Sonny Days Ahead
by RiddleMeThisBatman
Summary: AU Alex & Mitchie are the resident trouble makers.. after Alex's recent break up, Mitchie's twin sister comes into town. Alex/Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't written anything in a while, but I'm got this idea so I thought why not? The first chapter is written a little rough, but it's mainly just to show how everyone interacts with one another. So tell me what you guys think?**

"Why?" An angry chestnut brunette shouted into her cell phone receiver. "You cant just break up with me after two years, and expect me not to want to know why!" Alex continued to yell at her now ex girlfriend, Miley Stewart.

Alex's friends watched the scene of Alex furiously pacing back and forth outside, her voice muffled by the thick glass window of the local IHOP. The gang was all together , Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, Jason, and Mitchie, all seated at the big corner booth. Every year since they got into high school they would all skip class and go to IHOP for free pancake day. This was normally a happy event for them, but the middle Russo's relationship problems were bringing down the junior's moods.

Her best friend Mitchie Torres watched on after everyone else had looked away from the window. Mitchie and Alex shared everything with each other, and were a force to be reckoned with. These two girls were seen by their peers as The resident badasses of Tribeca Prep. Tribeca Prep had never experienced anything like this trouble stirring duo before. You have Mitchie, the amazingly gifted singer/guitarist. She is almost always dressed in tight black clothing, and a real lover of leather. Matching her clothing choices, her hair is straight and jet black. She's known for sexily whipping it around when she gets into one of her many rock sessions.. Then you have Alex Russo, commonly known as Rebel Russo. She's lazy, uncaring, uncompassionate, and unconventional. This half Mexican half Italian beauty does things her way or no way at all. Yet to most people they cant help but find her sarcastic, witty comments to hold an attractive charm. That charm is known widely as the Russo Charm, but she's the only Russo to have it..

These two high schoolers would be harmless and somewhat controllable on their own, but unfortunately for the Tribeca Prep staff these two girls have each other. Together they're uncontrollable, unpredictable, and sometimes down right dangerous. To top it off they're very hard to catch in the act, making it difficult to assign them detention or suspensions.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Nate's voice pulled Mitchie from her thoughts. It was no secret that Nate had feelings for Alex, but Alex is gay, gay ,gay.

Mitch knew he meant well, but Nate really got on her nerves sometimes. Like right now. Mitchie didn't even have to speak, she just gave Nate a hard glare which caused Nate to hang his head. "She'll be fine. Mitch will handle it." Caitlyn spoke up.

"She always handles it." Nate mumbled. Lucky for him the only one to hear him was Caitlyn.

"You really need to get over her." Cait whispered to Nate. "You're just gonna get hurt in the end if you don't."

"Dude you don't stand a chance." Shane said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Nate said noticing Alex was finally on her was to the table.

Everyone else looked up and saw her heading their way. "Hey babe you alright?" Mitchie questioned throwing a 'babe' in there just to tick off Nate.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine. Miley's such a bitch. She couldn't even give me a valid reason for breaking up with me." Alex said as she slid into the booth next to Shane.

"Maybe she cheated on you and doesn't know how to tell you." Nate mumbled but this time it was loud enough for everyone to hear. His little comment earned him a punch to the shoulder from Mitchie. "Ow! ..You hit like a football player." Nate said a little stunned that such a small girl could hit so hard as he rubbed his aching shoulder.

"No. I hit like a rockstar." Mitch retorted. "And watch your fucking mouth."

"But I didn't cuss." Nate replied confused.

"I think she was talking about how you thought Miley cheated on Alex." The smartest of the three brothers, Jason, spoke. People outside their group don't know how smart he truly is because they assume since he hangs with Torres and Russo that he's just like them, when in actuality he's a straight A student.

"Shut up fag."

"Hey!" Mitch yelled at Nate, and popped him for a second time in the same shoulder.

Nate hissed in pain. "I'm gonna kick your butt Torres."

"Bring it Grey!" Mitch said standing up.

"Fifty dollars on Mitchie!" Shane said slamming a fifty dollar bill down onto the table.

Caitlyn knew Mitch had a fiery rage, but she also knew how much Nate hated her. With a shrug Caitlyn said. "I'll take that bet."

"Guys violence isn't the answer." Jason said hoping to talk some sense into his brother, and friend.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Jason. "Yes it is." she said stubbornly. "I kinda want to see this." Alex Russo loved to watch a good fight every now and then.

Shane smiled wide, he loved a good fight too. "Woo alright! Lets take this outside!"

"Guys this is a bad idea!" Jason shouted as everyone else stood up to make their way outside. "Guys!" he yelled as the gang made their way to the exit of the restaurant.

…..

The group made their way into an alley with Jason reluctantly following close behind. " I think we should make this more interesting.." Shane said with a smirk. That smirk was never good, and his friends knew this wouldn't be good either. "Winner gets a kiss from Alex." He said satisfied with himself.

"Ew. Gross I don't wanna a ki-" Mitch stopped mid-sentence. Sure kissing Alex would be like kissing her own sister, but she could only imagine how bad it would piss Nate off. She wasn't sure what it was about Nate that made her so angry, maybe it was the way he spoke, or how much of a little bitch he came off to be at times.. "Ok. Deal." Mitchie said with a cocky grin.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Alex questioned.

Mitch looked back at her best friend with her eyebrows knitted together. "No. You need this, you just got broken up with." she said before turning back to face her opponent.

"You better win then, cause I'm not kissing a boy!" Alex said angrily.

'That must've stung' Caitlyn thought to herself. "You girls ready?" Shane asked. Both teenagers nodded their heads to say yes. "ok. Fight!"

The two began to circle each other, eyeing each other, and sizing each other up. "Come on Princess make your move." Mitch teased. She was a better defensive fighter, so she wanted him to come at her first.

"You're going down bitch." Nate said with his voice laced with venom. He ran toward her, going for a right to her face, but Mitch ducked and slammed his face into the alley wall. She then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back causing Nate to hold back a scream as pain surged through his shoulder.

"Give up now or I'll dislocate your shoulder." Mitchie said to him, and for emphasis she twisted his arm harder.

"Ahh! Fuck! Ok I give! I give!" Nate screamed.

Satisfied, Mitch let go and with her very own trademark grin walked up to Alex and pulled her close. She took a look around to make sure Nate was watching. Once she saw that he was, she put one hand behind Alex's neck and the other on her waist. Slowly but surely she leaned in, and kissed her best friend. Mitch went all out on this kiss, she slid her tongue along Alex's bottom lip to which surprisingly Alex granted her access. "Not only did she make you look like a little bitch, but she's tonguing Alex!" Shane laughed out, but then all of a sudden got very serious. "Caitlyn where's my fifty bucks?"

Finally the two girls pulled apart as Caitlyn dug into her pocket for a fifty. "Damn it Nate she's a hundred pound girl." Caitlyn mumbled pissed that she was out fifty dollars.

Mitch smacked Alex on the butt and walked out of the alley looking confident as ever, leaving her friends behind. Once she was clear of them she spit and spit until she couldn't taste her best friend anymore. She loved Alex a lot, but not like that.

Back with the group Alex licked her lips. "Wow."

"What?" Shane asked.

"Nothing I just didn't know Mitch was such a great kisser." At that Jason hung his head. He knew this was a bad idea. Now he knows his brother is going to be hurting for weeks because of one stupid comment.

Shane and Caitlyn looked at Alex a little lost. "So do you like her now, or something?" Cait asked curiously.

Alex broke out into laughter. "Haha No." Even if everyone else was blind to it, Alex could see that Caitlyn and Shane both had a small thing for Mitchie.

"Are you sure you don't like her?" Nate asked quietly.

"Yes I'm sure. Mitch is like my sister."

"That you kiss." Shane added.

"Don't be jelly she kissed me and not you." Alex shot back.

"Where'd Mitch go?" Jason asked as he looked around the alley way.

Alex looked around to see that Mitchie was no where to be found. "I don't know I'll go look for her." she said as she exited the alley. Once she turned the corner she couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what just happened between her and Mitchie. 'Never again' she thought to herself.

Nate watched Alex leave. Regardless of what Alex just said, he couldn't help but to think that there was something going on between the two.

Alex found Mitchie sitting on the sidewalk with her back against the wall of IHOP, and a freshly lit cigarette in her mouth. "Sup rockstar." Alex said as she sat down next to Mitch.

Mitch blew a smoke ring. "Sup sexy." she replied. Both girls turned their heads to look at each other at the same time, as soon as their eyes locked they both burst into laughter.

"That was so bad." Alex commented. "I cant believe you tease him like that." she said as she took the cigarette from the rocker seated next to her, and took a drag before handing it back.

"Please you would do the same thing if the situation was reversed." Mitchie said as she took one last hit. "Beside something about him just pisses me off." She said as she flicked the cigarette butt out into the parking lot.

"That's true I would." The middle Russo said knowingly. "When's your sister getting here again?"

"Sonny?" Mitch spoke. Alex nodded her head. "Tomorrow. Me and the step mommy are gonna go pick her up from the airport."

"What's she look like?"

"Alex.. She's my twin sister.. What do you think she looks like?"

Alex shoved Mitchie's knee playfully. "Hey asshole you know what I meant."

Mitch chuckled a little before replying. "Yeah I know.. Um. She looks like me but has bronze colored hair. Its almost like its in-between blonde and brown.. Last time I saw her she wore a lot of dresses."

"Cool… hey what do you want to do tonight?" Alex asked looking over at Mitch.

Mitchie's mind was blank so she just shrugged. "I don't know."

"Wanna set the field on fire?" Alex asked like it was totally normal.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome, so here's the second chapter :)**

The next day Alex woke up around 2pm. She glanced around her room to see it lacking one thing that was there the night before. Mitchie.

Last night after sneaking out to burn the phrase 'School Makes Me Drool' onto Tribeca Prep's football field, the two seventeen year olds returned to the Russo residence to pass out for the night. Mitchie isn't exactly welcome in the Russo home due to her reputation, Teresa and Jerry think Mitchie is a bad influence on Alex. In reality one could say they're both a bad influence on each other.. Never the less the fire escape came in handy for the times they stayed over at Alex's. Or whenever Alex wanted to sneak out.

Alex reached underneath her pillow to retrieve her cell phone. She had 4 new text messages, and 1 missed call. She checked the missed call first. It was from Shane, but he didn't leave a message so Alex knew it wasn't that important. Then she proceeded to read her text messages.

_Left to go get my sister. - Mitch 7:45am_

Without thinking Alex replied. _We got in at like 4. How the hell did you get up so early? _'I don't even know why I sent that. I know what she's gonna say back. She's gonna say 'Cause I'm good like that.'.' Alex thought to herself.

_Don't act like you don't know :D - Mitch 2:16pm_

Alex smiled and rolled her eyes at her friends reply, then went to read her other unread messages.

_Morning : ) - Nate 8:45am_

'Ugh poor boy needs to fuck off with this crush bullshit. I'm trying to be nice to him..' Alex thought as she deleted the message.

_Yo you up yet Russo? - Caitlyn 1:03pm_

_Alex you sleep like a fucking log! Get up! - Shane 1:20pm_

"Ha whatever. Its Saturday." Alex said mockingly as she tossed her phone down onto her pink carpeted floor, and drifted back to sleep.

….

Meanwhile at the Torres household Mitchie was helping her sister Sonny bring in her luggage. They had just brought up the last of the bags when Mitchie's cell phone started ringing. Without looking at the caller I.d. she answered it. "Torres."

"Hey Mitch, what's up?" Shane's voice echoed through the phone.

Sonny stood by and began unpacking as her black haired sister spoke to whoever she was on the phone with. "Helping my sister unpack." Mitch said as she put the phone on speaker and set it down. "Why what's up."

"Nothing. I knew you were going to be busy today, so I tried to get a hold of your wifey but she wont pick up the phone. Is she with you?" He asked.

"Wifey?" Sonny questioned rather interested.

"Yeah you know.. Alex." Shane replied thinking it was Mitchie who spoke. "Nate has been tripping balls cause she hasn't answered or replied to anyone."

"Haha you can tell Nate she replied to me." Mitchie said as she hung up a couple of Sonny's dresses in the closet. Mitchie didn't understand how one girl could own so many dresses, but Sonny managed to have a shit load of them. "Tell that retard that Saturday is Alex's sleep till Sunday day." 'This dumbass has a crush on her and doesn't even know that about her?' Mitch thought to herself.

"Yeah, sure thing… but I have a question." Shane stated.

Walking out of Sonny's closet Mitch replied. "Ok. Shoot."

"Do you and your sister ever make out, or would you two ever consider a threesome?" He asked completely serious. "Cause I looked her up on facebook, and she's hot!"

"Bye Shane!" Mitch yelled as she hung up on him.

Sonny stopped folding her clothes and looked over at her sister. "Your friend is really perverted."

"I know." Mitchie stated as she sat down on the new bed their dad bought for Sonny.

Sonny put the rest of the folded up clothes into her new dresser drawers. "Who's Alex?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Alex has been my best friend for as long as I can remember." Mitch replied.

"Are you guys dating?" Sonny asked as she sat down on the other side of her bed. She wanted to know more about her sister since they spent most of their lives hundreds of miles apart.

The question 'are you and Alex dating' always made Mitchie laugh a little, and this time was no exception. Mitchie chuckled as she said. "No. We're just really close."

Sonny arched an eyebrow at Mitch. "So why do they call her your wifey?"

"Beats me." she replied. "Why? Would that bother you if I was with a girl?" Mitch asked. This could be a big issue if it did bug Sonny, cause the way Mitchie is, is if she sees someone she likes she goes for them. Male or female.

"No. I'd be fine with it." Sonny said with a small smile.

Mitchie nodded. "Ok. Good."

"I take it you would be okay with it too then?" Sonny questioned her sister.

"Yeah. Of course." Mitch replied without really thinking about what her twin just asked. "We should try and finish this up before dinner cause I really don't want to do this tomorrow." She said talking about getting Sonny's room set up.

"Yeah me either." Sonny agreed, and the two got back to work.

It was probably only five or six minutes since they started back up when Mitchie opened a cardboard box. She began taking out the items, and putting them on the bed for Sonny to sort out where she wanted them. There was a round cylindrical object that looked like a poster carrying case, so Mitch popped the top and out slid three posters. "Fuck." Mitchie groaned at them all going in different directions. She picked the first one up, it was laying face down, and when she flipped it over her jaw dropped. Sonny seemed like such an educated, uptight prude that the last thing Mitch expected to see in her possession was a Lingerie Football League poster. "Wow.. You like em aggressive don't you?" she teased.

"What?" Sonny said as she turned around to face her sister. When she saw what Mitchie had in her hands, her face flushed red from embarrassment. "Th-that's n-not mine."

Mitchie scrunched her eyebrows together. "Liar." then looked back at the poster in her hands. Mitch was never one to like sports, but she could see herself watching this sometime in the future. "So. Are you a lesbian, or bisexual?" She asked looking back to Sonny. Sonny was looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "I'm bi if that makes you feel any better."

"A little." Sonny replied.

"..So.. Gay? Bi?" Mitch asked genuinely wanting to know. Finally they had something in common.

"I don't really know yet." She admitted shyly.

"Well.. Lets see. You like watching girls run around in their underwear, tackling each other.." Mitch said rubbing her chin, then dropped her hand back to her side. "Yeah you're not straight. I can tell you that for sure."

"Umm.. Can you just put it on the closet door for me please." Sonny asked nicely, and since she asked so nicely Mitchie motioned to put it up. "On the inside of the door! ..please." she said clearing her throat.

"Sneaky little fucker." Mitchie mumbled to herself. "Dad and Connie wont care. My room is covered in sexy posters." She told her twin as she put the poster up on the inside of the closet door as asked.

"Thanks.. but I'd rather not have it in plain view."

….

After Mitchie hung up the poster, the girls were onto their last task. Putting sheets on the new bed. Just as they were finishing up Steve came into the room. "Hey girls." He greeted to get their attention.

"Hey old man." Mitchie replied.

"Hi Daddy." Sonny said.

'They're twins but their so different from one another.' Steve thought to himself. "Dinner should be ready in about 45 minutes." He informed them.

"Okay." the girls said at the same time.

Just as Steve was about to leave he turned back around to face his little girls. "Mitch why don't you invite Alex over so Sonny can get to know her. I mean Alex practically lives here anyway." he suggested.

"Yeah I want to meet your wifey Michelle." Sonny said excitedly.

"She's not my wife." Mitch mumbled. "And don't call me Michelle. I don't go around calling you Allison."

"..Right.. So, why does she have a drawer of her own in you room?" Their dad teased, ignoring the twins banter about their names.

"Cause she's my best friend.. Damn how you tryna play a nigga?" Mitchie said as she picked up her phone and left the room to go dial Alex's number.

Sonny was a little shocked at her sisters blatant use of the N word, but her dad didn't seem phased by it. She could already tell her and Mitchie were almost polar opposites. Sonny likes to dress in warm colors, while Mitchie likes darker ones. Sonny is also very big on academics, and she could already see that Mitchie.. Well isn't the academic type.

Alex groaned when she heard her phone going off for the 14th time that day. The only reason she began to blindly reach for her phone in her pitch black room was because it was Mitchie's special ring tone that was emitting from the device. Alex absent mindedly held the phone to her ear. "What do you want slut?"

"You in my bed bitch."

Alex smiled at her friends quick reply. Mitchie was priceless. "Is that supposed to be some sort of invitation for a sleepover at your house?"

"..Maybe."

"Is Connie cooking?" Alex asked. She absolutely loved Connie's cooking. It was like tasting heaven in your mouth, and right now Alex could use some good food to fill that hole that Miley left.

"Yeah it'll be ready in like half an hour."

Alex perked right up. "Ok. I'll be there in 20." she said then quickly hung up, and jumped out of bed rushing to get dressed.

Mitch laughed at Alex's eagerness for her step mother's cooking. "So is she coming?" Her dad asked from the doorway of Mitchie's room.

The rebellious daughter nodded her head. "Yeah. She'll be here soon."

"Ok. Good." Steve replied. "Honestly that's the only one of your friends Connie likes."

"Seriously?" Mitchie asked shocked. She figured that with all the trouble they had gotten into together that Alex would be her least favorite of the bunch. 'I gotta give it up for the Russo Charm' Mitch thought to herself.

"Yeah. Well she likes Caitlyn too.. But.. Alex is.. Her favorite.. Why are you clapping?"

"Huh?' Mitch looked down and realized she was clapping. 'Shit. I have got to lay off the drugs. I meant to do that in my head.' she thought to herself then immediately stopped what looked like random clapping. "I was bored." Mitch said to try to save herself.

"I bore you that bad?" Her dad asked, feeling a little hurt. Mitchie didn't know what to do, so she just shrugged.

Meanwhile, downstairs Sonny was in the kitchen with Connie, lending her a helping hand with preparing dinner. "It's so nice to have some help in the kitchen for once." Connie told Sonny as Sonny continued to bread the chicken.

"Mitchie doesn't help you in the kitchen?" Sonny asked. She only knew a little about her sister and vise versa, but she wanted to know more.

Connie looked over to Sonny. "Mitchie? In the kitchen? ..God knows I love her, but no that doesn't happen."

"Oh.. Well I love to cook." Sonny said with a smile.

"Thank goodness cause I could use the help." Connie replied. "I'm really glad to have you in our home Sonny."

"Aw thank you Connie."

"Did you know I bore our children?" Steve asked rather loudly as he entered the kitchen, interrupting the bonding moment that was being shared.

"You don't bore me Daddy." Sonny spoke up trying to make her dad feel better.

"Thanks Allison." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Dad, don't call me that." Sonny whined.

Steve looked at his daughter. "Sorry." Then he looked over to his wife. "Weird huh?" He said referring to how odd it was that two girls that spent most of their lives apart have some of the same exact characteristics and tendencies.

"Just a bit." his wife replied before a loud guitar chord echoed throughout the house.

Sonny smiled big and wide. "I forgot she played guitar." she said as Mitchie played a few more chords.

"You don't play guitar too, do you?" Connie asked dreading the answer. Two guitar players on one house would be too much.

"No, but I play piano." Sonny informed her step mom.

Connie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"There's a piano in the basement if you ever want to play." Steve told his daughter. "That's where Mitchie is supposed to play her guitar because its sound proof down there."

"But she doesn't" Connie added in.

A silence fell upon their conversation and all that could be heard was the power chords coming from Mitchie's room. Sonny began to drift away to her thoughts, hearing Mitch's guitar playing made her want to compose something to go along with it on the piano. She would love to write a duet with her sister. 'I wonder if Mitchie can sing as well as she can play..' She thought to herself. 'It would be cool if we had a band, but she probably wouldn't be up for that..'

Connie was about to get back to preparing dinner when she suddenly remembered that she had forgot to get the mail today. "Shoot. Sonny sweetheart would you mind going outside and grabbing the mail for me? I forgot to get it today."

"Sure. No problem. I'll be right back." Sonny said as she made her way to the front door.

….

Sonny walked out front, the sun was beginning to set and the sky was a mix of orange, pink and blue. It was a beautiful sight out here in New York. Then Sonny remembered why she came outside, it wasn't to stare at the sky, it was to get the mail. So Sonny walked down the length of the driveway to the mailbox down by the street. Just as she was about to open it she heard an odd sound. She looked up to see a brunette carrying a backpack, skateboarding full speed down the sidewalk like she was trying to escape from something, or someone. 'What is that girl running from?' Then she heard sirens getting closer and closer.

Alex had just stolen a pair of converse shoes from a street vendor, snagged a teenagers cash while he was paying for a hotdog, and to top it all off she had an ounce of Kush on her. As soon as she heard sirens she hauled ass on her skateboard to Mitchie's house. She wasn't sure what the cops saw, or how much they saw, but she would be damned if she was gonna get caught. When she rounded the corner into Mitch's neighborhood she saw a curly haired blonde walking out of their house, and to their mailbox. As she got closer the blonde noticed her. Alex skated right up to her, stopping just a few feet in front of her. "What the fuck did you do to your hair?" Alex questioned, but the sirens grew louder. "Shit. Explain later. We don't have time." She said grabbing Sonny by the wrist and pulling her towards the house.

Sonny didn't know who this girl was or why she was pulling her, so she pulled her hand back. "Excuse you."

"What?" Alex said stunned. "Bitch the cops are coming! Or do you not remember last night!"

'Last night?' She thought. "I don't even know who you are!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Mitch I don't have time for fun and games and neither do you!" Alex yelled bending down and picking Sonny up and putting her over her shoulder. "When the fuck did you buy a dress?" Alex asked as she ran into the house with Sonny.

"I am not Michelle!" Sonny shouted.

Alex shut the front door behind her and propped her skateboard up by the door, and finally put Sonny down. "Your not Michelle?" Alex said confused. Then it clicked as she was staring at her. The dress. The hair. "Ohh." Alex removed her army green beanie from her head. "I thought you were Mitchie.. But you must be Sonny."

"Yes!" Sonny shouted.

"That would make sense.. And Mitchie is upstairs cause I can hear her guitar.. Well this has been an awkward first meeting." Sonny looked at the strange girl who had just literally picked her up and carried her into the house. She took a second to take in her appearance. She was very pretty, dressed in a white v-neck, black skinnys, and green high top converse shoes that matched her beanie she previously had on. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Alex quizzed.

Sonny arched an eyebrow. "Like what?" she asked back placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh Alex honey did you come for dinner?" Connie asked as she exited the kitchen, and saw the two girls.

"Hell yeah Mrs. Torres." Alex said turning her attention to Connie. "Ugh I could use some of your cooking." Alex said patting her flat stomach.

Connie gave her a friendly smile. "What would you like for desert?" She asked because she heard about Alex and Miley's break up. "I'll make anything you want."

Alex squinted her eyes at Connie. "Are you trying to get in my pants Mrs. Torres?" She said jokingly. "You're a beautiful woman, but I don't think Mr. Torres would approve."

Truth be told Connie liked when Alex would harmlessly flirt with her. It made her feel young. "Oh Alex, stop." She said as she playfully slapped Alex's arm and giggled.

"Ew Connie gross." Mitch said as she descended the stairs and saw the scene in front of her. "Alex don't flirt with my mom."

"Mitchie its fine, its harmless." Connie said. "Right Alex?"

Alex glanced between Mitchie and Connie before looking at Mitch and saying. "Dude your mom totally wants me."

Connie sighed and looked at Alex. "Don't ever change sweetie." She said while lightly tapping Alex's butt, and walking off back into the kitchen.

"Ok. What just happened?" Sonny asked, a little weirded out.

Mitch walked up to her sister and put an arm around her shoulder. "What you just witnessed is called The Russo Charm." As Mitch said this Alex winked at Sonny. "So be careful around Alex." She warned. The last thing Mitchie wanted was her best friend and her sister to get involved with one another. Cause that would most likely end badly.

"Charm? What charm? She has no charm!" Sonny stated becoming frustrated. "She lifted me up over her shoulder and ran with me into the house! All I was trying to do was get the mail!" She said flinging Mitchie's arm off of her, and storming off into the kitchen to go finish helping Connie with dinner.

Alex and Mitchie watched her leave angrily. "She sure has your temper." Alex grimaced.. then laughed. "Haha she's got the Torres Temper."

"Temper sounds too weak. I'm thinking Torres _Rage._" Mitch replied. "We can talk about it outside, I need a cigarette." She said as she started to walk to the door, only for Alex to stop her.

"Screw that. I've got something better." She said as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a zip lock baggy that held another zip lock baggy that held her Kush.

"I fucking love you!" Mitchie whisper yelled. "Let me smell it." Mitch said, and Alex handed her the bag. She opened it and then the other bag and then inhaled the aroma. "Yep. I love you. You're a paranoid fuck for double bagging it, but I love you."

….

…..

Mitchie and Alex had climbed out Mitchie's window and sat on the roof to smoke. They didn't smoke that often, but when they did it was together, they were like smoking buddies. They had just finished smoking all of what Alex had, and were in hysterics laughing at the smallest things. "You stupid fuck. You cant just go around stealing shit off the street, Alex." Mitchie struggled to say through her laughter.

"Hahaha say fuck again." Alex laughed.

"No. You fucking weirdo.." Mitchie replied, but Alex was laughing so hard she was starting to cry. "God damn it.. I said it didn't I?" Alex could only nod her head. "Aw man fuck me.." At this point Alex had her hands over her mouth. "Shit. Damn you Alex." Mitchie said once she realized she said 'fuck' again.

Once Alex had regained control of herself, their was a knock at the door. Both girls froze in their positions. "Mitchie dinner is ready!" Sonny voice was heard.

Relived that it wasn't her dad Mitch replied. "Ok. We'll be down in a second!"

Alex looked over at Mitchie. "Dude.. Your sister is hot." Normally Mitchie would say something back but the serious expression on Alex's face was just too funny. Instead Mitch just laughed and climbed back through her window. Alex soon followed. Mitchie was going to just head downstairs but Alex's paranoia had kicked in. "Whoa dumbass where you goin?"

"To eat.. There's food down there!" Mitch whisper yelled at Alex.

"Damn your right.. Wait no.. I was gonna do something before we went down there." Alex tried hard to rack her brain but couldn't think of what she was going to do. "Aw fuck it, there's food lets go."

"Ok, but your eyes are really red." Mitch said as she opened her bedroom door.

Then it hit Alex. "I remember!" Alex half sang half shouted.

"Why are you yelling?" Mitch questioned her best friend, who was now skipping over to her backpack.

Mitch watched Alex dig through her bag. "Ah Hah!" Alex exclaimed pulling out eye drops, and thrusting it into the air.

"You fucking genius."

"I know right." Alex said standing up. "Here I'll do you, and you do me." she said as she walked over to Mitch.

Mitchie looked at her. "That was dirty Alex." She said with a huge smile.

"Haha yeah it kinda was.. Here do me." she said handing Mitchie the eye drops. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh, and then Alex realized what she was saying still sounded dirty. "Jesus H. Christ. This might be a problem."

Mitch brought a trembling hand up over Alex's head. "Keep it in your pants tiger." she said as she delivered Alex her eye drops. Then it was Mitchie's turn. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying anything that would make Alex laugh otherwise they would be in there all night just trying to put in eye drops. Luckily Alex held her tongue as well, and five minutes later the were slowly but surely making their way down stairs. "Are you sure the redness is gone?" Mitch asked Alex.

"Positive. Now move your ass so I can eat woman."

….

Soon all five of them were sitting down at their round dinner table in the dinning room. "I feel like a knight at the round table." Alex whispered to Mitchie. At this Mitch spit out her food back onto her plate and belted out a loud obnoxious laugh. Alex was proud of herself. Sometimes they would mess with each other like this when they were high. Never had Alex made Mitchie spit her food out from laughter. This was an accomplishment for her.

Everyone else was silent as Mitchie struggled to stop laughing. "Sorry." Mitch said once she was finally able to clam down.

Alex chuckled quietly to herself, and began to eat her meal. "Shit this is delicious." Alex moaned as she chewed the baked chicken.

"I do try." Connie said. "And Sonny helped."

Alex glanced over to Sonny, and at the same time Sonny looked over at Alex and gave her a small smile before looking away, and going back to her dinner plate. Alex on the other hand couldn't look away. She was mesmerized by the way Sonny's lips curved when she spoke, or bit into the chicken. In her high state of mind she unknowingly said. "Mmm yeah baby bite that chicken."

Sonny, as well as everyone else at the table heard Alex's little comment. "What?" Sonny asked just to make sure she heard her right.

"What?" Alex asked back.

"You said something."

"…no I didn't."

"I'm pretty sure you did."

That was when Alex realized she said that out loud. 'Aww fuck' She thought to herself.

…..

….


	3. Chapter 3

Alex and Mitch had crashed out in the living room the night before. Mitchie was up, but since it was only 8am Alex was still sound asleep on the other couch. However the Torres family knew as soon as Connie would start making breakfast, the smell would wake Alex.

In the mean time Mitch just stared up at the ceiling. That was how she thought about things. "Good morning." The happy cheerful voice of her twin sister pulled her from her thoughts.

"Morning." Mitch replied, not bothering to avert her gaze from the ceiling above her.

Sonny glanced over to Mitchie's sleeping friend on the sofa. "What was up with her last night?" She asked referring to Alex's little chicken comment.

Thinking back to last night, Mitch smiled at the memory. It was one of those things that is weird, but funny. She really didn't know what to say. Odds are that Sonny wasn't a fan of drugs even though Mitch didn't consider marijuana to be a drug, so she just went with "She's a huge flirt, and sometimes doesn't know how to turn it off." Which was true. Alex loved to flirt.

Sonny watched Alex sleep for a second. 'She's cute, but she's so reckless.' She thought. Truth be told she had gotten over their strange first meeting. She was willing to try to get to know Alex a little better, but that wasn't the kind of crowd Sonny would want to get mixed up in even if her sister was a part of it. But at the same time she didn't see much harm in hanging out with them at the house, she just wouldn't ever want to be with Mitchie's friends if they were running from the cops like Alex seemed to be doing yesterday. Mainly because Sonny is the kind of girl that craves independence, and getting in any sort of trouble with the law could jeopardize that. She's strong in her morals, and studies hard so that she can provide herself with a better future. "Ok. I'm gonna go help make breakfast." Learning to cook was also something Sonny had picked up, because cooking for yourself is cheaper than eating out all the time.

"You do that." Mitch said as she stood up from the couch. The twins went in separate directions. Sonny went towards the kitchen, while Mitch headed for the stairs. If Alex was going to sleep till breakfast then Mitch was gonna get dressed for the day.

…..

It didn't take too long for the smell of pancakes and bacon to drift into the living room. Alex's nose twitched, and her eyelids began to flutter open slowly. "…pancakes." She said as a small smile appeared on her face. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes, then let out a yawn as she stretched. As she stood up her back popped. "Ooh that felt good." she said as she traveled down the hall to the bathroom.

After using the toilet and washing her face, she went to open the door, but the door flew open and knocked right into her freshly cleaned face. "Shit." She said clutching her nose with her hands, trying her best to ignore the pain.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sonny exclaimed "Are you okay?" she spoke frantically.

Alex nodded. "Yeah." she said, but then felt like she was about to sneeze. She quickly turned to the sink and sneezed, and when she did blood came with it.

"Ahh!" Sonny shrieked. "Oh my gosh you're bleeding!"

"Shhh." Alex said to try to get her to shut up. "I'm fine." She said as she turned the water on the rinse out the sink.

"You're not fine you're bleeding!" Sonny shouted as she reached over and grabbed some toilet paper.

Alex turned off the water. "Sonny I'm a skateboarder. I've had worse." she said chuckling at her. "Really I have.. I broke the same arm twice." She told Sonny as she took the tissue paper from her and wiped her nose.

Sonny didn't really know what to say as the two girls stood there staring at each other. She hadn't known Alex for that long, it hadn't even been 24 hours yet she may have just broken her nose. "I'm sorry." Sonny said quietly while looking Alex in the eyes.

"I know." Alex replied. "Seriously though, don't sweat it.. Here look." Alex said as she held her arm out, and showed Sonny a scar on the under side of it. "I was grinding on a rail at this construction site, and fell off, and my arm got caught on an exposed screw." She explained the 5 inch long scar to Sonny. The blonde looked at it and ran her fingers over it. "It just missed an artery." Alex said, and just realized what Sonny was wearing, or not wearing. Sonny was dressed in a long cream colored night shirt that went down just right past her mid thigh, and she wasn't wearing any bottoms. Alex took a moment to check out Sonny's toned, tan legs.

"Yeah that artery is right here." Sonny said touching the spot on Alex's arm next to her scar, causing Alex to look up and away from her legs.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked.

Sonny smiled at the skateboarder. "I'm smart." Then her smile faltered. "You're bleeding still. Sit down." She said as she guided Alex to sit down on the toilet. Then she grabbed some tissue paper. "Tilt your head back." She instructed. Alex did as she was told, and Sonny tended to her bleeding nose. While Sonny was fixing Alex up, Alex couldn't help but find her eyes wondering back down to Sonny's legs. She had never seen such an amazing pair before. Suddenly Sonny cleared her throat. "Having fun?" she said arching an eyebrow, then threw away the bloody tissue.

Alex looked up to Sonny's brown eyes. "I can do that too. See?" She joked, and playfully arched on of her own eyebrows at Sonny.

Sonny couldn't help but smile big. "You're silly." She said, then turned and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Alex behind. She refused to get sucked into 'The Russo Charm' that her sister warned her about.

"She's something else." Alex mumbled as she craned her neck to watch Sonny's legs as she walked away.

…..

After breakfast, and after Alex had gotten dressed, the dynamic duo had plans to meet up with the rest of the gang down at the skate park. As they were heading to the front door to leave Alex couldn't help but notice Sonny just sitting there fiddling with her cell phone. "Maybe we should see if your sister wants to come with us." Alex suggested as she picked up her skateboard.

"What? Why?" Mitchie questioned.

"Because she looks fucking board." Alex replied. "Besides she could meet the rest of the gang."

Mitch glanced over to her sister. She really did look bored. Then she looked back at Alex. "..Nope."

"Don't be such a bitch." Alex commented while playfully punching Mitchie's arm.

"Says the girl who constantly rags on her fucking brothers." Mitch pointed out, returning the playful punch. "She already almost broke your nose. Now you want her to come to the skate park? Are you trying to break a leg today?" She teased.

"Just ask her." Alex said giving Mitch another playful hit.

Sonny was relaxing on the couch minding her own business, texting on her phone, when all of a sudden she heard a skateboard drop, and then grunting noises coming from behind her. She turned around to see Alex putting her sister in a headlock. "Ask her.. Face it your gonna be bored anyway, cause you, _Nate,_ and Jason cant skateboard. So, you'll be stuck with them most of the time." Alex said emphasizing 'Nate' cause she knew how much Mitch hated him.

"Ugh! Fine." Mitch said as she pushed herself out of Alex's grasp. "Sonny do you want to come hang out with us?" she asked as she desperately tried to fix her hair.

The blonde twin wasn't sure whether to go or not. "..Not if you're going to be running from the cops again." She said trying not to sound offensive. She didn't want to sound rude, or ungrateful of their proposal, but she had her worries about the kind of people her sister hung out with.

"Hey you owe me." Alex said pointing to her bruised nose. "Come on I promise I'll be good." She said with a smile.

Sonny bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. How much trouble could a group of friends get into in one afternoon? Probably not much.. She was super bored anyway. "Ok. Just let me get my shoes on."

…..

As the three girls were on their way to the skate park Alex turned to Mitchie and asked. "Hey Mitch? Be a good little slut and get the cigarettes out of my bag?" She said pointing her thumb over her shoulder. Sonny's eyes widened at how Alex just spoke to her sister. 'This is the way they speak to one another?' Sonny thought to herself.

Mitchie walked behind Alex and unzipped her backpack, and dug into it to find her cigarettes. Sonny watched as Mitchie pulled out a pack of Marlboro Reds. Mitch took one cigarette out and placed it in her mouth, and then put the pack back into the bag. She then pulled out Alex's ace of spades Zippo lighter and lit the cancer stick before putting the lighter back. Once Alex felt the zippers of her backpack go back up, she turned around and began walking backwards so Mitchie could put the cigarette into her mouth. After she did, Alex turned back around and started walking normally again.

"You guys smoke?" Sonny asked feeling a little disappointed, and slightly disgusted.

"Yeah." Mitch said while Alex nodded.

Alex looked over to Sonny. "Your not like allergic are you?" She asked while blowing the smoke in the opposite direction of Sonny… Alex is usually a very inconsiderate person, but when it came to Mitch and her family, she at least tried to be nice.

"No.. I just think its gross." Sonny said honestly as Alex passed the cigarette to Mitchie.

Mitchie took a long drag off of it, and stared at her sister. If it were anyone else she would've just blown the smoke in their face and laughed, and she was kind of tempted to.. But, this is her sister after all, and as odd as it was, Mitchie did have the urge to develop a good friendship with her. "Sorry, we didn't know." Mitch said as she flicked the remaining cigarette into the street.

Sonny smiled at the sweet gestures shown by both her sister, and Alex. "Thanks guys."

"Yeah whatever." Alex mumbled. She worked hard to steal those, and Mitch just chunked a perfectly good one out into the road.

"Don't be so glum babe, we're here." Mitchie pointed to the park.

"About fucking time you showed up!" Shane yelled once he saw them. "Uh oh! Fresh meat!" He added in when he saw Sonny with them. He then turned back to Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn. "Hey look." He said pointing off into the distance towards the entrance of the park where Alex, Mitchie, and Sonny were.

All three of them looked where Shane was pointing. "It's like Mitchie in a different flavor." Caitlyn said.

"Great Mitchie's here." Nate said sarcastically.

Jason rolled his eyes at how dumb his brother was. "You do know there's nothing actually going on between Alex and Mitch right? Mitchie just does those things to mess with you."

"Whatever.. She's still a bitch." Nate said quietly.

"Caitlyn check this out." Shane said tapping her shoulder. "This is how you impress girls." He said arrogantly as he dropped his skateboard to the ground and began skating towards a rail near the girls.

"Haha oh man. This is gonna be good." Alex said noticing Shane skating towards them, he was probably going to try to do something to get Mitchie's attention, or maybe Sonny since Mitch didn't seem too interested in Shane.

Mitchie and Sonny watched on with Alex. "Hey ladies watch this!" Shane shouted as he hopped up successfully onto the rail. He was doing great until about 3 feet to the end where he lost his balance, and landed with a hard thud, his shoulder making contact with the cement ground.

"Oh!" Everyone but Sonny, and Nate said when Shane took his fall. It wasn't a very pretty sight.

Alex walked over to him laughing at her fallen friend. "Damn dude. That looked rough. You alright?" She asked, to which he just nodded his head. "Ok. Good.. Then let me show you how you're supposed to do that." Alex said patting the top of Shane's head.

"Is he okay?" Sonny asked her sister feeling concerned for the fallen boy.

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't know. I think so, otherwise Alex would've called out to us by now." She said as she led Sonny over to her friends. "Hey." She said to Caitlyn and Jason.

"Hi Mitchie." Jason greeted.

"Sup Mitch." Replied Caitlyn.

The smile Caitlyn gave Mitchie didn't go unnoticed by Sonny. Sonny may have been unsure about herself, but she could usually tell when someone liked someone else.. Unless that someone liked her, then she was totally clueless. "This is my sister, Sonny." Mitchie said introducing her. "Sonny, this is Caitlyn, that's Jason, and that little bitch is Nate." She explained pointing everyone out for her. "Oh, and the guy that tried to show off is Shane."

"Nice to meet you guys." Sonny said giving everyone a friendly wave, and smile.

"Hey Torres Twins! Check it!" Alex yelled mocking Shane, and grasping everyone's attention. Alex skated up to the same rail Shane tried to grind on, and successfully landed in a nosegrind position. She went down the whole rail, and at the very end kickflipped out, and landed it. "What's up!" She said happily gloating that she didn't bust her ass.

"Oh shut up." Shane said as he followed behind her to go talk to the gang.

Alex came to a screeching halt a few feet in front of her friends. Sonny was actually impressed and it showed on her face, she had never watched anyone skateboard before. Mitch on the other hand sees Alex do stuff like that all the time, so it was nothing new to her. "Wow that was awesome Russo." Caitlyn said high fiveing her.

"Even though I don't skateboard, I gotta give it up to you. You completely embarrassed Shane." Jason said giving Alex her props.

"What happened to your nose?" Nate asked worriedly.

Alex sighed. "It's nothing. I get banged up all the time."

"I don't know Alex, that's pretty gnarly looking." Shane said about her bruised nose. He went to poke it, but she quickly slapped his hand away and gave him a what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you look.

"What happened?" Nate asked again.

Mitchie chuckled to herself, waiting for Alex to explain. Sonny on the other hand was beginning to blush because she knew it was her fault. "Sonny assaulted me with the bathroom door this morning." Alex said bluntly.

"About time someone stuck it to Rebel Russo." Shane said lifting his hand up to high five Sonny, but she just stared at him. She didn't find him to be funny at all, or find anything high five worthy of what she did to Alex.

"Wow.. Can you say burn?" Caitlyn teased.

"Are you ok?" Nate questioned. "Did you go get it checked out?"

Mitchie was really starting to get ticked off at Nate, and it hadn't even been half an hour yet. She put on a mischievous smirk and said. "Don't worry I checked it for her." Then she winked at Alex. "Right babe?"

Alex couldn't resist a good flirting session. She smiled as she said "Sure thing rockstar." and blew her a kiss. Mitchie pretended to catch it, then smacked it on her own butt. She was in full on flirt mode.

Nate grew angry at the exchange. Seeing as how he got embarrassed last time, this time he decided to just walk way. "You guys really need to stop before he looses it." Jason said.

"Why? He knows we're not really together." Alex spoke up to defend herself.

Jason, Shane, and Caitlyn all exchanged looks. "Not so much after the IHOP incident." Caitlyn said as Jason went off to go comfort his brother.

Sonny looked at Mitchie curiously. "What's the IHOP incident?"

"Uhh.. Well. Long story short. Nate said some things I didn't like." Mitchie began to explain. "So we went to go fight in a back alley. Shane said winner got a kiss from Alex, and well.. I won." She shrugged like it was nothing. "That's all."

She was a little shocked hearing that her sister got into fights, but then again Mitchie screamed rocker, and rockers tend to be pretty aggressive.. And, she was also a little shocked to find out Mitch kissed her best friend. However, it truly seemed like the kiss was no big deal and didn't change their friendship.. "So you're saying you kissed Alex in front of him?" Sonny quizzed.

"Not only did she kiss her, but she tongued her!" Shane exclaimed, reliving the memory. "Ahh good times."

"Yeah and I lost 50 dollars." Caitlyn added in.

Mitch looked over to Caitlyn. "You bet against me?"

"I know. I know." Caitlyn said putting her hands up. "I should've known better."

"Yeah you should've." Mitchie said lightly popping Caitlyn's flat stomach, which had gotten more toned. "Have you been working out?" Mitch asked with a smile as she put her hand back on Caitlyn's stomach.

Alex and Sonny were watching Caitlyn and Mitchie start to flirt. It made Alex happy. She liked Shane and all, but she knew Caitlyn would treat her better. Sonny found it interesting to watch but she still had questions.. "I'm going to assume that you don't like him like that?" Sonny asked Alex curiously.

"Yeah.. I mean he knows I'm gay." Alex replied.

"Russo." Caitlyn said pulling Alex's attention away from Sonny. "Vert ramp?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah. Lets do it." Alex said back quickly.

Caitlyn motioned to run towards the ramp, but Mitchie grabbed her wrist. "Uh uh. Take off your hoodie. I like it better when you skate in just your tank top." Mitchie said as she slowly pulled down on the zipper of Caitlyn's jacket.

Alex rolled her eyes at her best friend. She could be such a tease sometimes, which made her wonder if Sonny was the same way.. Alex looked Sonny up and down, and Sonny noticed. She popped one perfectly shaped eyebrow up. "How many times are we going to do this today?"

Alex mockingly popped one of her eyebrows up twice. "As many times as you want." She said trying to throw on the Russo Charm. "Catch you later Allison." Alex said with a wink before jumping on her skateboard and riding away.

"Don't call me that!" Sonny shouted after her.

Mitchie had caught the tail end of Sonny and Alex's conversation. She didn't know what to think, so she just shrugged it off. She saw Shane out of the corner of her eye just standing there drifting off into space. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey Shane."

"Huh?" He asked snapping out of it. "Are you wearing Caitlyn's jacket?" he asked noticing that Mitchie was now sporting a grey hoodie.

"Yeah. Her and Alex went over to that ramp thingy." She said motioning to where her friends went.

"Oh Alright. Thanks." He said in a rush. Then dashed over to the vert ramp.

…..

Nate and Jason were sitting at a picnic table by the soda, and snack machines as Jason tried to talk some sense into his brother. "I don't get why you let yourself get so worked up about this. They're just friends." He tried to explain to his brother for what felt like the millionth time. "Mitchie is just messing with your head, and you shouldn't let her."

"I don't believe you." Nate said. "How can you sit there and think nothing is going on? They probably _want_ you to think that there's nothing going on."

Jason stared at his brother in disbelief. "See this is what drugs do to your brain." He said pointing an accusing finger. "They make you stupid."

"Think about it.. Alex seems perfectly fine." Nate stated. "Why would a girl who just got dumped by her girlfriend of two years be fine?" He questioned.

"Because its Alex!" Jason shouted becoming annoyed. "First of all I don't know if you noticed, but Alex and Mitchie aren't the kind of girls to broadcast any emotions that would make them look weak! And secondly if you paid any kind of attention to her, you would know her motto is 'Don't cry, Get high'!" Jason said, then quickly calmed back down. "Look, Nate. We've all been trying to help you get over your crush on Alex.. There are so many other girls out there.. If you keep this up, not only will you hurt yourself, but you'll loose Alex as a friend." He said as he stood up. He couldn't take Nate's dramatics anymore. Jason was the king of unrequited love, but he never acted the way Nate did. When Jason got a crush on a guy he knew was straight he would force himself to wait it out, or find some kind of hobby to take his mind off it. He was done dealing with his brother for the day, so he made his way over to Mitchie and Sonny, who were sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the park. "Hi guys." He said sitting down next to them.

"Is he okay?" Sonny asked.

Jason sighed deeply. "No. He hasn't been for the last few months." he said glancing over to his brother, who had now pulled out his cell phone and was most likely playing Tetris. "But, what are you girls up to?"

"I just filled her in on the whole Nate mess." Mitchie replied.

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah you got that right.. This is a mess."

….

Up on the top of the vert ramp Caitlyn, Shane, and Alex were waiting for their turn. "What do guys think of Mitch's twin?" Shane asked. "I for one think she's smoking hot."

Caitlyn laughed at Shane. "Well yeah, Micthie's hot so why wouldn't her sister be?"

"Good point." Shane said agreeing with her. Then he turned to Alex. "What about you? What do you think?"

Alex had to take a second to think about her answer. "She's definitely hot, and a little clumsy, which makes her kinda cute." She said with a grin as she thought back to how freaked out Sonny got earlier when she busted Alex's nose.

Her comment got her an odd look from Caitlyn and Shane. "Cute?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, cute. She's Mitch's sister. I'm trying to show a little fucking respect." Alex said defending herself. She wasn't the kind to call anything cute unless it was a puppy. 'What do they want me to say, that I want to fuck her so hard she wont remember who she is?' Alex thought to herself. 'Ok, so the girl makes my hormones go crazy.. That's just cause I just got out of a relationship, and want something to fuck.' She rationalized.

"Alright, calm down." Shane spoke. "You know what? ..Bump this.. I say we take the ramp from these kids." He suggested, even though the people he called kids were actually his age.

"Now you're talkin." Alex said as she positioned her board to drop in, Shane and Caitlyn soon following her actions. "Ready?" She asked to which they both nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing you guys are awesome :) When you guys put stuff in your reviews that you want to see in the story I usually find a way to work it in, so ask and ye shall receive. **

The next day was Monday. Sonny's first official day at Tribeca Prep. As soon as she got to her first class, an announcement was made over the intercom system right after they said the pledge. "If any of the faculty see Mitchie Torres, and Alex Russo please escort them to the principal's office. I repeat.. If any of the faculty see Mitchie Torres, and Alex Russo please escort them to the principal's office. Thank you."

All eyes turned to Sonny. "Oh boy." She said to herself before turning to the grey haired teacher. "I'm new. See. I have my schedule to prove it." She said extending the yellow piece of paper out to Mr. Feeny. The old man took the paper and examined it carefully while adjusting his glasses. "Here. Wait I have a school I.D. too." Sonny said digging through her purse for a little plastic card she received this morning. Mr. Feeny waited patiently to see her I.D. card. "Here it is." Sonny said once she found it. She then handed it to her first period teacher.

"Oh my.." He said as he looked down at the I.D. card. "There's two of you."

….

Alex and Mitchie had been brought into the principal's office by a member of school security. "Bye Dave!" The two shouted as Dave, the security officer, left the room. They knew most of the security officers at school on a first name basis since they spent so much time around them.

"Bye girls." Dave hollered back before he went back to his duty station.

The two took their normal seats. Alex on the left, Mitchie on the right. "Laritate should seriously invest in more comfortable chairs." Alex said as she struggled to get comfortable in the hard wooden seat.

"You know what he should get for in here?" Mitchie asked Alex. Alex looked over to her, awaiting what Mitch had to say. "..beanbag chairs."

Alex gasped. "That would be amazing."

"I know right?"

Alex looked down at the chair she was in. "We should burn these next."

"I'm up for it." Mitchie said as she knocked on the wooden armrest. "These things suck."

"Torres.. Russo." Mr. Laritate's voice said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "I assume you know why you're here." He stated as he took a seat at his desk.

Alex and Mitch glanced at each other as if they were speaking without words. "I have no idea why we're here." Alex said looking at Laritate, she then turned to face Mitchie. "Do you Mitch?"

"No. I don't Alex." Mitchie replied. "In fact. I never really know why we get pulled out of valuable class time that is fundamental to our educational success."

Mr. Laritate was used to the back and forth dodging, and changing of subject that Mitchie and Alex seemed to be professionals at. Talking to them did no good. They would never admit to anything. "I know the two of you had something to do with the field catching fire." He said to them. "You girls may think you've been able to out smart me with your devious schemes, you two think you're slick with your shenanigans, but you'll slip.. And when you do.." The principal pointed to himself. "This sheriff is gonna be there to catch you rascals red handed."

There was a silence after Laritate spoke that consisted of Alex and Mitch staring at their principal oddly. They never talked much in Laritate's office unless they were joking around. They never wanted to run the risk of accidentally saying something they shouldn't. They knew better. "So.. Can we go.. Or?" Alex quizzed.

"..You may go." He said. "But, you better believe I'm keeping a close watch on you two."

"Yep. Sure thing big man." Mitchie said as she stood.

Once the duo was clear of the office Alex wrapped her arm around Mitchie's shoulder. "We so got this." She said grinning proud that once again they were in the clear. "Give me some knucks."

"With pleasure." Mitchie replied. "Comin in hot." She joked as she connected her knuckled to Alex's.

…

Throughout Sonny's first three classes she learned just what her new peers thought about her twin sister. The majority of people she met thought Mitchie was a Tribeca Prep Legend. About a fourth of the people she met saw Mitchie as nothing more than a wanna be rocker, criminal, and thug.

Finally when her fourth period AP Calculus class rolled around she saw a familiar face. "Hey Jason." Sonny beamed. She was ecstatic she finally had class with someone she knew.

"Hi Sonny." Jason greeted. "How's your first day been so far?" He asked.

"I haven't had class with any of you guys until now." Sonny told him. "And everyone just, for some reason, feels the need to tell me how they feel about my sister."

"She is pretty well known. Her and Alex are practically famous." He informed her. Something Sonny was beginning to notice was that whenever Mitchie or Alex were being talked about, the other's name would almost always immediately follow. "Here let me see your schedule."

"I guess you could say that." Sonny said, then dug through her purse and pulled out her yellow piece of paper that told her all of her classes. After she handed it to Jason she glanced around the room and noticed that no one was sitting next to Jason at his table. "Does anyone sit here?" She asked.

He looked up at her. "No.. its open."

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked politely.

"Go ahead." Jason replied nicely as he handed her back her schedule. "The reason you don't have class with anyone is because you're signed up for all AP or Honors classes." He informed her. Jason was the only one out of the gang to take his education seriously, that's why he was signed up for Honors and AP classes like Sonny.

"Oh.." Sonny said as she took a seat.

"But, you have Art next period. Mitch and Alex have it that period too, so you'll probably see them in there." Jason said as he began flipping through his notebook and pulling out a few pages here and there. "Here's some notes on what we've gone over so far in case you need them." He said kindly offering his calculus notes to Sonny.

…..

Next period was Art and Sonny was excited to get to class. Not only did she love art, but she had a class with her sister, so she was twice as excited. When Sonny got to the art room she expected to see Mitchie and Alex, but the two girls weren't there. 'I thought Jason said they had this class.' She thought.

"Hi. You must be Mitchie's twin Sonny." A redheaded girl in a dress made of Crayola markers said as she approached Sonny. Sonny's eyes lit up at the craftsmanship that must've gone into the redheads dress. "I'm Harper." She said extending her hand out to properly introduce herself.

"You're dress is amazing." Sonny said as she shook Harper's hand.

Harper very rarely received compliments on her clothing, so she liked Sonny already. "Thank you." The redhead said cheerfully.

The final bell rang just as Alex and Mitch made their appearance to art class. "All I'm saying is th-" Mitchie halted her speech when she caught sight of who her sister was in conversation with. Alex followed Mitchie's eye line to where she was looking and saw Sonny and Harper in an animated conversation.

FLASHBACK

Last year Alex and Mitchie were at their peak of trouble stirring. Constantly on the look out for chances to cause mischief. Luckily for them it was spirit week at Tribeca Prep, this week was full of pep rallies, bake sales, and other school themed functions. Now these two girls are no where near school spirited, and never have been. They skipped school while the pep rallies were going on, never went to any sporting events, or school dances. For them this week was all about the property damage they could get away with without being named a prime suspect. Throw a little blue or yellow paint on whatever damage they did, and the football players would catch all the blame..

That was until one fateful night during spirit week when Alex and Mitchie decided to demolish the Wombat's team bus.. that was the night they had gotten busted.

A knock came to the Russo's front door. So Jerry answered it. Behind it stood a handcuffed Alex, and a tall policeman by her side. "Are you the father of this girl?" The policeman asked.

Jerry stared at his daughter and the cop dumbfounded. Alex had gotten in trouble at school before, but the worst that ever happened was that she received detentions. "Jerry who is it?" His wife Teresa called from the kitchen as she walked towards her husband. She gasped at the sight of her 16 year old baby girl in handcuffs.

"Uhh.. C-come in." Jerry stuttered as he held the door open for the policeman. "Yes. I'm her father." He said as the officer entered his home.

The policeman unlocked the handcuffs, and placed them back on his belt as Alex rubbed her sore wrists. "We received an anonymous call about two individuals bashing in a school bus with sledge hammers." The officer began to explain.

"That was you?" Harper asked interrupting him, to which she then instantly covered her mouth wishing that she hadn't just said that.

Alex glared at Harper. "You made the call?" She asked the redhead that was sitting on the couch with her brother Justin, and their friend Zeke.

All eyes were now on Justin's friend Harper. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't know." Alex held her tongue she'd deal with Justin's little friend later. She knew better than to threaten someone in front of a cop.

"As I was saying." The cop continued. "We arrived at the scene to find your daughter Alex, and another young woman, Michelle Torres, going to town on a school bus. My partner took Ms. Torres home. The Wombat's principal isn't pressing charges. She decided to let Principal Laritate handle it." He informed Alex's parents.

Still in shock, Jerry couldn't process what to say. His daughter had just gotten very lucky that she wasn't taken to jail. "Thank you for bringing her home." Teresa spoke up since her husband seemed to be at a loss.

"No problem ma'am." The policeman said tipping his hat. Then he looked over to Alex. "You stay out of trouble." He said sternly in a deep voice before exiting the apartment.

"What were you thinking!" Jerry yelled suddenly finding his voice.

Alex opened her mouth to speak but her mother spoke before she had he chance. "Oh I'll tell you what she was thinking! She wasn't thing a damn thing!" She shouted. Alex just kept her mouth shut and decided to just let her parents vent before she tried talking to them. "I knew that girl was no good! That is the last time you'll see Mitchie!"

"What?" Alex exclaimed. "Dad!" She said turning to her father.

"No. I agree with your mother." He said. "I don't want you around Mitchie, and I don't want her in this house. She's obviously a bad influence on you."

END FLASHBACK

"I'd like to punch that freak in the face." Mitchie mumbled.

"Yeah I kinda did that for you last year." Alex said thinking back to the day after Mitchie was banned from her house. Alex had seen Harper walking home with Justin and felt anger boiling up inside her. She walked right up to Harper and decked her.

"Ugh I hate that girl." Mitch complained as her and Alex took their seats in the back.

Alex chuckled. "Hey at least you don't have to deal with having her around your house all the time."

Sonny was chatting away with Harper about Harper's love of arts and crafts when she saw Alex and Mitch taking their seats. "Can you hold on for just a sec?" Sonny asked nicely.

"Sure." Harper replied. "Oh, and if you want you can sit by me."

"Thanks. I'd love to." She said before happily skipping over to her sister and Alex. "Hey guys." She said excited while wearing a huge toothy smile.

Alex couldn't help but find herself smiling back. Its like Sonny's smile was contagious. "Can you not?" Mitchie said noticing the way Alex was looking at her sister.

"Huh? ..Oh sorry." Alex apologized after realizing she was practically ogling Sonny.

Sonny blushed a little at the attention Alex's eyes always seemed to give her, and looked down shyly. "You've got to be fucking kidding me.." Mitch said lowly about Sonny reaction to Alex. "Anyway what the hell are you doing hanging around her?" Mitchie asked back at normal volume as she nodded in Harper's direction.

Sonny looked back up. "Oh.. Harper? She seems really cool. I really like her dress." She replied.

"You what!" Alex and Mitchie said at the same time.

"Her dress is amazing. Its has every color." Sonny answered them. "I can only imagine the time and effort that was put into creating it."

"That freak wears stuff like that all the time." Mitchie said in disbelief that her sister, her own flesh and blood, liked what Harper Finkle was wearing.

Sonny's jaw dropped. "Don't call her a freak. That's mean."

Mitchie was lost. Here was her twin sister defending the enemy.. 'Well she doesn't know what happened.' Mitch thought. "Would you ever wear something like that?" Alex asked while looking at Sonny curiously, hoping and praying her answer would be no.

The blonde glanced back over to Harper, then back to Alex. "No. I just think its neat."

"Everybody take your seats. Sorry I'm late." Ms. Majorhealy said as she entered her classroom. She then stopped in her tracks, and looked back and forth between Sonny and Mitchie. "Great. Two Torres' and a Russo." she said shaking her head and walking up to the front of the room.

"Hey!" Alex said pretending to be offended. "We behave in here."

"No." The art teacher said once she reached her desk, placing her papers down. "You behave better than you do in your other classes. That doesn't mean you actually behave.." Alex and Mitchie looked at each other and shrugged. "Please sit Torres number two. You and your sister can chat at lunch once class is over."

…..

"If you want you can come sit with my group at lunch." Harper told Sonny as the bell to release the students for lunch rang.

Sonny was about to answer Harper when Mitch interrupted. "Hey Sonny, lets go. I gotta show you how the lunch line works."

"Actually." Sonny said picking up her purse and books. "I packed us lunches." She said smiling. "They're in my locker."

"You packed me a lunch?" Mitchie asked surprised.

"Of course. I'm not just going to pack myself one and not my sister." Sonny replied. "Harper I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

"Ok." The redhead said. "Text me." Sonny nodded to silently say ok while Mitchie mocked every word Harper said, making Alex laugh.

"I love you so much Mitch." Alex said chuckling as Harper left the room. She then put her backpack on, and turned to Sonny becoming slightly serious. "So.. Why don't I get a lunch?" She quizzed.

"I-I didn't know you wanted one." Sonny stuttered not knowing if Alex was being serious or not.

Mitchie could almost feel her skin crawl knowing that Alex was about to start flirting with her sister. "Don't." She said before Alex could get any words out.

"Why are you all up on my jock?" Alex questioned.

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at Alex's word choice. "You need to stop talking to Shane so much. I think he's wearing off on you babe."

"Eh. Maybe." Alex sighed. "I'll see you sexy bitches in the cafeteria. I'm starving." She said patting her stomach as she left the twins.

….

In the cafeteria after the gang had gotten their food. They were all partaking in random conversation, waiting on the Torres twins to show up. Two girls were headed their way, but it wasn't the two they had been expecting. "Incoming." Shane said noticing Miley and her friend Taylor walking towards their table.

"Fantastic." Mitchie said sarcastically as her and Sonny came into the lunch room.

Sonny instantly picked up on her sister's sarcasm. "What's wrong?"

"Look." Mitch said pointing at the blonde and brunette headed towards the gang's table. "The brunette's name is Miley.. That's Alex's ex."

"She's pretty." Sonny commented. "Why did they break up? Aside from all the trouble she gets into, Alex seems like a great catch."

Mitchie stared at her twin for a moment. "Do you have a thing for Alex?"

Sonny was caught a little off guard. "Um.." she wasn't sure what to say. She looked back over to Alex and tilted her head a little, thinking. "I'm not sure. I haven't known her long enough to know if I like her like that."

"..Ok. Lets get over there just in case she needs me." Mitch said ignoring Sonny's confession for having mixed feelings for the middle Russo. 'If they happen, they happen. I know Alex will treat her right... But I'm _so_ _not_ helping them get together, or encouraging this in any way, shape, or form.' Mitchie thought as they headed over to the lunch table. There were more important things to worry about than that right now, like how Alex's ex refused to butt out of her life.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Alex groaned, with each word hitting her head on the table. She didn't want anything to do with Miley, and she really didn't want to talk to her.

"Whoa." Shane said grabbing Alex's head to stop her. "That combined with skateboarding cant be good for your head."

"Uhh.. Why is she coming over here?" Alex whined.

"I don't know, but she's bring Taylor." Caitlyn stated.

Shane glanced over to Taylor. "She's so good in bed." He commented.

"Tell me about it. She really knows how to use her mouth." Caitlyn said.

Shane and Caitlyn both got wide eyed. "You slept with Taylor?" They whisper yelled at each other at the same time. "Yeah. Did you?" Shane quizzed.

"Oh my god.. Dude! Ew. We slept with the same girl?" Caitlyn said grossed out.

"Are you guys really that surprised?" Jason asked. "You have the same taste in women. Its bound to happen." he said to Shane and Caitlyn who were in the middle of their own mini mental breakdowns. In the case of women, sharing is not caring.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls or my texts?" Miley asked as she approached Alex.

Alex took a deep breath before replying. "Because. I told you I didn't want to talk to you, and I meant it."

"Why? I don't get why we still cant be friends.." The brunette said as she sat down in front of Alex. "Oh Lexi what happened to your nose?" Miley asked concerned once she saw Alex's bruised nose. Just because she dumped her didn't mean she didn't care about her well being.

The middle Russo was becoming annoyed, but did her best to remain calm. "Why don't you tell me why you broke up with me first?" Alex said as her knee started to bounce under the table.

"..Cause I don't love you like I thought I did." Miley said softly, trying to be careful of Alex's feelings. She knew the other side of Alex Russo, the side not too many got to see. In fact the only person other than Miley to see that side of her was Mitchie.

Alex felt tears trying to push their way out. Even though she wasn't in love with Miley, it still hurt to have someone you've spent so much time with tell you they don't love you. "K." was Alex's simple reply.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? Just you and me?"

"No." Alex said willing the tears back, forcing herself to become cold and numb. Her sadness being overcome by anger. She clenched and unclenched her fists to keep herself from yelling and causing a scene.

Mitch and Sonny had been standing behind Alex long enough to catch the reasoning behind the former couple's break up. "Please?" Miley begged.

"No."

"Lex please?"

"She said no." Mitch spoke up.

"Mitchie let them handle it." Miley's blonde friend Taylor said.

Mitch glared hard at Taylor. "Look here you country bumpkin." She said stepping closer to Taylor. "She said she didn't wanna talk."

"Maybe you guys should go." Alex said trying not allowing any emotions through, but it was becoming evident that she was pissed. Alex may not get angry as often as Mitch, but her temper can definitely get the best of her.

Sonny watched the scene play out. "Fine." Miley said as she got up knowing how Alex could sometimes get.

Alex dropped her head back down onto the table. "She's gonna facebook stalk me I can feel it."

Mitchie watched the two girls walk away as she took her regular seat in front of Alex, and Sonny sat down next to the skateboarder. "Do you want some of my snack pack?" Sonny asked as she emptied out the contents of her lunch bag one item at a time. Alex lifted her head and looked at Sonny. "It's chocolate." Sonny said in a singing voice shaking the pudding slightly in her hand. "Huh? Huh?" She said wiggling her eyebrows. "Its gooood."

Alex couldn't help but smile at Sonny. 'I'd like to have more than you're chocolate.' she thought to herself. 'Jesus bipolar much' Alex thought about her sudden change in attitude. She was so pissed five seconds ago to the point where she felt like she was going to throw her lunch tray at the wall, and now she smiling about Sonny's pudding offer?


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is kind of short. That's why I decided to post it.. The next one though is looking pretty long, so enjoy this one in the time being. **

3 days later: Thursday. In the lunchroom.

The gang was all seated, minus Sonny. Yesterday Sonny decided to go sit with Harper at her table. She thought in the end it was for the best. She was less likely to get in trouble with them than with her sister's friends. Even though she did like to sit and chat with the gang because she found them to be funny in their own special way. "Does anyone else find that odd?" Shane said as he stared off to the other side of the cafeteria where Sonny, Harper, Zeke, and Justin were sitting.

"Find what odd?" Jason asked looking off to where his brother was staring.

"Just you know.. That Sonny is hanging out with Justin." He said before glancing over to Mitchie. "You and Alex hang out.. And your siblings hang out. I just thought it was weird." Shane stated. Mitch then glanced back over her shoulder to look at her sister.

"Their two different people Shane. They're going to have different personalities and interests." Jason stated.

What Jason said made Caitlyn think. "That's gotta be why I'm not attracted to Sonny as much as I am Mi.." Caitlyn said trailing off when Mitchie turned back around to look at her.

"As who?" Mitchie asked scooting closer to her.

Alex smiled knowing Mitch was teasing Caitlyn. "Still though.. Out off the hundreds of kids at Tribeca Prep, she's hanging with Alex's brother." Shane said still looking over there.

Mitchie looked away from Caitlyn and turned her attention to Shane. "That's cause she's a total nerd."

"But she's hot." Shane defended.

"Mmm Shane's right." Alex said as she bit her peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Sonny made her. Sonny had started making Alex lunch as well as Mitch. "I wouldn't call her a nerd, even though that's who she mainly hangs out with. I would just call her smart." Alex added.

Sonny making Alex lunches only made Mitchie more nervous about what might develop between the two. "Say what you want, but you weren't at dinner last night when she was talking about joining the robotics club." Mitchie stated. But then she wanted to test the waters a little bit, so she asked Alex "What would you think if she started dating Justin?"

"Psh.. Like that would ever happen." Alex said dismissing the idea. "Justin could never get a girl like that."

"Yeah, I mean come on Mitch. She could have this." Shane said gesturing to himself.

"I doubt she's interested in you Shane." Mitchie said shooting him a glare that said don't-even-think-about-messing-with-my-sister. "Besides last night we were talking and she said she thinks she might be demisexual. Whatever the hell that is." Mitch said with a shrug.

Alex, Caitlyn, and Shane were all lost as to what a demisexual was. "What's a demisexual? Is that like asexual?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Yeah what the fuck is that?" Alex added dropping her food, and becoming very interested in the conversation.

Jason sighed knowing he was going to have to explain the definitions to everyone. "An asexual person is someone who isn't interested in sex, they don't desire it. Its like having a lack of a sex drive. A Demisexual is someone who isn't necessarily attracted to either sex, and its not a primary desire, they're more attracted to the person. So if Sonny is Demisexual then she wont just jump in bed with anyone. She would have to love them first."

The table was quiet for a second as they tried to comprehend what the hell Jason just said. "..So.. She's Bi then?" Shane asked unsurely.

"No." Jason replied. "Here lets use the twins as an example. Is that ok with you Mitchie?" he asked politely.

"Um, yeah sure." She replied.

"Ok. So Mitch is Bi, meaning she can look at a guy or girl and have a sexual desire to sleep with them from the moment she first sees them.. Sonny on the other hand doesn't do that. Sure she can tell if the person is attractive look wise, but she would have to connect with someone on a deeper emotional level before she were to think about someone on such an intimate level." Jason further explained.

"So what you're saying is that Mitchie's a slut." Shane said.

"Hey!" Mitch exclaimed throwing her orange at him making everyone laugh in the process, except Nate, he didn't talk much these days.

…..

….

Alex got home around 5pm that day. After school her and Mitchie went shopping. Mitchie went for a pair of new black heeled leather boots, and Alex went to buy a couple new beanies and a new hoodie since it was starting to get chilly out. When the middle Russo came home no one was there. She smiled at having the apartment all to herself, and she didn't question why no one was there because this meant that she could blast music. So that's what she did. She raced up the stairs and into her room to turn on her stereo system.

Alex scrolled through her song list, trying to select the perfect song to start a jam session to. Once she found the song she wanted, she took the stereo remote in hand, picked up her drum sticks, and sat down at her chrome and black drum set she had set up in the corner of her room. She clicked play and Take It Off by The Donnas echoed through her room as she started to play along to the song. It was times like these when she wanted to thank Mitchie for making her take those drum lessons four years ago.

…..

Half an hour later Alex was still going strong up in her room when Justin arrived home. He had brought Zeke, Harper, and Sonny along with him since his mom wanted to met the new girl her son had been talking about recently. As he opened the door to the apartment all that could be heard was loud rock music. "What is that loud ruckus?" Zeke shouted so he could be heard.

"Its Alex!" Justin yelled.

Sonny having recognized the song said. "Its Disturbed!"

"I agree. Alex on the drums is disturbing!" Justin replied.

"No. No. The band is called Disturbed!" Sonny said.

None of them listened to rock and didn't think Sonny did. "How do you know that?" Justin asked.

"My sister listens to them!" The blonde shouted. "They're not half bad!"

"I know their pretty bad!" Justin replied not fully hearing what Sonny had said to him. "I'm going to go tell her to turn it down! You guys can have a seat anywhere you'd like!" he said before jogging up the stairs.

Alex was so preoccupied with hammering down on her drum set she didn't see her brother come in. "Whoa! What do you think you're doing?" She asked pissed that he busted in on her jam time.

"Turning down this garbage you call music." Her brother stated. "I have guests."

"I don't care. Its just Harper and Zeke. Shouldn't you three be at some stupid alien convention?"

Justin crossed his arms. "Actually its Harper, Zeke _and_ Sonny." he smiled smugly.

Alex knew that smug look. "You like her don't you?" she asked while squinting her eyes slightly.

"Yes I do, and once mom meets her and approves, because she will because Sonny is perfect, I'm go-"

Alex cut him off. "You brought her here to meet mom!"

"Yes I did." Justin said proudly.

"Did you explain to mom who she was?" She asked quickly.

"No. I simply told her that there was a girl I liked who's name is Sonny." Justin said not understanding why his sister was grilling him.

"Why the fuck would you bring Sonny here! You seriously cant be that stupid!" Alex said finally standing up from behind her drum set. "You better get your ass on the phone and tell mom who she is before-"

The skateboarder's voice was silenced by her mothers. "ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO!"

"Shit. Justin you stupid cunt." Alex mumbled already knowing what this was about.

"Get your butt down here right now!" Her mother yelled, and oh boy was she ticked.

Before Alex walked out her door she punched Justin hard in the chest making him cough. "What was that for?" he asked in between coughs. She didn't reply to him, she just grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and dragged him down the stairs with her.

"I told you before Alex. I do not want this girl in my house!" Teresa shouted angrily, her Latina accent becoming noticeable .

"Mrs. Russo, really this isn't Mitchie." Harper said for the second time.

Teresa looked at Harper in disbelief. "I don't know how you got them to help you try to pull this little stunt, but its over." She said looking at her daughter. "I want Mitchie out right now!"

"Mom that's not Mitch." Alex said calmly. "That's Sonny Torres, her twin sister."

"You think a little hair dye can fool me?" Teresa said placing her hands on her hips. "And let go of your brother." she instructed after seeing him being held by the collar.

Alex released her grip on Justin. "Now would be a good time for you to say something."

"Right." He said straightening out his shirt. "Mom that isn't Mitchie. That's Sonny, _the girl I was telling you about._" He said the last part differently to hint that that was the girl he had a crush on. "Sonny, um, show her your school I.D." He suggested.

'I cant believe he was dumb enough to bring Sonny here without telling mom she's Mitch's twin. He may be the 'smart' one, but he's sure fucking stupid sometimes.' Alex thought. "You can fake an I.D." She said stepping down off the stairs. "Here I'll prove it too you." Alex said to her mother. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Here. Call Mitch." Teresa looked at the phone suspiciously, she knew her daughter could be sneaky. Mrs. Russo took the cell phone from Alex and went into her contacts. She selected Mitchie's name and even checked the number before calling. "Sonny toss me your phone." Alex said.

Sonny had been momentarily stunned at Mrs. Russo's outburst, but soon dug into her purse and retrieved her cell phone. "Here you go." She said as she walked over to Alex and handed it to her.

The middle Russo held Sonny's phone up to show that it wasn't ringing. "Hey skank whats up?" Mitchie's voice emitted through Alex's cell phone.

"Mitchie?" Teresa questioned, now feeling bad for her shouting.

The rocker on the other line thought that she was hearing things. Why would Alex's mom call her of all people? "…Teresa?" Mitch asked confused.

Mrs. Russo didn't bother with small talk, she simply hung up on the rocker. "I'm sorry, I had no idea." She said apologizing to Sonny.

The blonde ran a nervous hand through her hair. "It's ok. I know my sister doesn't have the best reputation around."

"No she doesn't." Teresa said mainly to Alex as she handed her cell phone back. "I'm going go get started on dinner."

"Whatever." Alex said stubbornly before turning her attention to Sonny. "Here's your phone." she stated while holding out the device.

Sonny reached out and grabbed her phone back. "You know Mitchie told me your mom didn't like her, but I would have never expected that." Sonny said about Teresa yelling the instant she saw her.

"Yeah.." Alex said rocking lightly back and forth on her heels. Her phone then buzzed in her hands. She looked down and saw she had a 2 new text messages.

_Don't make any plans for tomorrow night. I have a surprise for everyone. - Shane 5:38pm_

_What's going on? You're mom just called me. - Mitchie 5:40pm_

The middle Russo didn't send any replies, she just shoved her phone back into her back pocket. She'll reply to her friends later.. When she looked back up she saw Sonny staring at her arm. "What are you looking at?" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh um.." Sonny began speaking as she tried to stop a blush from creeping up on her cheeks. "Just your scar." she said gesturing to Alex's forearm.

"You wanna see my other ones?" Alex asked. Alex already liked flirting with Sonny, but what made flirting with her even sweeter, if that was even possible, was that Justin liked her and Alex knew he was a shitty flirt.. Sonny chewed on her bottom lip as she nodded, admitting she wanted to see the skateboarders scars. "Ok. Check this one out." Alex said as she turned her back to Sonny and lifted her shirt up high enough so Sonny could see her shoulders. On Alex's right shoulder blade was a medium sized road rash scar.

"How?" was all Sonny could seem to say.

"Skateboarding." she replied like it was obvious.

Sonny giggled. "I should've known."

"Yeah." Alex said chuckling a little because of how adorable she found Sonny's laugh to be. "You can touch it if you want." Alex said looking over her shoulder at the blonde. "I know you want to." she said with a grin. Sonny just smiled as she stepped closer to the skateboarder and ran the tips of her fingers over the slightly raised flesh. "Now just kneed your fingers into my shoulders, that would be perfect."

"Alex what are you doing?" Justin asked annoyed after seeing his sister with her shirt up.

"Trying to get a massage. What's it look like?" She said in a duh tone.

Sonny lightly shoved Alex in a playful manor. "I'm not giving you a massage." she said stepping back a bit, a small smile still etched on her features.

Alex dropped her shirt back down. "You totally should though." She said as she turned back around to face Sonny.

"No. she shouldn't." Justin spoke up. He knew what his sister was doing, or trying to do. He liked Sonny and he wasn't going to let Alex ruin that for him. "Sonny, why don't you come over here so we can discus your entry form for the Robotics Club." He said nicely to the beautiful blonde twin.

"Oh.. Right I forgot about that." Sonny said to Justin before looking back at Alex. "I have to go fill out that application."

Alex scratched the back of her head. 'Why does such a hot girl hang out with the geekiest people?' Alex questioned in her mind. "I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"Since when are you home for dinner?" Justin quizzed trying to mess with Alex's game.

"Since when are you such a dick?" Alex questioned. "Oh wait.. All the time."

"Ha. Ha. You're soo funny Alex." Justin said dully. It was clear to Sonny that this pair of siblings didn't get along.

Alex didn't bother to respond to him. She just turned back to Sonny. "Anyway, you fill out your application, I'm gotta go work on my heel flip." Alex said with a wink before walking over to the couch where she left her board. As she was about to leave she saw one of her beanies on the coffee table, but it was blue and she wasn't wearing anything that would match it. She picked up the hat and glanced at the stairs. 'It's not worth it.' she thought. She then looked over to see Justin, his freak friends, and Sonny seated at the dinner table reading sheets of paper. Sonny's dress matched the color of Alex's beanie perfectly. As if without a second thought Alex jogged up behind Sonny, and as she put her hat on Sonny's head she also leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. "Later Allison."

Sonny felt butterflies floating around in her stomach from Alex's touch, but that feeling was soon forgotten when Sonny processed what Alex called her. "Don't call me that!" She exclaimed as she twisted in her seat only to find Alex closing the front door. Sonny sighed as she reached up and pulled the blue beanie off of her head. She looked down at it in her hands and couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**I cut this into 2 chapters cause it was getting way too long. I don't necessarily like the way this one is written, but I'm too lazy to rewrite it.. I just want to say a quick thank you to all of you that have reviewed. You guys are awesome as always :)**

That Friday was the day of Shane's surprise. He told everyone to go home, and he would pick them up later that night around seven. Of course Alex just told him to pick her up from Mitchie's cause that's where Alex was almost every Friday night, unless it was one of those rare occasions where Mitch would sneak into Alex's house.

Around 6:30 the Torres door was being unlocked, and in walked Sonny. She entered her home to find her sister and Alex sitting on the couch while lazily eating pizza from Pizza Hut. Friday night is Steve and Connie's date night, so that left the duo to fend for themselves. "Hey guys." Sonny said as she walked into the living room. She then put her purse down on the coffee table, and picked up a slice of pizza before sitting down in their Lazyboy chair next to the couch.

"Hey." The two replied staring blankly at the television that wasn't even on. They were just coming down from their high. "..How was robotics club?" Alex asked as she took a big bite out of her pizza slice.

"Its was great. I got accepted." Sonny said happily. "How was you're day?" she asked as she began to eat her own slice.

Mitchie glanced back and forth between her best friend and her sister. "Eh.. It was alright." Alex stated. It wasn't her typical Friday. By now her and Mitch would've had some kind of plan to cause a little havoc in Waverly.

"What are you? Married?" Mitch questioned the two girls in the room with her.

"Hey now." Alex said with a full mouth. "If I was going to marry your sister I would at least ask for permission first."

"You would?" Sonny quizzed. This didn't seem like something a girl called Rebel Russo would do.

Alex chewed her food before she answered. "Only because of who your family is. If I was gonna marry some other bitch I wouldn't fucking bother." She said bluntly as she finished off her pizza slice.

"Anyone ever tell you how sweet you are Alex." Mitchie said while laughing. Then a loud banging came from the their front door, and Alex's cell phone started ringing. "That's gotta be Shane." Mitch said, because no one else the know will call you at the same time they knock on your door, well in Shane's case pound.

Alex pulled out her phone. "Yeah, its him." She said before answering the call. "Sup." She said now nearly fully sobered up.

"You two ready or what?"

"You know you can just come in." Alex replied not answering his question. "The door is unlocked."

Shane hung up the phone and entered the Torres home. "Come on ladies lets roll." He said, then he noticed Sonny was in the room too. "Hey Sonny you should come too." He said walking closer to her chair.

She looked up at him. "Where are you guys going?"

"It's a surprise." He said smiling big. "Come on. We still have to go pick up Caitlyn."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Mitchie said knowing how she felt about the things her and her friends tend to get into.

Alex looked over to Mitchie. "I doubt she would want to stay in your big ass house all alone."

Sonny was thinking it over, and Alex had a point. She didn't want to be in this big house all by herself. She was still new here. She would go hang out with Harper, but Harper was busy at her grandma's.. And, Justin acts all weird around her.. "Um, I guess I'll go." She said as she stood up. She had no idea when her father and Connie would be back anyway. "As long as whatever you're going to do isn't something I could get in trouble for."

"Awesome!" Shane said. "No, its not. Now lets move out." He said as he quickly headed for the door and motioned for the girls to follow him.

On the way out Mitch grabbed her leather jacket, and Alex grabbed her black beanie. Since the weather was changing neither one left their house without their seemingly trademark items. The four climbed into Shane's black SUV, and were on their way to get Caitlyn. Once they picked her up she sat up front in the passenger seat. Alex, Mitchie, and Sonny were all the way in the very back, while Nate and Jason sat in the middle row.

…..

They had been driving for hours. It was already 9:49pm, and Mitchie was becoming restless. "Shane where the fuck are we going?" she asked, and it was clear she was ticked. She wouldn't be angry if she just knew what this seemingly never ending drive was for.

"Just chill out back there." Shane said glancing at Mitchie in the rearview mirror. "We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"That's what you said an hour ago." Alex commented.

Even Sonny was becoming frustrated. "Why do you hang out with him?" She asked her sister.

"You know what." Mitch said to her sister before leaning up in her seat to make sure Shane could hear her. "I don't know!"

"Oooh Shane, you're gonna get it now." Caitlyn said quietly to him so the others couldn't hear. "You've pissed off both twins."

"Whatever." Shane replied just as quietly. "She's gonna thank me when we get there."

Mitchie being pissed off saw Nate's curly head right in front of her, and she couldn't stop herself. She flicked his ear hard to get out some of her frustrations. "God! What'd you do that for?" He said grasping his ear, and twisting in his seat to face her.

Mitchie just shrugged. "You anger me."

Alex tried hard not to laugh, but she couldn't stop the chuckles that came out. Nate saw her laughing and huffed as he turned back around in his seat. "We're here!" Shane shouted as he pulled up to a two story house that had blaring music, and about 13 cars parked out front.

"Are you fucking nuts? Don't park in front of the house." Alex said. Then she looked out the back window and saw a park about two or three houses down. "Park over there." She instructed.

Shane did as Alex said, she was better at getting away with things then he was, so he just decided it was best to listen. Mitchie's temper subsided once she saw that the long drive was for a huge party. She could use a good one. Sonny on the other hand was nervous. She had never gone to a party before, and she wasn't sure what kind of party this was going to be, but she had a feeling she wouldn't like it. Nate could honestly care less. Jason knew he was brought to be the DD, and Alex was excited, she really needed this. And, well Caitlyn already knew about the party. She was the one who told Shane to keep it quiet and make it a surprise for everyone.

After the car was parked and the gang was making their way to the house, Shane jogged up in front of everyone then turned around to face them. He held his arms out wide. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to New Jersey!"

"What!" Everyone but Nate and Caitlyn yelled.

"You heard me." Shane said wearing that smirk everyone knew was no good, leaving everyone shocked.

Alex loved a good party every now and then, but why New Jersey? "How did you even find out about this?" She asked him stunned.

"Do you remember Becka?" He asked returning her question with a question.

"That skanky cheerleader you dated last year?" Mitchie quizzed.

"Yeah, that would be her." Shane answered. "Anyway, she moved, and that's her house." He said pointing to the house hosting the growing party. "Her parents left last night and their not coming back till Monday!" He shouted overjoyed before running up to the door and heading inside before anyone had anytime to ask him anymore questions, Caitlyn following closely behind, while Nate followed slowly.

Sonny tugged on her sister's arm. "I don't really want to go in there." She admitted.

Mitch stopped walking and spoke to her twin. For a moment the excitement of a party got the better of her and she had forgotten her not-so-party-loving sister was with her. "It'll be fine Sonny don't worry. Alex and I have a system." she said trying to reassure her. Mitch really wanted to go to this party, but she felt bad for Shane roping Sonny into coming by basically lying to her face. "Hey Alex. Come here." She called.

"What's the plan?" Alex asked already knowing they needed to discuss it.

"Just the regular.. I watch you, you watch me." Mitchie replied. "Then both of us watch Sonny."

Alex nodded then looked at Sonny. "Do you drink?" she questioned wanting the answer to be yes.

"No." Sonny replied.

Alex sighed. "Neither does Jason." The middle Russo informed her. "Hey Jason!" She called out to the Grey brother. Jason walked over to Alex and the twins. "We finally found you a non drinking buddy." Alex stated as she patted him on the back.

Jason noticed the scared expression on Sonny's face. "Don't worry. Nothing ever happens at these things. I always get dragged to them." He said hoping it would provide to be some sort of comfort. "But, you will laugh, that's always a guarantee. Even us sober kids can have fun."

"Really?" Sonny asked starting to feel better.

"Definitely." Jason replied with a friendly smile. "You just have to have a sense of humor about it."

"Look, if you want I wont drink." Mitchie offered.

Sonny took one look at her sister and knew she wanted to. They had gotten a lot better at reading each other during the time they've spent together. "No, I don't want to ruin your night."

"Are you sure?" Mitch asked.

Sonny nodded, sucking up how crappy her situation was. The guy with the keys was already gone, so no matter what she said she knew she was stuck. "Positive. You just go have fun." Sonny said not so confidently. 'At least I have Jason.' She thought.

…

When the four entered the house Shane came up to them, two red cups in hand. "Alcohol is in the kitchen." Shane nodded in its direction. Alex and Mitch wasted little time in heading in there. "Here I got you guys some sodas before it was all gone." Shane said holding out the two cups that were filled with a greenish yellow liquid.

Jason and Sonny took the cups and thanked him. Sonny took a sip of hers. "Mm.. this tastes like coconut." she said before taking another sip.

"Uh yeah.. Its um, Mountain Dew's new coconut flavor." Shane stated.

"But, Mountain Dew doesn't have a coconut flavor." Jason said as Shane was beginning to walk off.

Shane turned around to face his brother. "Dude. It's a _new _flavor." He said before disappearing into the kitchen.

….

When Shane got into the kitchen he saw Caitlyn, Alex, and Mitchie lining up shot glasses on the kitchen table. He immediately rushed over. "Set me up some."

"What do you want?" Alex asked. She was always taking the role of bartender.

Alex placed five shot glasses in front of Shane. "Whoa.. We're doing five?" He asked, he was used to starting of with two.

"Do you see how many people are here?" She questioned her friend. "I'm drinking before this its all gone, now what do you want?" As Shane was looking over the selection in front of him Alex saw Mitchie out of the corner of her eye about to take her first shot. "Hey I thought we were gonna race?" She questioned her best friend.

Mitch being caught put the glass back down. "I don't know why. I'm gonna beat you all." she said cockily.

"Not this time." Alex said back just as arrogant.

"I know what I want." Shane said interrupting Alex and Mitchie's banter. "I want three shots of gin, and two of coconut rum."

Back in the living room, Jason and Sonny had taken a seat on a brown leather sofa. The middle of the room had been turned into a dance floor, and was filling with teenagers. From their seats they could hear the echoing cheer of "Shots! Shots! Shots!" coming from the kitchen.

Alex, Mitchie, Shane and Caitlyn were racing to see who could drink all five shots first, and they had a crowd watching. As Alex and Mitchie picked up they're last one, Shane and Caitlyn were picking up number four. Mitchie slammed her last glass down only seconds before the middle Russo. "Damn it!" Alex exclaimed at her loss as the crowd cheer for the winner.

"Sorry babe, maybe next time." Mitchie taunted.

Shane finished his next. "Ahh.. That was rough." he said wiping his mouth.

"It was not." Mitchie stated. "Watch this." She said as she filled two more shot glasses with green apple vodka and downed them both.

"I don't know how you do that." Caitlyn said staring at her final shot. She felt like she would throw it up if she drank it.

"Come on Caitlyn don't be a bitch, drink it." Alex teased.

Mitch glanced at Alex silently telling her to shut up, before going over to stand next to Caitlyn. She pressed her front up to Caitlyn's side, and leaned close to her ear and whispered "Drink it for me." in a sexy husky voice.

Caitlyn took a deep breath, picked up the shot, and downed it. It wanted to come back up, but she wouldn't allow it to. She was more of a smoker than a drinker, but she wasn't going to puke in front of Mitchie. "Whoo alright Caitlyn!" Shane shouted, then high fived her before heading back into the living room.

…

Shane walked up to his brother and the blonde twin that were still seated on the sofa. He leaned over to see their cups were empty. "Do you guys want some more soda? There's a little bit left."

"Yeah. Where is it?" Jason asked as he stood up.

"Na. Dude I got it." Shane said quickly, pushing his brother back down. He took the cups from Jason and Sonny, then headed back into the kitchen.

The blonde twin looked over to Jason. "He's weird."

"Tell me about it." Jason replied. "I've had to live with him all my life."

Shane grabbed two Mountain Dew cans out of the fridge, and carefully looked around to make sure none of the gang was around before he took the cans over to the table. He then poured them into Sonny and Jason's red plastic cups, and then added a little more coconut rum then he had put in the previous time. Enough to taste the coconut, but not enough to know its alcoholic.. He just wanted them to loosen up a bit and have a little fun.. He then left the table to throw the cans away, but when he came back some random guy was drinking out of one of them. "Hey bro get your own." He said marching over there and taking the cup from him.

"Oh sorry." The boy replied. "Be careful though cause I put.." He started to say, but Shane left before he could finish his sentence. "..some E in there… well he's in for one hell of a surprise."

"Here." Shane said handing Jason and Sonny their cups.

….

The three girls, Alex, Mitch and Caitlyn had gone out side for a cigarette. They were all sharing one, and passing it back and forth. Alex was currently puffing the last bit of it. "Wanna take a shot then go dance?" Mitch asked their little group. She was just starting to feel the alcohols effects.

"I cant dance." Alex said.

Mitch chuckled. "One more shot and you'll be able to." She knew Alex could magically find her dancing skills when she was drunk, or tipsy.

Alex popped an eyebrow at Mitch as she took one last drag off the burning cigarette. "Fine." Alex said flicking the remaining cancer stick out into the dark back yard.

"You guys take your shot. I'll meet you on the floor." Caitlyn stated. She had enough alcohol for now.

Mitchie grabbed Alex's wrist. "Ok. Come on." She said leading her back into the kitchen. The duo each poured a shot and threw it back. "One more?" Mitchie questioned as she slammed the glass down.

"Hell no." Alex said. "6 is my limit. After 6.. Things get t-tricky. I'm not trying to throw up later." she said noticing the only thing left to drink was a bottle of Captain Morgan. And, the Captain never agreed with Alex's stomach.

Mitch smiled noticing the glassy look in her best friends eyes. She nodded knowing Alex's alcohol tolerance isn't as high as hers. Mitch poured herself one more shot, and downed it quickly before turning back to face Alex. "Lets just get you on the dance floor." She said smiling. Alex was feeling good, so she happily agreed.

Caitlyn was always a good dancer, and she was busting out some serious moves. She had a decent sized circle of people watching her, Sonny and Jason included. While they were standing there watching Caitlyn dance, Jason's eyes got caught on a football player in a red letterman jacket with a big white K on it, signifying he was the football team's kicker. The ball player was leaning up against a wall by himself, his own red cup in his hands. He looked bored, until his eyes lifted from the ground and saw Jason's staring at him. The kicker glanced around his surroundings before shyly bringing his hand up to wave at Jason. 'No. Way.' Jason thought to himself. He smiled at the football player just to see what he would do.. The football player smiled back.. With the extra boost of confidence the alcohol had unknowingly given him, he decided he would go talk to the mysterious ball player.

Jason thankfully spotted Alex and Mitch entering the living room. "I'll be right back." He said to Sonny before making his way over to his other friends. "Watch Sonny." was all he said to them before leaving in the direction of the kicker.

"Na uh." Alex said not believing what she was seeing.

"Wow." Mitchie said as she watched Jason and the boy in the letterman jacket disappear around the corner of the hall. "He was kinda hot."

Alex laughed. "No fucking way. Please tell me I'm seeing shit."

Mitchie was laughing right along with her bestie. "I don't think you are. I think they're gonna get it on." she said before singing "Bow chicka wow wow." Both girls erupted in hysterical laughter as they stumbled over to find Sonny. When they did find her, they found her right where Jason had left her, but they found her getting hit on by some tall blonde guy. "Hey step back." Mitchie said asserting herself and becoming protective of her sibling. "Party guys don't equal good guys." The rocker said to her sister.

"We're just talking." The blonde boy said in his own defense.

"Not anymore." Alex stated, putting her arm around Sonny's shoulders.

"Really ladies we were just talking." He said nicely to try to get them to listen. "Now why don't you leave us alone." He said a little sterner.

The song ended and Caitlyn saw Mitch looking angry, so instead of dancing to the next song she worked and squeezed her way through the crowd to get to her to see what was wrong. "Is their a problem?" She said once she saw Alex's arm wrapped protectively around Sonny's shoulders, and Mitch looking ready to rip the blond guys head off.

The blonde boy glanced at Caitlyn before looking back to Sonny. He saw her rubbing her hand up and down Alex's arm, and got the hint. "Ok. My bad. I didn't know." he said defeated as he walked away.

"Mitch, lets dance." Caitlyn said to the rocker once the boy was gone. "Alex can watch Sonny, and make sure no one tries anything."

Mitchie looked over to Sonny to tell her she would be back only to see her stroking Alex's forearm. "Go.. I'll be fine." Sonny said as she snuggled into Alex's side. Every little touch was feeling amazing, she just wanted to cuddle into Alex and stay there.

'What the fuck?' Mitchie thought to herself. Even Alex herself was confused by Sonny's display of affection, but she was still rooting for Cait and Mitch to hook up. "I got her Mitch. It's fine. I think she's just shaken up." Alex said rubbing Sonny's shoulder soothingly. "She's not used to this kind of environment."

Mitchie looked at Alex carefully. "I trust you." She said glaring at Alex hard. Mitch was still a little angry from before, and Alex and her sister liking each other made her uneasy.. Alex, even drunk, knew what she meant. Alex was the only person Mitchie ever fully trusted, and vise versa.

"I know." Alex replied. "And, I trust you." At that Mitchie visibly relaxed a little.

It was silent within their group for a moment. The two best friends staring in each others eyes, but within seconds they both had small smiles on their faces. Mitch knew if she were to leave her sister with one person, it would be Alex, and Alex would never try anything with Sonny without Mitchie's permission. They both understood that about each other with just one look.. "Umm." Caitlyn said nervously. "So, did you want to dance?"

Mitchie turned her attention to Caitlyn. "Yeah.. I'd love to." she replied just now noticing Caitlyn was covered in a thin layer of sweat. "You look sexy." She said while looking her over. The rocker knew just what to say to make Caitlyn's knees weak, and just what to do. Mitch took her index finger and ran it up the length of the dancer's neck to her jaw, then put her finger in her mouth. "Mmm." she said, then took Caitlyn's hand in hers and lead her out onto the middle of the floor.

'She's so much hornier when she drinks.' Alex thought to herself about Mitch's little show. "Do you wanna sit?" Alex asked looking at the girl wrapped up under her arm. Sonny nodded her head, and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, clenching Alex's long sleeve shirt in her hands. The skateboarder was so lost it wasn't even funny, she never took Sonny as the PDA type, and she didn't think Sonny _actually liked _her like that. But since Sonny is undeniably hot and adorable, and Alex couldn't deny her attraction to her, and seeing as the skateboarder was kinda drunk, she decided to just go with the flow Sonny set and not question it.

As Alex brought Sonny over to the leather couch, Caitlyn and Mitchie were getting close out on the dance floor. Their bodies melding into one another. Shane saw them and knew they were only missing one thing. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a joint, he lit it and took a hit. Then he proceeded to walk over to them. Without words he held the drug out to Mitch. Mitchie didn't look away from Caitlyn, she just opened her mouth for Shane to insert the joint. He did, then he wondered off to go find the cheerleader he came for in the first place.

Alex saw the exchange, and went to sit up to go get a hit, but Sonny had a tight grip on her that wouldn't allow it. "No. Don't go." She said snuggling into Alex even more than before. She was on a level she had never been on before, and she didn't even know it. All she knew was that she felt like she had to be in constant physical contact with Alex. "You're so comfy." she said nuzzling her head into the skateboards neck, and giving it a gentle love bite before putting her head back on Alex's shoulder. Alex held in a moan, and gave up on trying to get up, instead she kissed Sonny's forehead while sitting back and relaxing into the couch.

Out on the dance floor Caitlyn and Mitchie were grinding their bodies together as rap music played. There was one hit left on their joint. Mitch inhaled the last bit, and tossed the roach off to the side. The rocker then grabbed the back of Caitlyn's neck, leaned forward, and crashed their lips together. As they kissed Mitch shotgunned Caitlyn, exhaling the smoke into the dancers mouth.

…..

During Caitlyn and Mitchie's heated lip lock, and Alex and Sonny's cuddling, someone shouted "COPS!" as red and blue lights flashed in through the house's windows. Instinctively all of the party's attendants scattered in all different directions.

"Shit. Sonny lets go!" Alex said as panic struck her.

"Huh?" Sonny said as Alex sprang up off the couch.

"Lets go!" The middle Russo yelled, grabbing a hold of Sonny's arms and pulling her off the couch. Alex dragged Sonny to the back door, but it was packed with people trying to escape. The sound of the police breaking the front door down could be heard, sending all the teens into overdrive panic mode. "Fuck this. Alex Russo does not get caught." Alex said to herself as she let go of Sonny. Alex picked up a stool, and threw it through the closest window to her. "Sonny hurry up and climb through." Alex ordered. Mitch left her with Sonny to take care of her and that's what she was going to do.

By now Sonny understood what was happening, and her own panic had begun to set in. She did as Alex told her and carefully made her way through the window, trying not to get cut on the exposed glass. It was a little slow for Alex's taste, and truth be told she was ever so tempted to push the blonde twin to speed things up, but she didn't.. Pushing and shoving erupted to get to the new exit Alex had created. After what felt like forever, but in reality was only five or six seconds, Alex finally hopped through the window herself.

Alex grabbed tightly on to Sonny's wrist and quickly surveyed the back yard. She saw a large hole knocked in the privacy fence towards the back that people were flooding out of. The skateboarder pulled Sonny towards the hole, pushing and shoving through the thick mass of people. She pushed Sonny though first to make sure she didn't lose track of the blonde. On the other side of the tall fence there was another street were police officers were snagging running kids and making arrests. Alex had never seen so many cops show up to bust a party.

One officer grabbed a hold of Sonny. "Ma'am you're gonna have to come with me." He told her. Without thinking Alex socked the cop in the face and speedily pulled Sonny to the right, and began to run.

A few houses down the middle Russo spotted a small ditch in between two houses, she wasted little time in dragging Sonny down into the dark crevice.

Once they were standing in the ditch that was maybe three feet wide, Alex stopped running and put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Other teens ran right past the small hole that provided a decent amount of coverage. Privacy fences were located on both sides, allowing the space to be dark enough to hide. Sonny stood next to Alex, one hand over her chest. Sonny's heartbeat was out of this world, it was going too fast.

"I don't feel good." Sonny said sounding exhausted.

Alex stood up. "Are you -" She started to say but saw a cop car drive by. She acted on her criminal instincts and tackled Sonny down into the ditch, Alex landing directly on top of her. The skateboarder put her hand over the blonde's mouth to keep her quiet. "Shh.. don't say anything." She said quietly. Seconds later the same cop car drove by shinning a bright light down the crevice. Alex pressed her body down onto Sonny's as best she could to get as flat as possible.

After the light was gone Alex glanced up, and the car was no where to be seen. Alex looked back down to Sonny and took her hand off of her mouth. "Sorry." She said as she got up and off of her best friend's twin. Sonny just nodded her head unable to speak. Alex held out her hand to help the blonde up. As she helped her up Alex noticed she was stumbling. "Are you alright?" Alex asked, looking at Sonny carefully.

Sonny shook her head to say no. Her body was turning against her, she had never felt so drained in her life. Her heart was still racing at high speeds, higher than she thought possible. Her stomach was churning, her hands were shaking, she was light headed, and she was in a cold sweat. "Alex.. I really don't fe-" She started to say, but ended up empting the contents of her stomach. Some of it landing on Alex's shoe.

"Aw man, I just stole these." Alex whined as she shook off her shoe. But, then collected Sonny's hair in her hands to keep it out of her face. "Just get it out." Alex said gently patting the blonde's back.

Sonny threw up one more time, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She felt a little better, but she was cold now. Sonny looked up into Alex's brown eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Alex stared back into Sonny's eyes seeing confusion, pain, and she just generally looked lost. There were tears in the blonde's eyes, and it instantly brought out the not so characteristic side of Alex. "Whats' wrong?" Alex asked concerned as she took Sonny's hands in hers. "How much did you drink?"

Sonny blinked back the tears. "I just had two sodas." she spoke like she was broken.

"I don't think those were just soda's if it made you sick."

"But Shane got them for me." Sonny replied.

"Shane." Alex grunted. 'I'm gonna kick his ass.' She thought to herself.

Sonny watched Alex, and she looked like her head was somewhere else as the two stood there. It wasn't until Sonny removed her hands from Alex's that Alex came back from her thoughts. "Alex, I'm cold." Sonny said hugging herself, still feeling a little light headed.

"That's what you get for wearing a dress." Alex said teasingly trying to make Sonny feel better. But, it didn't work. Sonny just stared up at her. "Here. You can wear this." Alex said trying to avoid an awkward moment. The middle Russo took her long sleeve shirt off, and held it out to Sonny.

"I cant take your shirt." Sonny said smiling at the kind gesture. "Its too cold out for you to be in just your bra." She said then realized what she said, and took a quick glance at Alex's body hoping it would go unnoticed.

Alex didn't see a thing due to the alcohol still running through her system, and she wasn't feeling much of the cold either. "No. Go ahead." Alex said returning the smile. "I grew up in New York, this is nothing."

"…Ok." Sonny replied as she grasped the shirt in her hands.

Sonny put her arms through, but when she lifted the shirt up to put it on over her dress she stumbled. "Whoa.. I got you." Alex said grabbing Sonny's waist before she fell. "Try again."

"Thanks." Sonny mumbled through the cotton of Alex's shirt. The blonde got the shirt over her head with the help of Alex. "You know.. Miley was dumb for letting you go." She said tugging at the sleeves.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know.. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"She was dumb." Sonny repeated.

Alex chuckled. "You're still a little messed up aren't you?" She asked taking a step closer to her. They were only a few inches away from each other now.

Sonny nodded. "I think so." She said as she hugged Alex tightly.

The two girls stood there wrapped up in each other's embrace. Sonny put her head in the crook of Alex's neck and closed her eyes. Minutes past them by before Alex felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. She didn't want to answer it, but she reluctantly reached into her pocket with her right hand and kept her left wrapped around Sonny. She looked at the caller I.D. and it read Mitchie. Alex immediately hit the answer button. "Mitch where are you?"

"Hiding behind a bush in the park. Where are you?" The rocker asked back. "I called you like six times." She whisper yelled. "Please tell me you're fine, and you have Sonny."

"Yeah Mitch I got her, and we're fine." Alex said.

Mitchie gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Where the fuck are you guys?"

"I don't know.. Some drainage ditch.. Did everyone else get out in time?" Alex asked.

"No one's heard from Nate, or Jason." Mitch informed her. "But, I swear you hide in the weirdest places Alex."

Alex got a cheeky grin on her face. "Yeah, so where's Caitlyn?"

"With me." Mitchie replied. "Wipe that grin off your face Alex, I can hear it in your voice."

"Whatever. Have the cops cleared out?"

"No. Their still out front. I'll text you once they leave." Mitch replied. "You guys just stay where you are. It sounds like you've got a good spot."

"We will. Talk to you later rockstar."

"K. Bye babe." Mitchie said. Then both girls hung up.

Alex saw on her cell phone that she had 16 missed calls. 7 from Mitchie, 2 from Caitlyn, 5 from Nate, and 2 from Shane. She didn't bother to call anyone back, but she did try to call Jason. The phone rang and rang. She got no answer.

….

In the park Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting down behind a row of bushes. "She's with Alex." Mitch told the dancer to her left.

"So she's fine?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah." Mitch replied while looking at Caitlyn. The rocker then straddled Caitlyn's lap. "Now come here." She said grabbing the collar of her shirt. Caitlyn didn't need to be told twice, she connected her lips to Mitchie's, and the two picked up where they had left off on the dance floor.

…..

Back by the ditch, Alex and Sonny had sat down. Alex leaned back against the fence, and Sonny snuggled into Alex's side. The skateboarder glanced over to see Sonny peacefully sleeping in her arms. Alex kissed the blonde's forehead for the second time that night before tilting her head back against the wooden fence and letting herself drift off to slumber.

…

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys.. I tried to skateboard yesterday.. I found out I cant. Lol. I can ride it, but I cant ollie or anything.. Anyway here's chapter 7. Enjoy, and as always thank you for your reviews. **

As the sun rose, its rays shined through the clouds and landed on the bare back of Mitchie Torres. Mitch laid there in the same spot that she hid the previous night. Her shirt discarded, and her black skinny jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. Under the rocker's body was Caitlyn Geller, who's own clothing was quite disheveled. Her shirt was ripped in two, and her blue jeans were tossed off to the side, long forgotten in the events of last night.

Shane Grey stepped foot out on to the front porch of the large house that held last night's party. A smug grin plastered on his face. He had gotten what he came for. His night ended on a good note, he got his booty call, and avoided the cops when they showed up. Shane took in a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning air. He felt accomplished and refreshed. Now all he had to do was find the gang. So, he walked down the porch steps and set out to do just that.

In the small space of the drainage ditch a light breeze began to blow, and its chilly presence woke Alex. She may not have been feeling the cold last night, but she was certainly feeling it this morning. Alex involuntarily shivered due to the breeze, causing her arm to pull Sonny into her more. The skateboarder looked down at the beautiful girl under her arm as her eyes fluttered open.

Sonny awoke with a headache. She found herself under Alex's right arm. Her right hand in the skateboarder's left with their fingers laced together. The blonde gingerly played with Alex's fingers as she looked up to see Alex barely awake. Then Sonny's mind raced through the events of last night, and her grip tightened on Alex's hand. The cuddling, biting Alex's neck, jumping through a window, Alex punching a police officer, running, hiding down in a ditch, throwing up, Alex giving up her shirt in the cold weather of the night, and falling asleep in Alex's arms.. One thing was abundantly clear.. Sonny needed to speak with her sister.

"Morning." Alex said softly, pulling Sonny away from her scattered thoughts.

"Good morning." She said, her voice sounding horse.

The middle Russo noticed the strain in her voice. "Do you feel any better?" She asked.

Sonny nodded her head. "A little, but I have a headache."

"Lets get you back to the car. You can lay down and sleep it off in there." Alex said. "How's that sound?"

"That sounds good." The blonde replied.

The skateboarder stood up, and held her hands out. Sonny grabbed them and Alex helped her to her feet. Sonny stumbled as she clutched her head in her hands. "Damn girl." Alex said as she gripped the blonde's waist.

"Oh my gosh." Sonny mumbled. "I'm so dizzy." She said still holding her head.

"Alright here." Alex commented as she took one of Sonny's arms and slung it over her shoulder so she could support some of the blonde's weight. "Just lean on me." She said as she wrapped one arm around Sonny's waist. Sonny just nodded, and leaned to the skateboarder for support. "I gotta call your sister, so lets walk and talk." Sonny didn't say anything back. She just put one foot in front of the other, and did her best.

Mitchie's phone vibrated in her front pocket. "Jesus fucking christ!" She shouted at the vibrations pulsing through her center. She rolled over off of Caitlyn and quickly pulled the cell phone out of her pocket. Her body was still sensitive from the night before. "Hello?" She answered her phone breathing heavily, her chest pumping up and down.

"Hey." She heard Alex's voice.

"Alex you bitch."

"What? What did I do?"

Mitch had gotten her breathing under control before saying. "My pants were twisted and my phone was too close to my clit. So, when you called I got jolted."

"Hahaha awesome.. I don't know if I should ask you why your pants were twisted, or if I made you.. You know." She said teasingly.

The rocker couldn't help but smile at her friend's tone. "I'll tell you why later." Mitchie said as she glanced over to a sleeping Caitlyn.

"Alright, I kinda need to talk to you anyway." Alex confessed. "Me and Sonny are heading towards the car."

"Ok. I'll meet up with you guys there." Mitchie said, then both girls hung up. Mitch sat up and brushed the grass and dirt off of herself before getting up to find her shirt and leather jacket.

…..

Shane had headed to his car, and when he got there he saw his brother Nate passed out with a bottle in his hand by one of the rear wheels. "Haha oh this is priceless." He said as he whipped out his cell phone. Shane took a quick picture of his brother before lightly kicking him. "Nate." He said while he shoved him with his foot. "Nate!" Still nothing came from his brother. "Ahh Nate." Shane grumbled. He bent down to check if his brother was breathing, he was. So, Shane unlocked the car and opened the back door. He looked back down at his brother. "You suck." Shane said before bending down and attempting to pick his brother up. He groaned as he put his muscles into action as he slowly was able to lift his unconscious brother into the vehicle.

As Shane was closing the back door a car pulled up. He turned around to see a small red Toyota. Inside he saw a guy with a buzz cut in a letterman jacket who looked around his age, and his brother Jason in the passenger seat. "Uh eww." Shane said quietly, rapidly covering his mouth at the sight of his brother kissing the driver. He turned around to give them their privacy. 'That's some sick shit.' Shane thought. 'Whatever floats his boat.'

"Call me." The football player said as Jason got out of his car.

Jason smiled at him. "I will."

"Good. I'll come see you." The ball player said. Then he drove off to finally get home.

Jason walked over to his brother. "Did everyone make it out?" He asked.

Shane turned around to face him. "I think so. Nate's in the car, Mitch and Caitlyn are somewhere together, but I haven't heard from Alex or Sonny yet."

"I heard from them. They're on their way." Mitchie said having caught the boys conversation.

The two brothers looked in Mitch's direction to see her holding hands with Caitlyn, and Caitlyn's shirt ripped open showing her white tank top that was underneath. "They so fucked." Shane whispered.

"I'm so hungry." Caitlyn mumbled.

"Really? I thought you would've eaten enough last night." Shane quipped.

Mitchie glared at Shane before the arrogant side of her emerged, and a cocky grin appeared on her face. "Oh trust me. She had her fill."

Alex saw the gang all chatting by the car and she felt relieved that they found Jason. But, when her eyes landed on Shane she felt her anger start to get the better of her. Sonny was still in need of Alex's support to walk without falling. So, the middle Russo continued to escort the blonde to the black SUV. "Oh no." Jason said as he caught sight of a shirtless Alex practically carrying a distressed looking Sonny.

The gang all turned their attention to where Jason was staring. "Sonny!" Mitchie yelped as she ran over to Alex and her sister. "What happened! You said you guys were fine!" Mitch yelled at Alex.

"Don't yell, please." Sonny said faintly while holding her head.

"Just help me get her into the car." Alex stated not in the mood for the back and forth.

"Alex what the fuck did you do to my sister?" Mitchie shouted.

"Nothing!" Alex shouted back. "All I did was take care of her!"

"Please stop yelling." Sonny spoke quietly. "I just want to sleep.. Mitchie, Alex didn't do anything.. Please just stop yelling."

"Help me get her into the car?" The skateboarder asked.

'Holy shit. Two shots cannot do that to someone.' Shane thought to himself while he watched Alex and Mitchie quarrel with one another.

The best friends loaded Sonny up into the SUV. Mitchie may have shoved Nate off of the seat just for the hell of it, but regardless of that they laid Sonny down on the middle seat of the big vehicle. Alex stepped out of the car while Mitch stayed inside to talk to her sister. "Ok. So, what really happened with you and Alex last night?" The rocker asked.

Sonny looked up at her sister. "Nothing. She took care of me, and got me out when the cops showed up." Her voice was soft and quiet as she spoke.

"You're telling me that nothing happened when you're laying here hung-over, and in Alex's shirt? What do you remember?" Mitch quizzed curiously. "Cause the last time I saw you, you were getting all lovey on Alex." Mitchie wasn't mad. She just wanted to know what happened, and why her sister was hung-over.

"I-" Sonny started to say only to be interrupted by a loud groan of pain coming from outside the car.

Outside of the vehicle, Alex was having some choice words with a certain Grey brother. She had just kicked Shane square in the nuts. "I swear I don't know what you're talking about." Shane cried as he dropped to his knees from the pain shooting through his most private of areas.

"Bullshit Shane! She told me the only thing she had to drink was the sodas you gave her!" Alex practically growled before punching the boy in the jaw.

"Whoa. Whoa. What the fuck is going on!" Mitchie exclaimed as she hopped out of the car.

Caitlyn and Jason watched the scene not fully believing what they were seeing. "This jackass put something in Sonny's drink!" Alex yelled pointing at Shane, who was now laid out on the grass grabbing his jaw.

"What!" Mitchie shrieked. "You what!" She shouted walking over to Shane. "What did you do?" She asked furiously as she smacked him on the side of his head.

"It was just two shots!" He bellowed while bringing himself into the fettle position.

Mitch kicked him hard in the ribs. "Two shots!" She said kicking him again. "Wait.. Two shots wouldn't do that to someone… You fucking liar!" The rocker yelled as she kicked him yet again.

"I'm not lying!" Shane screamed out in his defense. "I swear!" He said, but it did no good. Mitchie wasn't even listening at this point. She was just stomping a mud hole in him. "I did the same to Jason's drink!"

Caitlyn looked over to Jason. "But, you're fine." She said as Mitchie continued her assault on Shane.

"I know. It doesn't make much sense does it." Jason replied. "I know Shane deserves a whooping, but I think we should put a stop to this. Violence never solves anything." He said as she walked over to where Mitchie was. Jason was angry with his brother for spiking his drink, but Jason is strongly against using violence to solve problems or issues.

Caitlyn and Jason hooked Mitch under her arms, and dragged her away from Shane. "Let me go!" Mitchie demanded.

"No." Caitlyn stated. "Something's off about this whole situation." She said as she turned the rocker around so they were facing each other.

Mitchie looked like she was ready to rumble with Caitlyn. "What is Sonny allergic to?" Jason asked quickly before anything erupted between the two girls.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Alex questioned angrily.

"I don't fucking know." Mitchie said sharply to Jason. When Mitchie gets angry there's really no way to reason with her.

"She might be allergic to alcohol, or a histamine created during the fermentation process." Jason replied. "As long as she threw up she should be ok."

Mitchie looked over to Alex worriedly. "..Yeah she threw up." Alex said with her hands in her pockets, and her arms close to her body.

Mitch noticed how cold Alex seemed, so Mitchie took off her leather jacket and walked over to her best friend. "Here put this on." She said holding out the jacket to her. Alex said thanks and put it on. Mitchie then rubbed up and down Alex's arms to get some heat going. "Did anything happen between you guys last night?"

"No." Alex said honestly, then a small smile tugged at her lips. "But, I did punch a cop."

Mitchie couldn't help but chuckle at the skateboarder. "Why?"

"He grabbed Sonny and was all like 'You're gonna have to come with me ma'am'." Alex said mocking the police officer.

"That's my girl." Mitchie said as she ruffled Alex's hair. She wasn't mad with Alex anymore, because if Alex was lying she would've been able to tell.

"Umm.. I'd hate to break up your little moment, but we should probably start heading back to New York." Caitlyn announced.

"Ok." Alex agreed. "You guys go ahead and get in. I gotta talk to Mitch for a sec." Caitlyn nodded her head, and went to help Jason pick Shane up off the grass and put him in the car. Alex waited until the three had loaded up into the SUV before she spoke. "So.. How was it?" Alex asked. She could see it in Mitchie's eyes that something went down last night.

Mitch glanced back at the SUV to make sure all the doors were shut. She then turned back to her best friend. "Fucking incredible." She whispered to Alex.

"Hahaha wow. So are you gonna date her.. Or what?" Alex quizzed.

Mitch shrugged. "I don't know. She asked me out last night, but I told her I'd have to think about it when I was sober."

"We can talk about it when we get to your house." Alex stated. "I don't want to keep everyone waiting." She said. The two girls then got into the vehicle themselves. Caitlyn was driving, and Shane was broken and bruised in the passenger seat. Nate was on the floor, while Sonny was laid out on the middle seat. Alex, Mitchie, and Jason were all seated in the very back.

The drive was quiet up until they reached the Waverly welcome sign. "Just out of curiosity.. By a show of hands.. Who all got laid last night?" Shane asked the group of people in his car as he raised his own hand.

Caitlyn watched Mitchie in the rearview mirror, unsure if she should raise her hand. But, once she saw Mitch do it she raised her hand as well. The only person to not raise their hand was Alex.. And, the two unconscious people. "Jason!" The group of awake teens shouted surprised.

"That's right. Yours truly is no longer a virgin." He replied proudly.

"You fucked that hot football player?" Mitch asked, the shock evident in her voice.

Jason didn't speak, he just nodded his head to confirm it. "Wait.." Shane spoke. "Did you give it, or take it?" He asked being completely serious.

"Ew Shane. Why would you want to know?" Alex asked. "Just be happy your bother is no longer a virgin." She said as she high fived Jason.

"I was just curious." Shane replied. "But, now that you've don't it. Are you sure you're gay?"

"Oh definitely." Jason stated. "So gay." He said as Caitlyn was pulling up to the Torres residence.

"You're staying right?" Mitchie asked Alex.

"Yeah." She replied. "You're probably gonna need help carrying Sonny anyway." Alex said. Then the two got out of the car, and somehow managed to pull Sonny out without waking her. Each girl had one of Sonny's arms draped over their shoulder. "She's fucking out." Alex laughed about Sonny's unconscious state.

"Yeah she is." Mitch replied before looking at Caitlyn. "Bye." She said blowing a kiss in her direction. She wanted to make sure she left Caitlyn on a good note, cause she actually did like her quite a bit.

Alex then shut the car door with her foot, and the two basically dragged a passed out Sonny up the drive way, onto the porch, and through the front door. As they stepped inside they could hear the television in the other room, and light conversation between Steve and Connie. "Shit. I forgot about them." Mitch whispered to Alex.

"Lets hurry and get upstairs." Alex shot back as she picked up her speed. "Go, go, go." She whispered as they raced up the stairs as fast as they could.

Once they had gotten up there, they took Sonny into her room and laid her down on the bed. "She's heavier than she looks." Mitch huffed, feeling exhausted. Alex was worn out and tired too, so the skateboarder just nodded her head. Then Mitchie remembered her phone conversation with Alex earlier that morning. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Alex had forgotten she even mentioned having a talk. She wanted to talk to Mitchie about the possibility of her dating Sonny. The skateboarder took a nervous glance the sleeping blonde. "Can we talk about it in the other room?" She asked the black haired twin.

"Yeah. We can go in my room." Mitchie replied, leading the way across the hall to her very own bedroom. Alex followed her inside. Her white walls were basically covered in posters of shirtless guys, and bikini babes. "So whats on your mind babe?" She asked as she shut the door.

Alex sat down on Mitch's bed, which is wrapped up in red and white blankets and sheets. "I know its not something you're gonna like, but I want you to actually think about it." Alex said as she stood up.

Mitchie watched her best friend take off her leather jacket, and go over to her special drawer she had. "You can tell me anything. You know that." She said as Alex dug out one of her old shirts.

The skateboarder put on her old Power Rangers shirt, and walked over to Mitchie. She took in a deep breath. "I think I like your sister." Alex confessed, but Mitchie didn't react like Alex had expected. Mitchie just stood there as if Alex hadn't said anything. "Did you hear me?" Alex quizzed.

"Yeah. I heard you." Mitchie replied.

"…would it be okay with you if I tried to date her?" Alex asked cautiously.

Mitchie looked down. "I saw this coming." She said as she walked past Alex. Mitch sat down on her bed and begun to take off her black heeled leather boots.

Alex turned around to face her. "What? How did you see this coming?"

"The first day you met her, you told me you thought she was hot." Mitch said as she tossed her shoes over by her closet. Alex was about to speak, but Mitchie cut her off. "Then you practically dirty talk her at dinner.." Mitch said as she unbuttoned her pants, and took off her shirt. "And face it Alex.." She said walking over to her dresser drawers. "There's only two girls you flirt with." Mitch said before she picked up a pair of pajama pants, a night shirt, and took off her jeans. "Me, and whatever girl you're interested in at the time." She said as she slipped on her pj bottoms. "That and I know you. You're Alex.. My Alex." She stated as she finished getting dressed.

This wasn't what Alex was expecting at all. "I'm lost." She admitted. "Are you okay with it, or not? If you're not then I wont try to go out with her."

"I know." Mitchie said.

It was silent for a moment before Alex spoke up. "..So?"

"You really want to know what I think?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yeah. Mitch you mean a lot to me, you know that." Alex replied.

"Ok.. So this is how I feel about it.. I've actually put a little bit of thought into it too." Mitch said as she walked up to her best friend. "I know the side of you Miley was lucky enough to get to see, and I know you treat your girlfriends great. In fact if I could pick someone to date my sister, it would be someone just like you.." She said taking Alex's hands in hers. "But, that's the thing Alex. Its you. You're my Alex.. I'm not afraid of sharing you. What I am afraid of is that what if you guys do date, and what if there's a messy break up, and every time you come over there's this tense feel about it. Or whenever I mention one of your names to the other it brings awkwardness along with it.. You're like another sister to me, you're a part of my family.."

"You're right." Alex replied. She gently tightened her grip on her best friends hands as she spoke. "And you should know I would never do anything to jeopardize being an honorary Torres. I love it here. I like it here better than my own house. Over there I catch shit for every little thing, but here I'm accepted as I am.. You have every right to feel that me going after Sonny would create a mess, or a dramatic situation. But, I think I'm mature enough to handle it, and I think Sonny is too.."

Mitch looked Alex in the eyes. "I'm not gonna say no to you.. There's just one condition."

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Ok. Well there's two." Mitchie stated. "First one, me and you still get Friday nights together.. Second, If she doesn't like you, or tells you to back off then you back off."

Alex nodded. "That sounds perfect.. And Mitch."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Mitch replied as Alex pulled her in for a much needed hug. "But, I'm not helping you at all."


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday morning Sonny woke up right where Alex and Mitchie had left her on her bed. Her headache was completely gone, and she was very thankful for that. Sonny very rarely got sick, so she had never experienced a headache as excruciating as the one she woke up with yesterday. As she sat up and stretched, she realized she still had Alex's long sleeve shirt on over her dress. The blonde stood and removed the shirt from her torso, and then headed out into the hallway. She felt a desperate need for a shower, so she went into the hall bathroom to take one.

After her shower Sonny wrapped herself in a pink towel. She picked her clothes up off the floor and exited the bathroom. When she got into her bedroom, she dropped her dirty laundry into her hamper. The beautiful blonde then sauntered over to her dresser. Today she didn't feel like wearing a dress. Today felt more like a day for baggy sweatpants, a tank top, and a day to put her golden locks up into a loose ponytail.

Once she had gotten dressed in her not so usual attire, Sonny strolled across the hall to her sister's room. She lightly knocked on the door. "Mitchie?" She called through the small crack. A faint 'Hmm' was heard from inside, so Sonny entered her twin sister's room.

The first thing Sonny saw was Mitchie nestled up tight in her red comforter, and cuddling with her white pillow. The next thing Sonny saw was Alex. Alex was laying next to her dark haired sibling. The skateboarder laid on her stomach, one leg on the bed, one leg dangling off. She was sleeping in nothing but her old worn Power Rangers shirt, and a pair of bright green boy shorts underwear. Sonny looked at Alex for a moment, a smile tugging at her lips. 'So cute, but so reckless.' She thought. The blonde always seemed to think that when she saw Alex. Part of Sonny really liked Alex, but the other part of her screamed for her to stay away.. "Mitchie?" Sonny said quietly, trying not to wake, or disturb Alex.

Mitch lazily opened her eyes and saw her sister standing right in front of her. "What?" She asked drowsily.

"I was going to make breakfast. Do you want any?" Sonny asked politely.

"Yeah. That would be awesome." Mitchie mumbled. "How you feeling?"

"So much better." Sonny replied. "But, I have a bone to pick with your so called friend Shane." She said lowly.

"Me and Alex handled it." Mitchie said as she let out a yawn. She was beginning to fully wake up now. "… Did you wanna talk or something?" Mitch asked awkwardly after noticing her sister hadn't moved.

"…Kind of." Sonny admitted shyly.

Mitch looked over her shoulder to see Alex half way on and off the bed and lightly snoring. Mitchie rolled over and placed her foot on Alex's hip, and pushed. Alex fell off the bed and landed on Mitch's floor with a thud. A small groan came from the skateboarder's lips after she hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Mitchie?" Sonny whisper yelled at her sister, baffled at what she just did.

The rocker held up an index finger to Sonny. "Wait for it." She instructed. A few seconds past them by before Alex's light snoring was heard. "There it is."

"..Wow." Sonny said surprised Alex either slept through the fall, or was too tired or lazy to climb back into bed.

"That's Alex for you. She's a heavy sleeper." Mitchie said as she scooted backwards so Sonny would have some room to sit. "What's goin on in that super brain of yours?"

Sonny sat down on the edge of the bed. 'I really hope this isn't about Alex.' Mitch thought to herself. "How often do you guys do things like that?" Sonny asked looking down at her feet.

"Like what?" Mitchie questioned. "Push each other off of stuff?"

"No." Sonny replied. "I mean.. how often do you guys go out and drink?"

"Why?" Mitchie asked curiously. She wasn't sure where this was going.

Sonny looked up and over to her sister. "It just doesn't seem safe."

"Relax Sonny. We only do it about once a month."

"Mitchie I don't think you understand." Sonny shot back. "Not only does binge drinking have disastrous effects on your body, but what would've happened that night if you had gotten arrested?" She said then she remembered she almost got arrested that night. "I almost got arrested that night! I got lucky, and so did everyone else that got away.. I don't know how many times you've gotten lucky with evading the police, but Mitchie if you get arrested it will follow you for the rest of your life. Whenever you go to apply for a job, or for college, it will pop up and ruin your opportunities."

"Look mom. I know your mad. But, I didn't know where we were going and I'm sorry you got dragged there." Mitch said calmly. "And, before you start lecturing me again.. I know you're just saying this to me because you care, but Sonny we're totally different from one another."

"You have so much potential Mitchie. I just don't want to see you waste it." Mitchie didn't respond. She just laid there and looked at her blonde twin. "You're actually very talented with the guitar, and I'm not the only one that thinks that. Almost every single kid at school I've met, even the ones that don't like you, have told me they thing you have amazing guitar skills. In fact they keep asking me when you and Alex are going to start a band."

Mitch didn't want to do it, but if it would shut her sister up then she would. "Alex likes you." She blurted out to put a stop to her sister's ranting.

Sonny's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me." Mitchie replied, not wanting to have to repeat herself. "Now move. I have to pee."

…..

…

Monday morning had arrived, and Mitchie was currently digging through her extremely unorganized, and cluttered locker. She was on a relentless hunt for her essay on World War II. The rocker didn't actually write the paper herself. Instead she made a geek compose it for her. "Oh! Found it." Mitch announced.

Her best friend Alex Russo was leaning up against the row of lockers next to her, but Alex wasn't paying attention to the rocker. The skateboarder's eyes were fixated on the girl across the hall. Sonny Torres was who Alex was staring at. Sonny was wearing a short black and white polka dot dress, with a purple cardigan open over it. "Those legs." Alex murmured while licking her lips lustfully.

Mitchie followed her friend's eye line, and saw just what, or who she was looking at. Sonny and Harper were in what seemed to be quite a peppy conversation on the other side of the hall. "Eww. Can you not gawk at my sister in front of me?" Mitchie said still a little uneasy about this whole scenario.

"Uh, right." Alex said as she turned her attention away from the blonde twin to the dark haired one. "My bad.. So, about Caitlyn?" The middle Russo asked remembering the conversation topic before Mitchie's scavenger hunt for her essay.

Mitch slammed her locker shut. "I'm just not sure if I want a relationship."

"What the fuck? I thought you liked her?" Alex questioned.

"I do." Mitch declared.

Alex loved Mitchie, but sometimes the girl didn't make sense. "Then say yes." Alex told her. "Look at it this way.. With Caitlyn you can have all the sex you want, and you already know its good."

The rocker took a moment to think. "Yeah, that's true." she said just as the warning bell rang.

Neither member of the dynamic duo even flinched in the direction of their class. They didn't plan on showing up on time today. "You know instead of putting your papers in your locker, why don't you just do what I do? Make the dweeb bring it to you the day its due." Alex said before whistling over to the boy she referred to as 'dweeb'.

The short geeky looking boy scurried over to Alex. "H-here you g-go." He said apprehensively as he extended the essay out to Alex.

The boy glanced between Alex and Mitchie, waiting for Alex to take the paper so he could leave. Their presence made him very nervous. Without saying a word Alex took the essay from the 'dweeb'. "Boo!" Mitch shouted, causing the geeky boy to let out a high pitched scream and run for the hills.

"Haha you're priceless Mitch." Alex laughed as she slung her arm around the rocker's shoulders. "Fucking priceless."

…..

Throughout Art class Sonny kept finding herself glancing back and staring at a certain skateboarder. What Mitchie told her yesterday wouldn't leave her mind. The blonde turned to her redheaded friend. "So, um yesterday I was speaking with my sister, and she disclosed something to me, but I'm not sure if she's pulling my leg." Sonny said rather rushed.

"What did she say?" Harper asked calmly.

Sonny took another glance back before answering her friend's question. "She told me.. That Alex likes me." She whispered the last part.

Harper's facial expression immediately turned to one of shock. "But, Justin likes you." The redhead stated quietly. "..If Mitchie was telling the truth then you have two Russo's crushing on you."

"That's the thing. I don't know of she was telling me the truth, or if she said it just to shut me up because she knows I like A…" Sonny said trailing off. She wasn't thinking, she was just talking, and she realized she needed to shut her mouth before she said something that didn't need to become public knowledge.

Harper is far from dumb though, and she caught what Sonny was about to say. "You like Alex?" She asked lowly so no one but Sonny could hear her.

"I'm not sure. I know I shouldn't because of all the trouble she gets into." Sonny replied, then took another glance at the skateboarder. "But, she's so beautiful, charming, and she's actually very sweet." She said all the while smiling at Alex. Just then Alex looked up from her sketch book to see Sonny staring at her. Sonny bashfully looked away, but then she looked back at Alex. Alex confidently smirked and winked at the blonde, then returned her attention to her drawing.

The small moment went unacknowledged by Harper. "Alex? Alex Russo? Rebel Russo? Sweet?" Harper said in disbelief. The blonde twin nodded her head. "There's no way. I've known Alex for years and I haven't seen her do a sweet thing for anyone."

"I keep hearing things like that from everyone. Everyone here seems to think she's heartless." Sonny commented.

"She is." Harper shot back.

"No she isn't." Sonny retorted. "I've seen her heart."

Harper had no words.. Sonny obviously saw something in Rebel Russo that she didn't. "..What about Justin?" The redhead asked curiously.

"I cant believe he likes me." Sonny said just now finally taking in the information. "The logical part of me tells me it would be better to date Justin. He's clearly a safer person to be around. But, there's something about Alex that makes me feel like she's the better choice.. Either way I don't want either of them to know that I know they supposedly like me."

"Its best that they don't know." Harper said agreeing. "Can you imagine how much more intense their sibling rivalry would become if they knew they were each other's competition for the same girl?"

"But, I don't like Justin like that." Sonny stated.

"How can you not like Justin?" Harper asked appalled.

"I just.. don't." The blonde said. "He's everything I should want in a person, but there's just something missing."

In the back of the classroom Alex and Mitchie were in their very own conversation. "You cant make it." Mitch said to her best friend. "Not from all the way back here. You don't have the accuracy from this far back."

"Na I got this." Alex said as she was folding up a piece of paper into a hornet.

"You ain't got shit." Mitchie replied.

Mitchie and Alex had gotten into a friendly argument over if Alex could hit the back of Ronald's head with a hornet. Ronald was one of the nerd guys Alex and Mitch got to do they're homework from time to time, and he was seated all the way up in the front of the classroom. "Ok. Watch this." Alex said as she picked up a rubber band and wrapped it around her thumb and index finer, making a little slingshot on her left hand. She then placed the tiny folded up piece of paper onto the makeshift slingshot, and pulled back. She set her sights, aiming right for the back of Ronald's head. The skateboarder then released the paper hornet and watched it fly.

It barely tagged him. The fast flying paper hornet made a hard impact against the back of Ronald's ear. The two girls broke out in fits of laughter as Ronald clutched his ear and hissed in pain.

"You don't like Justin, yet you like that?" Harper asked Sonny as Alex and Mitchie high fived one another.

Sonny sighed at Alex's childish antics. "Its conflicting. Half the time I want to be in her arms, and the other I want to put her in a corner for time out."

The bell to release students for lunch rang. The majority of the students stood and rushed to pack up, so they could get a good spot in the lunch line. "Don't worry Sonny. You'll figure it out." Harper said reassuringly. "I'm always here if you want to talk about it some more."

"Thank you Harper. You're such a good friend." Sonny replied. "I thought you were going to have an issue with me liking Alex."

"You like who you like. You cant control it." Harper stated. "I'll see you lunch." She said with a friendly wave before exiting the Art room.

Sonny picked up her bag and strolled over to her sister and Alex. They were talking about something, but Sonny wasn't paying any attention. Her eyes were on Alex's open sketch book. On the page was a rough sketch of a boy getting his head dunked in a toilet by a girl. The closer Sonny examined the drawing, the more the boy looked like Justin, and the girl looked like Alex. Normally something like that wouldn't make Sonny smile, but this picture did. "I didn't know you were so talented." Sonny said. "Skateboarding, drums, and now you can draw."

Alex halted her conversation with Mitchie. "I'm just full of surprises." Alex said turning to face Sonny.

"Are you now?" Sonny questioned as she looked up away from the sketch book, and into Alex's brown eyes. A certain warmth was held within them that made Sonny relax.

The skateboarder leaned over her desk. "Damn right." she said in a tone Sonny had never heard before. It was soft, yet determined.

Mitch knew the flirting was about to start, so she braced herself for the awkward feeling she had every time Alex and Sonny had a little moment. Surprisingly no words were spoken between Alex and Sonny. This wasn't how Alex normally went about things. The two were silent as they had their eyes locked on each other's. Brown staring deeply into brown.

Alex slowly inched closer to Sonny over the desk. Sonny didn't move. The blonde was almost transfixed by Alex's gaze. She nervously bit her lip as the skateboarder continued to inch forward at an agonizingly slow pace. Sonny unknowingly began inching forward herself. "Lunch! I'm hungry! Lets get lunch." Mitchie shouted not wanting to see what she was thinking was about to happen. She may have gave Alex the okay to go after Sonny, but Mitch didn't want to see it.

Mitchie's voice brought Sonny back down to reality. The blonde cleared her throat and took a step back, a blush finding her cheeks as she nervously brushed her hair behind her ear. Alex clenched her teeth at her friend's interruption. She was so close she could almost taste Sonny's lips. "Yeah.. I'm hungry too." Alex said standing up straight.

"Great! Lets go." Mitch said. "Alex why don't you just go into the cafeteria and I'll bring it to you." She suggested.

Alex looked at Mitch oddly. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked pointing out towards the hall.

"Sure.." The rocker said reluctantly already knowing what this was about.

The duo stepped out into the hall. "What the fuck?" Alex said angrily popping Mitchie in the shoulder. "Why are you cock blocking? I thought you were okay with this?"

"I am." Mitch said defending herself. "But can you at least ask her on a date before you make her overdose on the Russo Charm." She whispered just as angrily as Alex had. "What the fuck was that Alex?"

Sonny was inside the classroom listening intently to every word being tossed between her sister and the skateboarder. "I don't know. It just felt right." The middle Russo responded.

It was quiet for a moment. Then Mitchie broke the silence. "I just need to get used to it. It still weirds me out.. For today can you just let me bring you your lunch?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you in the cafeteria." Sonny heard Alex say, then heard her footsteps walking away.

Her dark haired twin then reentered the room. "Alex actually likes me?" Sonny asked. Mitch didn't want to talk about it, so she just nodded her head. The blonde unleashed a big toothy grin at Alex liking her being confirmed. Mitchie glared at her sister. "What?" Sonny questioned. She didn't understand why she was on the receiving end of a dirty look.

"Nothing. I'm not getting involved." Mitchie replied.

…..

The twins headed to Sonny's locker to retrieve the three brown bag lunches. As Sonny was putting in her combination she saw Harper walking through the halls most likely headed to lunch. "Hey Harper." Sonny called out.

Mitchie groaned. "Why."

"Hey." Harper said cheerfully as she came over to the twins. "It's so cute how you make Alex lunches."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. She wasn't used to Alex and Sonny, and she definitely didn't like Harper. "I never really thought about it like that." Sonny said.

"Bullshit." Mitchie mumbled to herself as her sister opened her locker.

"Can you imagine if you were able to tame Rebel Russo?" Harper stated. Then after she realized what she said, and who she said it in front of, she cautiously took a few steps away from Mitch.

Mitchie shot her a you-better-back-up look. "Do you think that's possible?" Sonny asked turning to face her sister.

"..No." The rocker said flatly.

"Oh Sonny you know what you should do?" Harper said excitedly. "When you give Alex her lunch you should kiss her cheek just like she did with you at her house."

"You know what you should do Harper?" Mitchie questioned mockingly. Her distaste for Harper ringing loud and clear in her voice.

Sonny quickly turned to her twin. "Stop." She said knowing how pissed off her sister could become.

"Don't tell me what to do." Mitch shot back. "Harper get the fuck out of here already! For fucks sakes. You just being in my sight makes me want to bash your face into a locker." Harper wasted little time in scurrying away from the twins, she knew when Mitchie threatened you she was serious.

"Did you really have to scare her off?" Sonny said annoyed as she handed her sister her lunch.

"Yes." Mitchie replied. "She pisses me off.. Where's Alex's?"

"Right here." Sonny said holding it up. Mitchie went to grab it, but Sonny pulled it away. The blonde shut her locker. "I'm taking it to her."

Mitchie took in a deep breath to calm herself. "Alright.. But, um she uh likes you a lot.." Mitch said she wasn't going to get involved, but she felt like this needed to be said. "And, she'll treat you right.. So, you better treat her right if you guys get involved with one another." She said sternly. She was protective of both girls, but now was time for her to be protective of Alex.

"I'm still on the fence about Alex. I haven't figured out how I feel exactly." Sonny admitted. "I like her, but I'm not sure if that's enough."

Mitchie didn't fully understand what her sister was saying, but she felt it had an eerie similarity to how she felt about Caitlyn this morning. Only difference now was that Mitchie had made up her mind.. "Why don't you just take it slow and see where it goes?" The rocker suggested with a shrug.

…

In the cafeteria Alex, Caitlyn, Jason, and Nate were all seated. "Where's Shane?" Alex asked the group.

"Either you or Mitchie knocked one of his back teeth out. He's at the dentist." Jason said. "Where's Mitchie?"

"With Sonny getting the lunches." Alex replied.

Caitlyn was fiddling with her fork, not really eating much. "Do you think I have a shot Russo?" She asked. The dancer had been waiting for a yes or no from Mitchie since Friday night.

"I thi-" Alex started to say, but then saw the twins come into view. "I think you'll find out soon.. I'm pulling for you Geller."

Mitch walked behind Caitlyn and Sonny walked up next to Alex. At the same time that Mitchie pulled Caitlyn's head back and connected their lips in a full on kiss, Sonny had bent over and put her hand under Alex's chin and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Bye Alexandra." Sonny said effortlessly as she placed Alex's lunch in front of her, and walked away.

"..What did she just call me?" Alex asked confused as she felt a feeling in the pit of her stomach she had never felt before. It had all happened so fast she was lost.

"I believe she called you Alexandra." Mitchie said as she ended her lip lock with Caitlyn, but Alex wasn't listening. Mitchie took her seat and took Caitlyn's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "I'd be happy to be your girlfriend."

Caitlyn smiled and pecked her new girlfriend on the lips. Then she turned to face Alex. "Hey Russo." She called.

"What?" Alex replied.

"I'm pulling for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if this chapter has a lot of mistakes in it. I didn't really have the time to go over it. But, here it is! Thank you for all the reviews you guys have given so far. They mean a lot :)**

Tuesday Alex walked with Sonny and Mitchie to get their lunches out of Sonny's locker. On that day it was Alex who was the one to place a soft light kiss on Sonny's cheek. Then today, Wednesday, Mitchie didn't want to walk with her sister and best friend. Instead she told Alex to being her lunch when she came to the cafeteria. Again Alex pecked Sonny's cheek before they parted ways to their own individual tables. However, this time Justin caught his sister and Sonny's goodbye.

…..

The school day was over and finished now. Justin, Harper, and Zeke were all seated in the colorful Russo living room. "Can you believe Alex is trying to get with Sonny?" Justin said utterly dismayed. "She's clearly doing this just to mess with me. She cant ever let me have anything, she knows I like Sonny." He said bitterly.

"Are you sure Alex is just doing this to get under your skin?" Harper asked. "Maybe she actually likes Sonny.."

"Impossible." The eldest Russo declared.

"I don't know Justin." Zeke spoke. "Lots of people like Sonny. Why wouldn't Alex?"

Justin sat on the orange couch tapping his lips with his index finger. "I've got to get to the bottom of this.. I think I'm going to have to step up my game."

"Psh yeah you are." Zeke agreed. "Cause if you don't your sister will wipe the floor with you."

"Thank you Zeke." Justin replied. Sarcasm dripping from every word.

Harper felt the need to speak up. "Maybe you should move on." The redhead suggested already knowing how Sonny was feeling at the moment.

"Are you kidding me?" Justin said astounded. "I will not let Alex win!" He exclaimed as he sprang up off the couch. "In fact I'm going to go give her a piece of my mind."

"This cant possibly end well." Harper muttered to herself as she watched a fired up Justin Russo march up the spiral staircase.

"Alex!" Justin shouted as he reached the top of the stairs. His sister didn't respond. Justin walked right up to her bedroom door, and let himself in. Inside Alex was laying down on her bed relaxing, holding her cell phone up over her head, texting away. "Alex!" Her brother shouted again.

"What." She said flatly as she continued what she was doing, not bothering to so much as glance in her older brother's direction.

"I want you to back off." He demanded. "I saw Sonny first."

"No you didn't." Alex replied still playing on her phone. "She busted my nose before you even knew she existed." The rebel pointed out.

Justin angrily placed his hands on his hips. "Well I'm calling dibs on her right now then." He stated firmly.

The middle Russo finally showed some kind of reaction. She laughed as she dropped her phone down on her bed and sat up. "Hahaha Whatever." She said as she hopped off her bed. "Now get out of my room." She told him as she strolled over to her bedroom door.

"No! Alex I mean it." Justin stated. "I really like her."

Alex was barely listening to her brother as she picked up her skateboard. On a normal occasion she would be all for a heated, angry argument with her brother. Cause in the end she always won them one way or another. But, today Alex had places to be, so she didn't bother with replying to Justin. She just left her brother standing there in her room rattling off about something she had stopped listening to about five seconds after he started talking.

Justin wasn't about to give up that easily though. "I'm serious about this Alex!" He yelled as he followed her out of her bedroom. "Don't walk away from me!" He shouted as they were making their way down the staircase.

That's just what Alex kept doing though. She walked away from her brother, and up to the front door with Justin still shouting behind her. "Fucking christ! Shut up!" She snapped. She turned around to face Justin. "Its not my fault you're a little bitch who doesn't have the balls to go after the girl you like!"

"Alex watch your language!" Her mother, Teresa, scolded from the kitchen. "Now what is the problem here?" She asked as she walked over to where her two oldest children were.

"She wont back off of Sonny. She flirts with her just because she knows I like her!" Justin told his mom while pointing an accusing finger at Alex.

"No. The big baby over here is just jealous that I have the guts to do what he cant!" Alex shot back.

"Hey, hey, hey. No more yelling. You two are going to give me a headache." Teresa scolded. "Alex I thought you were dating Miley?" Their mother questioned her daughter.

"We broke up." Alex said shrugging.

"And now you both like the same girl?" Teresa asked trying to get caught up on the situation. Both of her kids nodded their heads. "..And Mitchie is okay with this?" She asked mainly to Alex. Teresa didn't allow Mitchie into her house, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that Alex would find a way to hang out with Mitchie one way or another.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

"Why does it matter what Mitchie has to say? She's nothing but a useless degenerate, and a pelage on society." Justin said frustrated.

Alex dropped her skateboard. "What did you say?" She asked feeling her blood start to boil. She wasn't about to let Justin bad mouth the one person who's stood by her through thick and thin. "I don't know where you think you can get off running your nerdy fucking mouth like that, but I'm warning you right now to watch it!" Alex threatened.

Justin saw the small rage building in Alex's eyes, and started getting nervous. "Alex." Her mother warned.

Alex had had enough. She retrieved her skateboard off the floor, and headed for the front door. She swung the door open to reveal Sonny standing behind it with her hand up ready to knock. "Hi." Sonny said smiling and fighting a blush that wanted to make its home on her cheeks.

"Hey." Alex said feeling her anger fading away.

Justin craned his neck to see who was at the door. "How long have you been there?" He asked the blonde once he saw it was her.

"I just got here." She said to Justin before turning her attention back to Alex.

"Um. Did you hear anything?" He questioned curiously.

The blonde looked back at Justin. "Just Alex yelling for someone to 'watch it'."

"Good." He said relieved that she hadn't heard what he said about Mitchie. It was her sister after all, and somehow they managed to get along despite their major differences. Unlike him and Alex. "Why don't you come in? Alex was just leaving." Justin said smugly.

Sonny looked at Alex. "Skate park?" She quizzed.

Alex glanced down to her skateboard then back up to Sonny. "Yeah." She said wearing a smile of her own.

"oh Sonny." Teresa called out. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"No ma'am. My parents want me home for dinner tonight." She informed Mrs. Russo. "Mitchie told you they want you there too, right?" Sonny asked the skateboarder in front of her.

"W-why would your parents want Alex there?" Justin asked interrupting. He wasn't liking how much more time Alex seemed to be spending with Sonny.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them. "This guy man I swear." Alex said lowly to Sonny. "He's book smart, but that's about it."

"He's not that bad." Sonny said in Justin's defense.

Alex scoffed at Sonny's statement. "I'm so much better than him."

Sonny giggled at Alex's show of arrogance. "I never said you weren't." She said with a playful push to Alex's arm.

"Good." The skateboarder said. Then she pulled Sonny in for a one armed hug. "See you at dinner. Bye beautiful." She said as she kissed the blonde's temple.

"Bye." Sonny said with a bright smile as she watched Alex make her exit.

…

When Alex arrived at the skate park she saw Mitch being pressed up against the wire fence by Caitlyn, the new couple busy in a passionate make out session. Just as Alex was about to go over to her best friend she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Alex." A male voice said.

Not being able to fully recognize it, the middle Russo turned around to see who it was.. Behind her stood Shane with a slightly swollen jaw. "Dude." She said eyeing the purple mark on the side of his face.

"Are we cool?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said still staring at the bruise. "Did I do that?" She asked not fully believing it. Shane didn't bruise easily.

The Grey boy nodded his head. "You knocked my tooth out." He said pulling a necklace out from under his shirt. It was a silver chain with his tooth on it as the medallion. "Do you think Mitchie will forgive me?" He said glancing around the skate park before his eyes landed on Caitlyn and Mitchie sucking face. "Whoa.."

"What?" Alex asked trying to figure out what Shane was looking at.

"When did Caitlyn and Mitchie get together?" He quizzed still watching the two off in the distance.

"Monday." Alex answered. "Where the hell have you been?"

Shane finally looked away from the kissing girls. "I'm supposed to be on bed rest, but its totally boring." He informed his friend, but then couldn't help but look back over to Caitlyn and Mitch. "That's so hot. We need to be over there." He said walking past Alex, and in the direction of the couple.

The skateboarder soon followed her pervy friend, and sauntered over. Now ordinarily Alex wasn't the kind of person to watch people make out, but there was just something interesting about Caitlyn and Mitch. "Their really going at it." She whispered to Shane.

"I love hanging out with you guys." Shane whispered back to Alex. "Its like a guarantee for hot girl on girl action."

Mitch's back was in full contact with the wire mesh fence as Caitlyn kneeded her hands around the under wire of Mitchie's bra underneath her shirt. The rocker let out a deep moan when Caitlyn's hand grasped her breasts. Mitch lightly tugged on Caitlyn's bottom lip with her teeth. Alex and Shane watched up until they saw Mitchie's hand travel south under the rim of Caitlyn's jeans. "You guys are out in public!" Alex said loudly, fighting the urge to laugh.

Mitchie quickly pulled her hand out of the dancer's pants, and when they stopped kissing a popping sound radiated from their puffy lips. "Mmm.. I forgot." The rocker said as she wiped the corners of her mouth. "Haha you have lip gloss everywhere." She said to Caitlyn.

"Aw Mitchie." The dancer fussed as she used the underside of her shirt to wipe her face.

Caitlyn's stomach was exposed, and Mitch couldn't help but run her fingers down it. "They're really into each other." Shane whispered to Alex shocked that after two days this was what he came back to.

"Apparently the sex is fucking incredible." Alex whispered back using Mitchie's exact words.

"You never told me about the sex you and Miley had." Shane said hoping to get the dirty details.

"And I never will." The skateboarder replied. "You're a fucking perv."

"I know how the.." Mitchie started to say. "Oh wait. I thought you were Nate." She said after seeing it was Shane talking. "What's up with your voice?"

Shane pointed to his swollen and bruised jaw. "I cant open my mouth all the way cause Alex knocked my tooth out." He explained.

"Good. You deserved it for that shit you pulled." The rocker shot back.

….

Alex and Caitlyn had gotten into a discussion about the brand new fun box that the skate park installed, and what trick Alex should try out on it first. "What about a cannonball?" Caitlyn suggested.

"Na. She should do something she sucks at." Shane commented. "Ooh, I got it. 360 Melon over it." He said knowing it was the one trick he could do better than her.

Alex examined the fun box. "I don't think I can get enough air for a 360."

"I could." Shane boasted crossing his arms over his chest.

The middle Russo turned her attention to the Grey brother. "When your jaw heals up you better." Alex said to her antagonizing friend before walking a good distance away so she could get enough speed. She was willing to take Shane's challenge.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Shane all stood by waiting for Alex to try out the trick. Shane was quick to whip out his cell phone. He knew Alex would be eating pavement, so he wanted to get it on video. It wasn't everyday that he saw Rebel Russo mess up a skate trick.

Alex skated up to the fun box and caught more air than she had expected. She preformed the trick, grabbing her board with her right hand and spinning 360 degrees. Just as she was about to land, a kid came walking out of nowhere carrying a box of nails. Alex smacked right into him, and both teens hit the cement ground with a thunderous impact.

The three friends rushed over when they saw Alex clutching her right thigh and hissing in pain. "What hurts?" Mitch asked her distressed best friend worriedly. With the way Alex was holding her leg Mitchie couldn't tell if she hurt her leg or one of her wrists. The rocker knelt down by her side, and rubbed her shin to try to sooth her. Mitchie always hated seeing Alex take a hard fall.. The other fallen teen had gone completely ignored.

Alex sat up with her eyes closed, still holding her thigh. "Oh shit." Shane said after he saw what happened to the middle Russo's leg.

Caitlyn and Mitchie glanced down to the skateboarder's leg and saw a nail stabbed deep into her thigh, blood oozing out of the puncture wound. "Who the fuck carries nails at a skate park?" The rocker said letting her anger get the better of her. Mitch turned around to face the boy Alex had run into. "I'm so gonna kick your ass!" She yelled as they boy scrambled to get to his feet. He wasted no time in running away when he saw the rocker stand up with every intention of following through with her threat. He heard about her before, and he didn't want to become a victim.

Alex had calmed herself down now. She just needed a minute to cope with the pain. The skateboarder got an idea, and grabbed the end of the nail that was sticking of her leg. "I always wanted to try this." She stated as she braced herself to yank the nail out. Shane covered his mouth, and kept recording. He couldn't believe Alex was about to try this.

"I don't think yo-" Caitlyn started to say, but Alex's cry cut her off.

"Ow! They lie! Action movies lie!" Alex screamed out in pain.. She wasn't able to remove the nail like she had always seen action heroes do in movies with knives when they got stabbed.

"Alex are you fucking crazy!" Mitch scolded after seeing Alex try to remove the nail herself.

Caitlyn held up one of the other nails that had dropped and scattered all over the place. "As I was saying.. I don't think you should try to do that, because these are those super long Jesus nails."

"Shit Alex." Shane said quietly as he finally stopped recording.

"Fuck me." Alex groaned. "I'm gonna need a tetanus shot."

Because of Alex's comment Mitchie relaxed. Whenever the middle Russo got like this she knew her best friend was okay. "I like how you have a long ass nail lodged in your thigh, but your worried about getting a tetanus shot." She said chucking at the wounded skateboarder.

"Classic Russo." Caitlyn said shaking her head. "But, we should probably get you to a hospital so they can take that thing out."

"Screw that. Last time when I broke my arm they didn't do shit because I didn't have my insurance card or something." The middle Russo complained. "Besides the subshop is closer." Alex said putting both hands on the ground, and pushing herself up onto her left foot to stand.

"You know I could just carry you." Shane offered.

Alex shook her head. "No thanks. Alex Russo does not get carried." She replied proudly, holding her head up high.

"Right so that's why I had to ca-"

"One time!" Alex said cutting Mitchie off.

The rocker walked up to her bestie. "Come here slut." She said grabbing Alex's arm and draping it over her shoulder.

…

Back at the Russo's.. Harper and Sonny were sitting down in the subshop while Justin and Zeke helped Jerry take out the trash. "You and Alex are looking pretty cozy around one another." Harper teased. They could talk now since Justin wasn't in the room.

Sonny's lips twitched up into a small grin. "Yeah."

"I still don't get what you see in her, but I cant deny that you would make a cute couple."

Sonny bit her lip. "Do you really think so?" She questioned.

"Absolutely." Harper replied. "Its almost like forbidden love.. You're the intellectual, and she's the rebel. You follow the rules, and she breaks them."

"That whole rebel thing can be kinda hot." The blonde admitted shyly.

"Oh fuck that's really bleeding." Shane said as Caitlyn held the subshop door open for him and Mitchie to carry Alex in. Alex leg was doing fine up until the last block. But, for some reason more blood was starting pouring out.

Sonny gasped at the scene. Shane and Mitchie sat the middle Russo down in the closest booth to the door. "What happened?" Sonny exclaimed as she ran over as fast as she could in her wedges. Harper following closely behind.

"Its, uh, its nothing." Alex said trying to pretend the pain didn't increase when the blood flow did.

Harper saw blood and got queasy. The redhead felt herself get lightheaded right before she passed out. "Harper!" Zeke screeched as he saw Harper faint when he reentered the sandwich shop.

Jerry and Justin couldn't see Alex's wound. All they saw was Alex's friends crowded around a booth, including a not so welcomed Mitchie. Justin and Zeke fled to Harper's side. "What is _she_ doing here?" Justin asked through gritted teeth. It was no secret that he wasn't fond of the rocker.

"Yes Alex, what _is _she doing here." Her father quizzed strictly.

Alex wasn't in the mood for this. She stood up on one leg despite her friends telling her to stay seated. "Helping me." She stated just as firmly as he father had spoken to her.

Jerry saw blood soaked into his daughter's jeans, and running down the denim fabric. He instantly forgot about how angry he was that Mitchie was there and went into concerned father mode. "Lets get you to the hospital." He said. "Can you kids help her into the car out back?" Jerry asked the group of teens. All three of Alex's friends nodded and helped the injured skateboarder. Once they were clear of the room Jerry looked down at Harper. She was slowly waking back up. "Is she alright?"

"She should be." Zeke replied to Mr. Russo. "She doesn't do well around blood."

"I'm gonna go take Alex to the hospital. Justin watch the shop till I get back." Jerry ordered.

As Jerry left, and Harper fully woke, Sonny went to grab her purse from the table she was previously sitting at. The blonde took out her cell phone a typed a quick message to her sister.

…..

An hour and a half later Sonny was back at her house. "She got a nail lodged in her thigh?" Connie asked her step-daughter shocked at the news.

Shane had sent the video he shot to Sonny, and to lots of other people as well. Mitchie texted her and told her that they would still be back for dinner, and even sent her a nasty picture of the long bloody nail the doctors pulled out of Alex's leg. "It was pretty gruesome. I was speechless, and she made it seem like it was no big deal that blood was flowing out of her leg." Sonny replied.

"Alex gets hurt quite a lot." Steve commented. "I don't think a week goes by where she doesn't have a new scratch or bruise."

Sonny's cell phone vibrated on the wooden table top. She picked it up and read the message out loud. "Be home in 10. Jerry is giving us a ride. Mitchie."

"That's nice of him." Steve said.

"Why doesn't he like Mitchie?" Sonny asked curiously.

Her dad sighed before he answered. "Its no secret Mitchie isn't the best kid around. Alex isn't either.. As a parent you can either ban them from seeing each other, or embrace them with open arms.. They've known each other since they were four years old, and even back then they got into trouble together. They would steal other kids milks at lunch, or hide other kids things at nap time.. I accept my child for who she is. Jerry and Teresa on the other hand want Alex to be someone she's not."

"What do you mean?" The blonde twin quizzed.

This time Connie answered. "They've tried to push her to be more like her older brother, Justin. Problem is that Alex has never been one bit like him."

"I wouldn't want Mitch to be any other way, or Alex for that matter. Those two are something special. Not to mention entertaining." Her father added chuckling as he let his mind drift off to old memories.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" Sonny asked cautiously. "I've talked to Harper, but she doesn't really know Alex as well as you guys. And, I tried to talk to Mitchie but she doesn't like talking about it."

"Sure honey we're always here for you kids." Connie stated.

"Okay.. Well." Sonny started. "I've had mixed feelings for Alex for a while-"

Steve cut her off. "Date her."

"But, I wasn't finished." Sonny said.

"Doesn't matter." Steve said confidently. "She's got a good heart, not to mention I know her and would trust her around you. So, we can automatically skip that whole scare your daughter's date routine."

"Maybe Mitch has a problem with it. You didn't let her finish." Connie told her husband.

"Actually she doesn't." Sonny said.

"Perfect." Steve said excitedly. "Then date her."

"Date who?" Mitchie asked as she walked through the front door.

Alex entered behind the rocker. She had to use crutches for the next couple of days. While at the hospital Alex had changed into a pair of short shorts, a rare sight. But, she did it anyway because they had to wrap the wound. "Oh sweetie." Connie said sympathetically, eyeing Alex's bandaged thigh. "What can I make you for dessert?" She said as she stood up and walked over to the skateboarder.

"Cheesecake." Alex replied with a big grin.

"They doped her up." Mitchie said smiling at how ridiculously big Alex was grinning. "What did we all have to be home at dinner for anyways?"

Steve and Connie looked an one another. "Why don't you tell them dear." Steve said to his wife.

"Ok." She replied. Connie glanced around the room and at everyone in it. "I'm pregnant!" She announced.

"That's awesome." Sonny said cheerfully. She loved little kids, and babies.

Mitch looked at her parents. "That's what we had to be home for?" She asked dully.

"Yeah Mitchie." her dad responded. "Its big news."

Alex looked over to Mr. Torres. "Dude.. I swear.. I didn't do it."

Chuckles erupted around the room. "I don't know Alex.. We might have to get a DNA test." Steve said joking back with the injured skateboarder.

"Oh Alex." Connie said rubbing her back. "I'll get started on that cheesecake." She said giving Alex a tap on the butt before heading into the kitchen.

Alex sighed, and took a seat at the dinner table with Sonny and Mr. Torres. "You're wife wants me, but you're gonna have to tell her I'm after a different Torres." Alex said cockily then turned to Sonny and winked at her. "Hey sexy by the way when are we gonna make ou-"

Mitchie quickly covered her best friend's mouth with her hand. "Like I said. They doped her up."


	10. Chapter 10

**I had such a hard time uploading this for some reason. I think I literally just spent like 30 minutes trying to get it on here. Anyway, your reviews for the last chapter were incredible, and I love you guys for reviewing. Oh and AndYourPoint proposed to me I think twice? So I guess I'm getting married :) On with the story!**

Alex had spent the night over at the Torres residence. She bunked with Mitchie just like she did almost every time she stayed over..  
>Every school day since Sonny had moved in, she would go and wake her twin sister in the mornings. The blonde did this so Mitch would be up early enough to eat a well balanced breakfast before they had to leave for school. Their step mother, Connie, always got up early to make the young ladies breakfast.<br>Sonny entered Mitchie's room, and was surprised to see Alex there. She thought the middle Russo went home last night. However, this time unlike the last time she found Alex in Mitchie's bed, Alex was actually under the warm covers. The two sleeping girls laid back to back huddled up in the warmth of Mitch's red comforter. "Mitchie. Alex." Sonny called, but got no response. The girls were fast asleep. "Guys." the blonde said while she shook the edge of the bed with her foot. Neither member of the duo budged. So, Sonny did the only thing she could think of. She climbed up onto the foot of the bed, and started jumping.  
>The best friends each let out an annoyed groan. "Sonny stop. I'm getting up." Mitchie said as she brushed the stray jet black hairs out of her face.<br>Alex looked around to find the source of her discomfort, and saw Sonny jumping on the bed. "Don't listen to Mitch. Keep jumping." She said groggily. The skateboarder was enjoying the view of Sonny's killer legs, and was waiting for the blonde to jump high enough so that maybe her night shirt would fly up and she would get a glance at her underwear. But, that didn't happen. Sonny hopped off of the bed like her sister requested, leaving Alex disappointed. "Aww." Alex whined. "Noooo don't go."  
>"Don't start." Mitch warned her best friend. She had just woken up and she wasn't prepared to deal with Alex gawking at her sister.<br>Sonny giggled at Alex. "I have to go get dressed for school. Sorry." She said as she exited the room.  
>"Tease." Alex muttered. Mitch looked over at Alex. "What?" The skateboarder questioned. "You're a tease too.. It must run in your genes or something." She mumbled as she climbed out of bed. The rocker didn't say anything back. She was never good at comebacks early in the morning. "What the fuck! 6:13! You really get up this early?" Alex asked shocked after she caught sight of Mitch's bedside clock. "We don't have to be at school till like 8ish."<br>Mitchie flung the covers off of her body, and got up. "Connie's cooking." She said knowing Alex would be okay with being woke this early if it meant it was for her step mothers food.

...

The skateboarder and the rocker had gotten dressed, and were now in the upstairs hall bathroom. Alex decided to wear shorts today cause she knew people were going to want to see her wound. The middle Russo sported white basketball shorts and a loose black v-neck shirt. She sat on the closed toilet seat, tending to her injury and re-bandaging it while Mitchie stood in front of the big bathroom mirror and applied her make up. "I still think you should use those crutches just for today." The rocker stated her opinion as she put on her black eye shadow.  
>Alex placed some gauze over the small stitched up hole in her thigh, and tapped it down. "Screw that." She replied stubbornly as she stood. "Meet you downstairs." Alex said smacking Mitch's ass as she headed for the door.<br>"Have fun on the stairs." Mitchie replied knowing that Alex putting all of her weight on her injured leg would be painful.  
>Alex let out a frustrated groan, and reentered the bathroom. "How long till your done?" She quizzed.<br>The rocker was now applying her eyeliner. "After I finish this." She stated. It wasn't long before she was finished and put all her make up back into it's bag, and placed the bag in the cabinet under the sink. Alex waited until Mitchie turned around to face her, then she stuck out her bottom lip and gave her the best puppy dog face she could manage. "Don't give me that look." The rocker told her friend. But, Alex only added a little quiver to her chin. "Ugh. Fine!" Mitch said defeated. "Hop on." She told her as she turned around and bent down so Alex could hop on her back.  
>"Love you Mitch." Alex said excitedly as she got on the rocker's back for a piggy back ride, and kissed the back of her head.<br>Mitch grabbed a hold of the middle Russo's legs and stood up straight. "Whatever."  
>"And we have lift off." Alex said jokingly.<br>The rocker decided to play along once they got to the staircase. "Attention passengers we will be experiencing some turbulence. Please fasten your seat belts." Mitchie said as she began jogging down the stairs.  
>"Mitchie!" Steve yelled at the bottom of the staircase. "Don't run on the stairs like that." He scolded. Last thing Steve wanted was more injuries. Mitchie running with Alex on her back down the staircase screamed bad things at him. "Just walk please."<br>"We are no longer experiencing turbulence." Mitchie said as she slowed her pace to walking.  
>"Thank you." Steve said.<br>Mr. Torres then walked out of the girls line of sight. "Sorry passengers it seems like we hit another patch of turbulence." The rocker said as she started jogging down the remainder of the stairs, Alex laughing the whole way down.  
>Sonny was in the kitchen making herself a nice cup of coffee. She loved to have her coffee in the mornings. As she was stirring the warm liquid in her cup, her father walked up next to her and began making himself a cup. "So, are you and Alex an item yet?" He asked while pouring the black liquid into his mug.<br>The blonde twin placed her stirring spoon in the sink. "No."  
>"Why not?" He asked feeling a little disappointed.<br>Sonny lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip of the mocha colored drink. "She doesn't know I like her." The blonde stated.  
>"Well she certainly made it clear she likes you." Steve said to his daughter.<br>Connie was in the kitchen near by and couldn't help but hear the conversation. "Honey why don't you just ask her out on a date?" She suggested.  
>"That's an excellent idea." Steve said. "You should go ahead and ask Alex out. You already know she'll say yes."<br>"I don't know." Sonny said nervously. "I've never asked anyone out before. I wouldn't even know what to say." She said shyly.  
>"Just say something like.." Connie said pausing to think for a moment. "Alex. I think you're really amazing, and I was hoping that you would like go out on a date with me this.." She said trialing off. Alex and Mitchie had just entered the kitchen and caught what Connie was saying. Mitch let Alex get down off her back. Both girls stood there wide eyed as their minds raced to figure out just what the hell was going on, and what the fuck they just walked into.<br>"Look man I never ever meant for anything to happen like this. I swear. She's your wife. I respect that." Alex said freaking out. "Its probably just the pregnancy hormones or something."  
>"What. The. Flying. Fuck." Mitch said stunned. "Mom you cant be serious." She said thinking that Connie was talking about asking Alex out. "Dad how are you cool with this?" The best friends had no idea what was going on. To them it sounded like Connie wanted to be with the middle Russo.<br>Sonny nervously laughed. "Haha psh guys. Don't be silly. We were just um.. Just.. Uh.."  
>"Just. We'll talk later. But, trust me Connie doesn't want to date Alex." Steve said. "So, you can relax." He said to the skateboarder, while placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.<br>"Or you could just tell me now." Mitchie said. She didn't like the eerie feeling she had down in the pit of her stomach.  
>Connie was quick to come up with an excuse. "Your father just doesn't want to admit that he watches soaps with me. I was telling Sonny about yesterdays episode where this girl, named Alex of all names, got asked out by her long time crush.. Jack.."<br>Mitchie looked at everyone in the kitchen curiously. Something was off.. Alex on the other hand was relieved and bought the excuse Connie gave her. "Shame on you for watching that crap." Alex said to Steve shaking off his hand from her shoulder. "Shame."  
>"it's a weakness." Mr. Torres said quietly.<p>

...

When the two Torres and the one Russo entered Tribeca Prep all eyes turned to Alex. "Whoo Rebel Russo!" A couple kids shouted upon seeing her. Everyone had seen Alex's rough fall thanks to Shane sending it to everyone, and posting it on the internet. "Action movies lie! You're a fucking badass Russo." Another kid yelled in the hall as the three girls headed for Mitchie's locker.  
>"There she is." Shane exclaimed once he saw Alex in the hallway. "Guys give it up!" He turned to his fellow students and started clapping. The rest of the student body following suit almost immediately after.<br>Alex loved getting recognition, and she was loving this. A chant of 'Rebel Russo' broke out and echoed throughout the halls. "Wow. They really like you." Sonny said surprised.  
>"This happens about once every year." Mitch said to her twin. "Alex always does something that people here think is either awesome or amazing." She said shrugging.<br>"Quiet! Simmer down!" Mr. Laritate yelled through a bullhorn. He could hear the chants all the way from his office, and naturally he knew Alex must have been up to no good. "Everyone back to business! Get ready for your classes!" He said, and the halls finally grew quiet again. "Ms. Russo." Mr. Laritate called as he walked up to the rebellious teen.  
>"Alex where have you been?" Justin Russo said angrily as he marched up to his sister, and stood next to Tribeca Prep's principal. "Mom, and dad were calling you last night after dad dropped you off. Why didn't you answer?" The eldest Russo hated having to deal with his younger sister, but then he noticed Sonny was standing next to her and his mood changed. "Hi Sonny." He said giving her his best smile.<br>"Oh hell no." Mitch said. She was quick to pick up on Justin's admiration of her twin. "Get your nerdy ass back in check." She said to Alex's older brother.  
>"Ms. Torres, I suggest you watch your language. Unless you would like to receive detention this afternoon." Mr. Laritate warned the rocker. "As for you Ms. Russo.. As soon as I find out just what scheme you pulled that made all your peers chant your name, you can assure that you will be on the receiving end of a severe punishment."<br>"I didn't do anything." The skateboarder replied.  
>"I'm sure." The principal sarcastically. "Good day Mr. Russo." he said to Justin as he left the group of teenagers.<br>"Good day to you too Mr. Laritate." Justin said back to the principal.  
>Alex made a loud sucking sound with her mouth. "That's all I hear when you talk." She told her brother.<br>The eldest of the Russo children ignored his sister's insult. "Next time answer your phone." He said. His tone showing how annoyed his younger sister made him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." Justin cleared his throat and turned his attention to Sonny. "Goodbye Sonny. I'll see you at lunch." He said nicely.  
>Alex once again made a sucking sound just to irritate Justin. "Bye." Sonny said with a nervous smile. "See you then."<br>Justin shot Alex a glare, then sauntered off. "Ew." Mitchie said to her twin. "That's a million times worse than when you and Alex flirt. At least Alex is attractive." The rocker said as Alex took off her back pack and dug into the outside pocket for her cell phone. She hadn't bothered to look at it after she got to Mitchie's house last night.  
>"Thanks Mitch. I think your hot too." Alex said as she pulled out her phone and zipped the pocket back up. "But, seriously Sonny I gotta agree with Mitch.. Justin is gross." She said looking over to the blonde.<br>"I wasn't flirting." Sonny defended. She really had no interest what so ever in the oldest Russo.  
>"But, you admit you flirt with me?" The skateboarder questioned, playfully arching her eyebrow.<br>A blush crept up on Sonny's cheeks. "I plead the 5th." Alex didn't know what she meant, and Sonny could tell by the expression on the skateboarder's face that she didn't understand. Sonny laughed and said "I'll see you later." As she set off to go find Harper before 1st period.  
>Alex watched Sonny walking away, but couldn't resist shouting "Later Allison!"<br>Sonny turned on her heels to look back at Alex. "Don't call me that!" She shouted, but had a small smile on her face during it. Then the blonde turned back around and set off to her destination.  
>"Is that like your guys' thing?" Mitch questioned. She watched the whole thing. She was attempting to adjust to the situation. It was becoming very clear they both liked one another, and they were showing it around each other. Mitch knew it was only a matter of time.<br>"I think so." Alex replied to her best friend as she finally looked down at her cell phone. She had 5 missed calls. 2 from her dad, 2 from her mom, and one from Miley. The skateboarder also had a ton of new text messages. All about her little accident. Nate even sent her a couple asking if she was okay. "I don't even talk to half of these people." Alex said as she sorted through the texts.

...  
>There was only a few minutes left in Art class. Sonny was speaking with Harper about what her dad had told her the night before and brought up again this morning. "Do you think I should do it?" Sonny asked the redhead sitting next to her.<br>Harper glanced back to the middle Russo. She still didn't understand what it was that Sonny saw in her. "I don't see why not. I mean you like her, right?"  
>The blonde nodded her head. "Yeah. I do. I know I shouldn't, but I do."<br>"Then do it." Harper said. "You might regret it if you don't." She said honestly.  
>"Ok. I'll do it." Sonny replied. The blonde twin took her phone out of her purse. Normally Sonny would never text in class, but Ms. Majorhealy was a very relaxed teacher and she allowed her students to have their cell phones out.<br>Alex and Mitchie were sitting in the back, not doing their work, playing rock, paper, scissors. "Oh yeah. Russo 3, Torres 1." Alex said proudly after beating Mitchie for the 3rd time.  
>"Shit Alex. You're such a cheater."<br>Alex laughed. "Mitch there's no way to cheat at rock, paper, scissors." She pointed out. "This isn't a math test. I cant just look over to someone else's desk and magically see the answer."  
>"Uh huh.. Hold on a sec." The rocker said as her cell's screen flashed on her desk. She picked it up, and read the new text message.<br>_Let Alex and I walk to my locker alone today? Please? - Sonny 12:43pm_  
>"So how's Caitlyn." Alex teased thinking it was her who texted Mitchie.<br>Mitch typed out a simple reply to her sister. '_Ok._' "Actually really awesome. She hangs out with Shane just as much as I hang out with you, so I still have my freedom." She said looking back up to her best friend.  
>"Good deal." Alex said happily. "Those two are pretty tight."<br>"Duh. Their biffles." Mitchie stated comically. Instead of saying b.f.f.l. she liked to say biffle. "Just like us."  
>The middle Russo chuckled. "Best friends for life.. I'm gonna get your name tattooed on my ass." She joked.<br>"That would be amazing." Mitchie replied with a huge smile. "But, I think you should lay off the pot for a bit babe."  
>"You're probably right." Alex agreed as the bell rang.<br>Mitchie sighed knowing that with lunch came Alex and Sonny's little goodbye kiss on the cheek. "See you at lunch." The rocker said standing up.  
>"K. bye Mitch." Alex said, then saw Sonny heading her way. "What's up sexy?" She said to the blonde.<br>Sonny was going to say hi, but was momentarily taken back by how forward Alex could be with her words from time to time. "Hey." She replied fighting a blush.  
>Alex stood from her desk, and put on her backpack. "What'd you pack for lunch? Oooh was there any of that meatloaf left over, cause that made a fucking delicious sandwich."<br>"Yes, I packed the last bit of the meatloaf for you." Sonny said with a smile tugging at her lips.  
>"Awesome. You're the best." Alex said happily as they exited the classroom together.<br>When the two teenage girls got to Sonny's locker, Sonny felt now was as good as ever. The blonde stared down at her lock as she put in her combination. "So, um earlier this morning.. When you walked into the kitchen.. Connie wasn't talking about a soap opera." She said slowly, still not looking at Alex. Her nerves wouldn't allow her to. Sonny opened her locker and continued speaking. Alex listened intently waiting to hear about what was really happening in the kitchen this morning. "She was talking to me.. About what I should.. Say to you." The blonde said before grabbing the lunches out of her locker.  
>The skateboarder pieced together what Sonny was telling her, and to say the least she was stunned. Alex took a second to compose herself. "Well I think you should definitely, definitely listen to Connie. Definitely." She said with a voice full of hope.<br>Sonny took a deep breath and closed her locker. Then she looked up into Alex's eyes. Alex's warm brown eyes. "D-did you maybe want to, um, do something.. Just me and you? Like a d-date?" She asked slightly stuttering from her nervousness, but she couldn't believe she actually got the words out. She had never been that scared in her life. Now all she had to do was wait for Alex to answer her. Even though her parents told her Alex's answer would be a yes, she still had her doubts..  
>"Fuck yeah!" Alex said excitedly, then cleared her throat. "I mean, uh.. Yeah totally." She said trying to keep her cool.<br>Relief washed over Sonny. "Thank goodness. I was so terrified you would say no, or that you didn't actually like me. I mean Mitchie said you did, but I wasn't sure if she was just trying to shut me up because she knew I liked you. Cause when she told me I was lecturing her about the effect certain activities can have on the human body. And,-"  
>'Oh my god.' Alex thought as she stood by and listened to Sonny rant. Never in her life had she seen someone rant like this. "Sonny!" She said stopping the blonde's rant. "Trust me. I like you.. A lot." Alex said chuckling. The skateboarder held out her hand. Sonny looked at it, and a face eating smile appeared on her face. The blonde placed her hand in Alex's, and Alex laced their fingers together. "So.. do I get to pick where we go on this date?" The skateboarder asked as they headed in the direction of the cafeteria.<br>"That would be great seeing as how I'm still kind of new here." Sonny replied. "As long as it's legal." She added in cautiously.

...

Shane was sitting at the gang's lunch table watching Caitlyn and Mitchie flirt and be all touchy feely. Every five seconds or so the couple would share a small kiss. "See Nate. Mitchie is with Caitlyn." Jason said to his brother. Nate was still skeptical though. He would always have his suspicions, it was hard not to.  
>When Alex entered the cafeteria holding hands with Sonny, Nate saw and braced himself for the kiss on the cheek he knew was to come. The girls looked cozier around each other than they had looked on previous days, something Nate also noticed. "I swear if its not that one." He said looking at Mitchie. "Its that one." He said looking back over to Alex and Sonny.<br>"That's cause Alex is GAY." Jason said sternly to Nate.  
>Shane changed his line of sight from Mitch and Caitlyn to Alex and Sonny. He looked just in time to see Alex place a lingering kiss on the blonde's cheek. "So not fair." Shane said to himself quietly. "I want one of the twins… no.. I want both." He said letting his mind drift off into the land of daydreams. A place he went quite often.<br>SHANE'S DAYDREAM  
>Steam rose up from the bubbling hot tub Shane sat shirtless in. Mitchie on one arm, Sonny on the other. Both girls in blue bikinis, Shane's favorite color. He leant in to place a kiss on Mitchie's lips, but the rocker pulled away. "I don't think so." She said to him before swimming through a thick sheet of steam to the other side of the hot tub. The steam was so thick he could no longer see her.<br>'Oh well.' He thought as he turned to Sonny and went in for a kiss, but he got her cheek. "Not going to happen. Ever." She told him before swimming off to the other side as well.  
>Shane was bummed. Both girls had left him, but the steam started to clear. As the steam faded away the twins became visible on the other side. They were under someone else's arms now. The steam continued to clear to reveal that other person to be Alex in a green bikini.<br>Alex leaned to her left to attempt what Shane had, except she succeeded. She kissed Mitchie's soft pink lips. Then pulled away, and turned to her right and placed a kiss on Sonny's lips. While Alex's lips glided in sync with Sonny's, Mitchie began an assault on Alex's neck, making the skateboarder moan into Sonny's mouth. The blonde twin then began to trace kisses down Alex's jaw. The twins licked, and sucked their way to Alex's throat and met in the middle. They locked lips with one another for a brief moment before returning their attention back to Alex.  
>END OF DAYDREAM.<br>"Man even in my own dream she gets the girls." Shane mumbled to himself. "Damn she's good."

Sonny sat down at her lunch table. She sat next to Justin, and in front of Harper. "Hey guys." She said cheerfully. The blonde was in a fantastic mood. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she began emptying her lunch bag's contents on to the table top.  
>Justin decided to take this opportunity to do some work on weakening his competition. "We were just discussing how careless and irresponsible my sister is." He stated smugly.<br>"If you're talking about last night, I don't see how that was her fault." Sonny replied while taking a bite out of one of her carrots. "Your dad dropped her off at my house. It's not like he didn't know where she was." She reminded the eldest Russo.  
>Justin hadn't expected Sonny to defend his sister. "Its not just that.. It's Alex's constant display of disrespect that upset my parents." He said to Sonny. "She's constantly running from the law, or in detention. Not to mention the fights she's gotten into. That's how Alex deals with her problems. She gets in fist fights." Justin informed Sonny.<br>Harper didn't like Alex, but she didn't like the way Justin was speaking about her in front of Sonny. It was obvious he wasn't just making conversation like Harper originally thought, he was purposely criticizing Alex to make himself look better. The redhead was about to speak up, but Sonny spoke before she had the chance. "I have a date with her on Saturday." The blonde said dropping a bomb to everyone at the table. Justin's jaw practically hit the floor from Sonny's statement, he was officially shocked and pissed beyond belief. Sonny wasn't going to tell Justin or Zeke, but she didn't like the tone Justin had when he talked about Alex. Sonny knew there was good in Alex, she had seen it when Alex took care of her, and she saw it every time she looked in Alex's eyes. The blonde didn't care what Justin, or Zeke thought about it..


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing really happens in this chapter, but I felt like I _needed _to upload something, anything, for you guys. **

After Sonny dropped her one sentence bomb on her friends, Justin did his best to collect himself and regain his composure. Immediately he changed the subject.

After school he spoke with Zeke about his dilemma, who in turn suggested he speak with Harper. Justin tried to get the redhead to reason with Sonny, and explain what a bad influence Alex is on the general population. But, Harper told him she wouldn't do it. She also told the teenage boy that he should just let it go.

Justin wouldn't let it go, he couldn't. Everything he wanted in a woman, every quality, he saw in Sonny, and he wasn't going to let Alex win. He even tried to talk to his sister, and reason with her to cancel the date. Of course Alex denied his request with a few added curse words and insults thrown in the mix. He knew it was a lost cause, but he had to try.

Friday morning the eldest Russo sunk so low as to tell his mother. However, the event turned out to be the complete opposite of what he thought his mother would do. Teresa actually wanted Justin to back off and let Alex date Sonny, because she figured Sonny would be a great influence on her daughter. Unlike her black haired twin sister.

Justin Russo wasn't finished yet. He had one more trick up his polo sleeve. One more person.

As soon as the bell to release the students for the end of the day rang on Friday afternoon, Justin practically sprinted out to the junior parking lot. He raced until his eyes spotted a certain silver corvette. He slowed his pace to an even jog, and stopped once he reached the sports car. Now all he had to do was wait. It wouldn't be long.

And, it wasn't long until his eyes landed on a certain brunette exiting Tribeca Prep's south entrance. "Miley!" He called out, waving his arm frantically in the air to get her attention.

Miley heard a voice calling for her, and when she saw who it was she didn't know what to expect. Miley had hung around the Russo residence for the past 2 years. She knew Justin and Alex didn't get along on any level. She didn't dislike Justin, but she didn't like him either. "What are you doing by my car?" The brunette asked as she approached the eldest Russo.

As Miley unlocked her car door as Justin began to explain. "I need your help with something." He declared.

The brunette tossed her backpack into the passenger seat, and turned around to face Justin. "With what?" She asked curiously. They never talked much. Maybe an occasional hi and bye back when she dated Alex, but that was it.

"Alex has a date tomorrow, and I need your help to make sure it doesn't happen." He pleaded. "She'll listen to you."

"With who?" Miley asked, now seeming very interested in what Justin was saying. She wanted desperately to know the person Alex supposedly had a date with. "It's not _Mitchie_ is it?" Miley asked venomously. Her and Mitch never really got along. For the most part they behaved themselves, but there was a certain underlining negative vibe they sent off in each other's direction.

"No. It's her sister Sonny." Justin informed her.

Miley breathed a sigh of relief. "Then what are you worried about? From what I hear she's really sweet."

"But Alex isn't! She doesn't deserve her!" Justin exclaimed. "Alex basically stole her from me. She knows I like her. I need your help.. Cant you just ask Alex back out or something?" He begged.

"Justin, there's so many things you, and the people at this school don't know about your sister." Miley said as she got into her car. The brunette turned her car on, rolled the window down, and shut her door. "And, even if I wanted to help you, which I don't, she wouldn't listen to me anyway. She wont answer my calls, or texts.. I'm going to give you a fair warning now though.. If you mess with Alex's happiness, its not just Rebel Russo you'll be dealing with.. Your mom can protect you from her, but she cant protect you from a certain guitar player, or me for that matter." She said before laying her foot down on the gas and leaving Justin behind.

He tried everything. He talked to everyone he thought could help him out, and he came up empty handed. Now all he could do was hope and pray Alex somehow messed the date up herself.

…

…..

It was a little after 8am on Saturday morning when Mitchie entered her home. She had spent the previous night at Alex's place, that fire escape coming in handy once again for her exit. The smell of waffles was strong, and Mitchie was starving. The rocker walked into the dinning room and saw Steve, Connie, Sonny, and Harper all sitting at the dinning table. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Mitchie angrily questioned the redhead.

"She slept over last night." Sonny informed her sister. "She's going to help me prepare for my date."

Mitchie eyed the redhead for a second longer before finally taking her seat at the table. Steve dropped his fork "Who do you have a date with?" He asked in a fatherly tone. "Are they picking you up? You know I have to meet them first."

Sonny smiled bashfully. "I'm going out with Alex this afternoon."

"Oh honey that's great!" Connie exclaimed while Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I'm so happy for you. You two will make such a cute couple." she gushed.

"Thank you Connie." Sonny replied.

"Where are you two going?" Steve asked happily as he picked his fork back up and resumed eating breakfast.

"I have no idea. She wont tell me." The blonde said.

"What are you going to wear?" Connie quizzed. She was all for this possibly new relationship. In the back of her mind she had always pictured Mitchie and Alex one day being together, but that faded away over time. It had become clear to Connie that they were truly just friends.

Sonny smiled thinking about it. She had a date with Alex. "I don't know yet. Harper is going to help me pick something out."

"Oh yeah that's smart. Have the queen for fruit dresses help you." Mitch stated sarcastically as she put a waffle on her plate. "I know where your going, so dress like you normally do. Nothing fancy." She instructed.

"Ooh where are we going?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"I'm not telling you." Mitch replied. "Alex would kick my ass.. Or at least try to."

….

Alex Russo didn't wake up until 12pm when her cell phone alarm went off. She groaned at the loud echoing ring tone, but then remembered why it was going off in the first place and happily shut it off with a grin gracing her features. She had to be at the Torres household in one hour to pick Sonny up for their date.

The middle Russo gingerly climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. She used her body wash twice just to make sure she smelt good.

When the teenage girl stepped out of the bathroom wrapped up in a white towel, dripping water onto the carpet floor of the Russo's apartment, her older brother saw her. "Alex." He called. She didn't bother responding to him. She was drastically close to popping him one. So, instead she began walking to her bedroom. "Alex." He called again, this time walking towards the soaked girl.

"Fuck off Justin." Alex said as she entered her bedroom, and slammed the door behind her making sure to lock it. She didn't want to deal with his crap.

Justin let out an annoyed huff before sauntering down the spiral staircase. He saw his dad sitting on the couch, sipping a soda and watching some program on tv. As he got closer he recognized the show to be the Fox News channel. "Hey dad." The boy said as he plopped down on the sofa next to the middle aged man. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Justin spoke again. "You know Mitchie was here last night."

That got his fathers attention. "What?" Jerry asked turning his attention to his son.

"Yeah." Justin replied. "She was in Alex's room. I think she stayed over."

Jerry took a second and stared at his oldest son. "Is this about Alex having a date with Sonny?" He asked gently. "Look Justin. I agree that Sonny is too good for Alex, but maybe this is what Alex needs. You know someone that can straighten her ways." He said softly, being careful about how sensitive Justin has been.

"Fine. But, Mitchie was still here last night." Justin stated. "Alex directly defied you once again. I think you should ground her."

"I'm not grounding your sister." Jerry replied. "This competition you and Alex are having over this girl is ridiculous. However, if you see Mitchie in this house come get me so I can handle it."

"Handle it now! Why wont you ground her?" The eldest Russo child exclaimed.

"Whoa what's with all the yelling?" Max, the youngest of the Russo's, asked as he entered the apartment.

"Max. You saw Mitchie last night in Alex's room right?" Justin asked hopefully.

The young teen thought for a second. "..No." He said unsurely.

Justin knew his brother was covering for Alex. He always did, and Justin never understood why. "Thank you Max." Jerry said to his youngest. Then he faced Justin. "Justin, you have to let this go."

"Yeah dude, just drop it. Sonny is too hot for a nerd. Maybe you're not her type.. She likes em bad." Max said as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. Then added. "I gotta get Alex to teach me her ways." Jerry shook his head. The last thing he needed was another Alex.

…..

Up in her room Alex had finished getting dressed. She was now wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with a grey Element logo on the chest, her favorite skateboarding company. Black skinny jeans. Purple converse that matched her shirt, and to top it off a purple and grey stripped beanie was placed upon her head.

It was 12:46pm by the time the young rebel traveled downstairs. It only took 10 minutes by skateboard to get to Mitchie's. So, having a few minutes to spare Alex quickly trotted to the kitchen and grabbed herself a rice crispys treat. She undid the blue packaging and took a bite. As she chewed she noticed her two brothers, and her father all sitting on the orange sofa in front of the television. "Max." She called with a full mouth. Her younger brother looked over to her. "Come here little man." She instructed as she took another big bite out of her snack.

"What's up Alex." Max greeted on his way over.

Alex stuffed the rest of the rice crispy treat into her mouth, and held out her hand. Max knew the drill. The youngest of the Russo's reached into his front pocket and grabbed his wallet. He took hold of half of the money and handed it to his sister. The stack of cash felt heavier than usual to Alex. "Good week?" She asked as she started to count.

"Oh yeah." Max said happily. "By the way, are the plants in your closet ready yet?" he asked quietly so he couldn't be overhead by his dad and brother.

"Eddie is good to go, but Tina and Ben aren't ready yet. I'd give it about another week." Alex replied just as quietly. Alex and Max grew marijuana in their bedrooms, and Max sold it. They named their plants as a way to talk about them without drawing suspicions. "You have that key I gave you right?" Max nodded his head. "Ok. Then you can go in there when I'm gone and pick Eddie. Just be sure to lock everything back up."

"Ok. Have fun on your date." The youngest Russo said cheerfully to his sister before jogging off to go upstairs.

After eating a quick snack, and getting a good amount of cash, Alex was ready. The teenage girl walked past her father, and her older brother who were still seated on the couch. Alex found joy in the fact Justin was scowling. She knew it was all because of her, and that made her happy on the inside. The middle Russo picked up her skateboard by the door and went on her merry way.

…

The skateboarder hopped off her board once she reached the Torres' driveway. She jogged up to the front door and knocked. Ordinarily she would just barge on in, but today it felt different coming here. Steve was the one to answer the door. "Alex!" He cheered. "You knocked?" Mr. Torres said rather confused. "Anyway, come on in." he said gesturing for the skateboarder to enter his home.

"Thanks Steve." Alex replied nicely as she walked into the house.

"So, I hear you're taking Sonny out.." Steve said as he closed the front door.

Alex nodded. "Yep." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth just thinking about it.

Mr. Torres patted her on the back. "Do you have a driver's license?" He asked curiously.

"Uh.. Yeah." Alex said reaching into her back pocket for her wallet. "Right here." She said flipping the little black thing open to reveal her license.

Steve looked around before pulling Alex into the kitchen. "Here." He said swiping his car keys off the counter top. "If you promise to be careful, and be home by 10.. I'll let you borrow my car."

Alex was completely shocked. "Wh- what?" she said struggling to find words. "Are you serious?" She questioned still stunned. Her eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Absolutely." Steve replied.

"But, you never let Mitchie borrow the car?" Alex said in disbelief of what was happening.

"Well for one.. Mitchie keeps her dating life private, so I never really get to know any of the people she dates.. And secondly, you're like one of my own, and I'm happy that you and Sonny are going to give each other a try." Steve explained proudly.

"Awesome." Alex said finally taking the keys. "This means we don't have to take the subway."

"I wouldn't want you two on there anyway. Its dirty and a bunch of freaks are on there. Its different when you guys are in a pack, but if its just two of you I'd prefer you walk or ask me or Connie for a ride." Steve said. "I'll go tell Sonny you're here."

Alex watched Steve exit the kitchen. The skateboarder stared down into her hands. She had the keys to Steve's 2010 black Mercedes Benz. "Holy shit.." She said to herself. Her own father would never trust her with his car, let alone an expensive one like Steve's. But, then again her dad was cheap and Steve wasn't.

"Hi." A soft voice spoke.

Alex looked up away from her hands to see Sonny standing before her in a pink spaghetti strap dress that came down just above her knees. She was also wearing medium sized gold hoops in her ears, and gold gladiator sandals. "Hey." Alex replied grinning as she took in the blonde's appearance. "You look beautiful."

Sonny blushed. "Thanks you look great too."

The skateboarder glanced down at her attire. She always felt under-dressed around Sonny. "It's a little chilly out. You might want to grab a jacket." Alex suggested.

"Oh. I forgot my cardigan." The blonde said embarrassedly. "I'll be right back." She said before she speedily walked towards the stairs.

As Sonny was going up the stairs Mitchie was coming down. Mitch caught sight of her sister and stopped in her tracks. She looked her blonde twin up and down. 'Alex is gonna love that.' She thought to herself. Sonny was looking undeniably hot. "What?" Sonny quizzed. "Is something wrong?" The blonde asked nervously as she glanced around at her outfit.

"No." Mitch replied. "You look nice."

"Aw thank you Mitchie." Sonny said knowing this wasn't the easiest thing for her sister.

Mitch eyed her sister again. "One thing." She said before sticking her hands in her sisters dress and adjusting her boobs. "There." She said pushing them up so they looked bigger, and showed more cleavage.

Sonny looked down. "Wow, how did you do that?" She asked while she poked at her breasts.

"I got skillz." Mitchie said cockily. Then continued her walk downstairs. When she got down there she saw Alex patently waiting on the big couch in the living room. The rocker walked over to where her best friend was. "Sup sexy." She said playful pushing Alex head, and taking a seat next to her.

Alex chuckled at her bestie. "Not much, waiting on your sister. What about you rockstar, what you up to?"

"Caitlyn is coming over in half an hour." Mitch replied.

"Ooh." Alex teased, wiggling her eyebrows. "Sounds like you'll be having some fun time."

Mitchie smiled big. "Fuck yes." She said already wanting Caitlyn there with her.

"You two fuck so much." The skateboarder commented.

Upstairs in Sonny's room Harper was getting her things together to head home when Sonny walked back into her bedroom. "What are you doing back up here?" Harper asked. "I thought Alex was here."

"She is. I forgot my cardigan." Sonny replied picking up the white piece of clothing that was laying on her bed. "If you're leaving I'll walk you out." She said as she slipped on the cardigan.

Harper agreed and the two friends exited the bedroom. On their way down the stairs Alex and Mitchie's voices could be heard. "Wait." Harper told her friend. "Shh.. Listen." She said as they reached the base of the stairs.

"I'm actually pretty nervous." Alex's voice carried to the two girls.

"Don't worry, it never shows on you." Mitchie replied. "At least its not showing right now."

"Your sister's just so… classy.. I guess would be the right word."

Sonny looked at Harper. "She thinks I'm classy." She whispered smugly as she flung her back over her shoulder. The redhead smiled and rolled her eyes at the blonde and continued to listen in.

"Like do I kiss her when I bring her back home? Do I settle for a hug? You're her sister.. What do I do?" Alex questioned.

Sonny stood there hoping and praying her sister would say kiss her, but that wasn't the answer Mitchie gave Alex. "Kiss her on the first date, and I'll kick your ass."

The skateboarder scoffed. "Ugh, yeah right. You kick my ass? You live in a fantasy world."

Sonny and Harper stood waiting for one of them to speak again, but they didn't hear any words being exchanged. A couple of groans escaped the living room and flooded to the base of the stairs. Sonny knew those noises. "What are they doing?" Harper asked curiously.

"Wrestling. They do it all the time." Sonny replied as she finally turned to corner into the living room. When she entered, she saw Mitchie on top on Alex. Alex laid out on her stomach struggling under Mitchie to get free, but Mitch was sitting on both of her arms making it very difficult for the skateboarder. "Can you please get off my date?" Sonny asked politely as possible given the circumstances. Mitchie inwardly cringed at the word date, but never the less got off of her best friend.

"You are so lucky." Alex stated as she too got up off the floor. "I was just about to break free." She said brushing off her shirt.

"Uh huh." The rocker replied knowing there was no way Alex would've gotten free. "Whatever you say babe."

Alex looked over to Sonny. She was a little shocked to see Harper in the Torres home, but decided to ignore the redhead. "Are you ready?" Alex asked her date.

"Yes." Sonny replied smiling brightly. "Let me just walk Harper out."

As the blonde walked her friend to the door Alex turned back to Mitchie. "What the fuck is she doing at your house?" Alex asked curiously.

Mitchie shrugged. "They like hanging out."

"Weird."

"Only a lot."

The best friends stood in silence, both drifting off to their own thoughts. "Ok. I'm all set, and ready to go." Sonny said.

Sonny's voice pulled Alex back from her thoughts to reality. "Awesome. Lets bounce." The skateboarder said as she began walking towards the front door. Sonny followed behind her. "Bye Mitch." Alex shouted as she held the door open for Sonny.

The blonde said a quiet thank you while her black haired twin shouted a goodbye to them both. When they got outside Alex reached into her front pocket and pulled out Steve's keys. She used the key pad to unlock the car. "My dad is letting you take the car?"

"Yeah. Shocking right?" Alex said while laughing a bit.

"It's a little unexpected." Sonny admitted. Alex opened the passenger door for the blonde, and closed it once she was in all the way.

The skateboarder got into the vehicle herself, and started the machine. It was smooth and even. Alex took a second and admired the car. She still couldn't believe Steve let her borrow it.

The ride to their destination was filled with small talk. Alex and Sonny exchanging stories, and getting to know one another a little better. When Sonny would ask where they were going though, Alex flat out refused to tell her.

When Alex pulled into a parking lot, Sonny finally found out where their date was. She knew it was rude, but she laughed a little. This wasn't what she was expecting at all. She didn't know how to react. "Is this really where we're going?" She asked.

"You're laughing now, but you're gonna have fun." Alex replied confidently as she shut off the car.

The two girls hopped out of the vehicle, and Alex pressed the keypad button to lock the doors. Sonny was looking up at the glowing sign 'Aladdin's Castle Arcade.' when Alex slipped her hand into Sonny's. The blonde smiled. "I think this was a great idea." She said to the skateboarder walking next to her. Sonny found the place to be very 'Alex' and she liked it already.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go guys. Here's the next chapter. Thank you to all who read and review this story, specially my fanfic wifey AndYourPoint ;)**

"Tell me everything!" Harper said excitedly on Monday morning.

Sonny and Harper were by the redhead's locker. "She took me to an arcade." Sonny replied, smiling at the memory.

"An arcade?" Harper quizzed while she sorted through what she needed for the school day ahead of her.

The blonde nodded her head. "Yes. It was so much fun. She taught me how to play skee-ball, we ate pizza, played air hockey, and she even won me this little pink bear with her tickets." Sonny said showing Harper the keychain that was hooked onto her purse.

"Oh my gosh that matches the dress you wore.. It sounds like you had a great time." Harper said genuinely happy for her friend.

"I really did. After the arcade she took me to Sonic, and we sat and just talked and held hands while we sipped our shakes." Sonny said. "I even got my goodnight kiss." She said proudly holding her head up high.

Harper's eyes lit up. "Details. I thought Mitch threatened Alex?"

"She did, but Alex didn't kiss me.. I kissed her." She practically squealed.

FLASHBACK

After hours full of laughter, stories, and small little moments being shared, it was finally time for Alex to say goodnight. She had walked Sonny all the way up to the front door of the Torres home. "I had a good time. You're an amazing girl Sonny." Alex stated as she took a hold of one of the blonde's hands. She brought it up to her lips and gave it a kiss, making Sonny blush for the umpteenth time that night. "Give these to your dad for me." The skateboarder said placing the keys in Sonny's hand.

"I will." She replied wearing what seemed like a permanent smile.

"Would you be up for a movie sometime this week?" Alex asked hoping to lock in a second date.

"I would love that." Sonny said staring into Alex's eyes. Sonny was feeling the moment. She so badly wanted to feel what Alex's lips felt like. She was sure the skateboarder wanted the same thing. But, Sonny was just to shy, and Alex respected the Torres family too much to be on anything but her very best behavior. "A-alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex replied.

"C-can you close your eyes for just a second?" The blonde asked. Alex looked at Sonny oddly for a moment. "Please?"

"Um, sure." Alex said closing her eyes as she was asked to do. The skateboarder stood there, eyes closed out in the darkness of the porch that shielded them from the moon's light when she felt a trembling pair of hands grasp hers. Alex didn't move, didn't flinch. Then she felt a soft pair of lip glossed lips lightly press against hers. The desire was too much, and Alex kissed back immediately. She laced her fingers together with Sonny's and kept the pace of the kiss slow and sweet. The kind Alex secretly loved. The skateboarder however did pull the blonde up softly against her body, in pure desperation to feel more of the beautiful girl that was too shy to just go for it. Both girls were lost in a romantic haze of what they didn't know would be the beginning, or the blossoming, of a something neither of them had experienced.

Unknowingly to the kissing girls on the front porch, Steve, Connie, and even Mitchie had tuned in to watch the action. All three peaking out of the window. "I can't believe Sonny initiated that." Mitch said quietly.

"She's a Torres." Steve said proudly to himself.

"Did she really kiss Alex first? I cant believe you two didn't call me over." Connie complained. "It looks like Alex is the one in control though."

"She is." Mitch said knowingly.

Back outside the girls pulled apart for air. Neither spoke. Sonny's arms rested around Alex's shoulders, and Alex's arms were snaked around Sonny's waist. They rested their foreheads together and each girl wore a grin. "You really are something else." Alex whispered, afraid speaking at a normal volume might break whatever trance they were entangled in.

"I've never kissed anyone like that before." Sonny admitted.

Curiosity got the better of Alex. "What makes me so special?"

"..There's just something.. Something about you." The blonde said slowly pulling away. "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Alli-" Alex stopped herself, and cleared her throat when Sonny gave her a playful don't-say-it look. "Goodnight Sonny." The middle Russo said with a cheeky grin.

END FLASHBACK

"That's actually really cute." Harper said feeling lost. Was everything she thought she knew about Rebel Russo lies? Of course not. For goodness sakes she punched Harper in the face last year. The redhead just didn't expect Alex Russo of all people to be a softy. Her next question was what if it was all just a front, an act, a charade.. But, realization dawned on Harper. Miley wouldn't stay with someone for so long unless they were good to her. Sonny must have seen whatever it was that Miley did. Was Alex Russo, deep deep down, really a sweetheart?

Before Harper could fire away any questions, Miley made an appearance. The brunette tapped Sonny's shoulder. Sonny turned around and was momentarily frightened. She knew who this brunette was, but what she didn't know was what kind of person she was. "Can I talk to you?" Miley asked.

"Um, sure." Sonny replied trying to prevent her voice from squeaking.

Miley glanced to Harper. "Do you want me to leave?" The redhead questioned even though she never had any issues with Miley.

"I don't care." Miley replied flatly. Since she didn't say yes, Harper stuck around to listen. Miley then turned her attention back to the shorter blonde. "I don't care if you're going to date Alex. But, if that's what you plan on doing, you need to set her brother straight."

Sonny was very confused, she had no idea what this girl was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"He came up to me to try to get me to get in between you and Alex." Miley stated. "I'm not gonna do that because I hear good things about you, and most importantly you're not Mitchie.. Even though you look like her.." Miley said taking in Sonny's appearance. "..My point is you need to go tell that boy that he doesn't have a shot with you. Otherwise this is going to get ugly fast. Alex can only hold her temper back for so long before something bad happens. And, before you say anything, yes, something bad will happen. She will knock that boy's lights out, and if she doesn't your sister surely will."

"Why would Justin want you to get between us like that?" Sonny questioned before glancing over to Harper.

The redhead didn't have an answer, she shrugged before saying. "I don't know why. All I know is that he likes you, and he said he was tired of Alex always taking things away from him."

"Alex is only protective of a handful of people." Miley commented. "The Torres family, her little brother, and her girl. You're two of those three things." Sonny let a small smile grace her features. She liked the sound of being Alex's girl. "I gotta go, but I suggest you straighten this mess out." The brunette said turning away from the other two girls, and walking away.

Sonny watched Miley leave. One of the last things she would have expected was for her date's exs to help her out. "She was nicer than I expected." The blonde said.

"I've never had any problems with her." Harper stated. "She's a nice girl unless you screw her over."

…..

Mitchie and Caitlyn had 2nd period biology together. This was the only class Mitchie didn't share with her biffle Alex. The couple sat in the middle of the last row to the very left of them room. Caitlyn sat in the desk directly in front of her girlfriend. "So, since we haven't talked about it.. How are you feeling after Alex and Sonny's date?" The dancer quizzed. She knew Mitchie and Alex already talked about it and was curious on how her girlfriend was feeling.

Mitchie shrugged. "Its pretty clear Sonny likes her a lot. Actually, a lot more than I thought." Caitlyn didn't speak, she knew more was to come. "I never thought Sonny was the type to.." The rocker said trailing off at the end.

"..To what?" Her girlfriend asked.

"To fucking.. Just.. Sonny kissed Alex." She finally spat out.

Caitlyn stared at her girlfriend suspiciously. "You watched didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it." Mitchie confessed.

The dancer laughed at Mitch. "I would look too. I think the whole gang would." She said, then stopped laughing. "I don't get why you're shocked she kissed her. She is related to you."

Mitchie couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Yeah, yeah I know. She's a Torres. That's what my dad said." She said then added. "But, we kiss totally different."

Caitlyn glanced around the room. The class seemed pretty busy, so she leaned forward over Mitchie's desk. "I think you should show me."

The rocker couldn't seem to find her restraints. She glanced back and forth between Caitlyn's lips, and her eyes. "I can do that." Mitch said lowly as she leaned forward to press her lips to Caitlyn's. Mitchie started slow, but her girlfriend came back kissing her hungrily. The rocker let out a quiet moan and picked up the pace of the kiss. Tongues began their battle against one another. They weren't the kind of couple that liked to take things slow, they liked their kisses rough, and heated.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!" The biology teacher, Ms. Norbury, shouted at the kissing girls. The class turned their attention to Mitchie and Caitlyn as they pulled away from each other. "I warned you two before. I'm going to have to give you detention."

"I say you just let em make out." The teen sitting next to Mitchie said. He loved watching them. He would always tell his friends about the two hot girls in bio class.

"Marcus, get back to work." Ms. Norbury instructed. "You two have detention this afternoon." She said to the couple.

"Uptight bitch." Mitchie mumbled.

"I'm sorry. What was that Ms. Torres?" The teacher questioned annoyed with Mitchie's lack of respect.

The rocker wasn't in the mood. Right now all she wanted was to go have smooching time, she could care less if the people in class watched. "I said.. Uptight. Bitch." Mitchie replied honestly, and pronounced her words clearly so the teacher could hear her. The class erupted in 'ooooh's.

Caitlyn face palmed. She knew once you got Mitch going that was it. "Ms. Torres take yourself up to the principal's office." Ms. Norbury demanded.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and stood up. She bent over and licked the side of Caitlyn's face before kissing her one more time and gently tugging at her lip as she pulled away. "I love you!" A guy on the other side of the room yelled. Mitch only responded my giving him the middle finger as she exited the classroom.

"Everyone back to work!" The teacher ordered. Caitlyn just smiled at how ridiculous her girlfriend could be at times.

… …

Mitchie had waited outside the principal's office for 30 minutes before Mr. Laritate showed up. He entered the main office carrying a box of doughnuts. The rocker stared at Laritate, she couldn't believe he actually had doughnuts. 'Too easy.' Mitch thought to herself. "Ahh Ms. Torres. Where's your partner in crime?" He asked looking around, not seeing Alex. Mitch didn't say anything. She just shrugged. "Very well then. Follow me." He said heading to his office. Mitchie got up and followed the overweight man. When he unlocked his office door he gasped. Mitchie having no idea why, peaked over his shoulder. She smiled at what she saw.

The two uncomfortable wooden chairs Mitchie and Alex always sat in when the got in trouble were burnt to a crisp. A little note taped to Laritate's desk. 'Get Bean Bag Chairs.. Preferably green : )'

Mitchie knew exactly who wrote that note. 'Alex must have gotten bored in study hall.' The rocker thought. "Ms. Torres you're free to go while I figure out who did this.. However, you still have detention later this afternoon." Laritate said slowly, all the while staring at the pile of ashes on the floor. Mitch happily left after she was dismissed.

…..

Alex and Mitchie entered the art room laughing. Alex had explained to Mitchie how she went through the window of Laritate's office. Then covered the chairs in lighter fluid, and lit them with her trusty zippo lighter. "I liked your little note." The rocker said to her best friend.

"I can't believe you were there to see his facial expression. I'm so jealous." Alex replied as she took her seat, and dropped her backpack onto the floor. The skateboarder's eyes landed on Sonny. "Hold on a sec Mitch." Alex said as she stood back up. The skateboarder jogged up to Sonny and wrapped one arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Hey." she said as she placed a kiss on Sonny's temple.

Sonny smiled big as she looked up at Alex. "Hi."

"What cha workin on?" Alex asked playfully after noticing Sonny had pastels out.

Sonny picked up her canvas and held it up for Alex to see. "The landscape project we were assigned. I drew the lake up by my grandma's house in Wisconsin."

"Westappleton, right?" The skateboarder asked while looking over the drawing.

"You remembered." Sonny said cheerfully.

"Of course." Alex replied. "It's really pretty. I can only imagine how much prettier the view would be with you there." She said making the blonde twin under her arm blush.

"Russo. Sit down." Ms. Majorhealy told Alex as she walked past her on her way to the front of the classroom.

Alex glanced down at Sonny, and sat down on the blonde's lap. "..This doesn't feel right." Alex stated before standing back up, and pulling the blonde up with her. Alex then sat down at Sonny's desk, and motioned for her to sit on her lap by grabbing her hips and guiding her. Sonny giggled at the skateboarder's antics as she sat down on her lap. "So much better." Alex said keeping her hands on the blonde's waist.

"You're so silly sometimes." Sonny said over her shoulder to Alex.

"Haha yeah I guess." Alex replied while moving the blonde's hair out of the way so she could place a gentle kiss on her neck. Sonny was a little ticklish where Alex kissed, so the blonde let out a light giggle. The noise was music to Alex's ears. "Are you ticklish?" The skateboarder quizzed.

"No." Sonny lied.

"Lair." Alex said cheekily before reconnecting her lips to Sonny's neck to tickle her.

The blonde started laughing uncontrollably. "hahaha Al-Alex.. Ha Alex… St-stop ahaha." She laughed out while struggling to get away.

Alex pulled back. "Ok. Ok."

Up at the front of the classroom, Ms. Majorhealy heard Sonny's giggles. "Alex. I meant your own seat."

The skateboarder sighed. This was the only teacher Alex actually respected, and listened to half the time. "Alright, fine." She said defeated. "Get up sexy." The skateboarder said to the blonde on her lap. Sonny stood up, and Alex followed suit. "Talk to you after class." Alex said as she started walking back to her seat.

"Bye Alex_andra._" Sonny said. It was her turn to tease Rebel Russo.

Alex turned around to face Sonny, now walking backwards. "Alright.. _Allison._"

"They make me want to puke." Mitchie mumbled to herself after seeing Alex and Sonny's interaction. "Day by day Mitchie, day by day." She said to herself. It wasn't easy watching them, because it was still weird, but each day it got a little better.

… ….

At lunch after Alex and Sonny parted ways to their own individual tables, Sonny decided now was as good a time as ever to handle what Miley told her about earlier. The blonde approached her table, but this time she didn't take a seat. "Justin, may I speak with you out in the hall?" She asked politely.

Zeke and Justin exchanged a glance at one another. "Absolutely." Justin replied as he stood.

"Great." The blonde said as she turned around and headed for the hallway, Justin following behind her.

The eldest Russo held open the door to the hall for Sonny. The blonde said a hushed thank you as she walked past him. Once they were out in the hall Justin asked "What's this about?" With a smile on his face. He was hoping Sonny had seen the light, and saw just how bad of a person Alex truly was.

"I don't think there's an easy way to say this." Sonny started. "I don't want our friendship to be effected either. So, can you promise me we'll be okay after I say what I need to say?"

"Definitely. I'm all ears." He replied thinking this was actually about her not liking Alex like she thought she would've.

Sonny took in a deep breath. "Its come to my attention from more than one source that you may have feelings for me.. And, I just don't want you to get your hopes up that something might eventually develop between us."

Justin didn't believe what he heard. Once the words sunk in his smug grin fell to a frown. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I know you're a great guy, but there's just something missing." The blonde said honestly.

"What? What could be missing?" Justin said feeling panicky. "I have perfect grades, a promising future ahead of me, I'm the student body president here at Tribeca Prep, I'm also the president and founder of two school clubs, I volunteer at a soup kitchen during the holidays, I-"

"I know." Sonny said cutting him off. "Believe me, I know. You've accomplished amazing things.. But, there's just something that's not there, and I don't exactly know what that is, but it's not there."

"Let me guess.. Alex has it.." Justin said defeated.

Sonny nodded her head. "I think so."

"Perfect." He said placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." Sonny said noticing the hurt expression on Justin's face. "But, you needed to know so that later on down the road you don't get hurt even worse."

"You know what.. Fine. Its fine. I understand." he said leaving the blonde out in the hall and heading back into the cafeteria. On his way inside, he saw his younger sister laughing with her group of friends and felt anger and jealousy. He ignored it and walked back to his table.

Sonny was feeling relieved. Hopefully Justin got the message, which she thinks he did. The blonde reentered the lunch room and saw the eldest Russo already sitting at their table. Then she glanced over to Alex's table, and saw the young rebel in a fit of laughter and light conversation. Sonny smiled at the sight before going to her own table. When she sat down the four of them acted as if nothing happened, and carried on with lunch as usual.

Over at the gang's table Shane was questioning Alex. "How was the date?" He asked. "I cant believe she picked you over me."

Alex playfully shoved Shane. "She picked me over you because for one, I'm sexy.. And two, because you're a man whore that cant stick to one woman."

Shane nodded his head in agreement. "This is true."

"Sonny really likes you a lot Alex." Jason spoke up. "We talked about your date in calculus this morning."

"What'd she say?" The skateboarder asked curiously.

Jason took a bite out of his apple. "I cant tell you. That would be betraying her trust."

Mitchie stopped what she was doing with Caitlyn, which was running her hand up and down the dancer's thigh teasingly. "Since when did you two get all buddy-buddy?" The rocker quizzed.

"We've always talked." Jason replied. "Mostly about politics, and world affairs.. You know, things that make you guys go 'huh?'." He said mockingly. Even Jason had a good sense of humor, you had to if you ran with this gang of teens.

"You're a dick." Shane commented.

"What kind of an insult is that?" Mitchie questioned chuckling. "He's a gay man. He likes dick dumbass."

"Fo real. That was bad." Caitlyn added while laughing at the crappy insult.

**I know, I know. Not the best ending in the world, but it had to end somewhere.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took forever, but here's the update!**

It was Thursday night. The night of Alex and Sonny's second date. The two attended a horror flick at the Waverly Cinema, more specifically they watched Paranormal Activity 3. Neither girl was freaked out by the movie despite others in attendance being scared to the point of screaming. Alex thought it was pretty cool that Sonny didn't get scared, so she actually got to enjoy the film, and she even had her arm wrapped around the beautiful blonde the whole time as they shared a large drink and popcorn combo meal.

Now the young girls were enjoying a slow stroll back to the Torres household, walking hand in hand. "Do you believe in ghosts?" Alex quizzed. "Or spirits, or whatever."

Sonny thought for a moment. "I don't know." She said looking up at the dark night's sky. The stars seemed to be shining twice as luminously than normal. "I'm going to have to say no on that one." The blonde said looking back to her date. Sonny was more of a science kind of girl, however if she were to have a paranormal experience she wouldn't dismiss it.

Alex nodded. "Good deal. Don't tell Mitch that, otherwise you'll get that long ass story about how she heard someone calling out for her one night when she was nine." Alex said chuckling. "Then she'll get all paranoid."

Sonny giggled as she replied. "Yeah. I've heard the story."

"I still haven't told her it was me under her bed." The skateboarder said laughing.

"Oh my gosh Alex that's so mean." The blonde said still giggling. "You traumatized her."

Alex finally stopped laughing. "I know." She said as she sighed. "Doesn't mean I love her any less though."

"You two, and your friends are ridiculous." Sonny said playfully as she started to swing her hand that held Alex's.

"But, face it." The skateboarder said as she stopped walking, causing Sonny to do the same. The blonde looked at Alex, Alex wore a confident grin that made Sonny's knees weak. "You wouldn't like me if I were any different." Alex said quietly as she stared into Sonny's sparkling brown eyes. Sonny felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You like that I'm bad." Alex said taking a small step closer, her grin turning into a playful smile as she took Sonny's free hand in hers, so that Alex was now holding both of the blonde's hands.

"You may be _bad_, but you've been nothing but kind to me." Sonny replied letting her small smile become a full one.

"So you like softy Alex?" The skateboarder quizzed squinting her eyes at Sonny.

Sonny arched an eyebrow at her date. "I just like Alex."

"It's sexy when you do that." Alex said glancing at the blonde's arched eyebrow. Sonny dropped her eyebrow, and fought against a blush that desperately wanted to make its home on her cheeks. "I got news for ya Allison. Alex just likes you too." The skateboarder said before leaning in and pecking Sonny's soft pink lips. Alex pulled away licking her lips to savior the taste. "Mmm. Yeah that's good stuff." She said making Sonny giggle as they continued on their way to the Torres residence.

"You can be so silly sometimes." The blonde said. She found herself saying that a lot more now that she was really getting to know the skateboarder.

As the two were walking past a row of bushes lined along someone's yard, Alex spotted a patch of redish pink flowers. She was quick to pick one and hand it to Sonny. "For you."

"Aww." Sonny said smiling brightly as she took the flower Alex had extended out to her. "You're cheesy too. That's awesome."

"There's nothing wrong with a little queso dip." The middle Russo said with a wink. "…That's a joke. Cause I'm half Mexican, half Italian.." She said after seeing Sonny didn't quite understand.

"Oh. Ok. I get it. Cheese cause your Italian, and spicy because your Mexican."

"Yes. That would be my really bad joke." Alex said chuckling at her own lack of comedic timing.

"Here, I'll say something nerdy if you want.. to make you feel better about your bad joke." The blonde said teasingly as they walked. "This is a Gloxinia." She said holding up the flower she was given, and twirling it between her index finger and thumb. "This particular species can grow to be half a foot to a foot long, producing trumpet shaped flowers up to 4 inches in diameter. They range in colors such as lavender, purple, red, or white. Each color carrying a different meaning."

Alex was floored. She stared at Sonny completely amused. She knew the girl was smart, but.. "You just pulled that out of your ass didn't you?" She said. There was no way Sonny could know all that about a random flower Alex picked off the sidewalk.

Sonny laughed at the middle Russo. "No. I'm serious."

"Wow." The skateboarder said. "Well what's this one mean?" She asked pointing to the flower in Sonny's hand as they turned the corner onto Holt Street, the street the Torres' lived on.

The blonde stared down at the eloquent red flower. "Love at first sight." She said quietly.

"Mmm." Alex said as she lifted her and Sonny's intertwined hands up. The middle Russo placed a light kiss on the back of the blonde's hand. "Romantic."

"You're the total package, aren't you?" Sonny said accidentally letting it slip as she twirled the plant between her thumb and index finger. She meant to think it, not say it. She didn't dare look up at Alex, she got nervous after blurting that out. She just kept her gaze fixated on the cement beneath her feet.

Alex noticed Sonny was blushing, and smiled. "You're adorable when you blush." The skateboarder said giving Sonny's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Um. Thanks." The blonde twin said shyly as she tucked some of her stray hair behind her ear.

Alex was about to throw another complement the blonde's way, but when they stepped foot onto the driveway what Alex saw prevented her. "Whoa." She said at the sight of Caitlyn being pushed up against the railing of the front porch by none other than Mitchie. The rocker's hand's clutching Caitlyn's small butt.

"Oh my gosh." Sonny said shielding her eyes with one of her hands, and looking away.

The skateboarder chuckled at Sonny's reaction. "Mitch! You fucking skank, take it inside." Alex shouted.

Mitchie pulled away from her girlfriend. "Shut up Russo!" Caitlyn shouted back then hungrily reconnected her lips to Mitchie's.

"Their like rabbits." Sonny commented. "I hate being here when my dad and Connie are gone. All you can hear is them up in Mitchie's room." She said with a shudder. Just thinking about the moaning that came from her sister's room made her cringe. "I usually end up going for a walk, or going down into the basement because I really don't want to hear _that_."

"You know you can always call me, and we could go do something." Alex proposed. "Even if it's just chilling in the basement."

The blonde glanced over to her overly hormonal twin sister before looking back to Alex. "I think I'll have to take you up on that."

"Alex say goodnight for fuck sakes!" Mitchie shouted as Caitlyn pulled away. The dancer had to be home soon.

The skateboarder and her blonde date turned their attention to where Mitchie was to see Caitlyn heading their way to walk home. "Night guys." The dancer said to them.

"Night." Alex replied. Then the skateboarder looked back to the front porch. Mitchie was still standing up there. The rocker was leaning against the porch's railing, waiting for Alex to say her goodbye to Sonny. "Can you give us a minute?" Alex asked her best friend.

Mitch rolled her eyes, but never the less pushed off of the railing, and went into her home. "So…" Sonny said trailing off.

"So, I'd hate to have to say goodnight to you.. But, I guess I have to." Alex said as she began to walk her date up to the door.

Sonny didn't want to say goodnight either. "I don't want to say goodnight either." The blonde stated looking into Alex's brown eyes once they reached the porch.

Rebel Russo looked down at her and Sonny's intertwined fingers. "Then don't say it." She said looking back up to Sonny. "Just kiss me."

The blonde nervously bit her bottom lip. Then slowly leant in towards the skateboarder. But, stopped less than an inch from Alex's lips. A smirk grew on Sonny's features. Then she slowly but surely connected her lips to Alex's. Sonny released Alex's hand, and moved her hands up behind the skateboarder's neck. Alex went nice and slow on their first kiss, and she went nice and slow on this one as well. Their lips glided along one another's as Alex gripped Sonny's small waist.

Soon though Alex could feel she wanted more, so the skateboarder ran her tongue along Sonny's lip. The blonde pulled back, her eyes dark as she starred into her date's matching dark eyes. Sonny glanced back and forth between Alex's puffy lips and deep chocolate colored eyes, before reattaching her lips to the skateboarder's. Their tongues quickly finding one another. Sonny fought against a moan that made its way out of her throat from the contact of their touching tongues. Alex reassuringly pulled Sonny's body into hers and let out a moan of her own. The skateboarder's hands traveled to Sonny's mid back and soothingly rubbed it as the kiss continued.

The two girls soon broke apart for air, but barely pulled away from each other. Without taking her eyes away from Sonny's, Alex reached out and grasped the door knob of the front door. She pecked Sonny's lips before twisting the knob and holding the front door open for Sonny. The blonde didn't say a word as she took her hands off of her date. Sonny waved shyly as she entered her home, pulling the door shut with her.

Alex took in a deep breath, and stood there for a moment staring at the shut door. 'I'm in so much trouble.' Alex thought comically to herself because how weak her knees were at the moment, that kiss really got to her.

…..

…

It was finally the last day of the school week. The day everyone was always looking forward to. Friday. As always when Mitchie and Alex entered the art room, they were laughing. The duo walked over to their seats and put their things down. "I'll be back Mitch." Alex said.

"K." Mitchie replied as she took her seat. She knew where her best friend was off to. Everyday Mitch was getting a little better about the situation. It was a process.

Sonny was in mid conversation with Harper at their desks. "Are you going to the Winter Formal?" The redhead asked.

The blonde had a flyer in her hand for said event. She was handed one on her way to her locker earlier. "I'm not sure yet. I just found out about it."

"You should go. I always do." Harper said, then noticed Alex heading their way. "Incoming, Alex at 7 o'clock." She said lowly to inform her friend.

"Hey." Alex said as she lovingly wrapped her arms around Sonny.

Sonny instantly put her hands on Alex's forearms. "Hey." She spoke cheerfully as Alex placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"What's that?" The skateboarder asked once she took note of the colorful paper in Sonny's hand.

"Oh." Sonny said holding up the paper for Alex to see. "It's a flyer for the Winter Formal." She informed her.

Alex released her grip on Sonny. "Ah, well.. Cool.. I'll catch you after class." She said kissing the top of Sonny's head before walking away. She did not want to go to the Winter Formal one bit. Alex Russo doesn't attend school dances.

Mitchie noticed something was off just by how short Alex's visit with her sister was. "What's wrong?" The rocker asked worriedly.

"She has a flyer for that dance next month." The skateboarder told her bestie.

Mitch tried not to laugh, and tried hard, but failed. She chuckled at her friends misfortune. She sighed as she said "You're so screwed. You know she's gonna want to go to that right?"

Alex dragged her hand dramatically over her face. "I hope not."

…..

Surely enough once the bell rang, and once Sonny said goodbye to Harper, the blonde skipped her way over to Alex and Mitch, flyer in hand.

Mitchie saw what her twin had in her hand and gave Alex a I-told-you-so grin. "Good luck." The black haired twin said as she left Alex to fend for herself.

"Bitch." Alex mumbled lowly to Mitchie. To which Mitchie just gave her the middle finger and exited the room. "Sup sweetheart." Alex kindly greeted the blonde twin. She hoped maybe she would be able to keep Sonny off the subject of the upcoming dance. "Why are you always looking so beautiful?" The middle Russo asked as she scanned Sonny's body.

Sonny blushed, not knowing what to say back. Alex stood up from her desk and took a hold of one of the blonde's hands, and the two exited the classroom. As soon as they stepped foot out into the hall Sonny looked over at Alex. "Do you want to go to the Winter Formal with me?" She asked unknowing of Alex's strict no dances policy.

'Fuck..' Alex thought to herself. "Um.." She said scratching at her head as if that would help her evade the situation. "Isn't that like a month away?"

Sonny nodded. "It's about three weeks away."

"Can I think about it?" Alex asked hoping that didn't come off mean or inconsiderate.

"What's there to think about?" Sonny asked curiously as they reached her locker.

The blonde let go of Alex's hand to open her locker. "You know, stuff." The skateboarder said with a shrug. "I don't really go to those kinds of things."

Sonny shut her locker and handed Alex two lunch bags. "I really want to go.. And, I'd really like it if you came as my date." She said with a voice full of hope. Alex didn't know what to say so she just stayed quiet. "But, if you don't want to go I'll understand." Sonny added after a few moments of silence had past them by.

"Are you just saying that, or do you mean it?" Alex asked cautiously

"I mean it. I get it. Dances aren't your thing." Sonny said brushing it off.

"So, you're not mad or anything?"

"No." Lie. She flat out lied. Sonny may not have been mad, but in the category of 'or anything' she was a little disappointed. "It's okay."

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Cause the last thing I want is to upset you." And that was the exact reason why Sonny wasn't going to hold anything against Alex for not wanting to attend the dance.

The blonde smiled at Alex. "I know."

Alex returned the smile. "I swear you're the fucking best." She commented as the two headed off to lunch together.

…..

The gang was seated at their table like always. When Shane saw Alex and Sonny walk into the cafeteria together his attention was stuck on them. He watched the two as Alex sweetly peck Sonny's lips. "Whoo!" Shane shouted. "That's what I'm talking about. Fucking love hanging out with you guys."

"You seriously need to get your priorities in order." Jason said to his brother.

"My what?" Shane asked, but then caught sight of Mitchie and Caitlyn. They weren't doing anything.. Yet. But, Shane wasn't going to miss it when they did.

"Nothing." Jason replied. He gave up on his brothers. One was constantly perving over their friends, and the other was so hung up on a girl he could never get to the point where he became unreasonable.

"How'd it go?" Mitchie asked once Alex sat down at the lunch table.

The skateboarder handed Mitchie her lunch. "It went alright. She said she's cool with me not wanting to go."

"She's lying." Jason commented.

The duo turned their attention to him. "Do you even know what we're talking about?" Mitchie questioned.

"No." Jason replied. "But, I don't have too because I know that when a girl wants you to do something and you don't and they say its fine its really not fine. Ever."

The table grew quiet after Jason's comments. "Why does they gay guy know everything about girls?" Shane quizzed. "It just seems wrong."

"I know things about them because I see them as human beings, not sex toys." Jason replied sharply.

Alex groaned. She didn't necessarily see girls as sex toys, but she knew Jason was right. "Damn it." the rebel cursed.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know." Alex complained in a whiney tone. "I'll come up with something, and try to make it up to her."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Alex." Mitchie said. "You're not even a couple yet, and she's already got you in the palm of her fucking hand."

"Well. Fuck Mitch I'm sorry. I kinda like her." Alex retorted.

Mitchie didn't want to ask it, but Alex was getting pretty clingy on her sister so.. "Is she putting out for you?" The rocker asked being completely serious.

"What? No." The middle Russo replied.

The conversation was put on hold when a tall athletic guy came up behind Jason and put his hands over Jason's eyes. "Guess who?" The unknown boy with buzzed brown hair asked.

Jason couldn't believe it. Was it actually who he thought it was? "Eddie?" He asked carefully.

"Hey babe." Eddie said as he sat down next to Jason.

"Wow. You're even hotter than I remember." Mitch said looking Eddie over. He had a great body for a kicker. It was obvious he liked to workout.

Caitlyn was stunned at what her girlfriend just said. "Um. I'm right here." The dancer pointed out.

Alex watched amused. She couldn't wait to see what was going to fly out of Mitchie's mouth next. "Yeah, I know." The rocker said back.

The dancer's jaw fell open. "Whatever." She said as she scooted away from her girlfriend. Caitlyn could get sensitive sometimes, and it was just something Mitchie was going to have to learn to handle.

Mitch rolled her eyes. "Come here. You know you're hot too." she said before leaning closer to Caitlyn's ear. "Besides.. you're the one that turns me on." She whispered as she ran her hand up her girlfriend's inner thigh. Caitlyn tried to resist but once Mitch took her earlobe into her mouth and lightly sucked and nibbled on it, that was it, Caitlyn melted. "And you're the only one I want inside of me." She said huskily into the dancer's ear as she put her hand over Caitlyn's jean covered centre, making the dancer shut her eyes to avoid making any noises.

"Where's her hand?" Shane asked Alex quietly as Jason and Eddie caught up.

"You know where it is." Alex said finally looking away from her two flirty friends. Shane on the other hand peaked under the table and took a look for himself. He was forced to put his backpack on his lap after, sometimes it was just too much for him to handle.

….

Later that day, more specifically, that evening around 6pm. Sonny was on her way home from her Robotics Club meeting she had every Friday afternoon. When she arrived home she was surprised to see both her father's car, and Connie's still in the driveway. The blonde entered her house, closing the door behind her and removing her coat. Once she hung her coat up on the near by coat rack, Sonny headed into the living room. She saw her father sitting on the sofa watching SportsCenter. "Dad, what are you doing home? It's Friday night." She asked as she sat down next to her dad. Friday was Steve and Connie's date night, so naturally Sonny was curious as to why they were home.

Steve turned his attention to his blonde daughter. "Connie is upstairs packing. She has some huge celebrity wedding down in Florida that she 'just has to cater'." He said that last part bitterly. He was going to miss his wife terribly while she would be gone. He dreaded the week ahead without her. They have been married for 14 years now, and he still turns into a big baby when she goes on trips.

Sonny's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Did she say who?" She asked desperately wanting to know just who the celebrity was.

Connie had told Steve who it was earlier, but he couldn't seem to remember the name at the moment. While Steve was racking his brain for that name, his other daughter came busting into the Torres household.

Mitchie was up on Alex's back. "That's it. You.. Are never.. Allowed.. To wear heels again." The skateboarder said struggling to catch her breath. Alex had ran the two miles from the mall, all the while carrying Mitch like she was giving her a piggy back ride.

"Relax Alex. They were just mall cops." The rocker said as she hopped off her biffle's back. Alex then overdramatically fell to the floor, still breathing heavily. "I'll get you some water." Mitchie said with a playful tap of her foot to the skateboarder's side.

"Crazy kids." Steve mumbled. Him and Sonny had watched the two girls enter the home. "You alright over there Alex?" Steve called out.

The skateboarder didn't respond with words, she simply held up her hand and gave Steve a thumbs up as she lied on the floor. "I'm going to go check on her." Sonny said standing up. The blonde walked over to Alex and knelt down on the floor. "You sure you're okay?" She asked as she brushed some of Alex's hair away from her face.

The skateboarder smiled. "Yeah. I'm perfect now that you're over here." she said finally starting to get her breathing back under control. "I like that." She said about Sonny's fingers raking through her hair, lightly grazing her scalp.

"Now pull it really hard." Mitch said as she walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"No! don't!." Alex exclaimed. "Alex no likey her hair pulled."

The blonde lightly chuckled as she stood up. "I'm not going to pull your hair."

"You don't know what your missing." Mitch stated then looked down at Alex. "Here."

Alex slowly got up off the floor, and took the glass from Mitchie. "Thanks." She said before downing half of the liquid in the cup.

"Practice time?" The rocker quizzed.

Alex nodded. "Practice time." She said agreeing. "Sonny did you wanna come down in the basement with us while we practice our song?"

"I'd love to." Sonny replied smiling brightly. "But, first I want to find out what celebrity Connie is catering for." She said excitedly.

The duo was intrigued. They two, once hearing the news, wanted to know just who it was that Connie was catering for. "Connie's catering for a celebrity?" Mitchie asked curiously. Her blonde twin nodded her head. "MOM!" Mitchie yelled as she jogged towards the stairs.

"Come on." Alex said as she grabbed Sonny's hand and started to follow Mitch, but stopped at the base of the stairs. "Wait." she said before kissing Sonny's lips. "Okay, now lets go." Sonny smiled and happily jogged up the staircase with Alex.

Connie was just about done with packing her bag when the three girls flooded into her and Steve's bedroom. "Um.. Is there something you girls want?" Connie questioned.

"Uh. Yeah!" Mitch replied. "What's this I've been hearing about you catering for a celebrity?"

Mrs. Torres put her last item into her bag and zipped it up. "I wouldn't necessarily call her a celebrity. She's an athlete."

"Who is it?" Sonny asked.

"Whoever it is, I doubt it's one of your lingerie football players." Mitch said to her sister.

The blonde twin gasped. "What's lingerie football?" Connie quizzed.

"Nothing! Just who is it you're catering for?" Sonny quickly replied, and changed the subject as fast as she could.

Alex noticed how worried Sonny got when Mitch mentioned that football thing, so Alex shot Mitch a look that asked -what-the-hell-is-that-about. The rocker just shrugged her shoulders. In time Alex would know anyway. "I'm catering for that basketball player Demetria Lovato. She's marrying her high school sweetheart, Selena, this week."

"She's so sexy." Mitchie blurted out. "Her girlfriend is a lucky bitch."

"Her fiancé is very beautiful as well." Connie stated. "They're gorgeous couple."

"Who's Demetria Lovato?" Alex asked. She had never heard of her before.

"Fuckin A. She's that girl basketball player I have that cardboard cut out of." Mitch informed her best friend. "And she was gonna be my future wife, but I guess that ship has sailed." The rocker mumbled.

The skateboarder thought for a moment. She remembered the cut out, but hasn't seen it in a while. "Where'd you put that thing? I haven't seen it in forever."

Mitch shrugged. "Caitlyn didn't like it, so I put it my closet." she said before turning to her mom. "Can you score you child an autograph?"

"I'll see what I can do." Connie replied.

"Awesome." The rocker stated before turning back to Alex. Then she saw Alex holding her sister's hand. "Come on, its Friday." Mitch complained.

"Get over it already." Sonny spoke up, she was a little aggravated at her sister for bring up her poster.

"Looks like someone is rubbing off on you." Connie said to the blonde twin.

Sonny let go of Alex's hand, and tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "No, I just.. Weren't you guys supposed to be practicing?" She said looking between the two teen girls.

"Uh.. Yeah." Mitchie said. "Let's go. You coming?" She asked her twin.

…..

The three girls all headed down into the basement. Sonny sat on the piano bench as she watched Mitchie tune her guitar, and Alex set up two microphones. One in front of Mitch, and one in front of a red drumset.

Once the duo was all set, and in their spots Mitchie looked over to Alex. "Ready?" The skateboarder nodded her head, drumsticks in hand. Mitch then cleared her throat and began the countdown. "1,2,3,4."

(Alex. _Mitchie._ **Both.**)

"Hey, hey, hey."

_"La, la, la, la, la."_

"Hey, hey, hey."

_"La, la, la, la, la."_

"You come from here, I come from there."

_"You rock out in your room, I rock the world premier."_

"We're more a like than anybody could ever tell."

_"Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks."_

"Sometimes we rule, sometimes we cant even speak."

_"But we kick it out, let loose, and LOL."_

"It may seem cliché for me to wanna say that you're not alone."

_"And you can call me uncool, but it's a simple fact, I got you're back."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

**"Cause we're one in the same. We're anything but ordinary. One in the same. I think we're almost legendary. You and me, the perfect team, chasing down the dream, we're one in the same."**

Sonny sat there and listened to the song. It screamed the friendship bond that was shared between the two girls currently rocking out down in the Torres basement. However the longer the song went on, the more Sonny found herself staring at Alex.

"So, what'd you think?" Mitchie asked her twin once they finished playing.

The blonde snapped out of her gaze on Alex. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"What'd you think?" This time Alex asked, anxious to hear what Sonny thought.

"I thought it was great." The blonde twin replied. "You guys sounded amazing." She said with a wide toothy smile.

Mitchie laughed. "I think we wrote that when we were like 14." she said then asked her sister a question. "Have you written anything? I know you play, but do you write to?"

Sonny glanced over her shoulder at the piano behind her. She dabbled in song writing, but it was nothing serious. "Not really.. I'm hungry though, do you want anything?" She asked the two teens. "I'm going to go cook since I don't think Connie is cooking tonight.." The blonde said as she stood up.

"Yes please." Alex replied. "Your cooking rivals Connie's."

"Aw thanks." Sonny said blushing.

"Eww." Mitch interrupted. "But, yeah that's be great if you don't mind." The rocker said taking Sonny up on her cooking offer.

….

….

It wasn't until way later that night that Alex woke up. Normally she never woke up in the middle of the night. Maybe at her own home, but never when she was over at the Torres'. The skateboarder stared up at the ceiling before she felt the need to use the restroom. That had to be why she woke up. Alex crawled out of Mitchie's bed, and went into the hall bathroom.

Since she was up she thought why not go grab a snack. Alex trotted down the steps and walked into the kitchen. The skateboarder dug through the refrigerator until her eyes landed on Connie's homemade pumpkin pie. "Oh fuck yes." Alex said as she pulled the pie out.

She cut herself a slice and put it on a plate. After putting the remaining pie back into the fridge, Alex went into the living room, turned on the tv, and sat on the couch. The skateboarder watched music videos as she dug into her midnight snack.

Just as Alex finished off her pie, footsteps could be heard coming from the dark staircase. The middle Russo put her plate down on the coffee table and watched the bottom of the staircase waiting for whoever was walking down them. A few seconds later a short female figure appeared. It was either Mitchie, or Sonny. "Mmm.. Alex? What are you doing?"

A small smile tugged at the skateboarder's lips. She recognized the voice as Sonny's. "I got hungry." She replied. "What are you doing up?"

The blonde sauntered over to the couch Alex was sitting on. "I'm a light sleeper."

"Here. Sit down." Alex said as she scooted over so Sonny could sit next to her. "Let's watch music videos together." She said as she reached over her shoulder to grab the throw blanket on the back of the sofa.

Sonny sat down, and Alex adjusted the throw blanket over the two of them. The blonde looked up at Alex in the glow the television provided, and rested her head on the skateboarder's shoulder. Alex instinctively put her arm around the blonde.

"I'll make you a deal." Alex randomly said after the second music video ended. Except the second video was the video that made Alex think about the possibility of what could develop between her and Sonny if she played her cards right. There's nothing like sitting in a dark room with your arm draped over the girl you like while a love song plays to make you think. Sonny looked up to meet Alex's gaze. "If you'll be my girlfriend.. Then I'll go to the Winter Formal with you."

A face eating smile graced Sonny's features, and her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really." Alex replied finding herself smiling. It was like Sonny's smile was contagious.

"I would be delighted to take that deal." The blonde said beaming with joy before leaning up and connecting her lips to Alex's.

The new couple shared their first heated kiss as they maneuvered themselves from sitting on the couch to laying. Alex on top. They didn't push any further than kissing and necking that night. The two girls spent hours gliding their lips and tongues across and over each others. It was something Sonny had never experienced before, and it was something that Alex had never _felt before. This was definitely the beginning of something special, and they both knew it. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoa.. What's this? Two updates in two days? Fuck yes that's what this is! **

The very next morning Steve was up and dressed at 5am to drive his wife to the airport before going to work. The married couple descended the stairs only to find Alex, and their daughter Sonny, comfortably cuddled up on their long sofa. Sonny was rested atop of Alex, wrapped up in the skateboarder's embrace under the thin throw cover that was normally draped over the back of the cozy couch. "I hope they last." Connie said just above a whisper as she lovingly stared over at the two young girls.

"Me too." Steve replied just as quietly. "Let's go honey, I don't want you to be late." He said placing a hand on the small of his wife's back.

Sonny stirred awake from the noise of her parents talking. Her eyelids fluttered open just in time to see her father, and Connie leaving the house. However, Alex on the other hand didn't even so much as flinch, staying true to her deep sleeper reputation. The blonde pushed herself up just enough to get a good look at the peacefully sleeping skateboarder. This ruggedly beautiful teenager laying beneath her was now her girlfriend. Sonny let a smile appear on her features before resting her head back down on the middle Russo's shoulder. The blonde breathed in Alex's natural scent, since the skateboarder didn't bother with perfume, and let out a sigh of content. Sonny didn't normally get up until 6 o'clock, so she shut her eyes and allowed herself to drift off back into slumber for one more hour.

….

When Mitchie woke up she found herself alone in her bed. 'Where'd Alex go?' The rocker thought as she glanced over at the empty space next to her that was normally filled by her best friend on the weekends. She then looked over to her night stand and saw Alex's cell phone. 'Wherever she went, she must not have gone far.'

Soon Mitchie got up, put on her make up, and got dressed. Then the rocker headed downstairs. When she reached the first floor she spotted her missing amigo. Alex was sprawled out on the same couch she past out on last night, still covered by the throw blanket, except Sonny was no longer on top of her. Mitch just smiled at her friend's strange sleeping habits, and made her way into the kitchen.

Upon entering the rocker found her twin sister whipping up a batch of French toast. "Hey." The blonde greeted cheerfully. "Good morning."

"Morning." Mitch replied while picking up a piece of Sonny's French toast, and taking a bite.

Sonny noticed her sister was already dressed and looked like she had plans. "You look nice." She complimented. Sonny was always chipper in the morning, but she was twice as happy this morning due Alex's little deal last night. "Where are you going?" she asked placing another piece of battered toast onto the hot skillet.

Mitch swallowed the remaining food she had in her mouth before answering. "I'm gonna go up to Mickey D's, then go over to Caitlyn's and surprise her with breakfast."

"That's sweet of you." Her twin commented.

"I know right?" Mitch said as she finished off her piece of toast. "Anyway, you guys behave yourselves. And, if Alex steps out of line I'll back hand the little slut for you." She said half joking and half serious.

'I will never understand they way they talk to each other.' Sonny thought as she watched her sister walk out of the room.

Moments later the skateboarder's sense of smell awoke her. She sat up and stretched out her arms, her back popping when she stood up. "I probably need to get that checked." Alex mumbled about how her back popped every single morning.

"Oh. You're up." Sonny said as she came into the room carrying a two plates. "I made breakfast." She said as she sauntered over to Alex.

The skateboarder smiled. 'I love this house.' she thought to herself. "Thanks. It looks great." Alex said taking one of the plates, and plopping back down onto the sofa. The blonde sat down as well, and the two dug into the early morning meal.

…..

When they were finished Alex offered to take the plates into the kitchen. While the middle Russo was in there, she peaked out the window and saw little snowflakes slowly cascading to the earth bellow. "Sonny its snowing!" Alex shouted joyfully. If there was one thing Alex truly loved about winter, it was the snow.

The blonde got up after hearing Alex and entered the kitchen. She stared out the window with Alex to watch the little droplets of snow come down from the sky. "It's beautiful."

"Wanna play in it?" The skateboarder turned to Sonny and asked.

The blonde smiled at Alex's child like spirit. "Sure."

Alex bolted up the stairs, and into Mitchie's room finding it Mitchie-less. 'where the fuck..' she thought as she looked around the empty room. The skateboarder shrugged it off and opened her best friends closet, pulling out a thick dark blue jacket with grey trimming she left over here last winter. After putting that on she searched the closet for a pair of sweatpants. She couldn't find any of her own, so she stuck with borrowing a pair of Mitchie's grey ones. "Hey Sonny?" Alex shouted after she had gotten dressed. The skateboarder walked out into the hall carrying a pair of Mitchie's black Uggs.

"Yeah?" The blonde shouted back from the hall bathroom.

"Where is everybody?" Alex asked curiously.

The blonde exited the bathroom, her golden locks now up in a loose ponytail. "My dad took Connie to the airport this morning, but he should be at work now. And, Mitchie went over to Caitlyn's this morning." Sonny informed Alex as she stood putting on a thick pink coat over a very familiar long sleeved shirt.

The skateboarder noticed what Sonny was wearing. "Is that my shirt?" she asked as she put on Mitchie's Uggs.

"Maybe." Sonny half sang as she button her jacket up over Alex's shirt she had on. It was they very same long sleeve shirt from that night Sonny got drugged, and Alex had to take care of her out in New Jersey.

"It looks good on you." The skateboarder complemented. But, then realized something. "But, back to what I was asking about earlier.. So, if everyone is gone.. Then that means we're all alone." Alex said stepping closer to Sonny and suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Sonny arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "I thought you wanted to play in the snow?" She said fighting a blush that wanted to appear on her cheeks.

"Mmm.. Make out with you.. Or play in the snow.." Alex said mockingly weighing the options in her hands. "Why cant we do both?" The skateboarder said taking hold of Sonny's hand and leading her down the stairs.

"At least you know the art of compromising." Sonny teased, making Alex grin, as the reached the bottom of the staircase.

Alex let go of Sonny's hand to pull her gloves out of her jacket pocket, and Sonny did the same. The skateboarder snatched her beanie up off the dinning table and placed it on her head before holding the front door open for Sonny. When the new couple stepped outside the ground was already covered in a thin layer of stunningly white snow. "Snowman?" The middle Russo asked as she pulled the Torres' front door shut behind her.

…..

There wasn't enough snow to make a tall snowman, so they made a small one by the mailbox. Now they were laying in the frosty snow, waving their arms and legs, making snow angels. The skateboarder hopped up off the ground and went over and extended a hand to help Sonny up. The blonde gratefully took Alex's hand, and jumped to her feet. Then she trudged her way to the top of the snow angels, careful to not step on them. Sonny then drew a halo above hers, then walked over to Alex's and drew little devils horns.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed tossing a small snowball at her blonde girlfriend.

Sonny giggled. "What?"

"You know what." The skateboarder said playfully while pointing at the horns above her snow angels' head. Sonny stuck her tongue out in response. "Ok. that's it. You're gonna get it now." Alex said as she began to run towards Sonny.

The blonde quickly started running away, laughing in the process. She ran in circles in the front yard with Alex chasing behind her. Soon the skateboarder caught up to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and tackling her to the plush snow covered ground as gently as possible. Both girls laughed as Alex grabbed Sonny's wrists and pinned them above her head. As their laughter died down Sonny said "Well, I guess you got me now." as she tried to catch her breath.

"Damn right." Alex replied leaning down to kiss her, but Sonny cheekily turned at the last second so that Alex got her cheek. "Aw that's not nice." Alex said as she pulled back.

"Neither is this." Sonny said just before she brought her legs up, and locked her ankles around Alex's head, flipping her to the ground. The blonde quickly mounted the skateboarder and pinned her shoulders down.

Alex starred up at her with wide eyes. "Oh my god. Your flexible." Sonny nodded her head proudly. Alex stared up at the beautiful girl on top of her, feeling amazingly lucky. She may be a twin, but Sonny was truly one of a kind. Alex could see that in her sparkling eyes.

"What?" Sonny asked blushing under Alex's gaze.

"Nothing." Alex responded. "Just this." The skateboarder said as she quickly leaned up, wrapped her arms around Sonny, and attached her lips to Sonny's ticklish spot on the nape of her neck.

"AH!" Sonny shrieked. "Al-haha.. Alex." She struggled to speak as Alex tickled her neck with her mouth. "ahaha Alex no!" she said desperately trying to push the stronger girl down. "Aha st-stop." She giggled helplessly.

The skateboarder pulled back grinning. "Ok. I'll stop." She said with her arms still around the blonde that was straddling her lap.

"Thank you." Sonny said resting her hands on Alex's shoulders.

"How bout we go inside, and have some of Alex's special hot chocolate." The middle Russo suggested while looking up into Sonny's shinning eyes.

The blonde looked back into Alex eyes, meeting her gaze. "You have a hot chocolate recipe?" she quizzed rather interested.

"Uh.. Kind of." the skateboarder said dropping her hands from Sonny's waist to her hips. "I add chocolate syrup to the pre-packaged mix after I add the boiling water."

Sonny giggled at Alex. "So that would be a 'no' then?"

The middle Russo smiled at how adorable she found Sonny's giggle. "Pretty much, but if I do say so myself, its pretty good."

"I'd love some." The blonde said pecking Alex's chilled lips.

….

Inside after the girls had taken off their winter coats, and after Alex had made her and Sonny two cups of hot chocolate. The new couple was seated on the couch facing one another as the sipped on the warm liquid. "I really like your special hot chocolate." Sonny stated before taking another sip.

"I'm glad I could finally make you something since you always seem to be making things for me." Alex said as she put her empty mug down on the coffee table. Sonny saw that she didn't put it on a coaster, so she leaned over and placed the empty cup on one. Alex chuckled at the blonde's actions. "A little OCD?" She asked.

"I cant help it." the blonde twin replied. "It's only with certain things." She said placing her own cup down on a coaster.

"What else are you OCD about?" Alex asked as she scooted closer to Sonny, putting her arm up on the back of the couch and propping her head up with her hand getting ready to listen to what the blonde had to say.

Sonny shrugged. "I don't really recognize it until someone points it out.. One thing I know though, is that I always have to get my homework done as soon as I get home."

"Geek."

Sonny 's mouth fell open as she jokingly slapped Alex's forearm. "Jerk."

"Nerd." The skateboarder shot back playfully while leaning a little closer to the blonde.

"Nitwit."

With each word both girls moved their faces closer and closer. "Dork."

"Stooge."

"What? I love Christmas." Alex defended as she pulled back before their lips could meet.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh at Alex's misunderstanding. "I said Stooge, not Scrooge."

"Alright, I was about to say.. There goes your Christmas gift." The skateboarder said leaning back in, this time connecting her warm lips to Sonny's pink ones.

The blonde held Alex's face in her hands as they shared a sweet kiss. The middle Russo had one hand on Sonny's thigh and the other still rested on the back of the couch. "Mm.. we're exchanging gifts?" Sonny asked as between kisses.

"Mm hmm." Alex replied without removing her mouth from Sonny's. To the skateboarder's surprise Sonny ran her tongue across her lips. Alex was quick to allow the blonde access to her mouth. Both girls moaned at the contact of their tongues exploring each others.

They pulled apart when they needed air, but the blonde was quick to attach her lips to the middle Russo's jaw and trail wet kisses down to her neck. For a girl who had never done most of this before, Alex found Sonny to be damn good at it. The girl was a natural. The skateboarder stuck her fingers up in the blonde's hair as Sonny continued to play and explore Alex Russo's neck. "Fuck." Alex moaned when Sonny found her sweet spot. The skateboarder lightly pushed down on Sonny's head, so the blonde took that as a sign to stay right there. So she did. She toyed with the spot just to the right of Alex's throat making Alex hiss in pleasure.

The skateboarder felt the need to feel Sonny's lips back on hers, so she guided Sonny away from her neck and back up to her lips. "Mmm.. We need to stop." Sonny said between kisses.

"Why?" Alex questioned. "We're just kissing." She mumbled as they continued their lip lock.

"I don't know. I forgot." The blonde stated as their kiss heated up. Alex pushed Sonny back, somehow the two rolled off the couch and landed on the floor.

Luckily Sonny landed on top of Alex. They both busted into a fit of giggles. "How the fuck.." The skateboarder said laughing. "This is why you wanted to stop wasn't it?"

Sonny sat up on the skateboarder's stomach. She was about to speak when the front door flew open aggressively, revealing a pissed off Mitchie. Mitch slammed the door shut causing an echo to shoot through the home. Alex instantly sat up just in time to see Caitlyn storm into the house trailing behind. "Mitchie!" She yelled as the rocker stomped up the stairs, ignoring her.

The dancer yelled her name again but it went ignored once more. "Move Sweets." Alex instructed as she slid out from underneath Sonny.

"Mitchie just talk to me!"

The rocker turned around half way up the stairs, her face etched with anger as she stared down at Caitlyn. "Go fuck yourself." She said, her voice dangerously low.

"I didn't do anything, please hear me out." Caitlyn pleaded grabbing Mitchie's hand.

Mitch was quick to jerk her hand away. "Don't fucking touch me!" She said as she turned away and started her way back up the staircase.

"Mitch!" Caitlyn exclaimed grabbing the rocker's wrist to stop her.

"Get the fuck out of my house Caitlyn!" Mitchie yelled angrily as she turned back around to face the dancer, jerking her arm away from Caitlyn for the second time.

Alex stood down at the bottom of the staircase watching. Sonny stood behind her girlfriend nervously wondering what was going on. "No! Not until we talk about this!"

Alex could see the rage radiating off of her best friend, and knew it was a matter of seconds before she lost it. "WHAT'S THERE TO TALK ABOUT? I SAW YOU WITH MY OWN FUCKING EYES KISSING THAT FUCKING COUNTRY BUMPKIN BITCH, SWIFTY!" and that was Alex's cue.

The skateboarder jogged up the steps. "Alright, come on." she said rubbing Mitch's back. "Let's go up to your room."

"No! Alex stay out of it." Caitlyn said clearly ticked.

"You know I cant." The middle Russo replied at a normal volume.

"Well you need to learn how to!" Caitlyn yelled.

Things were getting louder by the second, and Mitchie was about to blow a gasket. "Why the fuck are you yelling at Alex!" Mitch said going to stand in between the two teen girls. "She didn't kiss Swifty! You did!" the rocker said point an accusing finger into the dancer's collarbone. "Now get the fuck out!"

"I didn't kiss her!" Caitlyn tried to defend herself. "She kissed me! And, I pushed her off!"

"What don't you fucking understand about GET OUT! I'm not in the mood to talk, so just fucking leave!" Mitchie shouted, then turned to leave but for the third time Caitlyn grabbed a hold of her. This time by the upper arm. "Ow." Mitchie yelped as she pushed the dancer off.

"K. lets go." Alex said grabbing Caitlyn by one of her arms.

The dancer pulled away, pushing the skateboarder into the wall in the process. "Stay out of it!" She said angrily to Alex.

Alex took in a deep breath and looked up to her best friend, trying to find the restraint not to start a fight with Caitlyn right then and there. But, she didn't find it. 'Damn Mitchie and her explosive relationships.' she thought. The skateboarder grabbed Caitlyn by the collar of her shirt and shoved her hard down the stairs. Alex trotted down the steps after her. Mitch wanted her out, and she didn't listen, so Alex was going to solve this little problem herself.

Sonny gasped as Caitlyn rolled right past her. The dancer struggled to get to her feet, but when she did she shook her head to get the stars to disappear from her vision. As soon as she did Alex had already thrown a punch her way, and it collided directly on her left temple.

Mitchie watched the scene, her arms angrily crossed over her chest as she descended the stairs to get a better view. Caitlyn managed to swing a good punch despite seeing double, and tagged Alex's cheekbone. Her rings cutting the skateboarder's flesh.

Enraged, Alex mustered up as much power as she could and threw one hell of a punch, knocking Caitlyn down on her ass. The skateboarder violently grabbed the dancer by her collar again, and dragged her towards the front door. Alex opened the Torres' front door, and tossed Caitlyn out into the cold weather of Waverly, New York. She then slammed the door shut, and locked it. "Mitch, are you okay?" Alex asked turning around, paying no attention to her bleeding cheek, as she walked up to Mitchie and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

Sonny stood there with her hand over her mouth in shock after seeing her girlfriend fight her sister's in their home. "Yeah. I just wish she listened to me when I tell her I don't wanna talk." The rocker complained as she put her arms around Alex.

"Did you guys break up?" Alex asked curiously as she pulled away.

"No." Mitch replied. "I know she pushed Taylor away because I saw her do it. I saw the whole thing. I was just too pissed that another girl touched her to talk about it when she tried to explain." The rocker informed her best friend about the current situation between her and her girlfriend.

"Sorry I hit your girlfriend." Alex said.

"Don't be." Mitch stated. "She had it coming for acting like a bitch in my house. I was a hair away from slapping her myself." she said clearly still annoyed.

"Alex." Sonny's gentle voice called out. The skateboarder turned around to see Sonny with a first aid kit in her hands. "Let me clean that up."

"Huh?" Alex said as she brought her hand up to where she got punched. "Shit." She said when she looked at her hand she saw blood.

The middle Russo sat down at the dinner table, and Sonny sat down in front of her. The blonde placed the first aid kit down on the table and opened it up. She took out an alcohol wipe and rubbed it over the skateboarder's cut. "I'll make sure she apologizes for that." Mitchie said as she watched Sonny tend to Alex.

Sonny glanced over to her sister for a moment. "You have a borderline abusive relationship ripening."

Alex chuckled. "That's how she likes her women.."

The blonde turned back to her girlfriend. "If you ever start displaying abusive tendencies like that towards me I'll either make you attend therapy, or dump you." she warned.

The black haired twin scrunched her eyebrows together. 'Did I just hear that right?' she asked herself. "Good." Alex said to Sonny. Russo would never lay a violent hand on any girl she dated, and she was happy that Sonny wasn't the kind to approve of those actions in relationships.

Mitch was examining her sister, and her bestie. "Are you guys dating?.. Wait. Is that a hickey?" The rocker asked as she spotted a red and purple mark on the front of Alex's neck. She moved closer to get a better look, and it was definitely a hickey.

Alex got a cheekily proud grin. "You marked me?" the skateboarder asked happily.

Sonny bit her bottom lip, and blushed. "I didn't mean too."


	15. Chapter 15

**I just want to say a quick thank you to all of you that review. You reviewers know I love you. So, here's another chapter! I hope you like it.**

Alex and Mitchie are currently standing outside of Tribeca Prep. The two young girls leaned against the red brick siding of their school as they passed a cigarette back and forth, wasting away time before their first class. They were smoking what they always smoked, the same brand every time, Marbalo Reds. The sky was painted a thick sheet of grey, due to all the cloud cover. It was a muggy Monday morning.

Alex took a long drag from the cigarette she had pinched between her thumb and index finger. "I thought Sonny didn't like smoking?" Mitchie questioned, already knowing the answer.

The skateboarder looked over to her best friend, and handed her the cancer stick. "She doesn't." Alex answered as she exhaled the smoke. "I'm not addicted though. This is the only one I've had all week." She added. Mitchie nodded her head, and took a hit before extending the cigarette back to Alex. "Na, I'm fine." The skateboarder said.

"Haha that got to you, huh?" The rocker teased as she finished off the cigarette. As Mitchie exhaled the last bit of smoke, she flicked the last remains of the cancer stick out into the parking lot. "So fucking whipped." Mitch mumbled earning herself a playful pop to the arm from Alex. The rocker looked over at her best friend. "What? It's not like its not true."

"It's not true." The skateboarder defended.

"Yeah, ok." Mitch said sarcastically. "Says the girl who's going to the dance next month."

"How'd you find out about that?" Alex asked dumbfounded. She hadn't said anything to anyone about attending the Winter Formal.

"Sonny's kinda my sister." Mitch said pointing out the obvious. "Between her, and you. I'm bound to know every tiny detail about your relationship." The rocker stated. "Even if I don't want to." She added speaking mainly to herself. "That and she squeals everything to Connie, like literally, when she talks about you she gets all high pitched and shit. I just want to shove a fucking sock in her mouth sometimes." Mitchie told Alex, her tone showing how irritating her sister could be sometimes, no matter how much she loved her.

The skateboarder chuckled at imagining Mitchie putting a sock in Sonny's mouth. "Have you?" she quizzed.

"No." Mitch replied chuckling right along with Alex.

As their laughing died down, Alex got a serious expression on her face. "Mitch, I know we've talked about it before, but since its like official now.. Are you still alright with it?" The skateboarder asked her best friend.

The rocker took a moment to think, and looked at the girl she had been best friends with since she was four years old. "Yeah. I'm fine.. Like I said if I could pick someone for her, it would be you. I'm happy for you guys." she said honestly, opening up her heart to one of the only people that's ever seen it. "Just don't kiss that much in front of me. I'm still trying to get used to that."

Alex threw her arm around Mitchie's shoulders. "I can do that."

Mitch was about to say something else, but then her eyes landed on her girlfriend slowly walking towards them. The dancer had a bruise encompassing her left eye where Alex tagged her. Alex didn't walk away unscathed either, the skateboarder had a contusion of her own surrounding the cut on her cheekbone.

Caitlyn walked up to them, her hands deeply rooted in her jean pockets. "Hey." she said quietly once she reached them. Her and Mitchie hadn't spoken to one another since Saturday's events. However, it wasn't from a lack of trying on Caitlyn's part. She tried calling, she tried texting, but Mitch didn't respond.

The rocker glared at her girlfriend. "Hi." Mitch said harshly.

"Do you think we could.. Maybe talk now?" Caitlyn asked carefully. She didn't want to set Mitch off again.

"I don't know." Mitchie replied as Alex removed her arm from the rocker's shoulder. "I think you have something to say to Alex first." She said nodding in the skateboarder's direction.

"Um.." Caitlyn said thinking. "I'm sorry?" She said more as a question than an actual apology. She wasn't sure if that was what Mitchie wanted. At this point she would do whatever Mitchie wanted.

"Like you mean it." The rocker told her sternly. Mitchie wasn't one to put up with anyone disrespecting Alex.

Caitlyn looked at the ground and cleared her throat before she spoke. "Alex, I'm sorry for pushing you, and telling you to stay out of it.. I know you have Mitchie's best interest at heart. I was just frustrated." she said looking Alex in the eye to let her know she really meant what she was saying.

The skateboarder stuck out her hand, offering it out to her friend as a symbol of respect. Caitlyn reached out and shook it, but Alex held a firm grip on her hand as she stepped up closer to the dancer. The two girls were a mere four inches apart. "We're cool, but that doesn't mean I wont hesitate to kick you ass again.. So remember that." she said coldly to Caitlyn. Alex had Mitchie's back no matter what, and she just wanted to remind Caitlyn of that little fact.. Then the skateboarder smiled when she released her grip on the dancer's hand. Alex turned back around to face Mitchie. "I'll let you guys handle your business. See you in class rockstar." She said as she snatched her skateboard up off the brick wall of the school she had left it leaning against.

"K. Bye babe." Mitchie replied as she watched Alex skate away. "You wanted to talk, so talk." The rocker demanded, turning her attention to her girlfriend. She wanted to hear what Caitlyn had to say, even if she already knew just what happened and had already basically forgave her. Mitchie could be very manipulative at times, and this was one of them. She wanted Caitlyn to sweat.

…..

During the break between 3rd and 4th period Sonny strolled leisurely to her locker. She needed to exchange her AP World History book, for her AP Calculus book. As the blonde twin was entering her combination, two sets of blue eyes were watching her from across the hall.

"Don't go talk to her. That's so creepy." One set of the lurking blue eyes said to the other.

"How else am I supposed to know what's going on with Alex?" Miley questioned. "If you could control yourself around Caitlyn, then maybe I wouldn't have to go ask Sonny what happened to Alex's cheek." She said bitterly to Taylor.

"Well, I didn't know she was seeing anyone." Taylor spoke in defense of her actions.

"She's not seeing just anyone." Miley commented. "She's seeing Mitchie."

Taylor's hand instantly flew up to cover her open mouth. "Oh my god." she said bewildered, and dismayed.

Miley understood Taylor's reaction. She would hate to be the girl that messed around with Mitchie Torres' girlfriend, or boyfriend. "I think it would be wise to avoid Mitchie at all costs, so if you see her, just turn around and walk the other direction." she said trying to console her friend with the best advice she could come up with. "I'm gonna go talk to Sonny. I'll meet you in 4th." Miley said before heading off in Sonny's direction.

The blonde haired twin closed up her locker, ready to take her AP Calculus class by storm with a smile on her face. When she turned around and saw Miley behind her, she jumped. She surely wasn't expecting to see her. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask you something, if that's alright." Miley said nicely to the slightly shorter blonde.

"Um, yeah, sure that's fine." Sonny replied tucking some stray blonde hairs behind her ear.

"Thanks. I don't want this to be weird or anything. But, how's Alex?" The brunette asked cautiously. "I saw her in the halls earlier and noticed she had a bruised cut on her face."

Sonny was a little curious as to why Miley would be coming up to her asking about Alex. After all they had broken up a while back. "She's fine. She got in a little scuffle, but nothing serious." Sonny replied. "Don't take this the wrong way, because I don't want any trouble. But, why do you care?" She asked genuinely puzzled.

Miley liked Sonny, and thought she was easy to talk to, much unlike her black haired twin sister, so she didn't mind answering her question. "I've been friends with her since middle school. Granted we were no where near as close as her and your sister are, but we were still friends... Anyway, she wont talk to me. She even blocked her profile from me on Facebook. I know Alex has a craving for danger, so I just wanna check up on her every once in a while to make sure she's alright." The brunette explained. "But, you seem pretty level headed. So I guess she's in good hands." Miley said with a friendly smile after noticing the Advance Placement Mathematics book Sonny had held up against her chest. 'Alex definitely has a type.' Miley thought to herself. The brunette was enrolled in Honors classes as well, and the girl before her that Alex had dated was also an Honor student.

"She is." Sonny assured returning the friendly smile. She was beginning to see that Miley wasn't half bad. She was quite the nice and caring individual. Regardless of how dumb Sonny thought she was for letting Alex go.

….

When Sonny entered her 5th period she saw Harper taking her seat. "Harper! Where have you been all day?" The blonde said rushing over to her.

The redhead turned around to face her friend. "Oh. I'm on the decorating committee for the Winter Formal. We had a meeting this morning." She replied as Sonny took her seat next to her. "Do you want to see the colors we picked for the decorations!" Harper asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Sonny said just as excitedly as Harper had.

"Ok." the redhead said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a purple folder with yellow dots all over it. "White, and Columbia Blue." Harper informed Sonny as she handed the blonde the two color sheets.

The blonde looked over the color samples, mainly looking at the shade of light blue. Then she quickly unzipped her binder and retrieved a catalog. "Harper, I was looking through this magazine with Jason last period and I swear there was a dress in here we circled that was Columbia Blue." Sonny said as she flipped through the thin magazine pages in search of the dress. "Oh! I found it." She said smiling brightly, extending the catalog out to Harper so she could see Sonny's potential dress for the upcoming dance.

Harper examined the gown on the page. It was a perfect color match. The dress featured a beautiful strapless bodice and a lightly flared skirt line in a modest knee length, with a subtle black ribbon draped around the waist line. "That's so pretty, but gosh it's expensive." Harper said after seeing the price underneath the picture.

The blonde brought the magazine closer to her and eyed the price tag. "Two hundred sixty-nine dollars." Sonny grimaced as she read it aloud. "I'll have to call Connie and ask her. She didn't give me a spending limit last night when we spoke on the phone."

"I'm so happy you decided to go." The redhead said cheerfully. She was ecstatic about finally have a girl friend to talk with about all the things that she couldn't talk to Justin and Zeke about. Due to the boys lack of interest in 'girly topics' as they referred to it. "I wonder if they could change out the black ribbon for a white one?" Harper questioned, thinking out loud.

"Harper, that's brilliant. I never would have thought to ask." The blonde said. The white ribbon would suit the dance theme much better than the black one.

"Hey beautiful." Alex's voice rang out as Sonny felt a pair of warm familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey." Sonny replied as the skateboarder placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "Look." She said pointing at the dress she picked out. "This is what I want to wear to the dance." She said excitedly as she tapped the skateboarder's forearm.

Alex scanned the outfit. 'She's gonna look so hot in that.' Alex thought to herself as she gave Sonny a quick once over. "I like it. So, black corsage?" She asked. Alex had never gone to a dance before, let alone taken a date to one. But, she had seen them on television and in movies. So, the skateboarder just assumed that's what she should get for Sonny.

"No. I'm going to see if I can get the black ribbon replaced with a white one." The blonde told her girlfriend as she flipped the catalog closed and put it down on her desk. "Have you decided what you're going to be wearing?" She asked turning around to face Alex.

"Honestly?" The skateboarder asked releasing her hold on Sonny. The blonde nodded her head wanting the truth. "I haven't put much thought into it."

Sonny stood up in front of Alex. "Not even if you're going to wear a dress, or pant suit?" The blonde quizzed.

The skateboarder shook her head. "No. But, I guess I'm wearing a pant suit cause there's no fucking way I'm wearing a dress."

"Will you wear a white pant suit?" Sonny asked. She wanted her and Alex to match.

The skateboarder looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "White? I don't know. I'd be more comfortable in black."

Sonny stepped closer to Alex, and flung her arms up behind the skateboarder's neck. "Wear a white pant suit for me please?" The blonde said biting her bottom lip and giving Alex the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up with those big beautiful brown orbs.

Just looking into Sonny's eyes made Alex weak. "I guess I can.." the skateboarder said giving in. "If.." She added, resting her hands on the blonde's hips.

"If what?" Sonny quizzed.

"If.. You give me a kiss." Alex answered.

"Deal." Sonny said smiling. The blonde leaned up and sweetly pecked Alex's lips.

Sonny pulled away a little before Alex's liking. "Hey." The middle Russo whined.

"What?" Sonny said giggling at Alex as she took her seat. "We're at school. You're crazy if you think this is a place I'll make out with you at."

"Fine." Alex mumbled. "I'll see you after class." She said kissing the blonde's cheek before she left. When she sat down by her best friend she sighed and said. "We have to go shopping."

"What the fuck for?" Mitchie asked while she sat there looking through Alex's sketchbook. She always liked looking at Alex's drawings. The girl had some serious talent.

"I need to go buy a suit for the damn Winter Formal thingy." The skateboarder complained.

"K." Mitchie said as she continued to flip through Alex's sketchbook. Then she landed on one page in particular that made her stop. "Alex. What. The. Flying Fuck. Is this?" she said holding it up for her best friend to see.

On the page the rocker was displaying, was a rough sketch of what appeared to be Sonny laid out on a bed clawing at the sheets beneath her, screaming out in ecstasy, with what looked like Alex's long sleeve shirt pushed up past her chest so that her breasts were visible. In between the blonde's bare legs was a girl with nothing but a beanie, and a pair of skinny jeans on, going down on the sketched Sonny. The girl in the beanie was clearly Alex, the road rash scar on her shoulder blade being a dead give away, as if the beanie wasn't. "Yep. That's quality art work right there." Alex said admiring her rough sketch. She got bored last night and drew it, but hadn't found the time to clean it up and make it look better.

Mitchie clenched her teeth, and took in a deep breath. "I cant believe you fucking drew you guys having sex." she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I think it looks good." Alex commented chuckling knowing her best friend was trying not to get pissed.

Then all of a sudden Mitch was hit with an idea. A very devious idea. "I wonder what Sonny would say if she saw this." She said staring down at the drawing with a mischievous smirk on her face, it was almost Shane-like.

"I don't know. Its not like.." Alex started to say but then trailed off when she saw Mitch pulling the drawing out of her sketchbook. "What are you doing?" The skateboarder asked worriedly.

"Hey Sonny!" Mitchie shouted as she stood up from her desk.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex demanded.

"Having a little fun with this relationship while I can." The rocker said laughing before heading towards her sister. "Sonny!"

Realization dawned on Alex, and the skateboarder sprang up out of her chair. "Mitchie, no!"

Just as the blonde twin turned around to see what her sister wanted, she saw Alex tackle Mitchie to the ground. The class all stopped what they were doing and watched the two girls on the floor. Alex ripped the paper out of Mitchie's hand and quickly shoved it into her mouth before Mitch could yank it away. The paper in Alex's mouth made her cheeks puff out like a chipmunk. The teacher was almost instantaneous to tell the duo to stop their roughhousing. "Torres! To your seat!." Ms. Majorhealy instructed. "You too chipmunk!" She said referring to Alex. "Can you two ever behave?"

…..

When the bell rang to dismiss Tribeca Prep's students to lunch, Alex and Mitchie were having a good laugh about what happened earlier. "You know, as grossed out as that picture made me, it was one of your better sketches." The rocker said to Alex.

"Yeah. Too bad it's ruined because of _someone_." Alex said emphasizing her words bitterly.

"Um, I'm not the one who shoved it in my mouth." Mitchie retorted.

"Whatever." the skateboarder snickered.

Both girls stood from their chairs. "Later, bitch." the rocker said patting Alex's butt as she made her way to the exit.

"Bye, asshole." Alex replied as she began packing up all her things.

Sonny and Harper were also discussing Mitchie and Alex's little stunt as they packed up. "What was that all about?" Harper asked. That was the second time she had seen the duo wrestle. It seemed to be a pretty common occurrence because Sonny didn't seemed phased one bit by it.

"I honestly have no idea." the blonde replied. "They behave more like brothers than anything else."

"I've noticed." Harper responded. "But, I honestly cant believe you've managed to get _The Rebel Russo_ to attend a school function." The redhead said rather astounded by Sonny's accomplishment. "I cant wait to see everyone's reaction when she shows up." Harper said as she slipped on her backpack.

"It will definitely be interesting." Sonny commented. "It's so strange that everyone at school knows her name, but it seems no one truly knows just who she is… I'll see you at lunch Harper." the blonde said before walking over to her girlfriend.

…..

Later on that day Sonny and Mitchie were at their house. The twins were home alone, but Sonny was currently on the phone chatting with Connie about the dress she wanted. "It's really pretty, and I really like it, but the only problem is how much it costs. It's quite expensive." the blonde admitted while she sat leisurely on the living room couch.

"How much is it honey?" Connie asked bracing herself for a huge dollar amount.

Sonny grimaced. "Two hundred sixty-nine dollars."

"That's too cute. Is that the daughter that has a crush on my fiancé?" An unfamiliar feminine voice emitted through Sonny's cell phone speaker.

"No, this is my other daughter, Sonny. Mitchie is the one that likes Demi." Connie replied to the unknown voice.

"Connie, who is that?" The blonde twin asked curiously.

"That's Selena, we were just going over the appetizer choices for the reception." Connie said. "You've been on speaker. But, dresses are usually expensive especially if they're good quality. I'll make the call tonight and see what they say about exchanging the ribbon."

"Thank you so much." Sonny gushed blissfully. "And, congratulations Selena." She added in trying to be polite.

"Thank you, and congratulations to you and your date." Selena replied.

"Alright, honey. Well I'm going to go now." Connie said taking the phone off of speaker and bring it up to her ear. "I'll call or text you tomorrow about the dress."

"Okay. Thanks again." Sonny said sincerely. "Bye."

"Bye, bye." Connie said before hanging up. "I'm sorry about that." Mrs. Torres said to the soon to be married brunette in front of her.

"No. Don't be." The future Lovato said wholeheartedly.

Back at the Torres' right after Sonny hung up the phone, there was a knock at the front door. "I got it!" Mitchie yelled as she ran down the stairs.

Sonny noticed that Mitch had changed out of her skinny jeans into a pair of yellow short shorts. "Hey those are mine!" The blonde exclaimed after recognizing them.

"Whatever." the rocker said with a shrug, continuing her jog to the front door. The blonde twin watched over the back of the couch waiting to see who was behind the door. Mitchie swung the door open and behind it stood Caitlyn. "What took you so fucking long?" the black haired twin asked harshly as she grabbed Caitlyn by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together.

"Fantastic." Sonny groaned already knowing where they were going and what was going to happen. The last thing she wanted was to listen to them going at it upstairs. The blonde thought back to her and Alex's second date and remembered what the skateboarder had told her, so Sonny scrolled through her contacts and clicked on Alexandra.

Alex was outside of the subshop trying to get her Pop Shove It to be absolutely perfected, when her phone went off in her pocket. The middle Russo pulled out her cellular device.

1 New Text Message

Save me? - Sonny 4:12pm

Be there in 10. - Alexandra 4:13pm


	16. Chapter 16

**For those of you that don't know, or that were curious, the mentions of Demi and Selena in previous chapters are from a story I wrote a while ago called Girls, Games, and Random Shit. **

**...**

A few days had past by, and it was now Thursday. Thursday afternoon to be exact. Since Alex was in need of an outfit for the upcoming Winter Formal, she and Mitchie headed up to Waverly Place Mall. They brought Jason along for his input, very stereotypical of them to bring a gay man for fashion advice, but they still dragged him along. "Alright, so where do we go? Sears?" Alex asked glancing around at the shops on the display map of the mall.

"Did you smoke before you came here?" Jason questioned absolutely appalled that the place his friend picks to shop is Sears. "Just follow me. We're going to the Calvin Klein store."

"See. I told you to bring him." Mitchie said as they followed Jason. They walked for a couple of minutes before the rocker got side tracked. "Alex check those out." Mitch said pointing to a pair of lime green skinny jeans in HotTopic's window. "Caitlyn would look so hot in those."

"Nah, fuck those. I want the red tiger stripped pair." The skateboarder said walking towards the store, unable to resist temptation.

"Haha those look ridiculous." Mitchie said as she followed Alex into the grungy shop. The middle Russo went directly to the red skinnys, while her best friend found something else more amusing. Alex sorted through the pants in search of her size.

When the Grey brother reached his destination he turned around only to find Alex and Mitchie had gone missing. "I need a leash for those two, I swear." He mumbled as he backtracked, looking into the stores as he past them, in search of the dynamic duo.

Back in HotTopic Alex had found her size. "Check it out. Who am I?" Mitchie asked as she reappeared in front of her best friend with a blue bandana wrapped around her head with the eyes cut out.

"That's so fucking cool!" Alex exclaimed. "Where'd you find that?" the skateboarder asked.

"In that corner over there." The rocker replied pointing off in the right back corner of the store. "Its like nothing but Ninja Turtle shit." The only reason Mitchie even knew who the Ninja Turtles were was because when Alex was little she would watch the cartoon show all the time.

The skateboarder raced to the back, and slipped on the red Raphael bandanna when she found it. "How much are these things?" She quizzed while looking in a near by mirror for the price tag.

Jason was still in search for the teen girls. Then he glanced inside HotTopic and saw Mitchie with a Leonardo bandanna on. "What are they doing? Their so weird." he said baffled as he entered the store.

"I'm buying it." Alex said walking back up to Mitchie.

The rocker just laughed and took her bandanna off. "Guys what are you doing?" Jason asked from behind Mitch.

The girls turned their attention to the Grey brother. "Buying T.M.N.T. masks. Want one?" the skateboarder offered, still wearing hers.

"No.. I'm fine without one.. Thank you."

"What about you Mitch? Want one?" the skateboarder asked looking at Mitchie.

"No." the rocker replied. "This is your thing babe, not mine."

…..

Finally, after trying to keep Mitchie from going shoe shopping, Jason had gotten the girls into the mall's Calvin Klein store. "Excuse me miss." Jason said as he approached the counter.

"Yes. How can I help you?" A rather attractive brunette replied looking up from the counter.

Alex and Mitchie were glancing around at the nice things in the shop. They never shopped in a place like this. They always stuck to more urban stores. "Wow." the rocker said once her eyes landed on the woman Jason was speaking with. She must have been around 24. Her dark brown hair was up in a tight bun, and she was wearing a black pinstriped blazer and a matching black knee length skirt, and a pair of black stiletto heels. "Take me now." Mitch mumbled as her mouth started to water from the view of the gorgeous woman's legs.

The skateboarder had found the pant suits, and was looking around at them when the beautiful brunette worker with bright green eyes approached Alex. "Hello. My name is Hope, and I understand you're looking for a white pant suit?"

Alex turned to look at whoever was talking to her, and became momentarily frozen once she saw Hope. "Uh, huh." she said trying to speak. She wasn't expecting a super model to be talking to her, or working at a retail store. The skateboarder shook her head. "Um.. Yeah. I have a dance thing to go to in two weeks."

"Well, why don't you have a seat right over there on our couch." Hope said gesturing towards the expensive plush red fashionable couch by the dressing rooms. "And, I'll bring you a few of our best options."

By now Alex had regained her composer. "Alright. Thanks." the skateboarder said. "Come on Mitch."

Alex may have herself under control, but Mitchie was no where near composed. "Whaa?" She said tearing her eyes away from the brunette bombshell.

"Holy shit." Alex said laughing at how captivated the rocker was by the retail worker. "Mitch you have a girlfriend. Get your shit together." the skateboarder said chuckling as she grabbed her spellbound friend by the arm and hauled her over to the couch she was told to wait at.

Jason had gone with Hope to look at the choices, and they had three white suits picked out. "Ok. We have two, two piece pant suits picked out for you, and one three piece." The retail worker said walking over to the two teens who had sat where she told them to. "But, to get the full ambiance, you should pick out a fitted button up dress shirt to wear underneath it. What color would you like?"

"Blue." Alex replied.

"What shade?"

"Shit.. Um. I think it was Carolina Blue." the skateboarder said struggling to remember. "I cant remember."

"Maybe your girlfriend remembers?" Hope quizzed glancing over to Mitchie.

"Do I really look that gay?" The skateboarder questioned before looking over to Mitch. "Do we really look that gay together?"

"No, your friend told me you were attending the dance with your girlfriend." The retail worker began to explain. "So, I just assumed she was who he was talking about."

"No, baby she's dating my sister." Mitch informed the gorgeous woman. "I'm single."

Alex's jaw nearly hit the floor as she punched Mitchie hard in the thigh, making the rocker grunt from the pain. "I have a boyfriend." the brunette woman said having noticed the way the black haired twin had been eyeing her since she walked in the store.

"You would." Mitchie grimaced disappointed, rubbing her sore leg.

The middle Russo whipped out her cell phone, and unlocked the screen before going into her contacts and selecting Sonny.

_What shade of blue am I supposed to wear? - Alex 3:52pm_

_Columbia Blue : ) - Sonny 3:54pm_

_Thanks sweets x - Alex 3:54pm_

_I'm going to your apartment in an hour, will you be there? - Sonny 3:55pm_

_To see you? Definitely. I miss you. - Alex 3:56pm_

_Miss you too. See you soon : ) - Sonny 3:57pm_

"Fucking a Alex, did you get the color yet?" Mitchie asked agitated while Alex sat there smiling, texting away. "You just saw the girl this morning. What the fuck is there to talk about?"

The skateboarder looked up, and was met with Hope and Mitchie's awaiting eyes. "It's Columbia Blue." She informed the retail worker.

…..

Alex had put on the light blue button up shirt she was given, and tried on the three suits in the changing room. She decided she liked the 3 piece with the white vest under the blazer. The vest wasn't visible when she had the blazer on, but it just gave off a classier appeal if at some point the skateboarder wanted to remove her jacket.

The middle Russo put on a pair of all white plain toe Oxford dress shoes, and stepped out of the changing room, so that Mitch and Jason could take a look. "What do you guys think?" She asked for their opinion, holding out her arms and turning so they could get a good look.

"Sexy." Mitchie complemented.

"It's almost perfect." Jason said. "I think you should wear your hair up in a loose pony tail."

"And a little bit of clear lip gloss wouldn't hurt." Hope added. Her sitting with her legs crossed next to the rocker didn't go unnoticed by Alex, it just went unmentioned.

The skateboarder turned around and to look at herself in the mirror that was out there. "I'll take it."

"Great. I'll ring you up while you change." The hot retail worker said getting up and heading towards the register.

Alex shot her best friend a what-the-fuck look. Jason didn't know what the strange look was for, but Mitchie sure did. Alex was guilt tripping her. Mitch knew Alex would never sell her out to Caitlyn in a million years, but for some reason when it came to relationships Alex had stone cold morals and that's why she was trying to make the rocker feel guilty.

Soon the skateboarder had changed back into her regular clothes, and was up at the register. "That will be $165.98."

"Fuck me." Alex grumbled lowly to herself in reaction to the price. Never the less she reached into her back pocket for her black leather wallet. The skateboarder handed Hope a mixture of tens and twenties adding up to $170.

Hope put the middle Russo's pant suit neatly into a rather large bag along with her shoes. When the receipt printed out, the retail worker reached into her blazer pocket and retrieved a pen. "Give this to your cute little friend over there for me.. if you don't mind." she said as she wrote down her cell phone number on the back of Alex's receipt.

"The girl?" Alex asked just to be sure.

"Yes." Hope replied handing the skateboarder her receipt, and her change.

"Ok." Alex said taking the paper and money. "Thanks." the skateboarder said as she walked out of the store carrying her new pant suit.

The middle Russo made her way over to Jason, and Mitchie. Mitch was currently trying to steal some gum out of the near by gumball machine. "How the fuck do you do this again?" the rocker asked aggravated. Alex had shown her a couple of times now, but she just couldn't seem to get it down.

"Like this." Alex said gesturing for Mitchie to give her some room. The skateboarder put her bag down, and stood in front of the machine. She then quickly rammed her fists into both sides, causing the gears to jiggle. She did it one more time before a little purple ball rolled down the machine's tracks.

"I swear I did it just like that." Mitch complained.

"Here." Alex said handing her best friend the purple gumball. "And, um. This is for you too." She added, extending the receipt out to the rocker.

Mitch was confused until she turned the paper over and saw a phone number. A wicked grin graced Mitchie's features. "What's that?" Jason asked, not understanding. He was only half paying attention, because if they got caught toying with the gumball machine he didn't want to look like he had any part in it.

"Nothing." Alex replied already covering for Mitch.

"Yeah don't worry about it." The rocker said before looking back into the Calvin Klein shop. Her eyes met Hope's for a split second, and Mitch winked at the hot girl behind the register.

Hope just smiled and went back to work. "I don't know what I'm doing. She's way to young for me." the worker said to herself.

…..

At the Russo residence Justin, Harper, Zeke, and Sonny were all sitting at the Russo's dinner table in quite the heated debate on none other than Capital Punishment. "In theory, it's great. But, I don't think technology has advanced enough for the government to gamble with people's lives." Zeke said expressing his opinion. "There has been too many errors. The government is too lenient with it, and people shouldn't be voting guilty just on the basis that all that's there is circumstantial evidence when absolute proof is needed."

"I agree with Zeke." Harper said. "I do believe the eye for an eye principal, but the whole idea of circumstantial evidence is outdated. Capital Punishment cant be put to use effectively if people are convicted solely based on that."

"I fully support it, I don't see the harm if its for the greater good." Justin replied. "That, and it reduces the problem of overpopulation in prisons."

"Am I the only one against Capital Punishment as a whole?" Sonny asked in disbelief. "Killing is still killing, regardless of who's doing it, or why they're doing it. Not to mention it costs more of taxpayers dollars to give a prisoner lethal injection than to keep them in prison for life." The blonde stated.

"Let's be real here." Justin said to everyone around the table. "Capital Punishment, is really more about closer for the victims families, and…" The eldest Russo continued to talk, and further explain his position on the subject, but Sonny had zoned out once she saw the Russo's apartment door crack open.

Alex Russo entered her apartment carrying a large Calvin Klein bag, with speckles of snow decorating the dark grey hoodie and beanie she had on. "Alex." Sonny exclaimed jumping out of her chair, excited to see what her girlfriend had bought.

The skateboarder looked up from brushing the driblets of snow off of her, and saw her beautiful blonde girlfriend eagerly running her way. "Hey baby." Alex said with a smile, dropping her bag to the floor to wrap her arms around her woman. The middle Russo pecked Sonny's lips. "I havent seen you since like.." Alex said glancing at her wrist as if she had a watch on. "..Lunch."

"What did you get?" The blonde asked pulling away from the skateboarder, and leaning down to take a look inside of her bag.

"Hey. No peeking." Alex said closing the bag before Sonny could look inside. "I'll show you in my room."

"Ok. Let's go then." Sonny said joyfully before taking Alex's hand, and pulling her towards the stairs.

The skateboarder picked the bag up off the floor as Sonny led her to the spiral staircase. "I wish you'd get this excited every time we went somewhere alone." Alex murmured under her breath.

The three teens at the table watched as Sonny and Alex rushed up to the third floor. "I still don't get it." Justin said aggravated. "Sonny is so perfect, and Alex is so.. Horrible." The eldest Russo stated, still not being able to comprehend Sonny's choices.

Upstairs the skateboarder shut her bedroom door, and locked it just from routine. She always had her door locked at home so no one would bother her. "Ok. Show me." Sonny practically demanded as she sat down on the edge of Alex's bed. The middle Russo set the bag down next to her girlfriend, then reached in and retrieved her purchase. Sonny bit her lip, but then a huge face eating smile graced her features. "You're going to look so amazing and suave in that." The blonde said assessing Alex's new three piece white pant suit.

"Yeah.. Oh, here's the shirt for underneath." Alex said remembering the light blue shirt she had also brought.

When Sonny saw that Alex had gotten the exact color of her dress, the blonde beamed with happiness. "That's perfect. I'm so happy. Do you know how amazing we're going to look at the dance?" She asked as Alex put her clothes back in the bag .

The skateboarder placed the bag on the floor. "Uh, fucking amazing as always." Alex replied before moving in front of Sonny. The skateboarder leaned down and sweetly pecked the blonde's lips. "We're a sexy couple." Alex said in almost a whisper. The skateboarder then placed light kisses on Sonny's neck as she gently pushed the blonde down onto the bed.

Sonny giggled as her dress covered back hit the middle Russo's mattress. "Alex. What are you doing?" she asked even though she knew, and was perfectly content with it.

The skateboarder then went from light kisses to wet ones just below the blonde's ear. "I'm fooling around with my girlfriend." Alex said lifting herself away from Sonny's neck to connect their lips. "What are you doing?" Alex quizzed in between kisses.

"mmm.. Getting ready to flip us over." Sonny replied kissing back hungrily, and wrapping her legs around Alex's torso.

Her words didn't fully register with the middle Russo because when Sonny rolled them over so that she was on top, Alex was surprised. Never the less the skateboarder cautiously ran her hands along the back of Sonny's bare thighs. The only thing running through Alex's head was how much she was loving how often her girlfriend wore dresses.

Sonny smiled into their kiss as she pulled away. She grabbed onto the skateboarder's hands that had been slowly inching up dangerously close to her backside, and pinned them down above Alex's head. "No." The blonde said firmly, however she still wore a smile as she said it. "Hands above my dress, not underneath it."

"Aww.. Why?" Alex pouted.

"Because." The blonde replied in a seductive tone that even she didn't know she possessed, as she moved at an agonizingly slow pace towards Alex's lips.

Everything felt like it was in slow-motion for the skateboarder, she could feel her desire for the blonde growing in the pit of her stomach. Alex couldn't take Sonny's little mind game any longer. The skateboarder maneuvered her hands that Sonny still held above her head, and laced her finger's together with the blonde's as she leaned up and captured Sonny's lips.

A moan escaped Sonny as a passion filled lip lock began between the two teens. Alex ran her tongue across the blonde twin's top lip. Sonny responded by taking Alex's tongue between her lips and lightly sucking on it, before opening her mouth and letting their tongues tangle together.

A knock came to the middle Russo's door, but neither girl heard it. They were too wrapped up in one another, so the knock rang on depth ears. It wasn't until Mrs. Russo started to yell that the girls surroundings came flooding back to them. "Alexandra Russo!"

Sonny sat up on the skateboarders abdomen as Alex let out a frustrated groan of annoyance. "What!" the middle Russo shouted back.

"You know better than to lock your door when you have your girlfriend over!" Teresa yelled, she had made that rule the day she found out her daughter started dating. Sonny got off of Alex and stood straightening out her dress. "Open this door this instant!"

"Hold on! I'm coming!" The skateboarder shouted back, but found herself chuckling about the dirty double meaning.

"Why are you laughing?" Sonny whisper yelled to her chuckling girlfriend. "Your mom sounds furious."

"She'll get over it." Alex replied as she hopped up off the bed. She walked over to her bedroom door and unlocked it. "There its unlocked now." the skateboarder said loud enough for her mother to hear.

Alex was going to lay back down, but her mom entered making Alex turn around to see what she wanted. "I need to talk to you about something." Teresa stated.

Mrs. Russo glanced over to the blonde twin. "I'll wait for you downstairs." Sonny said shyly to Alex, tucking some stray hair behind her ear as she headed for the exit.

"No, don't worry about it. You can stay." Alex said. She was very open with her girlfriends, so she didn't see a problem with having the blonde in the room for whatever it was that her mother felt they need to discuss.

Teresa never understood her daughter's way of thinking. There were something's she would like to talk to Alex about without having a Torres in the room. "Sonny I would appreciate it if you would go wait downstairs." Mrs. Russo said politely.

The blonde followed suit with Teresa's request, and waved to her girlfriend before she left the room. "Now what is sooo important." Alex said sarcastically, she was clearly bitter about her mom breaking up her make out session.

"Next week is Thanksgiving, and I want you home." Teresa replied solemnly.

"No." Alex replied almost instantaneously. "I'm eating with the Torres'. They already invited me over, and I already said I'd go."

"Well march your little butt downstairs, or call up Mitchie. I don't care which of the twins you choose to tell, but you'll be here come this time next week." Mrs. Russo stated, not wanting to have to make this conversation a hassle. "We will be eating Thanksgiving dinner as a family."

"Whatever." Alex replied stubbornly. There was no way the middle Russo was going to obey her mother's request. "If you really think that having me and Justin in the same room for longer than five minutes is going to end well, then your so wrong." Alex said as she walked out of her room.

When the skateboarder arrived down stairs, Justin was wearing a smug grin. From his facial expression alone, she knew that he knew what their mom had just said. "Is everything okay?" Sonny asked. She was sitting at the table in the same spot she had been in before Alex came home.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." The skateboarder replied.

"Really? Cause I heard you were staying home for Thanksgiving this year." The eldest Russo spoke. He knew it would get under Alex's skin, and he was just waiting to expose his sister to Sonny so that Sonny would see the light and be done with her.

"No." The skateboarder responded. "I'm going to the Torres'."

"But, that's not what mom said." Justin stated.

"But, that's not what mom said." Alex mimicked her older brother. "Grow a pair, will ya?" She said before looking over to her gorgeous girlfriend. "Do you wanna go for a walk? You can wear one of my coats." Alex said nodding to their coat rack by the door. "Maybe we can go get a bit to eat."

"I'd love to." The blonde replied as she stood from the table.

As Sonny put on one of Alex's thick winter jackets, the middle Russo was in a stare down with the eldest of the Russo children. She mouthed the words 'watch this' to her older brother before turning her attention to her girlfriend. "Here let me help you." Alex said as she began to help Sonny button up her coat. Once the skateboarder reached the top button, she carefully pulled the blonde by her jacket closer to her before connecting their lips in a tantalizingly slow kiss.

Sonny lightly popped Alex's shoulder as she pulled away. "Hey, you promised me food first."

The skateboarder just smiled. Her mind was in the gutter today. "Ok. Food first." She said as she opened the front door of the apartment, and held it open for Sonny.

When the two girls exited the apartment Justin let out an annoyed huff. "I hate her." he mumbled. His sister was pushing his limits. "I absolutely despise her."

...

**I appreciate all of your reviews, so let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you would like to see in upcoming ones as well. **


	17. Chapter 17

Friday went by as usual, the dynamic duo of Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres were at it again. This Friday they went on a vandalism binge, all because Alex saw a skin care ad were the model had a pimple. The two teens immediately traveled to the closet shop that sold spray paint, and the rocker shoplifted a can of black while the skateboarder stole a can of red. When they returned to the street-side ad, Alex circled the pimple on the woman's face and wrote 'What the fuck is this?' next to it.

However, now it was approaching midnight, and the best friends were heading back to the Torres household. The two walked down the streets of Waverly on the look out for mailbox's with their flags up. "That one's flag is up, check it." Mitchie said pointing to a near by mailbox in her neighborhood.

The skateboarder strolled over to the green metallic box, and pulled down the cold metal flap. "Ooh. Netflix." Alex said as she reached inside and grabbed the red envelope. "Let's see what movie we're watching tonight." she said as Mitchie watched Alex dismember the envelope. "Prowl.." The skateboarder said announcing the title of the movie.

"What's that?" The rocker asked as the duo began walking again.

Alex glanced down at the white paper case. "That's a long fucking paragraph." The skateboarder said staring at it. "Yeah, I'm not reading that whole thing to you.. Basically it says some chick gets stuck in a warehouse with blood thirsty creatures."

"Do these blood thirsty creatures sparkle?" Mitch questioned curiously.

"Um.." Alex said looking back down at the DVD in her hand. "I don't think so, it says blood like five times in the description alone."

"Good. I like horror movies." The rocker replied. A silence soon fell around them as Alex began to actually read the description instead of skimming through it. "I texted that girl from the mall today." Mitchie confessed.

"You cant juggle two girls Mitch." the skateboarder sighed, hoping to talk some sense into her friend. "It's gonna blow up in your face."

"No, it wont." Mitchie retorted. "I mean.. yeah, I have a girlfriend, but Hope has a boyfriend, so she's keeping this under wraps too.. If anything she's perfect for this. She has to hide it just like I do."

"And you don't think Caitlyn is gonna notice differences in your behavior?" Alex questioned trying to reason with Mitchie. "That's like the one fucking thing every person says on those shows your mom watches.. They all acted different when they cheated."

The rocker glanced over to Alex. "Ok, first off. Why are you watching that shit with my mom?" Mitch asked.

Alex only shrugged in response. "Your mom likes it when I flirt with her."

"So, what does that have to do with you watching that garbage with Connie?" Mitchie quizzed.

"That's when I do most of my flirting." Alex replied. "When your mom is watching stuff like that, cause then I can say stuff like 'Someone would have to be crazy to cheat on you.'. Then she'll ask me why I think that. Then of course I say something like 'cause you're hot.'."

The rocker stared at Alex for a moment. "..Gross.." she said utterly sickened. The whole thing was strange, not so much that Alex flirted with her mom, but that Connie would usually give Alex the satisfaction of flirting back.

"Eh, whatever." The skateboarder said. "Back to what I was saying.. Do you really think Caitlyn wont notice?"

"Please, all we do is have sex." Mitchie stated, turning around and walking backwards so that she could face Alex and walk at the same time. "As long as I put out, she'll never know." The rocker added with a slight shrug.

"Do you remember that weekend Miley's parents went away?" The skateboarder asked. Mitch nodded her head, waiting for Alex to continue. "K, now remember that Monday at school when I couldn't walk without limping?"

The rocker belted out a loud laugh at the memory. She had forgotten all about that. "Yes!" She said still laughing.

"Mitch, it's not funny."

Mitchie calmed herself, and stopped laughing. "You're right." she said turning back around to walk normally again. "Watching you do jumping jacks in P.E. was fucking priceless!" The rocker said as she starting laughing once more.

Alex bit her tongue, trying hard not to laugh along with her. Had it been anyone else she knows she wouldn't be able to hold it in, but she knew she needed to be serious for a moment. "My point is!" The middle Russo shouted, fighting a smile. "Just because your sex drive is so far into fucking overdrive, doesn't mean your body can take it."

"The only reason you were limping was because you let Miley finger bang you too much." Mitchie pointed out. "I figure if I have Caitlyn give me head, and have Hope handle all the penetrating.. Then I should be good to go."

The skateboarder hated to admit it, because she strongly disagreed with what Mitch was trying to do, but it sounded like she had this weird love triangle figured out. Mitch had all over her bases covered. Alex could only smile at how insane her friend was. "You're such a fucking sex addict." The skateboarder said chuckling.

…

When the girls arrived at the Torres house, they entered quietly and trotted upstairs to Mitchie's room. The teens changed into their pj's to get ready to watch the movie they stole earlier. For Alex pj's meant an old t-shirt, tonight's choice was an old ratty white Tony Hawk shirt. The skateboarder hated wearing pants, or any form of bottoms to bed, so she didn't wear anything but her bright, almost neon, orange boy short underwear. Her rocker best friend on the other hand was dressed for bed in a black tank top, and a pink pair of booty shorts she had taken from Sonny's room.

"Are those yours?" Alex questioned as she sat down next to Mitchie on her bed. The skateboarder was referring to the shorts Mitch had on. The only pink things she had ever seen the rocker wear was a bra, underwear, and lip gloss.

The black haired twin looked down at what she was wearing. "No, these are Sonny's." she said looking back up at Alex. "But, there so damn comfy."

"She was bitching about you taking her yellow ones the other day." The skateboarder said chuckling as she pressed play on the remote.

"I know. She'll suck it up." Mitch replied before leaning back against her headboard, getting ready to watch the film.

…

"I liked it." Alex commented once the movie had finished.

"Me too." Mitch replied.

The middle Russo pressed the power button on the remote, shutting off the television. "I'm gonna go sneak into your sister's room. Night rockstar." The skateboarder said as she sprang up out of the bed.

"You better fucking behave yourself." The rocker warned.

"Yes, mom. I promise I'll behave." Alex replied jokingly before exiting the room. She pulled the door shut behind her as she left because she knew Mitch didn't like her door open when she slept. The rocker snuggled into her blanket and let sleep over take her. She trusted Alex with her sister, so she had no problems and found sleep almost instantly.

The middle Russo sauntered across the hall, and entered Sonny's room as quietly as she possibly could. She didn't want to wake the blonde, knowing how much of a light sleeper she was. Alex cautiously tip toed her way over to the bed. Once she successfully made it over there without waking Sonny, the skateboarder pulled back the soft comforter and crawled in bed next to Sonny.

That was when the blonde woke. She felt a dip in her bed, and her eyelids fluttered open. She was still half asleep, but even though she knew someone was in her bed, she felt at ease and calm. The blonde looked over her shoulder and saw her girlfriend tugging the blanket up close to her neck. "Alex?" She mumbled.

"Hey sexy." Alex said softly as she wrapped an arm around the blonde twin's waist, snuggling up to her backside.

Sonny shifted, turning around to face the skateboarder. "What are you doing in here?" She asked drowsily.

Alex ran her hand up and down Sonny's arm. "Kidding me? I had the chance to sneak into my girlfriend's room, I'm gonna take it baby." The middle Russo said in a playful whisper, with an added smile.

The blonde scooted the small distance that was between the girls, and sweetly kissed Alex's lips. "mm.. I love you." she said putting her head next to Alex's chest.

Sonny closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, however the skateboarder was frozen. 'Did she just say she loves me?' Alex asked herself. "Sonny?" Alex called as she lightly shook the blonde. "Sweets, wake up."

"What?" Sonny asked as she reopened her eyes.

"What was the last thing you said to me?" The skateboarder quizzed.

The blonde was coming back to her senses now, and she thought about what she said. "I asked you what you were doing in here." She said honestly. When she had told Alex she loved her, she was dozing in and out of consciousness, so she didn't even realize she said it. "I'm happy you're here though." She said snuggling back into Alex's chest.

"Me too." Alex said still clearly confused.

Sonny pulled back just enough to look into Alex's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Um.. Nothing." The skateboarder replied. She knew she heard Sonny right, Alex may be worn out, but she knew she heard Sonny say those three words.

"Wanna make out?"

That quickly got Alex attention. "Yes." She replied excitedly.

The blonde giggled. "I was kidding. I knew that would get your attention."

"I don't get why people think your so nice." The skateboarder said. "You're really a mean little tease." She said jokingly as she narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

Maybe it was the late night hours that brought out Sonny's flirty side. Normally it would take a little toying to get it to emerge, but tonight it seemed as if Sonny was talking the flirting reigns. "Fine. I'll make it up to you." the blonde said as she slowly connected her lips to the skateboarder's

'Maybe I'm dreaming.' Alex thought as she started kissing the blonde back. Since Alex felt like the lines of dreaming and reality were blending, she took a risk and rolled on top of the blonde.

Sonny entangled her hands in the skateboarder's thick brown hair, as Alex began to kiss her with hunger. As their lips glided smoothly, almost effortlessly, Alex placed her hands on the blonde's sides and gave them a light squeeze before rubbing them up and down.

The blonde twin felt a fire beginning to burn in the pit of her stomach when Alex ran her tongue across her bottom lip. The skateboarder was granted instant access. Sonny's hands found their way out of Alex's hair and down to her shoulders. The blonde's hands trailed down the length of the skateboarder sides, soon her finger tips were met with the middle Russo's flesh exposed between her shirt and underwear.

Alex was taking this all as a good sign. Maybe Sonny was ready, and they could take that next step in their relationship. Alex detached her lips from the blonde, and began placing wet kisses on her neck. "Alex.." The blonde moaned as she felt a wave of pleasure shoot through her. The skateboarder was slow and careful as she inched her hand down to Sonny's thigh. She ghosted her finger tips upward, feeling goosebumps arise as she went.

The skateboarder could feel her body temperature on the rise, and she could feel Sonny's shooting up as well. "You're so beautiful." Alex whispered softly into Sonny's ear as her hand slide up the blonde's night shirt.

Sonny responded by crashing her lips back to Alex's. Normally Sonny was a pretty tamed girl, but never did she date anyone that made her body react the way Alex made it. For Sonny hormones were controllable, or at least they used to be.

As the passion filled kiss continued, the skateboarder caressed the soft skin just below the blonde's breasts. A cheeky grin graced Alex's features as she realized Sonny wasn't wearing a bra. It was clear that both girls were slowly loosing control, their breathing was heavy, their bodies were getting hotter by the second, moans escaped them, and their hearts were racing.

When Alex mildly ran her hand over the blonde's bare breast under her shirt, Sonny gasped and arched her back up, loving how everything was feeling. The skateboarder trailed kisses down the blonde's throat as she continued to kneed Sonny's breast in her hand. The blonde bit her bottom lip as she ran her hands up under Alex's shirt and dragged her manicured nails down the skateboarder's back, making Alex let out a deep moan.

Sonny let her hands wonder the skateboarder's body, her finger tips gliding just under the elastic waste band of Alex's underwear. Just then the skateboarder nibbled at the blonde's other breast through her night shirt, causing Sonny's breathing to become even more labored. "Oh god." She moaned at the intense waves of heat, passion, pleasure, and desire pulsing through her entire body.

It wasn't until Alex had lifted the blonde's shirt just barely above her belly button, and started her ministrations near the blonde's panty-line, that a small glimpse of reality came weighing down on Sonny. She knew that if she wanted to stop, and stay a virgin that right now was the only moment she would be able to bring herself to rise above her crazed hormones. If she didn't speak now, there would be no going back. She didn't stand a chance against her body's craving for Alex. It was now or never..

"Alex." The blonde said removing her hands from under Alex's shirt to grab Alex's face.

The skateboarder stopped kissing Sonny's pelvic bone, and looked up to give her the attention she wanted. "What?" She asked through labored breaths.

"We cant." Sonny said in an apologetic tone, as she tried to get her own breathing to even out. "I cant.. Not yet. I'm sorry."

Alex looked down and nodded. She was a little disappointed, but she knew she'd get over it. "Ok." The skateboarder replied placing one last lingering kiss right below Sonny's belly button before reaching up and pulling the blonde's shirt down. 'So close.' She thought to herself.

The skateboarder crawled up and gave Sonny a sweet peck on the lips, then rolled off the blonde. "Are you okay?" Sonny asked nervously.

Alex looked over to her girlfriend. "Yeah. How about you? You okay over there sweets?" She asked picking up on how nervous the blonde seemed to be.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, it's just really hot now." She said fanning herself.

"Well.. We could sleep naked." Alex teased. "I'm just kidding.. Unless you'd be up for that."

The blonde turned her head to face her girlfriend. "You know, I was nervous that you might have be aggravated that I wanted to stop, but I'm happy that you're not that kind of person." Sonny said bringing a serious tone to their conversation. "You're so much more than what people give you credit for."

Alex couldn't help but smile at Sonny's kind words. "Thanks."

"I kind of lost control during.. That whole thing." The blonde admitted shyly.

"I can tell." Alex chuckled as she grabbed a hold of Sonny's hand and brought it to her lips, placing a light kiss on it. "Maybe when you cool your jets over there we can do what I came in here for in the first place."

"What's that?" The blonde quizzed.

"Well, before you jumped me.. All I was trying to do was cuddle."

…..

…

That next morning Sonny had woken up warm and comfortable wrapped up in Alex's arms. The blonde felt safe and secure in the skateboarders arms, but she eventually got up. She let Alex sleep, but was kind enough to leave a little note behind.

Right now however, Sonny was heading into the kitchen. She walked in to put her now empty plate that once held her breakfast into the dishwasher. "Hey." Mitchie's voice called out.

"Good morning." Sonny replied, shutting the dishwasher door.

"Where's Alex?" The rocker quizzed as she opened the refrigerator. "Is she still in your room?"

"Um.. Yeah. She's still sleeping." Sonny said confused at how calm Mitchie was. Normally she would expect her sister to be fighting back anger, or freaking out because she thought their relationship was gross and weird, or unnatural.

The rocker reached into the fridge and grasped the milk jug. "K." She said twisting off the cap and taking a sip.

The blonde twin shook her head at her sister, she hated it when Mitchie would drink straight from the milk jug like that. "Since you're having a rather calm morning, do you mind if I ask you something a little personal?" Sonny quizzed.

"I guess." Mitch said with a shrug as she put the milk back into the fridge.

Sonny played with her fingers, trying to get the words right in her head. She was slightly apprehensive about her question, but figured who better to talk to than your own sister with stuff like this. "Does it hurt the first time you have sex? With a girl I mean.. cause its pretty obvious there would be some pain with a guy."

Mitch literally froze, her eyes bored into Sonny's. The rocker even forgot how to breathe for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. "What!" Mitchie yelled. "No! no, no, no." She shouted finally displaying some sort of reaction. The rocker began to pace across the tiled floor, but then stopped abruptly. "What happened last night?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

This was the Mitchie that Sonny knew, but what the blonde also knew was that after her initial freak out Mitchie would eventually calm down and talk. "Nothing." Sonny said hoping to hurry past Mitch's freaking out portion of their chat. "Nothing happened that I was uncomfortable with."

"Good! Cause I will backhand Alex so fucking fast I swear to fucking christ!" The rocker yelled, getting her anger out.

"Mitchie, can we just talk?" Sonny asked hoping her sister would settle down.

Mitch took some deep breaths and started to pace again. "Fine.. What was your question?"

"Does it hurt the first time you have sex?" Sonny repeated her question for her twin.

The rocker took another deep breath. "My first time was with a guy, so yeah it hurt, but I got off on it.. I like it a little rough." Mitch said trying not to picture Sonny and Alex together. That had to be why her sister was asking her all of this. "I've heard different things. Some girls I know said it was painless, some said it only hurt for a second.. Everyone's different." She said rubbing her forehead. But then something dawned on the black haired twin. She looked up to meet Sonny's eyes. "Please tell me you're not in love with Alex.." The rocker said remembering their conversation about Sonny's sexuality. Oh boy, what a night that was.

"All I know is, out of the couple of people I've dated, none of them made me feel the way Alex does." Sonny replied.

Mitch knew she was most likely going to regret this, but she asked it anyway. "Feel what way?" She asked because the rocker knew her sister needed to talk, so she was going to be there for her.

The blonde glanced down to the tile floor beneath her feet, and thought about all the things her and Alex had done together and all the time they had spent with one another. Since the day Sonny first arrived in Waverly, there was no denying there was something about Alex. The blonde let a smile grace her features as she looked back up to her twin sister. "When she looks at me.. she makes me feel like I'm the only thing that matters."

Mitchie so desperately wanted to yell 'Yeah that's the fucking Russo Charm!' but she refrained from doing so. "Just.." The rocker said struggling to find the words. "just.. be careful, and don't rush anything."

"She doesn't know I feel that way." The blonde informed her sister.

Mitch nodded. "Good."

"Hey guess who's back!" Steve Torres' voice boomed through the house. Neither one of the twins replied because they were too busy staring at each other. Sonny stared at her sister because she was happy her freak outs were getting shorter and less often. Mitch however was looking at her sister because she knew this was it, there was no going back, if Sonny and Alex broke up it would be hell.

"Girls?" Connie called upon entering the kitchen. "What's going on?" their step mother asked seeing the odd staring contest.

When Sonny heard Connie's voice she finally looked away. "Connie!" she practically squealed, and ran over to her.

Mrs. Torres hugged her daughter and kissed the side of her head. "I missed you girls so much." She said as she held out one arm for her other daughter. "Come here Mitchie." she said, so the rocker slowly made her way over and got wrapped up in the group hug.

"How was the wedding?" the blonde twin asked as the group hug dissipated.

"It was absolutely beautiful." Connie said beginning to dig through her purse. "I cried during their vows, those two were meant for each other. And, they've been through so much." she stated as she pulled out a DVD case and handed it to Mitchie. "This is for you.. Demi told me to give it to you."

The rocker eagerly took the case from her step mother and looked down at it. It was a DVD copy of the wedding, and reception. A glossy image of Demi and Selena standing hand in hand, both in white wedding dresses graced the cover. Mitchie opened the case and out fell five VIP tickets to the first WNBA playoff game of the season. Atlanta Dream, the team Demi played for, verses New York Liberty two weeks from now. Mitch's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Holy fuck balls!" the rocker shouted as she picked up the fallen tickets.

Mrs. Torres had no idea what the papers were, or why her daughter was yelling. "Connie, how did you get those?" Steve questioned. He was just as stunned as Mitchie was.

"I didn't. I don't even know what they are." Connie replied. She was completely clueless.

The black haired twin held up the tickets for Connie to see. "These are VIP tickets to a playoff game!" She said excitedly. Mitch may not watch sports, or even like them for that matter, but that didn't stop her from being ecstatic about going to see her celebrity crush in action.

"That was sweet of the Lovato's." Sonny chimed in, happy for her sister.

"So.." Steve cleared his throat. "Who are you going to take?" His tone clearly showing he wanted to go. He was quite the sports fan. If it weren't for him, Mitch wouldn't even know who Demi Lovato was.

"Shit. I don't know, I mean.. I guess I'll take the family." The rocker said. "After all there is five tickets." She stated, staring down at the tickets in her hands.

"Mrs. Torres!" Alex exclaimed from the base of the stairs, happy to see her best friends mom.

Connie turned around and saw the skateboarder jogging towards her. "Alex!" she playfully shouted back, holding her arms out.

The skateboarder and Mrs. Torres engulfed one another in a hug. "I missed my sexy housewife." Alex said as she pulled away.

"Oh, I missed you too Alex." Connie said giggling.

"Uh. Ew!" Mitch said sickened.

"Suck it up." The skateboarder said jokingly to her biffle before walking over to her girlfriend. "Hey sweets." She greeted as she lightly pecked Sonny's lips. "Thanks for the note. I woke up and didn't know where you went."

"You slept in Sonny's room last night?" Mr. Torres asked curiously. He didn't know the girls had gotten that serious. He didn't mind though, he liked Alex a lot.

The middle Russo nodded. "Yeah." she replied truthfully.

"Oh, that reminds me." Connie said interrupting. "Your dress will be here Monday, and they were able to exchange the ribbon for a white one." She informed the blonde.

A bright smile beamed off of Sonny's features. "Thank you so much Connie."

"Mitchie, are you going to the dance as well?" Steve asked his daughter.

The rocker looked up from the DVD case. "No." she said flatly before looking over to Alex. "Look what I got." Mitch said shaking the tickets in front of the skateboarder.

"How the fuck did you get these?" Alex quizzed.

While the three teen girls were chatting away about the tickets, and going to the game, Steve and Connie were in a heavy discussion about the dance. "Girls." Mr. Torres said to get their attention. "Connie and I have decided to make you an offer."

The teens looked at the two Torres parents suspiciously. "We will be willing to rent you a limo for the Winter Formal next weekend, if Mitchie decides to attend the event." Mrs. Torres offered.

"Seriously?" Sonny questioned.

"Seriously." Steve stated.

The blonde twin looked over to her sister, her eyes pleading for her to say yes. "Please Mitchie?" Sonny begged.

Alex was still in shock, her eyes wide. First she gets told she's not only going to a professional basketball game, but sitting up in the VIP skybox's. Now she's being offered a limo if Mitch goes to the dance. "A limo?"

"Yes. A limo." Connie replied.

"Mitch.." The skateboarder said turning to the rocker, her shock evident in her voice.

Mitchie was contemplating it. "What kind of limo" She asked her parents cautiously, almost in a challenging manner. The rocker knew her best friend, and her sister wanted her to say yes.

Mr. Torres looked his black haired daughter right in the eye as he said. "Any kind."

"We'll give you until Monday night to decide." Connie told the teens.


	18. Chapter 18

Sunday had gone and past. The gang met up at the skate park, minus one member. Nate. He hasn't been around much. But, during their time at the park was the beginning of Alex's cover job for Mitchie. The rocker had a date with Hope at six that afternoon, causing Alex to leave the park early with her to coincide with Mitchie story. Mitch told Caitlyn that her and Alex were going home for dinner because after the family was going to sit around a discuss possible names for the Connie's coming baby. In reality the rocker ended up at a certain retail worker's apartment, and the skateboarder decided to take her new found free time to take Sonny on a walk through Central Park.

….

When Monday morning arrived, and Alex's alarm clock went off, the skateboarder groaned at the annoying buzzer. She did not want to go to school today. There really wasn't a point. Half of the student body wouldn't even be there because this was the last day before Thanksgiving break. But, she reluctantly shut off her alarm clock and sat up in bed. She hadn't heard form Mitchie yet. She sent the rocker a text last night, but got nothing back.

After the middle Russo had gotten dressed, she picked up her cell phone. A little red light was flashing in the top right corner signaling she had some sort of message.

_1 New Message_

_Are you going to school today? - Mitchie 7:51am_

_Yeah. Unless you're up for ditching. - Alex 7:57am_

_No. Go. I have to talk to Caitlyn anyways. - Mitchie 7:58am_

_Alright, I'll meet you there - Alex 7:59am_

The skateboarder sent that text, then put her phone in her front pocket. As she was descending the spiral staircase she felt it go off, vibrating against her hip. The middle Russo retrieved her cell and was a little stunned to see who had messaged her.

_I don't think I can hang out with you anymore - Nate 8:03am_

Alex stared down at the text. She hadn't seen Nate in a give or take a week. She just thought he was trying to pull himself together since he's been a visible wreak lately. But, just because the boy liked her, doesn't make his state of being her fault. The skateboarder was growing frustrated. Mainly because they hung out with the same people, and didn't like the thought of having the group split because Nate cant get his shit together.

_I don't have time for your drama - Alex 8:06am_

And she didn't, she was filled to her ears with Mitchie's drama alone. She didn't need Nate's bullshit making its way back into the equation. She was done being nice to him. She tried being nice, and it didn't help one bit.

The skateboarder grabbed herself a breakfast bar out of the cabinet, ignoring her family that was seated at the table enjoying a morning meal together, and left the apartment. "Did you see that Jerry?" Teresa said to her husband.

The middle aged man looked up from his plate. "See what?" he questioned, having no idea what his wife was talking about.

"Alex." Mrs. Russo replied. "She didn't even bother to say good morning. She just left without saying a word."

"And the problem with that is?" Justin quizzed.

Teresa glanced between her son and her husband. "The problem is. She doesn't behave like a member of this family."

"Who cares." The eldest Russo child said before returning to his breakfast.

"Obviously your mother." Jerry replied. "What are we supposed to do about it Teresa? She's been that way ever since she started high school."

"You know what.." Teresa said throwing her napkin down onto the table top. "Fine.. If she wants to behave that way, then fine. I'm done." Mrs. Russo said as she stood. "The Torres' can have her."

"What crawled up your ass?" Max mumbled to himself.

Jerry shot his son a look, silently telling him to stay out of it. "I'll tell you what. Your older sister. That's what!"

"So, what? Are you gonna kick her out?" Max asked curiously, not obeying his father's silent command to keep his mouth shut.

"No." Jerry answered for his wife. "We cant do that." he said looking at Teresa.

Justin looked between his parents. "Well why not?" he asked, but then remembered something he learned last year in his Law Studies class. "Oh, right. She's 17 and you could still get sued for child neglect."

…

When Alex arrived at school, she waited for Mitch by her locker. But, instead of seeing the black haired twin, she saw the blonde twin heading her way. "Hi." The skateboarder greeted with a small smile on her face.

"Hey." Sonny replied cheerfully as she leant up against the lockers that Alex was leaning against.

The two teen girls stared into each other's eyes for a moment, a comfortable silence surrounding them. "Come here." Alex said, motioning for the blonde to step closer with her index finger.

Sonny did as asked and stepped closer to the skateboarder. "Is this good?"

Alex shook her head. "A little closer."

Again the blonde stepped closer. "How about now?"

"Perfect." Alex said as she moved in and placed a kiss on Sonny's soft lip glossed lips.

The blonde pulled away, a blush making its home on her cheeks. She scanned the halls and no one seemed to mind or be paying any attention to them. So, Sonny turned back to Alex and lightly pressed her body up against the skateboarder and reconnected their lips.

During their rather tamed, toned down kiss. Sonny reached up and pulled Alex's beanie off of her head. "Hey." Alex said disconnecting their lips.

"What?" Sonny replied. "I cant put my hands in your hair when you wear these things." The blonde said holing up the red and white colored beanie. "By the way, how many of these do you have?" She quizzed after realizing she's never seen the same one twice.

"I don't know.. Like fifty." Alex said. "Do you still have my blue one?"

"Yes." Sonny replied. "On the nights I sleep nude, that's the only clothing item I wear." Alex's mouth fell open just imaging Sonny laying there in nothing but her old blue beanie. The blonde rolled her eyes and laughed at her girlfriend's reaction. "I'm kidding.. I don't actually sleep in the buff."

"Aww." Alex whined. "Don't joke about being naked. That's not cool."

The blonde giggled at how silly Alex was, and how easy it was to tease her. She was about to say something to her girlfriend, but then she caught sight of her sister slowly walking towards them. Mitchie was cautiously looking around Tribeca Prep's halls, which confused Sonny. The rocker usually walked with the up most confidence.

Alex took note of the odd expression on the blonde's face and turned around to see what she had been looking at. "No.." The skateboarder quietly said to herself after noticing Mitchie was walking slowly and carefully as if she were sore.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked her twin as she approached the couple.

Mitch looked over to Alex. "Bad idea.. Very bad idea." The rocker grumbled.

The skateboarder knew it was wrong to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Mitchie had this coming to her, especially after making fun of her for being sore last year. "Ahaha you so deserve this."

"Shut it." Mitchie shot back.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Sonny asked worriedly after the rocker bent over, placing her hands on her knees. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

The black haired twin stood up straight, and looked at her sister. "Sonny if you ever get fucked with a strap-on, don't go back for round two, and definitely don't go back for round three." She said as the bell to go to first period rang.

Sonny visibly grimaced. "Maybe you and Caitlyn should take a break from the physical stuff, and actually sit down and have a conversation."

"Look little miss overachiever. Weren't you the one who.." Mitch trailed off remembering Alex was standing right there. She didn't want to bring up their small sex talk in front of the middle Russo. "Just.. Shut up, jesus."

"I have to get to class." Sonny said placing a kiss on Alex's cheek. "I'll catch up with you guys in art." The blonde stated as she headed in the direction of her first class of the day.

"Bye!" The skateboarder shouted over her shoulder before turning her attention back to her bestie. "I cant fucking believe this. You spent one night with that chick, and look at you." Alex said chuckling.

"Carry me?" The rocker practically begged as she bent back over, resting her hands on her knees once more.

The skateboarder shook her head, an amused smile on her face. "Sure." she said as she turned around. "Hop on skank." Alex ordered as she squatted down close to the floor, so it would be easy for Mitch to hop on her back.

"Thank you." The rocker said relieved as she got on Alex's back.

The middle Russo hooked her arms under Mitchie's leather covered thighs and stood up. "Was it worth it?" The skateboarder quizzed as she began her walk to history class.

"So worth it." The rocker replied. "That girl pounded the living fuck out of me last night." Mitchie said in a daze as she let her mind drift back to the previous nights events.

….

The young rocker slept all through her history class. It was clear to Alex that her best friend was still extremely exhausted from what she did last night with Hope. She was so tired that when the bell to release first period rang, she didn't wake up. So, the skateboarder woke her up, and carried her half way to her next class. The rocker was on her own from there.

Mitchie stood at the door of her biology class that she had with Caitlyn, and took in a deep breath before entering. As she walked in she did her best to ignore the pain. "Mitch, you alright?" Caitlyn asked when she saw her girlfriend walking funny.

'Shit' Mitchie thought to herself. "Um, yeah." She said as she sat down at her desk. "Alex ran up to me in the hall and the bitch dead legged me, that's all." the rocker lied, making an excuse for her slight limp.

The dancer just smiled and said. "Yeah, Alex has a mean punch." Caitlyn said thinking back to the incident where Alex popped her cause she wouldn't leave Mitchie's house a couple weeks ago.

"Fuck, tell me about it." Mitch said happy that Caitlyn bought it. Maybe this was just that easy. "But, I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok.. What's up?" Caitlyn asked.

"Don't freak." The rocker told her girlfriend. "Alex is taking Sonny to the Winter Formal thingy, and"

"Whoa! What?"

"Fuck sakes Caitlyn.. I said, don't freak." Mitchie scolded. "Just listen to me."

Caitlyn nodded her head. "Right, right. Sorry. Go ahead." she said, wanting her girlfriend to continue.

"Yeah, so, dad and Connie offered to rent a limo of our choice if I went with them." The rocker explained. "I've been thinking about it.. And, I think I'm gonna go. Do you wanna go with me?"

Caitlyn eyed Mitchie suspiciously. "You, and Alex.. Are gonna go to a school dance?"

"Yeah. That would be the plan." The rocker stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bullshit. What's the catch?" The dancer questioned. "What prank are you planning on pulling? Please tell me you two aren't going to set anything on fire. Anything else, I'll help with, but fire.. Fuck that. I'll leave that to you two pyromaniacs."

Mitch sat in her seat, quiet for a moment. "..Actually we haven't planned anything." she informed the dancer. "Now that I think about, hell maybe Alex will be up for something." She said with a shrug. "Wait, no.. Sonny's gonna be there, so she probably wont. I don't know. I'll have to talk to her and see what she wants to do."

"I.. I guess I'll go." Caitlyn replied. "It'll be kinda like.. A date."

"Have we ever been on an actual date?" Mitchie asked, thinking back to what Sonny said to her earlier. Not that she minded. She liked how things were now. No dates, just sex.

Caitlyn scrunched her eyebrows together and thought about Mitch's question. "…No."

…

Later in the day.. The lunch bell had just rang to release the students to go to their sixth period class. "Sonny, before you go to your next class. I would like to have a word with you if you don't mind." Justin said politely to the blonde.

"Yeah, of course." Sonny replied. "That's fine." she said putting her purse back down in her lap.

"Great." The eldest Russo said joyfully.

Harper and Zeke said goodbye to their two friends before they stood up from their seats, and left them alone in the lunchroom. "So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Sonny quizzed.

Justin folded his hands in front of him on top of the lunch table. "I heard from the rumor mill that you were attending the Winter Formal this year?"

"Yeah. Harper is on the decorating committee, so I got a sneak peak at he colors." The blonde said excitedly.

"That's great." He said happy for her. "I'm attending the event as well. You know, being the student body president, I'm expected to attend all major school functions."

"I might run for office next year." Sonny stated, thinking out loud.

Justin smiled, everything he wanted in a girl was right in front of him. "You should.. However, I was pondering about the dance. And, since you're dating Alex.. Are you still dating Alex?" He asked just to make sure.

The blonde smiled big at the mention of Alex's name. "Yes."

"Oh, well." He said clearing his throat. "Since you're dating Alex, and she blatantly isn't the school function type. I would like to propose to be your escort to the dance. Not your date, just an escort, you know someone to pick you up and take you home.. Buy you a corsage."

"You slimy little fuck!" Mitchie Torres' voice echoed in the almost empty lunchroom. Mitch and Alex agreed with one another that they would walk Sonny to her sixth period then skip. There wasn't too many people at school today, so they didn't feel the need to stick around.

Alex tightly gripped her older brother's shoulder, making Justin wince in pain. And, rested her other hand on the table top. "You better pray to god that you're not around when I come home tonight." The skateboarder said lowly, through gritted teeth. She was feed up with her brother hitting on her girlfriend. She was hers, not his.

Sonny lifted the straps of her purse up onto her shoulder as she stood from the table. "Alex, walk me to class please?"

"Sure sweetie." Alex said staring daggers into her brother. She finally released her hold on his shoulder, and turned around to face her girlfriend. Sonny reached out and grabbed Alex's hand and lead her towards the exit of the cafeteria.

Mitchie on the other hand was glaring hard at Justin. The eldest Russo sat there looking right back at her. Then the rocker brought her hand back like she was going to back hand him, causing Justin to shriek and cover his head with his arms. "Fucking a, man the fuck up." Mitch said walking away from the cowering senior.

"How often does he hit on you?" Alex asked Sonny once they entered the halls. Her anger evident in her voice.

The blonde knew Alex wasn't anger at her or with her, she was angry at her older brother. "That was the first time since you and I started seeing each other." Sonny said truthfully. She had no idea why he would all of a sudden try to make some sort of move. It was small, but Alex seemed to know his way of thinking better than she did.

The skateboarder was trying hard to calm down. She would deal with her brother later. As the couple rounded a corner Nate came into view. Alex wasn't even going to bother to say hi to him since he had been such a drama queen. "Alex." Nate called as she and Sonny walked past him. "Alex." He called one more time.

"Aren't you going to respond to him?" Sonny questioned her girlfriend.

"If you want me to." The skateboarder said with a sigh. "Fuck off Nate!" She yelled over her shoulder as she continued walking Sonny to her next class.

"Alex wait!" He called. The skateboarder could hear faint footsteps trailing behind her in the seemingly deserted halls.

Finally the skateboarder stopped. She turned around and saw Nate jogging to catch up with her, and also saw Mitchie watching Nate from a few feet behind him. "This is exactly why I haven't bothered with guys in almost a year." The rocker stated. "Your brother is a skeeze, and this guy is a prissy little bitch." She said motioning to Nate.

"Why cant you ever stay out of it?" Nate complained, looking at Mitch.

"Why cant you crush on a straight girl?" Sonny spoke up, shocking herself in the process. She was never one to add gasoline to the fire like that.

Alex protectively stepped in front of Sonny. "Earlier this morning you text me telling me you don't think we should hang out anymore, and now what? What the fuck do you want from me Nate?"

"He wants to fuck you." Mitch mumbled.

"Well too damn bad." Alex replied glancing at her best friend, before looking back to Nate. "Because you cant."

If Nate wasn't speechless before he sure was now. Sleeping with Alex may not have been his ultimate goal, but her words stung him deep. "Shouldn't you be crying in a corner right about now?" The rocker insulted the Grey boy. Nate had nothing to say, he just swallowed the lump forming in his throat and bitterly walked away from the three girls.

…

The duo walked Sonny to her class, then left school. Alex wanted to get out of there because she knew she would loose it if she saw her brother, and Mitchie wanted to leave because it was getting hard to walk without a subtle limp. It was just one of those days. The two walked around the city, just talking. They eventually began their walk home once they saw the sun was beginning to set. By now Mitchie was fully capable of walking without a limp, thankfully the pain had subsided.

When Alex returned to her home, she trudged up the steps to the entrance of the family sub shop and headed inside. She sauntered over to the spiral stair case and ascended to the second floor. When she made it up, she spotted her older brother sitting on the family's orange couch.

Justin was talking with Zeke when all of a sudden a slender arm came wrapping around his neck. "Zeke.." He tried to say, but his words were unrecognizable due to him being choked.

Justin's skittish friend's eyes widened when he saw Alex put Justin in a chokehold. He immediately jumped up out of the chair he was in and bolted for the door. He wanted no part in whatever was happening.

"Alexandra Russo! Let go of your brother this instant!" Mrs. Russo yelled as she entered the apartment. She had just gone out for a short fifteen minutes to get some tomatoes for dinner, and this was what she came back to.

"Fine." The skateboarder said relinquishing her hold.

Once she did that however, she was quick to punch her older brother in the ear. "Alex!" Her mother yelled.

The shot sent Justin to the floor, gasping for air. He was having a hard time catching his breath, and now he was twice as dizzy as before due to the blow to the head. The skateboarder wasn't done yet. She walked over to the front of the couch, where Justin was struggling to get oxygen, and punted him in his ribcage.

"That is it!" Teresa shouted angrily as she put her tomatoes down on the orange sofa. "Go you to your room right now young lady! You're grounded!"

"Grounded?" Alex questioned. "Grounded?"

"You heard me." Her mother retorted.

"You cant ground me." The middle Russo said with a bitter sounding laugh. "Your wormy little son hit on MY girlfriend today." Alex said pointing at her chest to emphasize her point. "You think he's so fucking perfect, the little cunt cant even get a girlfriend, so he sinks as fucking low as to hit on MY woman!" The skateboarder shouted showing just how pissed off she was. "He's like one of those fucking fish that attaches to sharks!"

"I'm surprised you even know.. That those.. Exist." Justin said between coughs as he sat there on the Russo's living room floor clutching his abdomen.

"Say one more fucking thing to me!" Alex yelled, turning to look at her brother. "I fucking dare you!"

Then Jerry Russo appeared running up the stairs. "What is going on in here? I can hear you guys yelling all the way down in the shop."

Teresa let out an annoyed huff. "Alex and Justin were fighting, not arguing Jerry, fighting."

Jerry glanced around the room and saw his oldest son on the floor, holding his stomach. And, saw Alex standing there without a single scratch. "Alex, go to your room." he ordered her calmly.

The middle Russo stared at her father. "Bite me." she said furiously before walking past her mother, and towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Teresa questioned her daughter.

Alex opened the front door. "Out." She said slamming it behind her as she left.

…


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter literally just keep dragging on, so there will probably be a part 2 to this chapter... Thanks for all the reviews you guys have given so far, they're amazing! And, hopefully you'll review for this long ass chapter too.**

On Thursday morning, Thanksgiving day, a little after 10am Alex Russo stirred awake. She found herself laying in what was becoming a familiar bed. The skateboarder was wrapped up in a plush white comforter. She inhaled deeply, the sweet smell of vanilla filling her nasal cavities. She glanced over to the wooden nightstand by the bed, and saw a note taped to the decorative lamp that resided on top of it.

_When you wake up come downstairs : )_

For the past few days Alex could've been found at two places. One was the skate park, she had a lot of spare time since school was on break for the next few days, so why not try to perfect a few tricks. The second place was the Torres', a place she was always welcomed with open arms. Her best friend lived there and so did her girlfriend, so naturally it was a place she would frequent. She hadn't bothered going home, or calling home for that matter. The only person from her house that she had spoken to was her younger brother Max. She spent her nights at the Torres household, which worked out nicely because she had slept in bed cuddling with Sonny each night.

The skateboarder slowly got out of bed, and stretched her limbs. Her back popping in the process. "Where did I put my.." She began to mumble to herself, but then found what she was looking for. "Sonny must have put them over there." Alex said as she walked over to the blonde's dresser, and retrieved her jeans. The skateboarder had mindlessly tossed them on the floor last night since she hated sleeping in any form of bottoms.

"How did you get the day off today?" Sonny asked her step mom. The two were currently in the kitchen preparing the turkey. "Aren't you one of their best employees?"

Connie finished stuffing the bird, and was now washing her hands. "That's why I have today off." She replied. "Has Alex spoken with her parents?" Mrs. Torres asked curiously.

"No, she hasn't." The blonde twin said with a sigh as she leaned against the counter. "I don't get it, her parents seem so nice."

"Honey, their nice to you because you're not Alex, or Mitchie." Connie said beginning to explain. "I hate to say this, but they've given up on their daughter.. it's a shame too because Alex has potential." She said as she shut off the faucet. "She's not a bad kid. Just look at how respectful she is to everyone in this house. Granted she doesn't get the best grades, but that doesn't mean she's a bad kid. She just need to be shown a little love." Connie said as she dried her hands with a paper towel.

Sonny played with her fingers for a moment, just thinking. "I don't understand her parents at all."

"Neither do I." Mrs. Torres stated. "But, I'm glad that she feels comfortable here.. Now, lets get started on the pies."

Mitchie walked out of the hall bathroom at the same time Alex had exited Sonny's room. "Sleep well?" The rocker teased after seeing Alex's hair all disheveled and out of place.

The skateboarder nodded. "Yeah." She replied scratching her head, then trying to fix her hair afterwards. "Who were you with last night?" Alex questioned noticing Mitch was in the same clothes as yesterday.

"I went and hung out with Caitlyn for a couple hours. Then around nine I went to Hope's place." The rocker told her biffle.

The middle Russo just shook her head. "Fuck Mitch.." She said but then started to laugh. "You're insane."

The black haired twin just shrugged and said. "What can I say? I like the thrill."

…..

Later that afternoon the Torres family was all seated around the table, a proper Thanksgiving feast spread across the table top. Everything from turkey to cranberries. All five of their chairs were filled since Alex was there with them. Their seating went Steve, Connie, Sonny, Alex, Mitchie. All seated at the circular table.

"So before we dig into this wonderful meal. I think we should go around the table and say what we're thankful for." Steve said to everyone. "Who wants to start?"

"Why don't you start dear." Connie suggested to her husband.

"Ok." Mr. Torres replied. He scooted his chair back and stood up, and cleared his throat before he spoke. "I'm thankful for the four women sitting at this table." He stated, then looked down to his wife that was sitting to his left. "I'm thankful for you Connie. You've been the perfect wife, and everything I could ever ask for or want in a woman.. You treat my children as if the blood running through their veins is your own. You're faithful, kind, compassionate, loving, and you have always been the most beautiful woman in the world to me.. I'm thankful for our growing child you're carrying in your belly at this very moment.. I love you baby, and I always will. Throughout the years you've made me a better man." Steve said leaning down and pecking his wife's lips. Once he pulled away he resumed talking. "I'm thankful for my two lovely twin girls.. Sonny, you make me proud with how dedicated you are to making sure you achieve success, and creating a bright future for yourself. You're work ethic is very admirable.. Mitchie, you're a crazy one, but you make me proud because I know no matter where life takes you or what it throws your way, I know you'll never let someone take you for granted… You're both my little girls and I love you both dearly, and I'm thankful to have both of you sitting at this table in front of me right now." He said glancing between his two daughters. Then Mr. Torres looked at Alex. "Alex. I'm thankful for you as well. You are truly a member of this family whether you carry my last name or not. I love you, and I honestly look at you as one of my own daughters." He said. "..But, with all that being said.. Please dear god, give me a boy this time." He joked as he sat back down to lighten the mood, earning a few laughs.

"How the fuck am I supposed to follow that?" Mitchie said . "The dude just gave like a 5minute speech."

"Do we all have to make speeches like that?" Alex quizzed. She had a way with words, but she had no idea Mr. Torres did too.

"No. Of course you girls don't have to make a speech." Steve said to the teens. "I guess I just had a lot to say. Connie why don't you go next so Mitch has some time to think." He said looking over to his wife.

Mrs. Torres nodded, and stood up just like her husband had. "I'll try to make it short." Connie said with a smile. "I too, am thankful for everyone seated at this table." She stated, then looked down to Steve, and ran her hand through his dark brown hair. "For this incredible man. Who has treated me with the up most respect though out our entire relationship." Mrs. Torres said then rested her hand on his shoulder as she continued. "For you three young girls.. Each of you is special in your own unique way." She said looking at the three teens. "Alex, with your wit and charm.. Mitchie, with your devil may care attitude.. And, Sonny, with your helpful hands around the house.. I wouldn't trade this family for the world. And, I'm very thankful for this new edition that will be arriving within the next 8 months." Connie finished placing a hand over her stomach as she sat back down in her chair.

Sonny laughed nervously. "I guess it's my turn.." She said feeling anxious. The blonde stood from her chair and glanced around at everyone at the table as she tucked some stray blonde hairs behind her ear. "When I first came to Waverly, I didn't know what to expect. I left the home I grew up in, and headed out east.. But, I'm thankful I did because I got to be with my dad and my sister. And, I got to meet Connie, and Alex." Then Sonny smiled as she said. "Even though my first meeting with Alex was a little rough.. She managed to win me over." The middle Russo felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips just thinking about the first day she met Sonny. She had tossed the blonde over her shoulder, mistaking her for Mitchie because the cops were chasing her. "I'm thankful that I'm a part of this amazing family, that truly understands what unconditional love is." Sonny stated as she returned to her seat.

Alex took in a deep breath, knowing it was her turn. She scooted back and stood up, readying herself to speak. "On this Thanksgiving day.." Alex started with her hands placed behind her back.

"Fuck this gonna take an hour." Mitchie said flinging her arms up in the air dramatically, and leaning back in her chair. She knew when Alex was preparing to make a long dragged out speech. The skateboarder had made her fair share of speeches in Principal Laritate's office.

The skateboarder chuckled at Mitchie's reaction, and playfully popped the rocker in the shoulder. "Let me make my speech asshole."

"5 minutes, not 60." Mitch responded, punching Alex in the thigh.

"Let Alex speak." Connie said sternly to the rocker.

"I don't think you understand." The rocker defended. "She will literally talk for an hour." Mitch said pointing at her best friend.

Alex shrugged. "She's right." The skateboarder stated. "This is kind of my thing. But, I promise not to take too long. There's really only one thing I'd like to say." Alex stared down at the floor for a second. What she was about to say was very personal to her, and she wanted to brace herself for it so she didn't shed any tears. She then looked back up to the people surrounding the table and began. "I've always felt more at home here than in my own home. I've always been given more love, and acceptance here. If I hadn't met Mitchie in daycare, I wouldn't be right here today. And, I'd hate to think about where I might be instead.. I know I wouldn't be happy.. I, uh.. I love you guys. And, you've all shown me what family really means, and I'm very thankful for that." She said willing back tears as she took her seat.

The rocker took one glace and her best friend and saw pain in her eyes. She wasn't sure if anyone else saw it, but she did. Mitchie gave Alex's knee a light squeeze under the table before she stood up herself. "I'm thankful that I have such cool parents. It could be a lot worse. I feel like I got really lucky to get you guys. In fact I got really lucky to have Sonny as my sister, and to have Alex as my best friend. They both look out for me, and I look out for them.. I know I don't say it a lot, but I do have a heart, and I do love everyone that is here right now." The rocker stated.

….

….

Two days had past, and it was now Saturday. Alex had returned home earlier in the day, no one said anything to her. It was quiet and awkward when the middle Russo made her return. No doubt her mother was bitter about her not coming home for Thanksgiving dinner. Her father didn't want to start anything, so he didn't bother to say anything to his only daughter either. Justin, and Max weren't at the apartment when Alex arrived, and the skateboarder hadn't left her room since her arrival.

Today was the day of the Winter Formal. The dance started at 7:30pm that night, and Alex was currently up in her bedroom with Mitchie, preparing for the event. Mitch had snuck in through the fire escape, as always. The plan was for her to do the middle Russo's hair and make-up, then head home and ready herself for the dance there.

So far the rocker had applied light foundation and eye shadow onto Alex's face. She didn't need much since Alex held true natural beauty. Mitch was now sitting behind Alex on the bed, toying with the skateboarder's hair, trying to figure out just how she wanted to put it up. "Can I cut your hair?" The rocker quizzed as she held Alex's brown locks up in a ponytail position.

"Cut it how?" the middle Russo questioned.

Mitchie released Alex's hair, and let it fall back down onto the skateboarders shoulders. "Can I cut your bangs to the side? Kind of like mine except shorter, cause mine are like down to my chin now. Like just at your eyebrow line, or a little below it."

Alex turned around to face the rocker. "Don't fuck my hair up." She warned.

"I wont." Mitch said hopping off the bed, and going to get the scissors off of Alex's desk. "Look forward bitch." The rocker said walking back over to the bed and picking up a comb.

The skateboarder did as requested. She sat there looking straight ahead as Mitch began combing through her thick chestnut hair. "Your tits look bigger." Alex commented since they were practically in her face.

"You think so?" Mitch asked as she began cutting her best friends hair. "I thought they felt a little bigger."

"I'm not feeling your tits Mitch." Alex replied chuckling. "I'll feel up your sister's though."

"Hey!" The rocker exclaimed lightly pushing Alex's head. "Don't talk to me about that shit."

"Why? I hear all about your sex life." The skateboarder pointed out.

Mitch took a step back to look at Alex. "Are you fucking my sister?" She asked feeling a little queasy.

"I wish." Alex mumbled.

The rocker had been doing well getting used to the couple. They didn't kiss in public a lot, so that made it easier. But, the thought of them having sex was always going to creep her out.

Just as Mitch had finished up Alex's bangs. The skateboarder's bedroom doorknob jiggled. The duo looked at one another confused, then eyed the door. Alex was past the point of caring if her parents saw Mitchie in the apartment. She had locked her bedroom door anyway, but it soon cracked open revealing Max on the other side. "Oh. I didn't know you were home." He said to his sister. "Hey Mitchie." He said acknowledging the black haired twin as he fully entered the room, and shut the door behind him.

"What's up Maxipad." the rocker responded with her own special nickname for the younger teen boy.

Max just smiled at the rocker. "I just came in here to water the plants." He said shaking a water bottle in his hand. "What are you guys doing?" He asked after noticing his sister's hair looked different, and she had on make-up. It was safe to say he was utterly confused. This wasn't normal.

"I'm going to the Winter Formal." Alex replied monotone. "I'm taking Sonny."

"No way!" Max said animatedly. "Does Justin know?"

The skateboarder shook her head. "No."

"Oh man." the youngest Russo said clearly amused. "He's gonna freak!"

Both Mitchie and Alex got a devious smirk on their face. They had talk about it before, and knew her older brother was going to most likely have a panic attack. Her whole family was in for a shock. "I'm kinda pissed I wont see his freak out." Mitch said as she got back up on the bed behind Alex to put her hair up.

"I can record it for you." Max offered as he unlocked Alex's closet.

"Hey Max, you should come with us." The middle Russo said while her hair was being pulled and tugged. "Steve got us a limo."

The youngest Russo locked up Alex's closet after watering the marijuana plants. "You'd seriously let me come with you?"

"Yeah. The whole gang is going." Alex stated as Mitch was finishing up, putting some hair products in the skateboarder's hair.

"What?" He said disbelievingly. "Are they even going to let you in? Laritate might have a heart attack seeing all you guys showing up to a school dance." Max said, the shock evident in his voice.

"Oh they better fucking let us in." Mitchie stated. "I'm done with your hair babe." The rocker said patting Alex on her shoulder.

The skateboarder stood up and walked over to the full body mirror she had on the back of her bedroom door. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, not one hair out of place. Her bangs fell to the left side of her face, just below her eyebrow like Mitch said. "Wow.. It looks great." She said turning back around to face Mitchie. "Are you cool with Max coming?"

"Its whatever." The rocker said with a shrug.

"You know Justin may have a crush on Sonny, but I'm always gonna have one on you." Max said to Mitch, trying to sound smooth.

"Ugh, dude." Alex said slightly repulsed. "Don't' be fucking weird."

"Now you know how I fucking felt." The rocker said hopping of the bed, and chunking a pillow Alex's way. The skateboarder put her hands up to block it from smacking into her. "You're too young for me Max. You're just a freshman."

"Age is just a number, you can achieve your dreams at any age." The young Russo boy said. It was no secret to the duo that he had developed a crush on Mitchie a little over a year ago. It was only a tiny crush, but he liked how hot she was when she was angry.

Mitchie stared at Max for a moment before looking over to her biffle. "He gets this shit from you." She said putting her hands on her hips.

….

About an hour had gone by, and Mitchie had snuck back out of the Russo residence via the trusty fire escape.. Downstairs Teresa and Jerry were indulging in a pint of chocolate ice cream together, curled up under a blanket on their orange sofa when their doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Their oldest son, Justin shouted as he trotted down the spiral staircase, dressed in a black tux for the nights dance. "It's probably Harper and Zeke." he said on his way over to the front door.

Justin straightened his tie and swung the Russo's front door open. He was seemingly lost because it wasn't Harper and Zeke behind the door, it was a man Justin had never seen before dressed in a tux nicer than his own. "I'm here for Ms. Alex Russo." the man said. "I'll be her driver for this evening."

The eldest Russo stared at the middle aged man for a moment. "Excuse me?" He said confused. 'maybe Alex messed with the wrong person, and they hired a hitman.' Justin thought to himself.

"Justin, who's at the door?" Jerry called out.

"I-I don't know." He replied.

"This is Alex Russo's residence, is it not?" the man asked, hoping he didn't go to the wrong address.

"Sweet! Is that our driver?" Max's voice rang out, causing everyone downstairs to look over to where he was.

Max and Alex were descending the stairs side by side. Alex was in her white pant suit she had purchased from the Calvin Klein store, her light blue dress shirt on underneath, looking as beautiful as ever, carrying a white corsage in a clear plastic container. Max had his hair slicked back, dressed in his own black tux with a bright red tie.

The limo driver leaned into the apartment and saw the two teens. "Are you Ms. Russo?" The man asked.

"Yeah. That would be me." The skateboarder said raising her hand.

"My name is Thomas, and I will be your driver this evening." He informed the young woman.

"What's.. going on?" Jerry asked thoroughly puzzled, glancing back and forth between the unknown man in his door way and his dressed up daughter at the base of the stairs.

"I have a date." Alex stated as she continued her walk towards the front door. "To the Winter Formal." She said directly to Justin. A mischievous smirk on plastered on her face.

"And I.." Max said as he reached into a pocket on the inside of his blazer, and retrieved a comb. "Don't. but, I look damn good." He said running the comb through his hair.

"Y-you're going to the Winter Formal?" Justin said stunned, pointing at his rebellious sister.

The skateboarder glanced down to the white corsage in her hands. "Yeah. You know, my steamy hot girlfriend, Sonny, wanted me to go. So, why not?" She said looking her older brother in the eye, knowing it would eat away at him.

Justin went to speak but no words were coming out of his mouth. "..Wha.. But.." He tried to speak, but it wasn't working out for him.

Max laughed at his older brother. "I knew he was gonna have a panic attack." He said as Justin grabbed his chest and started breathing heavily.

"Ha ha, fucking loser." Alex said slapping him hard on the back before exiting the apartment, with Max following behind her.

Once the youngest two of the Russo clan, and their limo driver left, the three remaining Russo's all exchanged looks at one another. "Please tell me.. That didn't just happen." Justin said in between breaths. "Please tell me.. She is not going to the Winter Formal!" He shouted, still struggling with his breathing.

"Just, um.. Just calm down Justin." His mother instructed. She was baffled that her daughter was going to a dance. And she was also very curious as to where she got the money for that limo.

"Russo!" Shane yelled joyfully as Alex entered the limo. "Wanna shot?" He asked holding up a small glass bottle of Patron. They were complementary. The black Hummer limousine came with a stacked and full bar.

"Holy shit." Alex said shocked at what she just sat down in. There were mirrors on the roof, and the floor was lit up like a nightclub, there was a huge LCD tv along one of the walls with a bar next to it. No doubt where Shane got the Patron from. "Nah dude, I'm good." The middle Russo said eyeing the interior of the limo. She didn't want Sonny to smell alcohol on her breath.

"Hey Russo, welcome aboard." Caitlyn greeted.

"This is incredible!" Max said once he got in the limo. "Hey Alex can I drink?" He asked looking over to his sister.

"Uh." the skateboarder said, still looking around. "Only one for now. I don't care how much you drink after the dance."

"You're going to let your younger brother drink?" Jason quizzed, but he went ignored by the skateboarder.

Alex was finally done scoping out the limo, and finally took in her friend's appearances. Shane was in a red suit, black dress shirt, and had on a red matching tie. Caitlyn shocked Alex when she looked at her. The dancer cleaned up extremely well. She was wearing a tight silver strapless dress with jewels decorating the front trailing downwards. The dress went just to her knees. Jason was sporting your average black tux with a matching bow tie. "Shit guys. We clean up good." The skateboarder said glancing around at everyone.

"Oh wow that burns." Max said clutching his throat after taking his shot.

"Bro, was that your first shot?" Shane asked the young Russo. Max just nodded his head trying to ignore the odd taste in his mouth. "Tonight is gonna be good!" Shane yelled excited. He loved watching newbies drink.

At the Torres household Sonny and Mitchie were in the upstairs hall bathroom putting the finishing touches on their make-up. Sonny was in her blue strapless dress with a white ribbon draped at her waist, the dress she had ordered, and a pair of t-strap white heels on her feet as she applied light pink lip gloss to her lips. Mitch was dressed for the dance in a black dress that covered one shoulder, and came down to her mid thigh, with matching pumps on her feet.

"Are you excited?" The blonde twin asked her sister, her own excitement coming through in her voice.

The rocker finished applying her eyeliner, and was now done with her make up. She looked over to her sister. "I'm ready." She said. There were no plans of mischief for tonight, which kind of left her bummed.

Sonny rubbed her lips together, and put away her lip gloss. "I'm excited." She said with a bright smile. Then the Torres' doorbell rang, and if it were even possible the blonde's smile grew even wider. "That's them." She practically squealed.

"Girls!" Connie called. "Alex and Caitlyn are here!" Downstairs Alex and Caitlyn stood by the front door. Patiently waiting. "You look so good." Mrs. Torres said to the two teens standing before her. "Especially you Alex. Look at you." She said touching the skateboarder's face with that back of her hand.

"Thanks Mrs. Torres." Alex replied fighting back a smile.

"Promise me you'll get your picture taken." Connie said. "I want one of you and Sonny." She said to Alex, then looked over to Caitlyn. "And, I want one of you and Mitchie."

The dancer glanced over to Alex. "I think we can do that." She said to Mrs. Torres.

"Good." Connie replied. "I also want one of you and Mitchie together." She said to Alex.

"Mom, fuck sakes. How many pictures do you need?" The rocker questioned as she appeared downstairs.

Connie looked over to her black haired step daughter. "A lot."

"Wow." Mitch said once her eyes landed on Caitlyn. She hadn't expected a dress, especially a tight form fitting one like the one the dancer had on.

Sonny came down right after Mitchie did, and the blonde and Alex took a moment to fully take each other in. Even though they knew what the other was going to be wearing for the night, it was different actually seeing them in it. "You look absolutely beautiful." Alex said feeling like the wind had gotten knocked out of her.

"Thank you." The blonde twin replied bashfully. "You look quite stunning yourself."

"I got this for you." Alex said holding up the corsage. "I think that's what your supposed to do for these kinds of things." She said opening the clear box.

"It is." Sonny said shyly as she walked over to the skateboarder. It was like seeing Alex for the first time. Except now she knew what a sweet girl Alex could be, given the opportunity. Despite her criminal activities.

As Alex was putting the corsage around Sonny's wrist, Mitchie and Caitlyn were a mere few inches apart from one another. "You look so hot." The rocker whispered in the dancer's ear, lightly kissing just below her ear.

"You're mom's right there Mitch." Caitlyn whispered back.

"I don't care." Mitchie replied taking the dancer's earlobe between her teeth.

"Hey! Hey!" Connie shouted at her hormonal teen daughter. "Save that for later." She said to the black haired twin. "Your father would have a fit if he saw that."

The rocker rolled her eyes and reluctantly pulled away from her girlfriend. "Whatever. Are you ready?" She said to the couple standing next to her.

…

The ride to the dance was definitely an interesting one to say the least… but, what was even more interesting was the reaction when the gang arrived at Waverly's Civic Center, the place the Winter Formal was being hosted.

As they pulled up they attracted a lot of attention just because of what they came in. When the dance go-ers that had yet to enter the building laid eyes on the black stretch Hummer, their attention was immediately grasped. The Tribeca Prep students that stood outside began to question one another on just who was in the expensive limousine. But, no one seemed to know.

Their question was soon answered when the limo driver, Thomas, put the vehicle in park and stepped out. He walked down the length of the limo, and opened the door for its passengers. Caitlyn Geller hopped out first, and gasps echoed as she lent a helping hand to Mitchie Torres. The student's jaw's nearly hit the floor when Alex Rebel Russo exited the vehicle next. The trouble stirring duo was here, at the Winter Formal, and everyone was shocked.

As the rest of the gang got out of the limousine Principal Laritate felt his hands get clamy. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the students outside cleared a pathway for the unexpected guests. Laritate knew he wouldn't be allowed to turn them away from the event, it was school policy that any student that was currently enrolled at Tribeca Prep was allowed to attend all school functions unless currently suspended. But, he so desperately wished that wasn't the case.

The gang made their way through the pathway that had cleared for them. It almost looked like the sea parting for Moses as they entered the Civic Center. The music was loud, but it was the radio edited version of every song. Once they were inside literally everyone in attendance stopped what they were doing previously, stopped dancing, stopped eating, stopped getting punch, stopped talking.. and stared at the group of teens. "Yeah. This isn't awkward." Alex mumbled sarcastically to her friends.

Mitch didn't like being stared at my so many people. "What the fuck are you looking at?" The rocker yelled, causing everyone to quickly look away.

"Fuck em." Shane spoke up as Alex laughed at Mitch's outburst. "Lets grab ourselves a table." the boy said noticing some tables off in the distance by the back wall.

"Man. You guys really know how to make an entrance." Max said as the group headed off to secure themselves a table.

The seven teenagers had just claimed themselves one of the round cloth cover tables when Harper came walking up to them. "Sonny! You look amazing!" Harper gushed.

"Oh my gosh. You look amazing too!" The blonde twin replied looking over Harper's outfit. The redhead wore a yellow dress with strawberries plastered all over it. "Did you make this?" Sonny asked always admiring Harper's craftsmanship.

Alex and Mitch exchanged an annoyed look at one another. "Why yes I did." The redhead responded cheerfully.

"Attention everyone." A voice rang out through the Civic Center's intercom system. "Please be sure to vote for Snow King and Snow Queen. We will be taking votes for the next hour. Voting ends at 9pm sharp, so be sure to get your vote in while you can."

"Oh. I have to go vote." Harper exclaimed.

"I want to vote too." Sonny replied. "Alex, lets go vote." She said turning around to look at her girlfriend, gently tugging on her sleeve.

"What?" Alex said confused. She wasn't paying attention to what Sonny and Harper had been talking about. Instead she was in conversation with the rest of the gang. "What is it you want to do?" The middle Russo quizzed.

"I want to go vote for Snow King and Queen." Sonny answered.

Mitchie tuned into the couples conversation. "Why don't you guys go vote, and we'll start getting our pictures taken for Connie. Cause I know if we don't get those done I'll never hear the fucking end of it." The rocker suggested. "Just meet us over there."

Alex nodded as she held her arm out for Sonny. The blonde happily hooked her arm with the skateboarder's, and they set off to find the voting booth so Sonny could cast her vote. However, Alex had no intentions on participating in the task.. Mitchie and Caitlyn set off to go get their pictures taken while Max took a seat and began to think. "Snow King and Queen, huh.." The youngest Russo said rubbing his chin as the gears in his brain began to turn.

…

After Sonny cast her vote. Her and Alex met up with Mitchie and Caitlyn. The four teens then posed for their pictures that they would pick up come Monday morning in the library. All together they posed for five pictures. But, now they were back at the table they had claimed earlier. "Can we dance?" Sonny asked her girlfriend.

The middle Russo looked at the blonde. She looked like she was about to say no, so Sonny gave the skateboarder her best puppy dog eyes. Just staring into the blonde's sparkling warm brown eyes weakened Alex's defenses. 'I'm so fucking whipped.' Alex thought to herself. "I guess."

"Before you guys go." Shane spoke up seeing that the girls were about to get up to go to the dance floor. "Don't drink the punch." He warned. "I spiked it." he said taking a sip of the red liquid. Alex stood up and punched Shane hard in his right arm. "Ahhh!" he shouted as pain surged through his upper arm. "What was that for?"

"You don't fucking remember what happened last time you pulled that shit?" The skateboarder asked feeling a little ticked.

"Of course I remember." Shane replied rubbing his arm. "That's why I warned her." He said motioning to Sonny.

"Fucking prick." Alex mumbled. "Come on sweets." the skateboarder said taking Sonny's hand in hers and leading her out towards the dance floor.

As they got closer the song changed to I Got A Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas. "I love this song!" Sonny said excitedly over the music.

"Good. Cause I cant dance." Alex said back with a smile. "This is a good song to jump around to."

The blonde giggled at her girlfriend as they found a spot out on the floor in the sea of people. As the song picked up the crowd of teens started jumping to the beat. Alex took both of Sonny's hands in hers. She wanted to make this night special for Sonny, so if looking like an idiot was what it called for then she was willing to do it. Besides she didn't really care what other people thought about her anyway. That wasn't Russo's style. "Tonight's the night! Let's live it up!" Alex started singing along as she began jumping around just like the rest of the teens around her.

A full smile appeared on Sonny's features. "I got my money! Lets spend it up!" The blonde joined in singing as she jumped with Alex.

Back over at the gang's table.. Shane was sipping away at his punch, watching Mitchie and Caitlyn. "You're sick." Jason told his brother.

Shane absent mindedly waved his brother off. "Yeah.. Yeah.. Whatever."

Things were getting a little too heated for a school function between the rocker and dancer. Mitchie's hand found its way under the hem of Caitlyn's dress, teasingly rubbing her inner thigh. And, Caitlyn was placing wet kisses all over the rocker's neck. "Mmm." Mitchie moaned wanting more. "Hope."

The dancer slowly pulled back. "Hope?"

"Huh?" Mitchie said still in a sexual daze.

"You said hope." Caitlyn stated.

The rocker racked her brain, needing an excuse. "Yeah.. I _hope_.." Mitch said trying to come up with something. Then something came to her, thankfully, and she leaned close to the dancer's ear. "That me and you get some alone time in that limo." Mitchie said huskily, trailing her fingertips down Caitlyn's arm.

"Last chance to vote." A voice came over the intercom system. "There's only five minutes left to vote for this year's Snow King and Snow Queen."

"You know what.. Why wait for the limo." The rocker said looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "I think we should go take a trip to the bathroom." She said suggestively before connecting her lips to Caitlyn's and kissing her with hunger.

Caitlyn quickly kissed her back. "Ok, lets go." The dancer said standing up, and pulling Mitchie up with her. 'Thank fucking god. That was too close.' Mitchie thought to herself as the two ran off in the direction of the restrooms.

Max Russo was standing by the stage, waiting for the person in charge of counting the votes to appear. Soon he saw Jeremy Walker, the current Treasurer for Tribeca Prep's senior class, heading backstage with the box of votes in hand. Max carefully followed behind the school's Treasurer, and went back stage after him.

Meanwhile out on the dance floor.. Alex had found the groove of the music, and her inner dancer was beginning to emerge. She was on the receiving end of some odd looks from her peers, but it was whatever. She didn't really care. Her main goal was to make this a memorable night for her blonde girlfriend, and judging by the bright smile beaming on Sonny features, she was doing a good job of making that happen.

Soon the whole atmosphere out on the dance floor changed. The lights went from flashing random colors, to dimming ever so slightly as Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls began to play through the speakers. The floor practically cleared. The only people left were couples, or random teens that decided to dance together. All the others fled the floor either in search of someone to dance with, or because they didn't have anyone to dance with. Alex pulled Sonny close, her hands on the blonde's hips. And, Sonny rested her hands a top of the skateboarders shoulders, but then felt the need to be closer, so she moved her hands from Alex's shoulders to around her waist and hugged the skateboarder as they slowly moved to the song.

"Sonny?" the middle Russo said half way through the song.

The blonde lifted her head off of the skateboarder's shoulder and looked up at her. "Yes."

Alex rested her forehead's on her girlfriends and stared into her eyes. Then she closed her eyes and placed a lingering kiss on the blonde's lips. When Alex pulled away and opened her eyes, she saw Sonny with a light blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her face. "I'm gonna tell you something because I want you to know, not cause I want to hear it back." The skateboarder said softly as they moved to the music. Sonny looked at Alex anxiously awaiting what she was about to say. "..I love you."

"…Really?" Sonny asked feeling breathless.

"Yeah. Really." The skateboarder replied tenderly. "I love you so much."

"Alex, I love you too." The blonde said looking lovingly into Alex's eyes.

Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn were all now on their way back to the table. Shane had gotten up and danced with Taylor, and the other two teens were making their way back from the bathroom looking quite disheveled. "When are you guys gonna let me watch?" The Grey brother asked knowing what they had just gone and done.

"Never." Mitch replied as she took a seat, and tried to fix her tussled hair.

"Hey where's Jason?" Caitlyn asked, totally ignoring Shane's inappropriate question.

Shane shrugged. "He said something about Eddie coming and meeting him here."

"Hey guys h-.. whoa." Max said as he came up to the older teens. He trailed off after seeing Mitch and Caitlyn looking a hot mess. The rocker's hair was all over the place as she ran her fingers through it, trying to get it back to normal, and Caitlyn unknowingly had lip gloss all over her face and neck. "Did you guys just get done doing the nasty?" The youngest Russo quizzed with a grin on his face. "Cause that would be hot."

"My man!" Shane shouted, high-fiving Max. He was liking the freshman more and more as the night went on, and was wondering why they didn't have him hanging with the gang more often.

"May I have everyone's attention please." Mr. Laritate said into a microphone up on stage as the dance music cut off. "We will now be announcing who this year's Snow King and Snow Queen are."

The majority of the students in attendance cheered, ready to find out who won. "I gotta go find Justin." Max said more to himself than anyone else as he set out on a search for his older brother.

"In my hands I hold the two envelopes that will tell us the winner of these precious crowns." The heavy set Principal said gesturing to the white and silver crown and tiara to his right. "Will we begin with announcing your Snow Queen first." He said as Max weaved through the crowd, still searching for his brother. "This year's Snow Queen is.." Laritate trailed off as he opened the envelope, and pulled out a card. "Sonny Torres!" A spotlight clicked on and shined down on the teen who was standing holding Alex's hand. She had been watching, and waiting for them to announce the winner, but when he said her name she couldn't believe it. "Sonny, come claim your crown."

The blonde glanced over to Alex shocked. "I won." she didn't even think she would be a runner up.

Alex released Sonny's hand. "Congratulations." the skateboarder said as she clapped along with everyone else. "Go get your crown baby."

Sonny nodded happily and walked up to the stage. Mr. Laritate gleefully placed the tiara on the blonde's head. "And now.. It is time to announce Snow King." the Principal stated. Max had finally found his brother, and was watching him from a distance. He desperately wanted to see his reaction. Alex on the other hand felt nervous. She knew the king got a dance with the queen, and she knew Justin had a real shot at winning. "And, you're Snow King is.." Laritate trailed off once again as he opened the envelope. Justin was standing next to Harper and Zeke, a smug grin on his face. "Alex Russo?" Tribeca Prep's principal said confused.

The spotlight clicked once again and landed on Alex. Who had moved to the snack table and was in the middle of dipping her chip. "What the fuck?" The middle Russo said not knowing what was going on. All eyes were on her.

"What the fuck.." Mitch said confused. Hell the whole gang was at a loss.

"Alex.. Please come claim your crown." Laritate said, the confusion in his voice being extremely noticeable. Slowly the middle Russo headed towards the stage, and the students clapped for her just like they had for Sonny.

"No!." Justin said angrily, his grin falling to a frown. "You've got to be kidding me." He said frustrated as he stomped his foot. Max stood chuckling at his brother's freak out. This was the main reason he rigged the voting, to watch his brother freak out. Justin loosed his tie from around his neck as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. The eldest Russo was trying not to have a panic attack right then and there.

"Here is your crown." Mr. Laritate said carefully placing the crown on Alex's head. "Um, ladies and gentlemen.. This is your Snow King and Queen." he said motioning to the two girls standing next to him.

"That's whats up!" Shane shouted out above the clapping. "Get it Russo!" He yelled.

"It is now time for them to lead you in the second slow dance of the night. Keeping with Winter Formal tradition, they will be dancing to Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire." The principal stated as he walked off stage.

"So.. How unexpected is this?" The skateboarder said placing her hands on Sonny's waist.

The blonde was sure to have a permanent smile on her face for the rest of the night. So far the dance had been so much more than what she had expected. She put her hands up on Alex's shoulders, and they began to move to the slow song. "Very unexpected." She replied.

The skateboarder couldn't fight the smile that graced her features. "Are you having a good time?"

"The best." she replied her smile never faltering.

"I cant believe Alex won Snow King." Caitlyn said to the people at her table.

"Yeah, me either." Max said as he sat down with the group. Mitchie studied Max's face for a minute. He had the same look on his face that Alex would get when she did something evil. She noticed, but no one else managed to. "Hey Caitlyn, if you don't mind, I'd like to share a dance with Mitchie if that's cool."

The dancer looked over to her girlfriend. "Don't you fucking dare." Mitch warned.

Caitlyn looked back over to Max. "Yeah, sure. She's all yours for this song."

"Alright. Thanks." the young Russo said as he stood up, and held his hand out to the rocker. "Shall we?" Mitch slapped Caitlyn's toned upper arm, mumbling something about her being a bitch, before taking Max's hand.

"She would never dance with me." Shane complained as Max led Mitch off to the dance floor.

The dancer laughed at her best friend. "That's cause she knows you're a huge perv."

"Oh, and she's not?" Shane shot back.

"Yeah, but its Mitchie." Caitlyn stated. "She's really hot, so she gets away with it."

The youngest of the Russo's secured a spot on the floor, and cautiously put his hand on Mitchie's waist and held her hand in his other one. The rocker took a deep breath and placed her free hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "You rigged the voting didn't you?" The rocker asked glaring at Max as they slow danced.

"How'd you know?" He questioned.

"You and Alex get the same look on your face after you do something your not supposed to." Mitch replied.

"Oh.." Max said. "Well, it was either them, or me and you."

"I would've kneed you in the balls so hard." The rocker stated, making Max grimace at the thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**This isn't the last chapter by any means, but it will be the last one I write for a while. I had to rush to get this one done today because some stuff has popped up, nothing bad, just things that I have to go handle. I want to take a quick second to say thank you to everyone of you that read this story, and especially those of you that have reviewed. I didn't have any time to proof read this chapter so I'm sorry if there's a shit ton of mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy it ;)**

**P.S. Sorry for blowing up your email inboxes. Fanfic and I aren't seeming to be on the same page tonight. It's been giving me a bit of trouble trying to upload this chapter.**

As the Winter Formal was coming to a close, the gang and Max stood just outside of Waverly's Civic Center's shiny glass doors as they waited for their limo.

Alex and Sonny still had on their crowns they won earlier that night. The couple stood holding hands as they waited. The temperature had dropped significantly since their arrival earlier this evening. The skateboarder saw her blonde girlfriend shiver, so she released Sonny's hand from her grasp and removed her white blazer. "Here. Put this on." Alex said holding up her blazer so Sonny could slip her arms through.

"Thank you." The blonde twin replied as she slipped her arms into her date's jacket.

The teens rented limousine pulled up next to the curb by the front entrance that they stood at, and as soon as it did Alex was suddenly hit with an idea. "Wait." She said grabbing Sonny's upper arm, preventing her from heading towards the vehicle along with the rest of the group.

"What is it?" The blonde quizzed, turning around to look at her girlfriend.

"Do you wanna go to a hotel?" The middle Russo asked. Alex's question took Sonny by surprise, and it showed on her face. The blonde looked slightly offended. Then Alex realized what she just said, and mentally face palmed at what it sounded like. "I didn't mean it like that." the skateboarder tried to assure. "I just thought it would be nice, you know? I mean do you really want to share a limo with Mitch and Caitlyn?" Alex asked knowing her best friend was bound to get handsy. "I just thought, why not take a walk down the street and spend the night together." Alex finished, speaking softly and taking Sonny's hands in hers. "We can get a room, watch a movie, relax a little then tomorrow we can go downstairs and get breakfast in the morning. Just me and you."

"I don't know Alex." The blonde said unsurely.

"You two coming or what?" Mitchie yelled from inside the limo, growing impatient.

Sonny glanced back and forth between her sister and Alex. She trusted Alex, she loves Alex, and she knows the skateboarder would never push her to do anything she didn't want to do, and if she said no to her offer she knew Alex wouldn't be mad.. But, then if she went off with Alex tonight it meant the skateboarder wouldn't run the risk of getting into any trouble with her friends. The blonde knew most of the teens that attended the Winter Formal were going out to party after, and even though Sonny would never try to control Alex, she had to admit she'd rather Alex not binge drink. "No. You guys go ahead." Sonny shouted back to her sister, letting her know she wouldn't be going with them.

The rocker shot her best friend a quick glare. One that said take care of my sister, before Mitch pulled the limousine door shut.

The limo drove off, and Alex and Sonny began their walk down Main Street. It was only about a mile and half walk to the hotel Alex had in mind. So, it wasn't long before the two girls reached Waverly's Four Season's Hotel and Resort. The cashier at the front desk saw that Alex looked a little young, too young to rent a room seeing as you had to be 21 at this particular hotel. But, once the skateboarder opened her wallet, and the man behind the counter saw what was probably equivalent to a month of his salary in her wallet, he obliged her and gave her a room key.

Alex stuck the room key into her wallet, and left the counter. She walked over to the gift shop that Sonny said she would be in, and scanned the store. She found the blonde admiring a small snow globe with a scaled down replica model of the inner city of Waverly inside of it. "I got the room, you ready to go up or did you wanna look around some more" Alex asked, startling the blonde a little.

Sonny put down the snow globe. "No. I'm actually kind of tired." She replied. "Let's go to the room." Sonny said hooking her arm with Alex's.

The skateboarder nodded in agreement, and led her girlfriend to the elevators. Alex hit the up arrow once they were in front of the gold painted evaluators, and then turned to place a kiss on Sonny's cheek. "I hope you like the room I got."

"I'm sure it will be lovely." the blonde responded while fighting a blush. A ding rang out, and the golden doors opened. The two young girls entered. As they did something dawned on Sonny. "Alex. You're only seventeen. Don't you have to be eighteen to rent a room?" she quizzed.

"Uh.." The skateboarder said as she pressed the glowing 23 button. "It's better we not question certain things." Alex said chuckling. "But, yeah. I think you're supposed to be either eighteen or twenty one. I'm not sure. All I know is I have a room key to suite 2303." she stated with a grin as the machine began lifting them towards the selected floor.

"You rented a suite on the top floor?" Sonny asked curiously. "How much did that cost?" She questioned.

The middle Russo looked over at her girlfriend. "I've never done the whole take a date to the dance thing, so I'm gonna do it right.. Besides, It wasn't expensive." Alex replied with a shrug.

The blonde twin took a moment to look at her surroundings. Everything, every single little thing, in the elevator was sparkling clean. Even the numbered buttons had a glossy shine. "Yeah. Okay." Sonny said sarcastically. "Sure this isn't expensive."

"Do I detect sarcasm?" Alex asked narrowing her eyes playfully at Sonny, making the blonde smile.

"Maybe." Sonny said half singing, flirting back with the skateboarder.

"Don't make me do it." The middle Russo warned.

At that Sonny grew confused. "Do what?" she asked as her eyebrows knitted together.

Alex looked at Sonny almost challengingly. "You know what." she shot back.

"Not re-" The blonde began to speak, but was brought to an abrupt stop when Alex lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Sonny's waist and attaching her lips to Sonny's ticklish spot on her neck. "Ah! No." Sonny squealed, pushing at the skateboarder's shoulders to get her off. "Ahaha Ale- haha Alex!" She tried to shout though her laughter. "Haha st-stop."

Unknowing to the flirty girls in the elevator. The elevator they were in stopped a few stories shy of their floor. "..We'll just wait for the next one.."

At hearing someone else's voice Alex pulled her lips away from the giggling blonde in her arms. "Thanks." Alex said with a cheeky grin to the two business men that stood outside of the gold plated doors. When Sonny saw the two men she instantly blushed and hid her face in her girlfriends neck as Alex pressed the glowing 23 button one more time.

"Oh my gosh." Sonny mumbled in the skateboarders neck, feeling embarrassed. However, Alex seemed to think it was hilarious because the skateboarder couldn't stop laughing. "It's not funny." Sonny said as she lightly slapped Alex shoulder, fighting laughing about the situation herself.

"Really?" The skateboarder asked as her laughing died down. "Is that why your smiling right now?" She said pecking the blonde's lips.

"Shut up." Sonny said still blushing as the door dinged, opening to their floor this time.

The couple stepped out of the machine, and set out to find their suite. When they approached the door, Alex retrieved her wallet from her front pocket and pulled out the room key. She inserted it in the slot and removed it quickly. The skateboarder opened the suite door, and let Sonny walk in first. "After you."

"Thank you." Sonny replied as she entered the room. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. "Oh Alex.." The blonde said as she walked towards the glass wall. She looked out on a lit up view of northern Waverly.

The skateboarder had never been here either, but she was glad to see she was getting her money's worth out of this place. It seemed as if they were in some sort of living room, because Alex didn't see any beds. The middle Russo glanced all around the room. She saw plush couches and chairs, a big screen television, and a kitchen with a bar. Then she found a door, so she walked over to it and opened it. Behind the door was the bedroom she had been looking for. There was one king size bed, and a balcony with a Jacuzzi. "Fuck yeah." Alex whispered. "That's gonna be fun." she said looking at the bubbling water.

…

It wasn't too much later that the teen girls had gotten comfortable in the hotel suite. They were currently laying on the couch. Sonny laid a top of Alex, her head resting on the skateboarder's chest as the movie they watched came to an end.

The blonde twin shifted, looking up to see if Alex was still awake. She was, so the blonde leaned up and placed a kiss on her lips. "Mmm." Alex hummed at the contact. "No. don't go." the skateboarder whined when Sonny pulled back.

"I feel a little sore." the blonde mumbled.

"Where at?" Alex quizzed, running her hands down to Sonny's lower back.

"My feet, and my thighs." She replied. "I think its from all the dancing." Sonny said smiling, thinking back to a few hours earlier. She really didn't think Alex would dance for that long, but was happy she did.

"I can give you a massage if you want." The skateboarder offered.

Sonny looked deep into Alex eyes, debating her offer. A massage sounded really good right now. "Let me get this straight. You're offering to rub my feet?" The blonde questioned.

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"Why don't you let other people see this side of you?" Sonny asked as she got up and off of the couch and Alex. "You're so sweet." the blonde stated as she began taking off her heels.

The skateboarder watched Sonny's legs almost lustfully, but managed to still listen to what the blonde was saying. "What's the point? People that are nice all the time just get walked all over. That shit isn't happening to me." Alex stated lifting herself up into a sitting position.

The blonde didn't reply to her girlfriends statement. She just sat on the opposite end of the sofa and put her feet on Alex's lap. The middle Russo took Sonny's left foot into her hands and began kneeding her thumbs into the underside of her foot. Alex had never given a foot massage before, so she was trying her best to concentrate and not stare at Sonny's legs. Sonny on the other hand was feeling very content. This was just what she needed after all that time she spent on her feet. The blonde twin stared at Alex lovingly and said "You know, back when I informed Justin that I wasn't interested in him.. I told him something was missing, and I didn't know what it was, but I knew you had it." The skateboarder continued her actions on the blonde's foot, but looked up at her as she spoke. "Now I know what that thing was that I couldn't quite pinpoint." Sonny said softly all the while staring into Alex's brown eyes.

"What's that?" the skateboarder asked curiously.

Sonny smiled at Alex. "This."

Alex chuckled. "What about this?" she questioned.

"It's perfect." The blonde replied truthfully, loving the moment, and every moment she had with the skateboarder. She never would have thought she would have fallen for a girl like Alex. She doesn't agree with a lot of what the skateboarder does, but that didn't stand in the way of her heart.

Alex lifted Sonny's foot up, and placed a light kiss on her big toe. "You're perfect." She said effortlessly.

The blonde twin bit her bottom lip for two reasons. The first was because Alex just told her she was perfect, and the second was because she kind of liked the feel of Alex's lips on her feet. 'I hope that doesn't make me a freak' the blonde thought. Sonny blushed at the thought of asking Alex to kiss her foot again, but managed to muster up the courage to do so. "C-can you do that again?" She asked shyly, a deep blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Do what?" The skateboarder asked still rubbing Sonny's foot. "This?" the middle Russo quizzed, bringing the blonde's foot up to her lips once more and placing teasingly delicate kisses along the length of her foot.

"Yes." Sonny replied, resting her head back on the arm of the couch and closing her eyes.

The skateboarder rubbed the underside of Sonny's foot, and continued to place kisses on the top. Her gentle kisses turned to wet ones, and Sonny released a tiny moan of content. Alex slowly began to trail her kisses upward to the blonde's ankle. Then to Sonny's flawless, toned legs that Alex loved so much. "Mmm Alex." Sonny said breathlessly, enjoying the actions her girlfriend was doing to her calf.

Alex loved that she was able to caress Sonny's perfect legs, but soon reached the blonde's knee. So, after placing a kiss directly on Sonny's knee cap, and pulled away just ever so slightly. Her vision had gotten blurry in a lusty haze. The skateboarder wanted more, or at least to keep in physical contact.

Sonny opened her eyes, and saw her girlfriend staring down at her legs, more specifically her thighs. "You can touch them.. If you want." She said just barely above a whisper.

Alex didn't need telling twice. She slowly went back to what she was doing before, just this time she started right above the blonde's knee. She trailed wet kisses at an agonizingly slow pace, while kneeding her fingers into the blonde's flesh below a few inches below where she placed her kisses. Alex was careful once she reached the hem line of her girlfriend's dress. She kept inching her way up, if Sonny wanted her to stop she would, but the blonde didn't protest. In fact Sonny was fading into a world of her own.

The blonde twin grasped Alex's ponytail in her hand, and to Alex's surprise actually pushed her head down. So the skateboarder focused on that spot, earning a moan from Sonny.

When the skateboarder moved the blonde's dress up further, to the point where her underwear was showing, she was momentarily startled when she saw it was a black thong. Sonny didn't seem like the thong type. However the blonde's choice in underwear only turned the skateboarder on, and Alex moaned as she began kissing Sonny's upper thigh with the hunger that burned deep inside of her for the blonde girl. Sonny sharply inhaled at Alex's random up in pace, then moaned when she felt Alex's lips caress her bikini line.

This was what Alex always wanted. And she was so close. The skateboarder, since the day she saw Sonny, just wanted to know what she tasted like. In one swift motion Alex moved her mouth to Sonny's cloth covered centre and kissed at it through her underwear. Sonny gasped, then let out a deep moan. The blonde could feel a wetness in her panties, and knew it wasn't from Alex's mouth, Sonny was past turned on, she was in a pure sexual daze.

Alex felt the wetness on her chin soaking through the blonde's underwear, and it only turned the skateboarder on even more. She felt Sonny's hands pushing down on her head, then felt the blonde pull out the hair band that held her hair up, and Alex's thick brown hair cascaded down into its natural position. "You're so fucking sexy." Alex mumbled into Sonny's hot, wet centre.

"Don't stop." Sonny moaned out, running her fingers through Alex hair.

The skateboarder ran her hands up the length of Sonny's legs, and once she reached her waist, she pulled down the black thong and flung it somewhere, not caring where it landed. She quickly reattached her lips to the blonde's centre. Her mouth watered at finally getting to taste her. Sonny brought one hand out of the skateboarder's hair and covered her own mouth to prevent herself from making any noise. The blonde whimpered into her hand as Alex drank up her juices. Alex noticed Sonny had her hand over her mouth, so the middle Russo reached up with her left hand and grabbed Sonny's right that was covering her mouth, and laced their fingers together as she continued her work. She wanted to hear the blonde moan her name.

Alex took Sonny's clit into her mouth and began sucking on it. "Oh my gosh!" Sonny moaned, and Alex knew she was doing the right thing just by the tone in Sonny's voice. "Alex.. Right, mmm, right there." The blonde moaned out deeply.

…

….

The next morning the two teen girls woke up naked in each others arms in the king size bed of their hotel room. That morning they got dressed, reluctantly, since check out was at 11am. They had shared a night of passion and love with one another last night, and it certainly carried on into the wee hours of the morning. Alex even got her Jacuzzi time in last night.

After they ate their breakfast down in the hotel restaurant, just like Alex had promised. The skateboarder received a text from Mitchie saying they were all going to meet up at the skate park at 1pm.

So, that's where the couple was headed now. They were headed towards the skate park hand in hand, still in the same clothes from last night, stealing glances at each other as they walked. Nothing could break their mood. "Woo! Russo's here!" Shane shouted at seeing his friend enter the park's gates.

"What's up guys!" Alex shouted as she walked over to the gang of teens.

"Me and Caitlyn are trying to teach Max how to ride." Shane said glancing over to what looked like a hungover Max trying to ollie on Caitlyn's skateboard. But, then the board slipped out from under him, and Max smacked down onto the pavement. "Yeah.. Its not going to well." Shane said grimacing, turning back to Alex. "Did you guys fuck?" He questioned looking back and forth at the girls in front of him. They hadn't changed out of their Winter Formal clothes, while everyone else had and was dressed like it was just another day.

"Dude, if we did I wouldn't fucking tell you." Alex stated. She knew how to handle people about the subject, Sonny on the other hand didn't and was thankful Alex did. "Where's Mitch?" the skateboarder asked, not having seen her around yet. Normally she was by Caitlyn, but Caitlyn was with Max.

Shane just shrugged. "I don't know. I guess her parents called or something cause she left the park talking on her cell phone." Alex knew damn good and well her parents didn't call her. It was most likely Hope. The middle Russo was about to ask Shane what they did last night cause her younger brother was looking kind of rough, but before she could Shane cut her off. "There she is." He pointed to the park entrance.

Alex turned around and sure enough saw her best friend. "Hey skank!" the skateboarder shouted.

"What do you want hoe!" Mitch shouted back.

"Well since your asking.." Alex replied. "I want two chaulpas and one order of cinnamon twists."

"Mm.. about that." the rocker said, joking back with her biffle. "Here's a dollar, and there's a vending machine." Mitchie said holding up a single dollar bill and pointing off the row of vending machines.

The duo just chuckled and grinned at their stupid banter. "What'd you guys do last night?" Alex asked.

"We went to a party, and let me fucking tell you something." Mitch said getting serious. "You're little brother is fucking crazy." the rocker stated.

"He is." Shane said excitedly. He was loving having Max around. "He got wasted and tried to kiss Mitch last night." Shane said laughing at the memory.

"Haha What?" Alex questioned, disbelievingly. She couldn't believe she missed that, but she'd miss it all over again if it meant she got to have sex with Sonny again like she did last night.

"Yeah. He tried to pull that mistletoe shit." The rocker stated. "Meanwhile Caitlyn's sitting on the fucking couch laughing the whole time." Mitchie said annoyed.

"She should really be more careful around him, and you should too." Alex warned. "I think he might be inheriting the Russo Charm." the skateboarder said smugly.

"Stop teaching him shit." Mitch said to her best friend, knowing full and well that's what she had been doing lately. Sonny had been zoning in and out of the conversation at hand. She was still a little tired. But, the blonde stood there tightly holding onto Alex's arm and resting her head on her shoulder. It wasn't long before Mitch noticed a certain underlining tone in Alex's voice, and the dazed off look in her sister's eyes like she was either in deep thought, or reliving something. The rocker eyed them both suspiciously, and did a quick once over of their bodies. Her twin seemed.. Different.

The skateboarder was feeling a little uneasy with the way Mitchie was eyeing her. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Eww." The rocker whined once it dawned on her what they did last night. "You know what." Mitch shot back.

"How the fuck do you do that?" Alex asked dumbfounded.

"Um, your kinda my best friend, and she's kind of my sister." the rocker said like it was obvious. "I can read you like a fucking book Alex."

"You know?" Sonny quizzed.

Mitch nodded her head. "Wait.. What's happening? I'm lost." Shane said not having any clue what the three girls were talking about.

None of the teen girls replied to the boy. They just walked off in the direction of Caitlyn and Max. Alex wanted to check up on her little brother. She wasn't entirely sure he could handle a night out with the gang, but was relieved to know he had a good time, and that Caitlyn was actually the one to tell him to try that mistletoe thing. Apparently the dancer thought Max's small crush on her girlfriend was funny because she knew Mitch didn't like the youngest Russo like that.

…

Maybe an hour had past, and now the gang was seated at one of the picnic tables by the vending machines. On one side sat Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn. Mitch was currently hand feeding Caitlyn cheetos. On the other side sat Max, Alex, and Sonny. Sonny sat in her girlfriends lap, sipping at a bottle of chocolate milk that her and Alex had been sharing.

Nate entered the skate park, his brother Jason following closely behind him. Nate spotted the group of teens he had been looking for and angrily headed towards them.

"Nooo. Max, dude. You should've seen yourself last night man you were legendary I cant wait to see what happens at a party with you and Alex there. That shit wou-." Shane said but then came to an abrupt stop when he saw his two brothers. He wasn't surprised to see Jason, but he was very surprised to see Nate. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Shane said confused. Not that he minded having Nate around, it was just that he _hasn't_ been around.

The group of teens glanced to where Shane was looking and saw Nate. The curly headed boy approached the picnic table with Jason. Jason wore a disappointed expression, he didn't approve of anything that was happening right now, or that would be happening within the next few minutes. "Caitlyn. I think there's something you need to see." Nate said once he reached the group of seated teens.

"Ok." Caitlyn said chewing a cheeto that Mitchie had just feed her. She wasn't sure what was going on. She had kept in contact with Nate because they're friends. She wasn't going to let this problem between Nate and Alex effect her friendship with the Grey boy.

Nate placed his cell phone down in front of the dancer. "I was walking around town a few nights ago, and saw this." he said pressing the play arrow on his cell phone. A video began to play, showing none other than Mitchie and Hope outside of Hope's apartment. The rocker put her hands up under the retail workers shirt as Hope was trying to unlock her apartment door. Mitch kissed the back Hope's neck hungrily to the point where the older girl couldn't focus, so she turned around and connected her lips to Mitchie's. As their tongues found each others, Mitchie's hand found its way down under the other girls skirt. "There's more, but I don't think everyone else here needs to see the rest." Nate said pausing the video.

Caitlyn stared blankly at the picnic table, not believing what she just saw. Mitchie wasn't sure how Caitlyn was going to react. So, she sat there and waited for her to speak first. There was no denying it, she just saw the video. Mitch couldn't lie her way out or manipulate the situation since there was a time stamp on the video.

It was completely silent at the table. Shane sat there with his mouth open from shock. He always joked about Mitchie being a slut, but he didn't see this coming at all. Max wasn't completely sure what was happening, all he knew was that there was a hot video of Mitch and some other chick, but the eerie feel surrounding the teens let him know it wasn't good. Sonny, even though she lived with Mitchie, didn't even know about the affair, and was certainly stunned to know that her sister cheated. Jason stood looking at the ground, he saw the video yesterday, and tried to reason with his brother to address Caitlyn with the matter privately, but of course he went ignored as usual. Alex was the only one that knew, and felt as if she herself had been busted because her heart was pounding in her chest. The skateboarder knew this was going to turn ugly in just a matter of seconds. "Get off me sweets." Alex whispered into Sonny's ear. The middle Russo wanted to be ready for whatever was going to happen.

"You cheated on me." Caitlyn said quietly, showing some kind of reaction. "You fucking cheated on me?" She yelled, the situation finally setting in.

Mitch was going to try to play it off like it was no big deal, but once she saw the pain in Caitlyn's eyes she knew this was more than just big. This was huge. She severely underestimated the dancer's feelings for her. "I didn't think it would really matter that much. I mean-"

Caitlyn was quick to cut her off. "You thought it wouldn't matter?" she asked angrily. "If it didn't matter then why did you hide it!"

"Cause all we do is have sex!" Mitchie shot back. She was never good when it came to handling people's emotions. The rocker could barely control her own.

"So if that's all we do, then why go get it from someone else!" the dancer questioned. "What? Am I not good enough for you!" She yelled as she stood up, her eyes beginning to water.

"Of course your good enough!" the black haired twin exclaimed, standing up just like Caitlyn had. "You're amazing."

"Then why? Why would you go off and do something like that!" By now the whole skate park had tuned into the coupes fight. "After all that shit you gave me for Taylor kissing me, you go off and _fuck_ someone else!" Caitlyn shouted, a single tear falling from her eye. However, she was quick to wipe it away.

For once the rocker was able to put her anger a side, and just talk. "You didn't deserve that. And, whether you believe me or not. Just know that I never did it to hurt you. I did it because I couldn't control myself.." The rocker said softly. "And I'm sorry for hurting you. You're the best person I've ever dated, and I treated you like shit, I'm sorry."

The dancer took in a shakey breath. "Go fuck yourself." she said, repeating the same words Mitchie had said to her the day she found out about Taylor.

Before the rocker could respond Caitlyn had picked up her board and skated away. "Holy shit Mitch." Shane said just above a whisper, his hand covering his mouth.

"You son of a bitch!" The rocker exclaimed looking at Nate. She furiously walked right up to him and snatched the cell phone from Nate's grasp and chunked it at the pavement beneath her feet. The phone broke apart, and the screen was completely shattered.

Alex saw this as her cue, because this could get out of hand fast. She stood up just as Mitch kicked Nate hard in between his legs. Mitch wasn't done though. The rocker threw a wicked right hook. It crashed against Nate's face right before Alex wrapped her arms around the rocker and tried to calm her down. "Come on rockstar. Calm down. Everything's alright." she said gingerly as the rocker squirmed to get free.

"No, it's not!" Mitchie yelled on the verge of tears herself. She never thought that seeing Caitlyn hurt would hurt her in return.

The skateboarder had no choice but to drag Mitchie towards the Torres'. Alex knew her best friend all to well, and knew that she would literally put Nate in the hospital if she let her go. Sonny stood from the picnic table to follow her girlfriend, and to check on her sister, but stopped once she reached Nate. The boy was on the cement still holding himself. "That was very rude of you to show that video to Caitlyn publicly. You should be ashamed of yourself, and your clear lack of compassion for others. I know you aren't keen to my sister, but that was just plain disrespectful to both of them." the blonde said to the boy in pain before continuing her walk to leave the park.

…

Later that night Alex walked into Mitchie's bedroom. She had spent most of the day in there with her, letting the rocker cry on her shoulder. There was only one way to cheer her best friend up. "Guess what I got?" The skateboarder said with a grin on her face, and her hands behind her back. The rocker just shrugged. She wasn't looking as sexy as she normally did. Her cheeks were tearstained and her make up was running. Alex was the only person she let up in her room because she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Alex Russo was Mitchie Torres rock, and vise versa. That's the way it had always been. "Sweet Heat Barbecue chips and purple drank." the skateboarder said bringing the items out from behind her back for Mitchie to see. "Oh, and I had Max stop by.." Alex said putting the bag of chips and two cans of soda down next to her best friend. The skateboarder dug into her pocket. "And, he gave me this." Alex said retrieving a little plastic baggy with her best weed in it.

The rocker smiled at the gesture. Alex always knew just what to do. "Roll it up."

**...**

**I Uploaded this to Ch21 because I'm having issues with fanfic right now. It doesn't want to load CH20 for some reason. IDK. **


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLY SHIT! I'm back!... For now at least. Sorry I left you guys hanging for so long. For those of you with any interest left in this story, here is the newest chapter. Please, enjoy..**

**Monday – no school. Last day of break.**

The next morning Alex Russo awoke in her best friend's bedroom, lying on her side on the carpet coved floor. A tiny bit of drool beginning to escape from the corner of her mouth.. Mitchie Torres had also passed out on the cushioned floor the previous night after smoking through the middle Russo's supply. However, the rocker had gotten up, showered, applied her make up, and eaten a small breakfast that consisted of poptarts, all the while Alex still slept. "Alex." Mitch called as she entered her bedroom. The skateboarder didn't even stir. 'Damn it Alex' the rocker thought as she walked towards her unconscious friend. "Hey babe, get the fuck up already!" the dark haired Torres twin shouted, lightly shoving Alex's shoulder with her black heeled leather boot.

"Huh? What? I'm up." The skateboarder said shooting up into a sitting position. "Oh, Mitch. What's up?" Alex asked tiredly as she wiped the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand.

The rocker shrugged. "I don't know." She said as she put her hands into the pockets of her white hoodie. "Hope texted me.. She wants me to come over." Mitch stated, informing her bestie. "I kinda wanna go, but I kinda don't wanna.. ya know?"

"…. No… not really." Alex replied, not comprehending. It was too early after waking up for the skateboarder's brain to be able to handle decoding Mitchie's hormones. "Mitch, what about Caitlyn?" Alex quizzed. After holding Mitchie for hours while she cried yesterday, Alex thought that maybe her rocker best friend would want to work it out with the dancer.

Mitch looked down at the floor. "I.. don't even know where to start." She confessed. "I didn't know I meant that much to her… and I really didn't know that seeing her like that would get to me so bad." The rocker said, tears willing their way back into her eyes. "Damn it! I'm tired of crying!" the black haired twin shouted as she angrily wiped her eyes.

The middle Russo sprang to her feet, and engulfed Mitchie in a loving hug. She let the rocker cry for a moment before she spoke. "Mitch. Do what you gotta do.. if you want to be with Caitlyn, go after her. But, know that it won't be easy… and if you wanna just keep fucking around with Hope, then-"

Mitchie cut the skateboarder off. "I want Caitlyn back." She said pulling away from Alex, and staring into her eyes to show that she was serious. Every person the rocker had dated up to this point was typically filled under the term douche bag. But, even though most of their relationship consisted of was sex, it was the little things Caitlyn would do for Mitchie that made her different from the rest.

…...

Over at the Geller residence.. Caitlyn was up in her room, lying on her bed listening to Job For A Cowboy, one of Mitchie's favorite bands, while tossing a tennis ball up into the air repeatedly. "Just fucking forget about her." Shane said from across the room. He was currently screwing around on Caitlyn's laptop at her desk in the corner.

"Its not that easy." The dancer replied. "It should be, but its not."

"Man, I still can't believe you couldn't get off with Taylor last night." Shane said, turning his attention away from the laptop and back to his distressed friend. "How do you fuck that.." He paused for a moment as he struggled to find the right words. " amount of sexiness! And not cum!"

"I don't know!" Caitlyn shouted, aggravated at the situation. "She's not.. maybe.. uh! This blows!" the dancer yelled, chunking the rubber ball at her wall. Caitlyn took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I don't want to be hung up on a girl that cheated on me. Shane I shouldn't feel this way.. I shouldn't feel like I still want her. I'm not even mad at _her_, at this point I'm mad at myself for just not being able to enjoy myself last night."

"Dude, she's got you by the balls." Shane replied laughing. "Like, legit."

"Whatever." Caitlyn mumbled.

"Would you feel better if I fucked Mitch?" The Grey boy questioned.

"NO! No one is going near Mitchie!" Caitlyn replied sharply. Then a knock was heard at the teen's door. "Come in!" the young dancer shouted so the person behind the door could hear.

As the door cracked open, Caitlyn's mother came into view. "Honey, Mitchie is downstairs. She said she wants to talk." Last night Caitlyn came back way later than normal, so naturally her mom grew worried when she called and her daughter didn't answer. So, Mrs. Geller waited up until Caitlyn came home. When the dancer finally made it home around 2:30am she broke down to her mother and spilled her guts. "Maybe you should listen to what she has to say.."

Caitlyn glanced over to Shane. Both teens didn't know what to make of the situation. Neither of them expected Mitchie to come over and of all things 'want to talk'. "Don't do it dude." Shane warned.

The dancer returned her attention back to her mother. "She seems distressed. I can tell the girl has been crying just from how puffy her eyes are." Mrs. Geller said, knowing well how much Caitlyn hates seeing girls cry.

Caitlyn didn't say a word, she just let out a frustrated grunt as she stood up from her bed. "It's a trap." Shane whispered to Mrs. Geller once Caitlyn left the room.

"Shane." Mrs. Geller replied. "Go home.. now."

….

Back at the Torres residence Sonny and Alex had gotten cozy on the couch out in the living room. The middle Russo had her arm around her blonde girlfriend, and Sonny was snuggled up close to Alex enjoying her warmth.

"What do you want to watch?" Sonny quizzed as she flipped through the channels in search of something to entertain her.

"Yeah.. Ooh. Let's watch this." The skateboarder said when Sonny turned to Animal Planet where a lion was in the hunt, stalking an antelope. "It's like lion king in real life.." Alex said completely mesmerized by a predator going after its prey. Sonny shook her head and smiled at her girlfriend as she put the remote down.

After a few minutes past, and the antelope was long dead, Sonny pulled away from Alex just enough to look up at her. The blonde bit at her fingernails as she stared at the skateboarder. "What?" Alex questioned after noticing she was being stared at.

The blonde twin moved her hand away from her mouth, a smile present. "You do realize this is an educational program, right?" she teased with an arch of one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Psh, duh! How else would I know that that big one right there is Mufasa." The skateboarder said jokingly, pointing at the alpha male on the screen. Sonny didn't reply, she patted the middle Russo's thigh as if to say 'I won't tell anyone you watched something educational.' as she returned her attention to the t.v. "Hey do you know what time it is?" Alex asked calmly.

The blonde under her arm picked up the remote and checked the time. "2:44."

"I think that's wrong." Alex replied.

"Alex, its not wrong." Sonny responded. "I'm pretty sure the cable company knows what time it is."

"No." the skateboarder said simply. "They really don't.. cause I'm pretty sure.. its time for this." The brunette said, gently placing a hand on Sonny's jaw and softly turning her head towards her. The teen known as Rebel Russo leaned in and connected her lips to the blonde.

Sonny smiled into the kiss, and immediately kissed back. Alex let out a moan of content, loving making out with her girlfriend. The blonde put a little more force into the kiss than usual, just enough to knock Alex off her guard so she could reposition herself. Sonny readjusted so that she was now on the middle Russo's lap, straddling her. "Mhm.. Sonny." Alex moaned as she grasped the blonde's hips.

Sonny's hands traveled up into Alex's thick brown hair, tossing the skateboarder's red beanie off to the side. Their kiss was slow, but intense. Their lips glided in prefect sync. Alex almost felt like a lion stalking her prey, it was like a slow dance, everything was about finding the beat and timing..

Perhaps the reason things had gotten so heated was because both teens knew they had the house all to themselves. Mitchie was out trying to patch things up with her ex, and the Torres' were out doing some much needed grocery shopping.. By now the skateboarder's lips had found their way to the blonde's cleavage, which was looking very taunting in the yellow floral sun dress Sonny had on. "I love you so much." Alex mumbled as she kissed her way up to the blonde's neck, her hands trailing Sonny's thighs.

The blonde felt her body temperature sky rocketing. "Alex." Sonny moaned. "Let's.. Mmm.."

"What baby?" the skateboarder quizzed as she ran her right hand against Sonny's most private of areas, making the blonde gasp then let out a raspy moan.

Sonny's head was clouded with lust, much like her girlfriends. The blonde bit her bottom lip, fighting giving into temptation right there on the family's sofa, looking deep into Alex's dark brown eyes. "My room." Was the only thing she could get out. Alex nodded her head in agreement, and captured the blonde's lips.

The middle Russo placed her hands under Sonny's thighs, and scooted her closer to her. The blonde twin involuntarily bucked her hips, sending shivers down Alex's spine. The skateboarder kept their sweet tantalizing lip lock going while she stood up, holding Sonny up with her. The blonde wrapped her legs around the skateboarder's waist, and Alex let her hands guide themselves up to the blonde's backside.

The two teens were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the front door unlock, or open for that matter. "No sex in the house." Connie said as soon as her eyes landed on the hormonal ravaging taking place in her living room.

Mrs. Torres' voice spooked Sonny to the point where she jumped out of Alex's embrace. As if her heart rate wasn't high enough, it practically shot through the roof when her heard Connie's voice. "Uh.. What's good Mrs. Torres?" Alex said trying to act casual about almost getting caught having sex.

Sonny slapped Alex's arm, thinking she could've said something better as Connie shut the front door. "Fix your hair before your father comes in." Connie instructed Sonny. "Oh goodness gracious, you too Alex.. you two look like a tornado blew through here." Mrs. Torres stated.

The blonde twin breathed a sigh of relief after seeing that her step mother wasn't mad. Sonny smoothed out her blonde locks, but when she looked over at Alex she busted out in a fit of giggles. "I'm so sorry." She said as she went to help the skateboarder fix her hair. It was a massive mess. "You know what, here." The blonde said, bending down to pick up the red beanie she threw off of her girlfriend's head earlier.

"Hey! Someone open the door! This stuff is heavy you know." Steve shouted from outside.

Mrs. Torres sighed. "Hold on Honey!" she yelled over her shoulder towards the front door. "Are you two under control now?" Connie questioned the teenage girls in her house.

"Yes." Sonny replied.

"Alex you have to be careful, if Steve would have walked in first he would have freaked out."

"Why? Mitchie's like a sex addict." Alex pointed out.

"Yeah, but sweetie he hasn't actually seen any of that." Connie replied. "And really? In the house? In the living room?" she quizzed.

"Mitchie has sex in the house all the time." Sonny mumbled. "Besides, we were headed to my room."

"Listen. I don't have a problem with it, but just be cautious around your father.. he's sensitive." Connie suggested. "What the hell are you watching?" Connie said after seeing what was on the big screen t.v. "You kids these days are into some crazy things, I swear." She said, turning around to open the door for her husband.

"Finally!" Steve said relieved his wife finally opened the door. "Oh, hey Alex give me hand with the groceries will ya?" he said as she put the paper bags down on the dining table.

"Yeah, sure thing Mr. torres." The skateboarder said jogging out the front door after the middle aged man.

"You know I can help you with those!" Connie shouted.

"I don't think so." Steve told his wife as she reentered the home with two bags in his arms. "No pregnant wife of mine will so much as have to lift a finger while I'm around." He said pecking her lips.

….

Once all of the bags were brought in and their contents were put away, Alex, Sonny, and Mrs. Torres were all sitting in the living room while Mr. Torres was in the kitchen making Connie a snack. "He won't let me do anything, I swear." Connie stated. "I'm only three months pregnant. There's barely a bump."

Alex and Sonny exchanged a look at one another, then looked back to Connie. "Hormones?" Alex asked.

"Yep." Sonny replied nodding.

"Oh, you two are not ones to talk about hormones after what I just walked in on." Connie shot back.

Sonny's jaw fell open as she struggled to come up with some way to either defend herself or change the subject. Alex on the other hand was sporting a cheeky grin. Before the skateboarder could spit out the dirty thing she was going to say Mitchie came busting in through the front door looking a hot mess. Alex's entire demeanor changed like the flick of a switch. "What happened?" she asked the teary eyed rocker.

Mitchie took in a shaky breath. "Nothing.. we talked.. and, long story short we ended up screaming at each other. But, it wasn't the hot sexy kind of screaming.. she told me she fucking hates me.. and I think part of her really does." The rocker spoke softly, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Her mom freaked out.. I broke her vase or some stupid shit. I think it had Caitlyn's grandma's ashes in it. I don't fucking know.. fuck me I need a cigarette." Mitch said wiping the stray tear away. Alex noticed something on the rocker's bottom lip, it looked like a cut but she couldn't tell from that far away. Mitch was still standing by the front door, Alex had to squint to get a better look. "You know the worst part of this whole fucking thing is?"

"What?" Alex asked, standing up from her spot on the sofa next to Sonny.

"The hole fucking time I'm walking home.. all I can think about is how I should've just fucking listened to you. I never would've been in this god damn fucking mess."

"Mitchie, what happened to your lip?" Connie asked after noticing the cut herself.

The rocker ran her tongue over it. "Nothing."

"Ok. We both know that's bullshit." Alex spoke up, walking over to her best friend. "Let me look at it."

"See." Mitch said sarcastically as she tilted her chin up towards the light.

The skateboarder looked it over, it wasn't deep enough to need stitches. "Do I need to go beat some ass?" Alex asked, being completely serious. She'd kill someone for Mitch if it came down to it.

The rocker shook her head. "..no, it was my fault. I slapped her first."

"That doesn't mean I won't go whoop some ass. Say the word, and I'll do it." Alex reminded her biffle.

The skateboarder got a small smile from Mitchie. "Thanks, but not this time."

"If you say so.."

"I do. And, don't go threaten her either." Mitch said knowing Alex's inability to let things like this go. "I knew you were right. I shouldn't have tried to juggle both of them."

"Fine." Alex said reluctantly. "Maybe you should give Caitlyn a few days to cool off. In the mean time I can talk to Shane and see where we're at."

"Ok.." The rocker replied. "I wasn't kidding when I said I needed a fucking cigarette though.."

"Yeah about that. Strange thing." Alex began, but was cut off.

"Yeah, I know. You don't smoke cigs anymore." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "Cause your whipped like cream." The rocker added as she headed for the stairs. She left her smoked up in her room, so she was just going to smoke up there out of her window.

"Actually I was gonna say I left a fresh pack up there for you, but uh since you feel that way I can crush them if you don't want em." The middle Russo stated.

"Touch them and you die." Mitch yelled as she raced up the stairs.

The skateboarder chuckled at her best friend. 'Oh yeah, she'll be fine.' Alex thought to herself as she walked back over to the sofa and took her seat by Sonny, putting her arm around the beautiful blonde twin.

The blonde's wheels were turning in her head, and all the dots from her sister's and girlfriend's previous conversation were all connecting. "Alex, Steve and I don't get too involved with your girls' social lives.. but, please take care of Mitchie and watch after her.. I don't know what's going on, but I am worried." Connie confessed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Torres, I got her." Alex reassured.

Sonny pulled away from her girlfriend. "You knew didn't you?" the blonde questioned, already knowing the answer.


	22. Chapter 22

"..Yeah, I knew." Alex replied honestly to her blonde girlfriend. "I tried to tell Mitch it was retarded." She informed her.

"Here you go honey." Steve said as he entered the room carrying a plate with a turkey sandwich and some potato chips on it. "Ok.. what's going on?" Mr. Torres said, picking up on the tense feeling encompassing his living room.

Connie watched the scene closely. She didn't feel it was her place to say anything, or get in the middle. If the girls had issues with one another she let them work it out amongst themselves. "Nothing dad." Sonny replied with a forced smile.

The blonde twin stood from the sofa. "Sonny, wait." Alex said feeling uneasy. She knew that smile was forced. "Shit." The skateboarder grumbled when the blonde didn't stop for her. She just continued on her merry way up the staircase of the Torres household. "I'll fix it." Alex said to Connie, who was eyeing her. The skateboarder hopped up from the couch and took her walk of shame up the stairs.

When the middle Russo reached her girlfriends door, it was open. Inside Sonny was getting ready for a shower. She gathered a fresh pair of clothes, sweat pants and a baggy shirt, the blonde didn't plan on going anywhere so why not just get ready for bed. "Sonny." Alex called out gently as the blonde shut her dresser drawer.

"Alex." Sonny replied walking towards her. The blonde's tone however was a much more stern one.

"You're not mad are you?" Alex quizzed. "Please don't be mad." She pleaded. "It's not like I condoned what she was doing.. you just have to understand, she's my best friend. I wasn't going to rat her out." The skateboarder said, trying to reason with Sonny.

The blonde walked right up to her girlfriend at her doorway. She glanced down at Alex's converse covered feet, then looked back up at the skateboarder. "I want to be.. but, I know you did all you could to prevent Mitchie's careless actions." The middle Russo didn't really know how to respond, however she was relieved that her girlfriend wasn't mad at her. Sonny looked over Alex's shoulder to see if Mitch's door was shut, and after seeing that it was she returned her attention to Alex. "Honestly, I'm mad that my sister wants to be with someone that busted her lip open.. and, I'm not too keen to the fact that you want to help her go back out with that person either."

"But, Sonny that's who Mitch wants to be with.." Alex replied.

"Fine." Sonny shot back, almost aggressively. "But what you need to understand is that Mitchie may be _your_ best friend.. but, she's _my_ sister."

A silence fell upon them in the blonde twin's doorway. The skateboarder took a small step back. "What's that supposed to mean? What are you getting at?" Alex questioned. She didn't necessarily like the way Sonny said that.

"Nothing.. forget it." The blonde replied walking past Alex, and out into the upstairs hallway.

The middle Russo watched Sonny open the bathroom door. "Where are you going?" she asked.

The blonde sighed, and turned to face her girlfriend. "What does it look like? I'm going to take a shower."

Alex felt how pissed Sonny was at her, and she didn't like it. "Look.." the skateboarder began. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I didn't mean to, you know that."

"Yeah? Well you telling me your sorry isn't going to stop my sister from trying to date someone who beats their girlfriend." Sonny said, still clearly ticked off.

"Caitlyn has never been like this.. ever." Alex stated. "It's Mitch.. this is the kinda shit she likes. She gets off on getting spanked, and getting yelled at. Hair pulling, smacking, biting.. she likes it.." Sonny didn't say anything in response, so Alex just continued. "And, I know there's a difference between that and what happened.. but, trust me. I'll take care of it. I know I told Mitch I wouldn't, but I'll never be able to let anyone get away with putting their hands on Mitch like that. So don't worry."

"There's going to be a day when you aren't around." Sonny said. "Then what?"

The skateboarder smiled. "I'm always gonna be around.. especially if Mitch needs me. But, if it makes you feel better I will talk to Mitch about her relationship choices."

"I would feel better if you did speak with her." Sonny replied, walking towards her girlfriend. "Please." She said as she lightly placed a kiss on Alex's cheek. Sonny pulled away and turned around to head back to the bathroom, but Alex was quick to grab her wrist. The blonde turned and faced the skateboarder. "What?" she quizzed. Alex just pointed at her own lips. "Fine." Sonny said rolling her eyes. The blonde leaned in and pecked the skateboarder's lips.

"Mmm.. thank you." Alex said when Sonny pulled away.

"You're very welcome." The blonde replied, then swiftly turned on her heels to finally go take a shower.

Alex was watching her girlfriends, to put it kindly, backside when an idea struck her. "Can I come with?" Alex asked feeling hopeful. She'd love to get in some steamy shower time with Sonny.

The blonde turned around when she reached the bathroom door. "No." She replied with a smirk of her very own. "I'm still upset with you." She toyed.

"Let me make it up to you." Alex responded, playing Sonny's little game.

Sonny giggled and said. "You really want to make it up to me?" Alex nodded her head. "Then when I get out, give me one of your famous foot massages."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind.." the skateboarder replied feeling a little down. She thought this was going to led to some sexy fun time with her super hot girlfriend. The blonde twin just shrugged. Sonny blew Alex a quick kiss, then entered the bathroom closing the door behind her. Locking it just for added affect. " Damn you Mitchie." Alex mumbled to herself.

…

The next day the teens all had to return to what most thought of as the boring routine known as school. Biology for Mitchie was quiet for once. Normally it's loud and hard to learn anything. Not that she ever paid any attention to what the teacher had to say. Everyday she would sit in this class and do something to tease Caitlyn. But, today it was eerie and quiet. Not just because the former couple wasn't playing their flirting game, the whole class was quiet. It was as if the class knew there was a thick sheet of tension between Caitlyn and Mitchie. When the bell rang to release class the rocker took a quick glance at Caitlyn. "So?"

"You dumped my grandfather's ashes all over my house." Caitlyn replied as she packed up to leave.

"You busted my lip." The rocker retorted.

"You slapped me first!" the dancer shot back.

"Because you slept with Taylor. Of all the fucking people, you choose Taylor." Mitchie said becoming aggravated. "Besides you had it coming when you started yelling. Kind of like now!" she pointed out.

"Oh my god. You're fucking impossible." Caitlyn said exasperated. "You cheated on me!"

"I-"

Caitlyn didn't let her finish, she cut her off before she even got a second word out. "Don't even fucking try to explain yourself." The dancer said angrily as she got up and left the room.

The class didn't move, and they didn't speak, no one dare said a single word. All of the class members patiently waited for Mitchie to get up and make her exit. "Holy shit!" a male voice echoed out of the Bio room as the rocker made her way down the hall. It was safe to say the whole school would know that Mitchie Torres was a cheater in a matter of minutes.

Mitchie Torres reached her locker, and breathed a frustrated sigh as she entered her combination. To her surprise when she pulled back the metal door, there was a bouquet of daisies. Each one a different color. This confused the rocker immensely. "I heard about what happened." Mitch's eyebrows scrunched together, she knew the voice but for the life of her couldn't pin point it. "I hope you like the flowers."

The rocker shut her locker door, and behind it stood Max Russo. "Um.. thank you." Mitchie responded confused.

Max tightened his grip on his backpack straps, his palms were sweaty. The freshman was nervous, but he was good at hiding it, something he undoubtedly learned from his older sister. "I know I'm only a freshman, but whenever you start dating again can you do me a favor?" the young Russo asked. The rocker didn't know where this was going. She had no idea what her best friends little brother was up to. "Keep me in mind?"

"You're too young for me Maxipad." Mitchie replied monotone.

"But, I am attractive." Max retorted quickly with a wicked grin. "We both know that."

The rocker stared down at the floor and bit her tongue. She was trying to figure out a way to handle this in her head. Mitch looked back up at Max, who was about an inch taller than her with her heels on her feet. She took a challenging step towards the younger teen. "You couldn't handle me Max." she said looking him in the eyes. The youngest of the Russo clan felt very intimidated by the burning fire in the rocker's eyes. She always had this intense look in her dark brown eyes, like she was always ready to fuck someone's life up. Max couldn't deny, that was part of her appeal. Her burning fire. The poor young teen had no words as Mitchie walked away leaving him rendered speechless.

…..

On the other side of Tribeca Prep, Alex was roaming the halls in search of a certain someone. Normally around this time she would be meeting back up with Mitchie to head to their next class together, but today Rebel Russo had some other plans to attend to.

The skateboarder was about to give up, but it was just then she found what/who she was looking for. "Hey Caitlyn." Alex called out. The dancer turned around to see who was calling out to her. When she saw it was Alex, she rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Bitch." Alex said under her breath. "Caitlyn!" she called out again. This time she picked up her pace, and sped walked towards the dancer.

Caitlyn didn't bother looking back, or showing any kind of acknowledgment. Alex was going to try to be nice to the girl, but that ship sailed. The skateboarder gripped Caitlyn's arm tightly and spun her around. "What?" the dancer shouted, jerking her arm away. It was clear to Alex that she was already pissed off.

"I'm pretty sure I warned you about putting your hands on Mitch." Rebel Russo spat. "Or do you need a reminder." She said through gritted teeth.

"She hit me first." Caitlyn stated, taking a step closer to Alex. "Now why don't you just butt out of it."

"I don't give two shits. If she hits you, walk way.. This is your last warning.. the next time I hear about you putting your fucking hands on Mitchie, there won't be any talking." Alex forewarned.

Caitlyn wasn't in a good mood, and it was affecting her judgment. "Why wait?" the dancer taunted.

Alex looked over Caitlyn. She didn't have one mark on her. Mitch's slap didn't leave any trace, however the rocker came home with a cut lip. "Trust me, you really don't want to do this." The skateboarder said as she slid her backpack off of her shoulders and let it hit the floor.

Both girls could feel their blood start to boil. Alex and Caitlyn never had any issues up until recently. They were always casual friends, hung out, got high, and skateboarded together. But, things took a turn for the worst between them when they got in that scuffle a few weeks back at Mitchie's place. Everyone knows Alex is protective of Mitchie, and vise versa. You mess with one of them, and you get both. That is just common knowledge around Waverly.. And that's exactly what was beginning to piss off Caitlyn. She didn't like that her and Mitchie's business always seemed to have Alex involved. Yeah, sure they got a little too heated in their last argument, but that was her and Mitchie's business. In Caitlyn's eyes Rebel Russo just needed to back the fuck up.

"I think I do." The dancer replied. "You need to learn to butt the fuck out." She said, shoving Alex in the process.

That was it for Alex, the middle Russo practically speared Caitlyn into the lockers. A sickening sound echoed through the hall, the sound of flesh colliding with metal. The girls tumbled to the floor, Caitlyn landing on top of Alex. A crowd of teens was quick to form and encompass them.

The dancer had Alex mounted, and threw a strong right hook before Alex could put her guard up. Caitlyn's fists were flying down on the skateboarder, and Alex took some nasty shots to the face. But, it wasn't long before Alex caught Caitlyn's arms and head-butted the dancer. It was enough to stun her, so Alex took that opportunity to throw a vicious right to her bestie's ex's abdomen, then a powerful left to the dancer's head.

The tide of this fight shifted and Alex was back in control. Rebel Russo got in one more strong hit with her right to Caitlyn's temple before she felt someone grab her by the collar of her shirt. School fights never lasted long.

The mystery person dragged her back a bit before Alex struggled to her feet and shoved them off. "What the fuck!" the skateboarder shouted angrily. "Miley?" she said confused when she saw who stopped the fight. Alex glanced back behind her to see Taylor knelt down beside Caitlyn, then looked back at the brunette in front of her. "What the fuck Miles!" the middle Russo yelled at her ex. "I was in the middle of something!"

"Yes, well now you're not." Miley replied. "You two need to stop this. I heard about your last fight with each other."

"She had it coming." Alex grumbled as she tried to catch her breath. The skateboarder wiped her nose with her hand, and when she pulled away she saw blood. "Great." She said sarcastically.

Miley picked up the middle Russo's bag. "Come on." The brunette said taking hold of Alex's wrist and pulling her toward the restroom.

Alex didn't bother fighting against her ex's will, she just followed her. When they reached the school's run down restroom Miley dropped Alex's bag, and reached into her purse. Miley pulled out two tampons. "Oh, no." Alex whined. "I hate when you do this."

"Then stop getting in fights." Miley said sternly. "Now look up."

The skateboarder hopped up on top of the sink to sit as she watched Miley take the tampon out of its wrapper. "I can't believe Caitlyn busted my nose." She complained.

"That's not all she busted. Your eyebrow is cut too." Miley stated, informing the middle Russo of her injuries.

Alex looked up, and stared at the dim lights in the run down restroom. "Great." She said sarcastically.

"Did you see Caitlyn?" Miley quizzed as she put one of the tampons into Alex's left nostril.

"No." Alex said still staring up at the dim lights. This restroom was in major need of repair. The walls were a faded blue while the stalls were a faded yellow. The paint was peeling from both colors, and there was graffiti all in the stalls. No doubt some of Alex and Mitchie's handy work. "All I saw was the neighborhood whore by her side." The skateboarder commented.

Miley stood back and stared at the skateboarder for a second. "Do you not remember who you're best friends with?" she questioned.

"Watch it." Alex warned.

"Or what?" the brunette questioned. "We both know you'd never lay a hand on me."

The middle Russo looked down at Miley. "I'm just not that kind of person." She said quietly. "I would never hit any of my girlfriends regardless of what they did to me first."

"Maybe you should have this talk with Mitchie. She is way more aggressive than you." Miley said while unknowingly resting her hand on Alex's thigh.

"Caitlyn knew that going in." the skateboarder replied. "She knows exactly how Mitchie is, and she knows exactly how I am towards Mitch. Caitlyn knew what she was getting herself into." Alex pointed out. Then the skateboarder glanced down to see Miley's hand on her upper leg. It was right about where she got stabbed with that nail.

Miley glanced down at her hand, and once she saw where it was rested she immediately cleared her throat and removed her hand. "Sorry.. anyway back to what I was saying. You banged up Caitlyn pretty bad."

"Good. She had it fucking coming." Alex said bitterly as she looked back up so Miley could put the other tampon in to stop the bleeding in her nose. "Stupid bitch thought she could beat me. I've been in way more street fights then she has."

"I really wish you wouldn't fight." Miley said after putting the second tampon in Alex's nose. "I never liked it." She said quietly looking up at Alex.

The middle Russo looked down at the brunette in front of her. "Doesn't really matter anymore does it."

"Of course it does." Miley replied as she went to throw the wrappers away.

As Miley was throwing the wrappers away, the restroom door creaked open. Behind the door appeared Sonny. "Oh my gosh." The blonde said covering her mouth at the sight of her girlfriend. Alex had those two tampons shoved up her nose, blood visibly soaking into the material, her left eyebrow was cut, and a slight bruise was beginning to form under her left eye. "Alex.." Sonny said softly as she walked over to her.

"I'm fine baby." The skateboarder tried to reassure her obviously worried girlfriend.

Sonny ran her fingertips down the side of Alex's face. "You don't look fine. It's all over school that you and Caitlyn got into a fist fight." The blonde said standing in between the middle Russo's legs.

Alex grabbed Sonny's hands and laced their fingers together, and pulled her close. The skateboarder leaned down and sweetly pecked her girlfriend's lips. "Trust me. I'm fine.. see, I've got tampons in my nose." She said trying to be funny. Sonny giggled at how Alex was never one to complain about being in pain. "Miley patched me up."

The blonde twin turned around to see none other than her girlfriend's ex behind her. "Thank you." She said gratefully to Miley.

"You're welcome." The brunette replied. "But, her eyebrow is still jacked up." She informed the blonde. "I'll let you handle that one though, and leave you two alone." She said kindly as she went to open the door.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Mitchie yelled furiously as she opened the women's restroom door. "Oh, its you." She said with a voice full of attitude once she recognized that the girl in front of the door was Miley. The brunette sighed, she wasn't in the mood for Mitchie. She shot Alex a look, one that said 'I still don't like her'.

It was quiet for a moment as the four girls all glanced around the room at one another. The only way this could get more awkward would be if Taylor and Caitlyn joined the party. Alex found the whole thing to be strangely ironic that the four of them were standing in a small room together.. Because even though there's only four of them, the web they weave is a tangled one. A very tangled one.

It was Rebel Russo that broke the silence first. The pure irony caused her to erupt in a fit of laughter. Which then cause Mitchie to smile, and chuckle quietly to herself. "You two were always so weird together." Miley said as she finally left the room.

"Wow." Mitch said dryly. "wow."

"I know right?" Alex joked.

Mitch originally came in here in a bad mood, but she couldn't deny that what just happened cheered her up a little bit. "So, um. Two things." The rocker stated, walking closer to Sonny and Alex. "One, your little brother hit on me again.. and two.. what the fuck Alex. I thought we agreed you'd let me handle it." Mitchie said getting agitated again, putting her hands on her hips. Then the black haired twin put set her sights on her sister. "Sonny give us a sec will ya?"

"No." Sonny said defying Mitchie's wishes. "I want to hear this." She said waiting for her twin to continue, mocking placing her hands on her hips as well.

Actually seeing the two of them in the same position freaked Alex out a little. They had the exact same face. 'eh, I always thought Mitch was hot.' Alex thought to herself.

"Sonny. Give us a minute." The rocker demanded.

Alex scooted Sonny away from her, and she hopped off the sink. "Whatever you're gonna say just say it. Does it really matter if Sonny is in the damn room?" the skateboarder quizzed.

The rocker basically decided if Alex didn't care if Sonny was in the room then she would just ignore the blonde all together. Mitch turned her attention to Alex. "OK, fine!.. what the fuck happened to our agreement?" she questioned her best friend angrily.

"Mitch, no best friend is going to sit by while someone hits them! You can handle all the talking, but she's not putting her hands on you like that." Alex said firmly. "I know you're into some kinky shit Mitch, but you know there's a line and she crossed it."

"..Maybe you guys should take a break." Sonny suggested.

Mitchie looked at her twin, then back to Alex. She didn't like seeing her biffle all banged up and bruised. She knew she was lucky to have someone like Alex around. Its true she was a little ticked at the skateboarder for starting a fight, but she was more relieved to know neither girl broke anything. Mitch really had nothing to say, she was just pissed Alex went back on what she said. But, the rocker knew she would have done the exact same thing if the situation was reversed. Without another word she turned around and exited the restroom.

"I'm worried about her." Sonny confessed, taking one of Alex's hands in hers. "She didn't even try arguing back."

The skateboarder stared at the door for a moment. "I know." She said looking at her girlfriend. "I'm not worried though." She said with a smile. "It's Mitchie."

…..

Outside of the women's restroom, Shane was walking around. "Hey do you know if Alex Russo is in there?" He asked a random girl walking by.

"How should I know." The girl replied as she kept walking.

Shane shrugged and without a second thought opened the heavy door. "Jackpot." The Grey boy said when he caught sight of Alex and Sonny in the middle of a lip lock.

The skateboarder pulled away after hearing someone come in. "Shane. You can't be in here!" Sonny nearly shrieked. Alex had been slowly inching up her skirt during their make out session, and that was the last thing she wanted a perv like Shane to see.

"What the fuck are you doing in here bro?" Alex questioned.

"I was looking for you, but I didn't know this was where girls came to make out at." The Grey boy said taking in his surroundings. "I might have to stop by more often."

"Oh my god, I'm leaving." Sonny said, utterly crept out.

"Ok. See you next period sweets." The skateboarder said as her girlfriend left. "What do you want dude?" she asked Shane.

"Oh, right." He said trying to think why he came in here in the first place. "..I don't remember."

…

When Art class had gotten underway Harper couldn't help but glance back at Alex. The skateboarder was just now removing the blood soaked tampons from her nose. "That's so gross." The redhead stated as she turned back to her work.

"I know." Sonny replied. The blonde was currently working on a painting assignment. She was half way through painting her own portrait of Marilyn Monroe. But, then she paused and looked over to Harper. "Is it weird that I find it kind of hot?" she asked feeling puzzled.

"Find what hot?" Harper asked unsure of how to take what Sonny just said.

The blonde glanced at her banged up girlfriend, then returned her sight to Harper. "You know.. How she's not afraid of getting into a fight. I'm not saying I like her actually getting into fights, I actually hate it, but Harper.." Sonny leaned in a little closer to the redhead. "She has some seriously sexy scars.. and she has a tattoo."

Harper's eyes widened. "Of what? I never knew Alex Russo had a tattoo."

"No one knows." Sonny stated with a smile. "Except for the obvious people, you know Mitchie and as much as I don't like it, Miley has probably seen it as well."

"So what is it?" Harper asked eagerly awaiting the answer.

"It's a trail of stars leading down her pelvic bone." Sonny whispered. "..She has one on the underside of her foot too, but I'm not a fan of that one." She said at a normal volume, going back to her painting.

Harper looked at her friend curiously. "What's that one?"

"Nothing but foul language." The blonde stated.

In the back of the classroom the dynamic duo of course wasn't doing their work. They never did school work. That's just how they roll. Instead the two biffles were in casual conversation. Alex wanted to keep Mitch's mind off of Caitlyn, and what better way to do that then to talk about the upcoming basketball game this weekend. The game that had her biggest celebrity crush, Demi Lovato. "I'm bummed she got married." The rocker commented.

"Nah, her wife is hot. She did good." Alex replied. "They're fucking rich, that wedding was insane." The skateboarder added. About a week ago the duo watched it up in Mitchie's room.

Mitch gave her bestie a devious look. "I'm thinking threesome."

Alex laughed at her best friend. "Haha good luck rockstar."

"Um, excuse me babe. Don't doubt me." The rocker warned. "People call you my wifey but we fuck different people."

"I fuck your sister." The middle Russo reminded her.

Mitch was quick to pop Alex in the arm for that remark. "Hey assface."

"Don't call me assface." Alex said through her laughter. "I haven't tasted that part of your sister.. yet."

"EW!" Mitch practically screamed. "Shut the fuck up."

Alex kept laughing. She found it to be quite hilarious watching Mitchie freak out. Not to mention she was happy that she was being successful at her main objective at the moment, kept Caitlyn off Mitch's mind.

In the midst of the playful banter the intercom system came on in the Art room. "Mrs. Majorhealy?" Mr. Laritate's voice boomed through the speaker.

"Yes, Mr. Laritate?" the art teacher replied.

"Is Alex Russo in attendance?"

The whole class turned around to face the skateboarder sitting in the back of the room. Everyone knew what this was about. Mrs. Majorhealy didn't want to do it, but she had to, no matter how much she liked the trouble stirrer. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Make sure she doesn't leave the room." The principal said before he cut off the intercom system.

Alex turned to Mitch. Whenever one of them got into trouble they never had Laritate ask the teacher to do this. They were always escorted or told to report to the principal's office. The two teens stared at one another, both girls didn't know what to make of it.

The middle Russo looked in front of her, and saw Sonny seated at her desk. The blonde was confused as to what was going on too. Alex just shrugged to let her know she didn't know either.

The whole class was staring at Alex and she was getting uncomfortable quick. "Can you guys not fucking stare at me." The skateboarder said loudly to the class. Then it dawned on her. "Shit." She said.

"What?" the rocker to her right asked.

"This has gotta be about that fight." Alex replied. "It's all over school. He's gotta know about it by now."

"We've been in fights before and he's never done this to either of us." Mitchie pointed out.

"I heard Caitlyn got put in the hospital." Harper told the duo, making Mitchie's jaw nearly drop.

"No fucking way." Alex retorted looking back and forth between Harper and Mitch. "I only hit her like maybe six or seven times." She explained to her bestie. "Damn rumor mill at this school is ridiculous."

"That better be just a fucking rumor." The rocker nearly threatened.

"I thought we talked about this?" Alex questioned.

Before Mitchie could respond the classroom door flew open, and two police officers entered with Laritate behind them. The principal then made his way over to Alex. "This is her." He said to the cops.

"Fuck, Alex." Mitch mumbled.

One of the officers came forward. He was easily around 6'3". "I'm gonna have to ask you to stand up miss."

The skateboarder took a quick glance over to Sonny, Alex knew what was happening and it was one of the last things she wanted Sonny to see. Alex looked back at the cop. "Yeah, sure." She said. "Can we do this outside of the classroom. I don't want my girlfriend to see this." She whispered quietly to the man.

"Then you should have thought about that." He stated. "Alex Russo." The man spoke, violently grabbing Alex's wrist, spinning her around, and pinning in behind her back making the skateboarder grimace. She was spun so that she was facing her rocker best friend. "I am here by placing you under arrest for the assault and battery of Caitlyn Geller." The officer said as he cuffed the skateboarder. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you.."

Alex wasn't paying attention to any of the words coming out of the man's mouth. It was all a buzzing noise in her head. To her this was all happened so slowly. All she could think about was Sonny. Alex couldn't find it in her to look in the blonde's direction.

When she was asked if she understood her rights, she simply nodded her head. Her eyes lifted off the floor and made contact with Mitchie's. "You guys can't be serious." The rocker spoke up.

"Oh, they are." Mr. Laritate told her. "This will be you next time you slip up." The principal informed the rocker.

"No! This is a load of shit!" Mitch yelled. "Kids get in fights all the time!"

"Young lady I suggest you watch your tone, or you'll be taking a trip downtown too." The other police officer threatened.


	23. Chapter 23

**Wanna take a quick second to thank you guys who read and review. It's nice to see that after all this time people still held an interest in this story.. with that being said I really have no idea where I'm taking it, so let's just see where it takes us, shall we?**

The events of earlier today were, let's just say.. hectic. Alex Russo got thrown into the slammer, and her best friend Mitchie Torres came close herself to being locked away. The rocker had some choice words for the police officers that arrested the middle Russo even after their warning to her was instituted. But, she didn't get handcuffed. Instead she received an in-school suspension from principal Laritate. For the next two weeks.

Why in-school? Well, Laritate didn't see a point in a regular suspension. That would make the rocker happy knowing she wasn't required to attend class. However, now she would be seated in Mr. Laritate's office for two weeks, in a hardwood desk. Forced to actually do her school work.

When the fateful school day finally came to a close Sonny met back up with her twin sister. "Mitchie!" She shouted as she jogged up to the black haired twin.

"What?" the rocker questioned, obviously not in a good mood. This day had been utterly shitty. And, spending the remainder of her day in the principal's office was just icing on the cake. She wasn't even allowed to leave for lunch; she had to have it delivered to her by one of the old lunch ladies. They wouldn't let Sonny in to give her sister the brown bag lunch because Mitchie was on confinement..

The blonde twin's mind had been racing since she saw her beloved girlfriend get dragged off in handcuffs. Sonny didn't know what was going on, or why Caitlyn would press charges. In Sonny's mind, if you have a big bark but then get out bit, you should take it. Just like in sports. She thought this whole thug/fighter thing should involve some sense of sportsmanship. But, apparently it didn't.

Sonny opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. The blonde wanted to say something, anything, but she was at a loss. She didn't know where to go from here. Her girlfriend of three and a half months just got placed under arrest because of her twin sister's ex.

Mitch could see the worry in her twin's eyes. "..I'll figure something out." The rocker said to try to ease her sister.

The rocker reached into the front pocket of her black skinny jeans, and retrieved her cell phone. "What are you doing?" Sonny quizzed.

"Making a fucking phone call." Mitch replied as she scrolled through her contacts.

"Who are you calling?" Sonny asked.

Mitchie took in a deep breath to calm herself. She knew Sonny was worried and stressed, because she had no idea what was going on or what to do for that matter. But, Mitch was stressed out too, and she was trying to not let it show. She didn't want to blow a gasket on her sister. "I'm calling Connie." The rocker answered her twin's question as she hit the call button on her cell.

"If I go down to the police station will they let me see Alex?" the blonde asked.

"I don't fucking know." Mitchie stated. "If she's processed then they might." The rocker said as she waited for Connie to pick up.

Mitch stared at her sister while she waited for Connie to answer. Sonny screamed nervous girlfriend right now. Her appearance was shattered. Anyone could see that she was freaking out about what happened to Alex. Her eyes were wide, she was staring off into space, and unconsciously chewing on her bottom lip. 'She's a fucking wreck.' The rocker thought to herself. "Hello?" Connie's voice rang through Mitchie's phone.

"Connie."

"What is it sweetie? We're pretty busy right now." Mrs. Torres said as she put her phone on speaker and set it down on the counter top by the stove. The restaurant she cooked for was having an early rush hour.

"It's about Alex.. Mom, she got arrested."

Connie stopped what she was doing. The pregnant mother let go of the frying pan she was cooking with, and looked to her side to see one of her co-workers. "Take over for me?" she asked the slightly younger man to her left.

"Yeah, I got it." The man replied.

Connie picked up her cell phone, and took it off of speaker. "Mitchie, are you still there?" she asked as she headed towards the exit at the rear of the restaurant.

"Yeah mom. I'm still here."

Mrs. Torres walked through the exit out into the alleyway. "Ok, then please tell me why Alex is in jail."

Back in the halls of Tribeca Prep Mitch was leaned up against her locker. "Her and Caitlyn got into it, and I'm not sure, but rumor has it Caitlyn got hospitalized, and either her or her mom pressed charges." She explained.

"Where are you?"

"Sadly. I'm still at Tribeca Prep." The rocker replied. "Sonny, stop." Mitch said slapping Sonny's hand. The blonde was beginning to bite at her nails. That was one of Mitchie's biggest pet peeves. She hated seeing people bite their nails.

"Don't go anywhere." Connie instructed. "I'll be there to pick you and Sonny up shortly." Mrs. Torres said, and then abruptly hung up the phone.

Connie went back into the restaurant, and grabbed her purse from the coat rack in the kitchen. "Where are you going Connie?" the manager, aka her boss, asked.

She looked up at the aging man in front of her. "I have a family emergency. I need to leave early today Vick."

"Oh, is everything alright?" her grey haired boss asked.

Connie huffed in annoyance. Not at her boss, he was always a reasonable man. He was a close friend of the Torres', once a month Connie and Steve would go out to dinner with Vick and his wife. But, Connie knew she would most likely be running into Alex's mother soon. Mrs. Russo was one of the last people she ever wants to see. "I hope so." Connie replied.

Vick nodded. "Well if you or your family need anything, just let me know."

…..

Downtown at Waverly's police station, Alex was laying down on a severely uncomfortable cot inside of the holding cell she was placed in. The skateboarder was staring blankly at the ceiling. 'I wonder how they get those little balls up there.' She thought.

"How come you guys don't have a dog?" Alex asked the officers nearby.

The two officers that brought her in weren't around. They had gone back out to patrol. Now there were two different officers. Each one had a desk, one was facing the holding cells, and the other was facing the door to enter the room. The room they were currently in was placed all the way at the back of the station.

"Don't worry about it." The cop facing the door told the middle Russo.

Alex turned her head to see both officers at their desks filling out paper work. The cop facing the holding cells was a cute little blonde woman that couldn't have been a day over 26. "I'm just saying.. Firefighters have dogs.. maybe that's why people like them more."

The young blonde officer cracked a smile, but the male officer didn't seem to think Alex was funny. The man stood up and looked at the skateboarder. He was actually in great physical condition; Alex wondered why he wasn't out on the road like the other fat asses he worked with. "We have dogs. They're drug dogs. If you had a car you better believe your punk ass would've seen them by now.." the man stated, then mumbled. "fucking pot smoking skater punks."

"..Guess I won't try to make casual conversation then." Alex said as the man returned to his seat.

The little blonde police officer was at her desk reading over Alex's file, and glanced up to look at the teen. "Why'd you do it?" the cop asked, and then looked back down in the brown folder.

The skateboarder looked at the cop. "Well.." Alex stopped to read her name plate. "..Officer Hardy, what would you do if you found out your best friend was getting smacked around by their ex?"

"Plant drugs in their car." The woman replied instantly.

The skateboarder smiled. "Oh.. You're good."

"Hardy, don't socialize with the criminal." The male police officer ordered.

"Don't worry about me man. I'm taken." The middle Russo stated. "Now my biffle, you might want to worry about her." Alex said turning her attention back to the female cop. "She has issues with authority, and she might want to take you down a peg or two.. If you know what I mean. Wink wink, nudge nudge." Officer Hardy fought a blush. She definitely knew who Mitchie Torres was. "Wait.." the skateboarder said thinking back.

Just under a year ago Alex was told a story. A story that entailed Mitchie getting accused of shop lifting, luckily for the rocker she wasn't actually doing anything illegal. Story has it that a young blonde female cop was the first to respond, and was the cop to stop Mitchie as she was headed home. And, with Mitchie being Mitchie, one thing just kind of led to another.. needless to say, bow chicka wow wow.

Alex sat up on the uncomfortable cot. "Hardy, as in _the_ Officer Hardy?" she questioned, not fully believing this was who she ran into when she got arrested. This was one of those urban legend type stories were there's no proof or evidence.

The female cop snapped up out of her chair. "Raymond, do you want some coffee? I'm going to get coffee."

The other cop in the room, Raymond, looked between the law breaking teen in the holding cell and the law up holding police officer. Something was off. "..Sure." the man replied.

"Great. I'll be back." Hardy said as she rushed out of the room. 'Holy shit.. that's so the cop Mitch shacked up with.' Alex thought.

As Hardy fled, Mrs. Russo entered with one of the cops from the front desk escorting her to the holding area. "ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO!"

"Ah, fuck my life." The skateboarder whined dramatically.

"Fighting! You're getting into fights again?" Mrs. Russo yelled at her teenage daughter. Alex didn't bother responding. There wasn't a point. Instead the skateboarder laid back down on the cot, and stared straight up at the ceiling. "I hope that fight was worth it! Cause I'm not posting your bail, and neither is your father." Her mother spat angrily. "Maybe a while in here will teach you something. I could be potentially facing a lawsuit because you put some poor girl in the hospital because you can't control your temper." Teresa lectured.

"Mom, you don't understand." Alex said calmly.

"Oh, I don't understand! You think I don't get mad? Do you really think I was never a teenager once?" Teresa asked rhetorically. "Well, let me tell you something little miss! I was, but I was never a degenerate like you're turning out to be."

As many problems Alex had had with her family, you would think things like this wouldn't affect her, but what her mother just said still managed to sting deep in her chest. The skateboarder glanced at her mother for just a moment. She clenched her teeth and fought against saying something in return.

"You look like you want to say something. Say it! Go on. Make my day even better." Teresa shouted.

The middle Russo didn't say anything, she turned her view away from her pissed off mother back to the dull white ceiling. "Alexandra Russo. You're free to go." Hardy said as she reentered the room, two coffees in her hands.

Mrs. Russo turned around to face the female officer. "Excuse me?" Teresa asked, blatantly stunned.

Officer Hardy took a sip from her mug, and put Raymond's down on his desk. "Someone posted her bail."

Now Alex was confused right along with her mother. The skateboarder looked at the officer anxiously. If anything she was expecting Caitlyn to drop the charges, not to have her bail posted. "Well, who was it?" Mrs. Russo quizzed, still fuming about the situation.

"I don't know ma'am." Hardy replied while she picked up the keys to the cell. "I was just told to release her."

Mrs. Russo stood back, and got out of the cops way. Officer Hardy unlocked the cell door, and slid it open. "You're free to go." She said to the teen.

"Thanks." Alex replied as she hopped up, and exited the humid cell.

"This better be the last time I see you in there." Hardy warned. "Got it." Alex simply nodded her head in response.

"Oh, Alex, sweetheart." Connie gushed as soon as her eyes landed on the skateboarder.

The middle Russo turned to see Mrs. Torres. "Mrs. Torres?" she said disbelievingly.

"Come here." Connie said as she wrapped Alex up in a tender, motherly hug. "It's okay baby. Mitchie explained everything to me in the car on the way over here." She said as she ran her hand through Alex's thick chestnut colored hair.

"Connie, what on earth are you doing?" Teresa questioned.

Mrs. Torres pulled away from Alex, and turned to look at Teresa. "What you should be doing." Connie told Teresa. "But, of course you're not. You just came here to yell at the poor child didn't you?"

"How I handle my children is none of your business." Mrs. Russo spat.

"Ladies, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Officer Hardy spoke up. She saw how things were getting between the two women, and she didn't want to have to lock anyone else up today. "This is a secured area, and visiting hours are officially over." She lied. Visiting hours weren't over for another two hours.

Mrs. Russo gave both Alex, and Mrs. Torres a disapproving look before she turned on her heels to leave. "Your mother, I swear." Connie said under her breath to Alex.

…

Out in by the main entrance of Waverly's police station, Sonny and Mitchie were seated patiently waiting for Alex and Connie to appear. However, before the set of twins got to see who they came here for, they saw her mother instead.

"It's a shame. I thought you would've been a good influence on Alex." Mrs. Russo said to Sonny as she walked towards the main entrance.

"It's a shame. I thought you would've been such a good mother." Mitchie shot back. "But, I was four at the time. You'll have to excuse my shitty judgment."

Mrs. Torres glared at the rocker. "Don't start with me Mitchie." Teresa warned as she left the building.

"I fucking hate that woman!" Mitchie growled.

"Alex!" Sonny screamed when she saw he girlfriend walk out into her view.

The blonde jumped up and rushed over to the skateboarder. "Hey sweets." Alex said, gladly wrapping her arms around Sonny, and kissing her cheek. The skateboarder took in her girlfriends intoxicating scent. "You smell so good." Alex whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Sonny replied as she pulled away, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Alex looked behind Sonny, and there stood Mitch. Just waiting. "You're not at the hospital?" The middle Russo questioned.

The rocker shook her head. "Nah." She said with a hint of a smirk. "I love you jackass. You're more important."

At Mitchie's oh so kind words Alex engulfed her bestie in a bone crushing hug. The rocker laughed and hugged the skateboarder back with just as much intensity. But, then Alex wrapped one hand around the rocker's head and annoyingly rubbed her knuckles into the rocker's skull. "NOOGIE!" the skateboarder yelled playfully.

"AH!" Mitch screamed, and immediately tried to shove the middle Russo off. "Damn it Alex. Get the fuck off!" the rocker said as she struggled to get free.

"Both of you knock it off this instant!" Connie whisper yelled. "We are still in a police station."

The two teens stopped what they were doing. Alex released her bestie, and Mitch stopped shoving to get free. The teens smoothed out their clothes and muttered an inaudible apology to Mrs. Torres.

…..

It wasn't until later that night that Mitchie bothered to go see Caitlyn. While it may be true she was ticked at Alex for going back on what she said, the rocker found herself even more pissed off at her ex for pressing charges against Alex for their little scuffle.

It was a smidge after 6pm when Mitchie Torres found herself standing outside of room 304 in Waverly's local hospital. The rocker thought about knocking, but that just wasn't her. Mitch opened the door, letting herself in. To her surprise Taylor was sitting at the edge of Caitlyn's bed, giggling like a little school girl. "Fuck sakes." Mitch mumbled. "Blondie, get out!" the rocker ordered.

Taylor's laughter ceased, and she and Caitlyn turned to see none other than Mitchie standing 15ft away from them. "..I'm gonna go." Taylor said to the dancer. "Call me later. K?" the ditzy blonde said as she stood up.

Mitch kept an eye on Taylor as she made a cautious exit. "That was cute." The rocker said overly sarcastic.

Caitlyn sighed. "What do you want Mitch?"

"I was coming to check on you." The rocker explained as she looked over her ex. Caitlyn was looking just as rough as Alex. The dancer had a busted and swollen lip, bruised cheek bone, and from what Mitchie heard earlier, a broken rib. "But, I think some blonde skank handled that." The rocker said bitterly.

"I'm really not in the mood." The dancer replied as she picked up a television remote and turned on the small flat screen hung on the wall.

"Fine." Mitch said angrily. "Then fuck the small talk." The rocker said, crossing her arms over her chest in the process. "I want you to drop the charges you placed against Alex."

Caitlyn stared at Mitch. "That's the only reason you came here isn't it?" she questioned, sounding awfully butthurt.

The rocker dropped her hands from her chest and put them on her hips. She was becoming annoyed, more so than she was when she saw Taylor in here. It was a miracle she kept her hands to herself. "Fucking Christ, I do care about you you know!" she practically roared. This was it, her temper was slowly flowing out of her control.

"You sure as shit don't show it." The dancer stated lowly. She didn't have the energy to yell back, and even if she did it would cause too much unnecessary pain to even want to yell.

"Shit, Caitlyn if you want some girl to fawn all over you like your shit hot you're looking at the wrong girl!" The rocker shouted. "I'm not a fucking puppy! I don't play that stupid shit!"

"I didn't say you were a puppy, or that I wanted one." Caitlyn said grimacing as she tried to sit up more.

"I don't know what the fuck to do with you." The rocker said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I've tried to tell you how sorry I am, but you just don't listen. Either that or you don't get it." Mitch said quietly. "..If I didn't care I would be here right now, and I wouldn't keep apologizing. Cause I don't know if you noticed. I don't apologize." The rocker explained, then turned around and left. She didn't care anymore. Her patience was worn thin.. she had to leave before she exploded.

…..

At the Torres household, up in Sonny's room the blonde twin and Alex had gotten comfortable on her bed. The skateboarder was laying on her back with her left hand behind her head and the other around her girlfriend, while Sonny rested her head on the middle Russo's chest and idly traced shapes on Alex's exposed stomach. Earlier Sonny had inched her shirt up just to catch a glimpse at the Rebel's tattoo.

"I'm sorry if what happened today freaked you out." Alex said softly.

The blonde looked up at the skateboarder. "I didn't like it." She admitted. "It was scary not knowing what was going to happen with you."

"Well from here I have a hearing next week to decide my court date." The middle Russo informed her girlfriend.

"I'm taking Law Studies next semester." Sonny said. "Couldn't you have just waited to get into trouble until then, so I would understand this garbage."

Alex chuckled at her girlfriend. "It's kinda nice. You know, you not knowing something for once." At that Sonny smiled and playfully slapped Alex's toned stomach. "Hey, come on now. Seriously. What other chick is going to know the name and meaning behind a random ass flower I picked off the side of the road?"

"Shut up." Sonny said bashfully, and hid in Alex's chest.

The skateboarder just smiled. "I think it's sexy."

"You do?" Sonny asked, her voice muffled by the cotton of Alex's shirt.

"Hell yeah." The middle Russo replied. "Brains are a turn on."

The blonde giggled. "Gosh, you have a type."

"Nah." Alex replied. "None of my ex's look anything like the other. I mean their all attractive in their own way, but there really isn't any similarities." Sonny pulled away from Alex, and sat up. She threw one leg over the skateboarder's waist, and sat on her, straddling her. "I don't know where this is going, but Alex likey." The skateboarder said placing her hands on Sonny's hips.

The blonde giggled. "haha.. it's going nowhere." She informed her girlfriend. Sonny put one hand on each of the middle Russo's shoulders and hovered over her. "But, you do have a type. Sure _physically_ the girls you've dated or been interested in have nothing in common. However, there's something you're not piecing together." Sonny said lightly poking Alex's nose.

Alex stared up into her girlfriends eyes. "I don't get it."

"_Think_ about it." The blonde hinted.

Then it dawned on Alex. "Oh.."

"Oh." Sonny repeated in a teasing manner.

"You're definitely the hottest nerd I've ever dated." The skateboarder commented. Sonny's jaw fell open. "What? That was totally a compliment." Alex said laughing.

"Yeah, sure it was." The blonde replied. "You're the hottest.. well.. I've never dated anyone quite like you." Sonny admitted. "Or for this long really, I don't normally get too touchy feely."

"Mmm. Speaking of touchy feely." Alex said as she leaned up and captured the blonde's lips. Sonny was quick to kiss back. She missed Alex today, and it was certainly coming through in their kiss. The blonde was more intense than normal. Sonny grabbed Alex's neck and pulled her in as close as humanly possible, earning a moan of approval from the skateboarder.

Alex didn't know what had gotten into her girlfriend, but she liked it. The middle Russo wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, and kissed back with a burning hunger. "I love you." Sonny said giving Alex's shoulders a light squeeze as the skateboarder began to trace kisses down her jaw line.

The skateboarder connected her lips to Sonny's once more before she pulled away enough to look the blonde in her sparkling brown eyes. "I love you too Allison." She said tenderly.

"Only you can call me that." Sonny said affectionately as she brushed some of Alex's hair back with her fingers. The young couple stayed just like that for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. They came from two totally different worlds, they act completely different, yet here they are, a loving couple. "I really wish we had the house to ourselves." Sonny admitted shyly as she looked down.

"Me too." Alex agreed. "You got me all hot and bothered."

The blonde twin chuckled. "Sorry." She joked.

The middle Russo took Sonny's hands in hers, and laced their fingers together. "What do you think about getting matching tattoos?" The skateboarder quizzed.

"Um.." Sonny said thinking. "It sounds a little painful." She added. Truth be told the beautiful blonde had never even put any thought into getting one. Ever.

"So, I take that as a no?" Alex asked. Sonny opened her mouth to speak, but Alex spoke before she had a chance. "Don't worry I was counting on you saying no.. unless you're down for it." She said just to give the blonde one more opportunity. "It wouldn't be like names or anything."

"They look great on you, and if you want another one I won't object." The blonde stated. "But, I just don't think they're my thing."

Alex nodded her head, and pecked her girlfriend's lips. "That's what I thought." The skateboarder said. "That's why I got you something else instead."

Sonny's eyes grew wide. "You got me something?"

"Yep." The skateboarder replied. "Don't get used to it though." She warned. "I know Christmas is in like two weeks, but.." Alex said as she dug into her front pocket. "I want to give this to you now."

Sonny watched the girl underneath her reach into her pocket and pull something out. Whatever it was it was small, because Alex was holding it in her hand, and Sonny couldn't see what it was. "You really didn't have to get me anythi…" Sonny started to say, but stopped all speech when she saw what Alex had bought for her.

"It's a promise ring." Alex said as she held out the diamond three stone ring that had a 10K gold band. "I want you to wear it, that way everyone knows you're taken." The skateboarder said with a smile.

"I- wow." The blonde said struggling to find words. Today has been a roller-coaster ride of emotions for Sonny. "That's.. wow." She said looking at the ring. "Alex.. You shouldn't have."

"Well, I did." The middle Russo replied, as she slipped the promise ring onto her girlfriends left ring finger. "I hope you like it."

"I love it!" Sonny gushed, staring down at the gold ring now on her hand. Then the blonde looked back up to meet her girlfriend's gaze. Alex was just happy Sonny was happy. "I love you." Sonny said to the skateboarder as she lightly pecked her lips.

"Love you too." Alex replied as she went in for seconds.


	24. Chapter 24

**I personally am not a big fan of this chapter. If anything it's a filler. But, I hope you guys enjoy it. It's pretty Mitchie centric.. Oh before I start "don't wanna break your heart want you to update I know you're scared its wrong like you might make a mistake" literally made me LOL. **

This was it. Tonight was the night Mitchie Torres had been waiting for.. Tonight, was the night Atlanta Dream took on New York Liberty. It was the night of the first WNBA game of the playoffs.

Throughout this past week at school, Caitlyn was nowhere to be seen. The dancer was undoubtedly trying to recover from her fractured rib. All was not well in the life of Caitlyn Geller. She tried to call Mitch back, just to try to talk things out with her because truth be told she missed her rocker ex-girlfriend. There was no one else on earth quite like Mitchie Torres, and Caitlyn knew she made a mistake when she didn't accept the rocker's apology.

Even though Mitch refused to answer the dancer's calls, she did ask Shane how her ex was doing. No doubt she still cared, and Shane would let her know every day the status of Caitlyn's condition. It was because of this that Caitlyn made the decision to drop the charges she had previously placed on Alex. She knew by putting charges on the skateboarder, it only decreased her chances at getting Mitchie back when she got released from the hospital.

And, for Caitlyn that day couldn't come soon enough.. but, that day wasn't until next Monday, and today was only Friday.

During the week, Mitchie was still spending every second of the school day in Principal Laritate's office, and Alex's face had healed up quite significantly. The skateboarder only had a small cut remaining on her eyebrow. Her bruises had fully healed; Alex Russo was a quick healer no doubt.

…

It was that time. Mitchie, Alex, Sonny, Steve, and Connie all loaded up into Connie's black 2012 Ford Expedition. The family was on their way to Waverly Place Civic Center.. Steve was driving, and Connie was sitting up front with her husband in the passenger seat. The three girls were in the middle of the SUV. Mitchie sat behind her father, Alex sat in the middle, and Sonny sat on the other side of the middle Russo.

The five of them kept a casual conversation going right up until Mitchie's eyes landed on her best friend's thigh. Alex had her arm around Sonny, and the blonde was leaning into the skateboarder while holding her hand. Sonny just happened to be holding Alex's hand with the hand that had her new promise ring on it. No doubt the pure shine radiating from the ring is what caught the rocker's attention. "Where'd you get that?" Mitch asked curiously, looking at her sister's ring finger.

The blonde glanced down at her, and her girlfriend's intertwined fingers. "Oh." She said as a smile tugged at her lips. "Alex bought it for me earlier this week." Sonny replied looking back up to her twin.

The rocker glanced between the skateboarder and the blonde. "You're fucking me right?" Mitchie asked staring down at the ring.

"Haha, no dude." Alex replied. "I got it for her like two weeks ago; I just didn't give it to her until I got out of lockdown."

Mrs. Torres, overhearing the conversation taking place, turned around. "What did you buy, Alex?" The middle Russo lifted up her girlfriend's hand to show Mrs. Torres what she bought, making a blush appear on Sonny's cheeks. "Oh my!" Connie said. "Those are real." She said grabbing the blonde's hand and turning on one of the vehicles lights so she could get a better look. "Steve, look at this." Mrs. Torres said admiring the diamonds.

"I can't honey. I'm driving." Mr. Torres said, but still glanced over his shoulder to take a peak. "Holy Christ."

"Mitchie, you need to find someone like Alex." Connie suggested as she stopped admiring the 10k gold ring.

The rocker looked over at her best friend. "Hm. I think she's taken mom." Mitchie commented turning her attention back to Connie.

"What about Max?" Sonny quizzed teasingly. "He likes you."

The rocker shot her sister a hard glare. "Very funny." Mitch said dryly.

"Alex's brother Max?" Connie questioned the teens to which Alex nodded her head. "How old is he? Mitchie maybe you should put some thought into-"

"No mom!" the black haired twin said cutting her off.

Connie put her hands up in defeat. "Ok, I won't make any more suggestions."

"It would just be weird." Alex said to Mrs. Torres.

"I don't see how it could be any weirder than you dating Mitchie's identical twin." Connie said to the middle Russo. "At least you and your brother don't look the exact same." Mrs. Torres stated before turning back around and facing the road as a silence fell upon them all.

"He's 15 mom." Mitchie explained. "He's just a freshman."

"Well if the boy is just a freshman, it would certainly make him more popular to date a junior." Mr. Torres said thinking out loud.

….

The family of five arrived safely at the civic center, and security was escorting them up to the VIP skybox. Mitchie was anxiously holding her best friend's arm, her grip tightening the closer they got to the 'VIP' marked door.

The skateboarder knew her biffle was excited, but the rocker's nails were sharp and they were beginning to sink into her skin. "Fuck, Mitch. Your nails hurt." Alex said quietly.

The black haired twin glanced to her hand and loosened her hold. "Sorry babe."

"It's okay rockstar." Alex replied. "I know. I'm freaking out too."

"Why?" Mitchie quizzed. She didn't know why Alex would be freaking out about meeting Demi. She never watched sports, well at least she never watched basketball.

"Honestly.." the skateboarder started. "..I don't fucking know."

"Nice Alex." Mitch said jokingly as the security guard brought them to their destination.

Steve looked at his daughter. "What are you waiting for Mitch? Open the door." He said gesturing to the solid door before them.

This was the only thing standing between Mitchie and her celebrity crush. The rocker took a deep breath and let go of her best friend's arm. She walked up to the door, and slowly reached out for the knob. She took one more deep breath then swung the door open.

Inside stood Demi Lovato in her white jersey, that had two thin light blue stripes down the sides, and a red team logo across her chest and of course a big red 23. The basketball player had on her uniform shorts to match. The professional ball player was engaged in a conversation with her wife, Selena. But when she heard the door open she looked over to see Connie and her family. "Connie. I'm glad you made it." Demi said. "Which one's Mitchie?" she asked glancing at the three teens. They all looked happy to be here, but Sonny's smile was just so bright that when Demi saw her she smiled too.

"That would be me." Mitch said raising her hand. "I'm Mitchie." She said feeling nervous, but her voice was confident.

"Awesome. If you want to come with me I'm about to go down to the court and start my warm up." Demi offered as she shook Mitch's hand.

'I'd fucking love to cum with you' the rocker thought to herself. Demi Lovato had a killer body. Even if you didn't know who she was you could still tell she worked out. The basketball player had the body of a personal trainer. Mitch was having a hard time containing her drool. "Yeah. That would be amazing." The rocker said trying to watch her mouth. It was harder than she thought to refrain from cussing.

"Alright cool." The ball player replied. "I also have a bunch of merchandise for you and your family. I'll have my daughter bring it up.. but, for now this is my wife Selena." Demi said introducing the brunette woman next to her.

"Hi. Its nice to meet you Mitchie." Selena greeted. "And its wonderful to see you again Connie. Before we leave town you have to make us some more of your shrimp stuffed crab."

"Wait you have a daughter?" Mitch asked confused. She had never read anything about Demi Lovato having a kid.

"Yeah." The ball player replied. "She's 16." Demi could see the pure confusion on the young teen's face, so the basketball player elaborated. "We had a kid, but didn't get married until recently because it wasn't legal. We could've gone to another state, but we wanted to get married in the town we met."

"Oh." The rocker said, then turned around to introduce her family. "You obviously know my mom already. That's my dad Steve. That's my sister Sonny, and that's her girlfriend slash my best friend, Alex" Mitch said pointing out everyone as she said their names.

"Sonny, I remember speaking to you on the phone." Selena said to the blonde. "How did you like your dress?" She questioned.

"It was great. I loved it." Sonny replied. She was a little taken back that a famous basketball player's wife remembered who she was and what their five second conversation consisted of.

Demi looked between Alex and Sonny as her wife spoke to the blonde. "So, you're dating your sister's best friend?" Demi asked. "How does that work?" then the ball player remembered she had to be down on the court. "Actually, hold that answer we can all talk more after the game." She said to the blonde then turned to the black haired twin. "I have to get down stairs. Mitchie you coming?"

"Definitely." The rocker replied.

Demi went up to her wife and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "See you soon." She said before she left the room. Mitch looked at Alex and mouthed 'so fucking hot' to the skateboarder as she followed Demi out the door.

As Demi and Mitchie made their way down the corridor the basketball player attempted to make small talk. "So, how's school going for you?"

The rocker glanced over at Demi. "Uh.. it's going."

The ball player chuckled. "Yeah. I didn't like the actual school part of high school either."

Mitchie smiled. She was having a hard time containing herself. She wanted to jump the basketball player right there. "That's cause it sucks ass."

"You'll miss it." Demi said as she held open the door to the gymnasium for the young teen. "Trust me. I thought I wouldn't, cause honestly so much stupid fucked up shit happened my senior year, but sometimes I miss it.. I beat the shit out of this one girl, and got suspended. Oh man my coach was pissed." Demi said reliving her high school memories.

Mitchie was liking Demi more and more by the second. She never knew the ball player got in trouble back in her high school days. "Why'd you kick her ass?" the rocker quizzed as she walked through the doorway.

"Well." Demi started to say as she led the teen over to the court. "Selena hasn't had the easiest life, and this girl said some things that snowballed and.." The basketball player stopped and looked at Mitch. "Let's just put it this way.. I love my wife. I always have, and I'd die before I'd let someone put their hands on her, or put her in any kind of danger."

The rocker stared at Demi. Mitch could see something in the basketball player's eyes, she wasn't sure what though. "What happened?" Mitchie asked bluntly.

"A lot. A lot of crazy shit happened my senior year." Demi replied. Demi looked at Mitchie, Connie had told the ball player about Mitchie's last relationship. Her relationship with Caitlyn, and Demi was about to do something she has never done to or for another fan. She didn't want Mitch to think it was ok for abuse to take place in relationships, so Demi was about to open up to the young rocker. "Selena has a barely visible scar on the side of her face. You can't really see it when she doesn't have make up on, but she still makes sure to try to cover it because she's paranoid about it.. her dad was fucking bat shit crazy.. one night I'm in the middle of a big game when all of a sudden my friend comes running onto the court. The ref is giving her shit. She handed me my cell phone and I had a message from Selena. She was crying, saying her dad found out. I knew how abusive he was, so I didn't even think. I just ran. I drove to her house. Snuck in. I was going to just grab her and get out, but when I saw her in her room all banged up and passed out, I lost it. I started a fight with her dad, who was like three times my size. Somehow, by the grace of god, I knocked him out. I grabbed Selena and all over her things and took her to my house.. But, that's not what the scar is from." Demi said. "We thought we were done with him, but we weren't. Another night we went out on a date, and we were just going for a drive after dinner. Just to enjoy each other. Anyway we stopped at a red light, and Selena starts kissing me. And I'm thinking 'hell yeah. Let's do it right here.' But, her dad pulls up next to us. Sees its us, gets out of his car, tries to get into mine, breaks my fucking window. I took off, and this mother fucker chases me down full speed. I ended up crashing my car. He's trying to get to her, but there was no way in hell I was going to let him. So, he pulls me out, throws me on the pavement, rips my shirt off, takes off his belt and started whipping me with it. Over and over until I went numb and passed out from the pain... my whole point in telling you all of this is because people who love you, don't hit you. But, people that love you will go to hell and back for you." The basketball player stated. "I've never shown anyone this, obviously people in the locker room have seen it, but they just think I'm into some kinky shit. They don't know the real reason why its there." Demi said as she turned around and lifted up her basketball jersey so that Mitchie could see the whip marks Selena's dad left all those years ago.

The rocker scanned Demi's scared, toned back. Mitch wasn't ready for a story that intense. It made her problems seem so small. Here was her celebrity crush, all scared up from getting the shit kicked out of her by her wife's dad. "Why are you showing me this?" Mitch asked quietly.

Demi pulled her jersey back down, and turned around to face the rocker. "Cause your mom told me about your ex. Don't let girls knock you around. I mean I like kinky shit too. I love it when Selena slaps me during sex, but she'd never actually do that just to hit me. You know what I'm saying?" Demi said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

The rocker eyed Demi suspiciously. "What other kind of kinky shit do you like?"

The professional basketball player chuckled. "I like it when Selena dresses up in those little outfits. Like she dressed up as a cop once, put me in handcuffs and gave me a strip search. Best night ever."

"That's funny cause I fucked a cop once." Mitch said laughing.

….

Up in the VIP skybox Selena, Alex, Sonny, Connie, and Steve had all been talking and Connie and Selena even made plans for dinner Sunday night. They were going to do it tomorrow night, but Selena's aunt lived up in New York and they already had dinner plans for that evening.

"Mom." A young teenage girl called out. "The team is getting ready to go to the locker room."

Selena halted her conversation with Connie and Steve, and turned to the teenager. "Ok. Thank you Carter." The ex-cheerleader said to her daughter. "If you'll excuse me. I'll be back in a few moments." Sel said to the Torres'.

As Selena and Carter left Steve looked around for his daughter and Alex. "Where are the girls?" Mr. Torres asked his wife.

"I don't know." Connie replied as she glanced around the room. They weren't on the plush leather couches, or by the window, or by the table of appetizers. "Oh there they are." Mrs. Torres said as the couple entered the room holding hands. "Where did you two go?" Connie asked curiously.

"Just to see what was around." Sonny replied. "We met the Lovato's daughter. She's really nice." As Sonny spoke Alex shook her head. "What?" the blonde questioned her girlfriend.

"She was fucking checking you out the whole time we were talking to her." Alex stated. "I mean I don't mind. I would do the same thing, but.."

The three Torres' were confused by what Alex was trying to say. They weren't picking up on whatever it was. "But what?" Mr. Torres quizzed.

"Nothing. I just think if she thought you were hot then.." The skateboarder replied as she walked over to the big window that looked over the entire gymnasium. "I just think there's going to be more than just the basketball game to entertain us." Alex said smiling as she watched Selena and Carter walk in Demi and Mitchie's direction.

Downstairs on the basketball court Demi was trying to teach Mitchie how to shoot the perfect free-throw. "I think it's your shoes." Demi said looking at Mitchie's black heeled leather boots. "Your form is fine. Its gotta be the shoes."

The rocker glanced down at her heels. "I wear these like daily. I fucking run in these things." Mitch said but then thought back to that day when Alex had to carry her because they were being chased by mall cops. "Sometimes I run in these things." The rocker corrected herself.

"Baby, are you ready?" Selena asked as she walked up to her wife.

The ball player wrapped her arm around Sel. "Yeah, lets go." Demi replied. "Carter, make sure Mitchie gets up to the VIP skybox."

Mitch turned around, and when she did she finally saw Demi's daughter. She looked exactly like Selena except she had Demi's chin. Her dark brown hair was straight, but it was tied up in a ponytail. Not to mention the Atlanta Dream jersey she had on really showed off her definition of her upper body, and her skin tight jeans made her legs look great. It was clear Carter worked out.

"Carter?" Selena called when her daughter didn't respond.

While Mitchie was taking in Carter's appearance, Carter was taking Mitchie's. The tomboy was never one to like leather, but she couldn't deny how well the rocker pulled it off. "Carter!" Demi called.

"Huh?" the 16 year old mumbled.

"Oh my god." Demi said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Selena looked at her wife. "That's your daughter." She teased.

"Wipe your drool up, and take Mitchie to the skybox." The ball player told her child again. "And behave." She warned.

"I think Mitch is going to be fine." Alex called over her shoulder. She had been watching her best friend, and she knew her well enough to know when she thought someone was hot. Even from up in the skybox Alex could see the smirk on Mitchie's face. "See Sonny. That's what I meant by I wasn't worried cause it's Mitch. She always bounces back."

The blonde came up and stood next to her girlfriend. She held onto the skateboarder's arm and looked up at her. "I love you." Sonny whispered.

"I love you too." Alex whispered back, looking into the blonde's eyes. "I really want to kiss you right now." The skateboarder said quietly so that the Torres' sitting over on the leather couches didn't hear her.

Sonny smiled at her girlfriend, and turned her head to the side and pointed at her cheek with her index finger, silently telling Alex to kiss her cheek. The skateboarder leaned in and placed a light kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I guess that works too." Alex said jokingly.

The blonde giggled. "Later tiger."

"Promise?" the skateboarder asked.

Sonny looked at her girlfriend, and brought her lips close to Alex's ear. "I guarantee it."

…..

Carter was walking Mitchie back up to the skybox, and Mitch wanted to try something. Just to see where she was at. The rocker walked up a few paces ahead of the tomboy. She swayed her hips a little more than usual as she walked. The rocker counted to five in her head, then quickly turned around and started walking backwards. She turned around before Carter had the chance to move her eyes, the tomboy couldn't help but watch Mitch's hips move when she walked.

The rocker popped an eyebrow up at the younger girl. "Uhh..Sorry." Carter apologized knowing she just got caught staring at Mitch's ass.

"For what?" the rocker questioned flirtatiously.

"Shit. If you don't know then I'm not sorry." Carter replied as the rocker resumed walking normally.

"Oh, I know." Mitchie stated. "I've been meaning to ask you something.. do you workout? Cause you've got quite the fucking body on you."

The tomboy put her hands into her front jean pockets. "Yeah. I hit the gym with my mom." Carter said. "what about you?"

Mitchie scrunched her eyebrows at the 16 year old. "Hell no. I don't workout."

"I just figured cause the white girls in Atlanta don't have asses like that." Carter stated gesturing to Mitchie's backside.

The rocker was astounded by how confident the tomboy was coming off. "You cocky little fuck." She said smiling at the younger teen.

Carter just shrugged. "What do you want from me? You're hot."

"Holy shit." The rocker laughed. "Forward much?"

"What can I say? I don't play games." Carter stated. "Unless you wanna go play some basketball."

"I don't play sports. I play guitar." Mitchie commented. "But, its hot that you do." The tomboy just shook her head, and held open the door to the skybox for the rocker.

When Mitch entered the room she nodded her head towards Carter, sending a silent signal to her best friend. "Damn, Mitch is fucking crazy." Alex mumbled to no one in particular.

…..

Throughout the first half of the basketball game Demi was show boating as usual. Some habits never die. Her on court presence is a big part of what has made her such a popular athlete. As the half time buzzer rang the basketball player blew a kiss up to her wife in the skybox, and of course even after all these years, Selena still blushed. And, the gymnasiums big screen was quick to zoom in on the blushing Lovato.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to the locker room." The ex-cheerleader said to the Torres family. To this day Sel still went into the locker room just like she did in high school, that's just the way Demi wanted it.

As Selena was leaving Alex randomly said. "I'm hungry."

The blonde looked at her girlfriend. "You're always hungry." She giggled. It was true, the skateboarder was always down to eat some good food.

"There's plenty of food left." Steve said motioning to the table of appetizers. "Have at it."

Carter noticed how nothing seemed to be catching the skateboarder's eye. "I think I'm gonna get some popcorn. I could grab you a bag." The tomboy offered.

"Ooh." Alex said thinking about the proposal. "That would be great."

"Ok. I'll be back." The youngest teen said.

Mitch watched Carter walk towards the door, she glanced over at Alex before saying. "Wait. I'll come with you."

….

Back at Waverly hospital Caitlyn was under the warm covers her nurse provided for her earlier in the evening. The dancer was watching the WNBA game. She didn't really know why. She wasn't big on basketball. She was just hoping to catch a glance at Mitchie. So far she only saw Alex and Sonny on tv. The camera went to them for a brief moment to show their reaction to a 3-pointer Demi sunk in in the first quarter.

The broadcast was coming back, because the half time report was finishing up. The 3rd quarter hadn't gotten underway yet. The teams were still in the locker rooms, however the stadium was partaking in a little half time show called 'the kiss cam'.

Caitlyn watched waiting for the game to start back up as the camera went to different people. Some kissed, and some didn't. Then it flashed to Mitch and Carter, who were still in line for popcorn. The crowd cheered, chanting 'Kiss! Kiss!'

"..no." the dancer said to herself. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the television. She had to see what her rocker ex was going to do.

At the same time Mitchie and Carter looked up at the big screen. A smirk appeared on the rocker's face. This was too easy for Mitch. Just as she turned to go in to kiss the tomboy, she felt a pair of soft lips crash against hers. The rocker knew it was Carter, granted she was surprised the younger teen was so ballsy, Mitch was still quick to kiss back and show Carter how they did it in New York.


	25. Chapter 25

**I feel like my break from writing has really fucked with me. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Your reviews definitely give some inspiration, so I appreciate them. Hope you guys like this one. Be sure to let me know what you think : )**

Since Sonny missed her club meeting last night due to her attending the playoff game, the blonde was going to go over to the Russo's family apartment to see what she missed. Now, the blonde twin didn't have to go the Russo's place. Harper offered to go hangout elsewhere, but Sonny politely declined the offer because Alex hadn't been home all week. As much as she loved the skateboarder, and loved having her there every night, she knew that Teresa still loved her daughter despite the way she had been acting. And, she didn't want to see their relationship fade to nothing if it could be saved. She wanted to give Alex everything she could, and if she could help patch things up with her mom then she would be happy to see a healthy mother-daughter relationship replenish with the two Russo women.

Sonny wasn't asking for much, at least in her mind it wasn't much. "Just consider it please?" the blonde pleaded.

Alex and Sonny were up in the blonde's room. The middle Russo was lying on her girlfriend's bed watching Sonny dig through her closet for something to wear. "I don't wanna." Alex whined.

The blonde picked out a nice dress with a pair of leggings to keep her warm out in the snow. Once she found her outfit she tossed the clothing items onto the bed. Currently Sonny was still in her pajama shorts and baggy shirt. The blonde glanced behind her to see if the door was shut, it was. "Ok. Alex. I really don't want to have to play dirty." She said looking at her girlfriend.

The skateboarder stared at the blonde questionably. "What do you mean?"

"I mean.." Sonny said but then trailed off. She lifted her night shirt up over her head, and threw the discarded piece of clothing in the direction of her dirty clothes hamper. "I don't want to have to get dirty." She said surprising Alex with how sexual she was coming off.

The middle Russo thought she was dreaming. This was like something out of a fantasy. Alex watched as Sonny crawled up on the bed, and up on top of her.

The blonde bit her bottom lip, and stared into Alex's eyes. Sonny's eyes flickered from the skateboarders eyes to her lips. She took one of Alex's hands and placed it on her bra covered breast. Then Sonny leaned in and kissed Alex ever so softly.

Sonny pulled away just enough to speak, her breath hitting the skateboarder's lips as she did. "If you don't come with me.. I'm cutting you off." She stated, then quickly hopped off the bed.

"What!" Alex shouted. Realizing what just happened. "Oh. That was all kinds of fucked up."

The blonde giggled. "I told you I didn't want to play dirty." She said as she removed her shorts and starting getting dressed.

"That wasn't dirty, that was low." Alex replied disappointed. She thought with the way Sonny was acting that she was going to get some.

"I know." Sonny said. "But, I'm serious. Please come with me to your parents' apartment?" the blonde practically begged. "For me?" she added in.

The middle Russo stared at the blonde before her. 'why can't I ever say no to this girl.' The skateboarder thought to herself. 'maybe it's because she's half naked..'. Alex sighed. "Will that make you happy?" she questioned.

A look of pure joy appeared on Sonny's face. "Yes, it will."

"Fine." Alex huffed in defeat.

…..

The young couple was enjoying a nice walk through the light snowfall of Waverly. Currently the two teens were holding hands. Alex noticed there was a Starbucks up ahead, and knowing how much her girlfriend liked coffee she thought she'd buy her a cup. "Hey sweets, you want some coffee?" the skateboarder asked.

The blonde looked forward and saw the popular coffee shop. "Oh, that would be fantastic. I'd love some."

"Too bad. I'm cutting you off." Alex joked, using what Sonny said earlier against her.

The blonde scoffed. "Yeah, right." She said playfully as she reached up and snatched the yellow beanie off of her girlfriend's head.

"Whoa!" The skateboarder exclaimed as Sonny took off running in the direction of the nearby Starbucks. The middle Russo laughed as she raced to catch up to the blonde. "I don't know why you're running. You know I'm faster than you!" Alex shouted.

Sonny was almost to the front door of the coffee shop when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, engulfing her. The blonde giggled knowing just who it was.

Alex placed a warm loving kiss on Sonny's cheek. "Now, give me my hat back." The skateboarder said with a smile.

"Or what?" the blonde teased, looking over her shoulder at Alex.

"Ooh." The skateboarder said. "I wouldn't have gone there."

"Wha-" The blonde started to say, only to be attacked in her ticklish spot on her neck. By now Alex was a pro at finding it and exploiting it in situations like this. "Ahh!" Sonny shrieked. "Haha Al-" she laughed. "St- ahaha stop it." she begged while in the middle of a giggle fit. "Aha Al- alex." She tried to say while playfully slapping Alex's forearm.

After a second or two more the skateboarder finally detached her lips from the blonde's neck. "Ok. Ok. I'll make you a deal." Alex offered, still holding the blonde in her arms.

Sonny got her breathing back under control, and let herself melt into the middle Russo's arms. "What is your deal?" she quizzed.

"If you give me my hat back.. I'll get you a nice hot cup of coffee." The skateboarder stated.

The blonde pretended to think about it. "Hmm.. I don't know.."

"Ok. How about coffee, aaand whatever else you want on the menu?" Alex said editing her previous offer.

Sonny turned around in Alex's embrace to face her. The blonde reached up and put the yellow beanie back on the skateboarder's head. "Deal." She said quickly pecking the skateboarder's lips.

….

After the young couple left the coffee shop they headed back on their path to the Russo family apartment. When they arrived in front of the Substation Alex let out an annoyed sigh. "Come on. It won't be that bad." Sonny said nudging the skateboarder.

"Psh.. whatever." Alex replied knowing better. Regardless of how the middle Russo felt the two of them still traveled into the sub shop. "Where is everyone?" the skateboarder questioned once she saw that all of the lights were off, and no one was down in the shop. Her dad was never closed on Saturday, he was too cheap to take a weekend off. So, naturally Alex was surprised.

Sonny was a little confused too. It did seem odd. "I don't know where they are, but Harper said she was upstairs." The blonde said, tugging Alex in the direction of the spiral staircase. The skateboarder followed behind her girlfriend as she led her up the steps, enjoying the view along the way.

When the two teens entered the apartment they saw the last person they expected to see. Sitting on the orange living room couch was Carter Lovato herself. Sitting by the young teen was Harper and Justin. The tomboy was kicked back relaxing as she surfed through the channels. "The fuck are you doing in my house?" Alex quizzed.

The tomboy stopped what she was doing and glanced over at Alex. "You live here?" Carter asked as she put the remote down. She was surprised to see the skateboarder too.

"Lunch is ready!" a female voice yelled. "Carter get over here!" Demi yelled again. Then the ball player saw Alex and Sonny standing by the front door. Demi glanced over at her wife, giving her a confused look.

Selena didn't know what to make of it. She wasn't sure why the young couple was here either. "What are you love birds doing here?" Sel asked politely, struggling to hide her confusion.

The skateboarder looked at Selena oddly. "I live here.. what are you doing here?" she questioned.

Just then Teresa walked down the staircase with Max following closely behind her. "Jerry wants to know if you would like apple, or pecan pie." Mrs. Russo said to the Lovato's, holding her cell phone to her ear. "Oh, Alex. What a surprise." Teresa said dryly upon seeing her daughter.

"Aunt Teresa, is Alex your daughter?" Selena asked not understanding why her aunt was coming off so mean to the teenager. Sel knew Teresa had three children and by the looks of it Alex was one of them.

Mrs. Russo sighed. "Yes. She's my only girl." She said unenthusiastically as she walked into the kitchen.

"Wait.." Sonny spoke up. "Mrs. Russo is your aunt?" the blonde asked Selena.

"Yes." Selena replied, then turned her attention to Alex who wasn't looking too happy. The skateboarder knew it was a bad idea to come here. She knew how her mother could get, and she didn't want anything to do with it. "So, Alex I guess that makes us cousins." Sel said with a warm smile.

"I feel so mind-fucked." Alex mumbled. "I didn't know uncle Ernesto had any kids."

"He doesn't." Justin stated as he stood from the couch. "Selena is Maria's daughter."

"Who the fuck is Maria." Alex nearly shouted. She was becoming aggravated. She had no idea who this supposed woman was, her mother never told her she had more than one sibling.

Carter lifted up her water bottle to take a sip, and mumbled. "Some alcoholic bitch."

"Watch your mouth." Demi warned her teenage daughter.

"What for?" Carter questioned. "All that crap she put mom through? There's no way. That woman can rot in hell." The tomboy said as she got up and headed towards the table.

Selena shook her head and looked over at her wife. "She's definitely got your personality." She said letting a smile tug at her lips.

"..So.. we're related?" the skateboarder quizzed.

"Yes." Teresa said bluntly. "Are you staying, or are you leaving?"

"I think Alex should leave." The oldest Russo child stated. "But, Sonny should stay."

Harper face-palmed. The redhead thought this was over. "Why, Justin? Why?" she whispered lowly to herself.

"We're a package deal." Sonny told Justin as she scooted a little closer to Alex, and stood on her tip toes to peck the skateboarder's cheek.

"Oooh." Max said like a kindergarten class would when someone got in trouble. "Burn! Bro you got burnt by Sonny." He said laughing.

Demi felt the tense vibe flowing through the air, and she didn't like it. For the ball player, a home should never feel like this, and she made sure her home never felt this way. "Sonny, Alex, come sit down." Demi said motioning to the table. She liked the teens, regardless of how anyone else may have felt.

….

Sure enough everyone was seated around the Russo's small dinning room table. Harper, Sonny, Alex, Carter, Demi, Selena, Teresa, Jerry, Max, and Justin. In that order.. To say the least it was crowded. Not to mention slightly awkward. There managed to be light conversation, but not much. Alex wasn't being much of a talker, all she wanted to do was leave. She picked at her food, but for the most part she was texting under the table.

_Yo. Anyway you could get Mitch to the skatepark later? – Shane 1:36pm_

_I guess. IDK. We were there yesterday where the fuck were you? – Alex 1:38pm_

_At the hospital… I need to talk to Mitch. – Shane 1:39pm_

_About? – Alex 1:40pm_

_Caitlyn – Shane 1:41pm_

_Fuck that mess. Im not interfering and neither are you. – Alex 1:43pm_

_You interfered already. Its my turn. Shes a wreck. I already told Cait to fucking forget about her, but she's hung up. I gotta help her out. I tried strippers already. – Shane 1:46pm_

_WTF? – Alex 1:47pm_

_Yeah, strippers, Taylor, porn, drinking, pot.. im running out of options here.. so maybe I can talk Mitch into at least answering Cait's calls or something.. – Shane 1:49pm_

_Plus Caitlyn saw Mitch kiss some butchy looking slut on tv last night and I haven't heard the end of it since.. – Shane 1:50pm_

_LMAO . That's Demi Lovato's daughter bro. – Alex 1:51pm_

Meanwhile, as Alex was having her texting conversation/argument, the rest of the people at the table had gotten into a heavy discussion. "What made you look for us?" Jerry asked Selena.

"Well when my mother passed, I just felt like I needed to meet the rest of my family." Selena began to explain. "She never talked about any of you. I didn't even know you all existed until she passed away and I read her will." The ex-cheerleader informed them. "It was old. It dated back to when I was just a baby."

"Yep. Left Selena all of her debt." Demi said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"But, you obviously didn't have any problems paying it off." Jerry stated. "You must make millions." He said to the pro basketball player.

Demi scrunched her eyebrows together, and put her food back onto her plate. "Right. So I should just have to pay Maria's debt off because I can afford it?" she challenged.

"Well, no.."

"Demi." Selena said sternly, knowing just how her wife could get. Nothing set Demi off more than having to defend her opinions of Sel's family. Demi went through too much crap with Selena's parents, and she felt she should never have to explain herself after what she went through.

Teresa wanted to change the subject. She hadn't spoken to her sister in ten or so years, and the guilt was starting to weigh on her. "So, Carter.. Seeing anyone?" Mrs. Russo asked.

"Wha?.. oh, not exactly." The tomboy replied. "I met someone last night though."

Demi looked at her daughter. "Yeah, we need to talk about that by the way." She said hinting to Carter's little half time show.

"What's he look like?" Harper chimed in. She found the whole lunch conversation to be quite interesting, but this was the only thing that she felt she could ask about. The last topic seemed too family related for her to jump into.

"She." Carter corrected. "She's gorgeous. Silky black hair. She's shorter than me, which I like. And, she's a year older, which I also like." Carter said with a smirk. "That and her eyes are crazy. There brown, but.. I don't know.."

Alex may have been texting away, but she still heard what Carter said. The skateboarder looked over at her girlfriend. The couple exchanged a look, both knew Carter was talking about Mitch. Sonny just smiled thinking it was cute. She would love someone like Carter to date her sister. From the looks of it the Lovato's kept her pretty grounded, and Sonny liked that.

"She sounds beautiful." Teresa told the tomboy.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Carter has ridiculous standards. I wonder where she gets that?" Sel said sarcastically to her wife.

Demi didn't even try to argue. "From me. Have you seen my wife?" the ball player asked Selena. "No? oh, well she's smoking hot. Definite 10." She said making Sel fight a blush.

"You guys are so cute." Harper said. "You remind me of Sonny and Alex." At that comment Justin, Jerry, and Teresa all looked at Harper strangely.

"How on earth do they.." Justin said gesturing to the wealthy older couple. "Remind you of them?" he said motioning to the young high school couple. "Alex is a jerk."

Sonny brushed some of her golden locks behind her ear, and stared down at her lap. She didn't like it when people ran their mouth about her girlfriend, they didn't know the truth. He didn't know the amazing person that Alex truly was. "I may be a jerk, but I'm still the one with a girlfriend.. and before you say anything, no your hand doesn't count." Alex shot back.

Justin gasped. "I- wh- i- MOM!"

"Oh, damn." Max said, coving his mouth.

"Alex! Watch you language." Her mother instructed.

"He had it coming." The skateboarder mumbled.

"Well, I for one think Alex is very sweet." Selena said to no one in particular. "I had the pleasure of meeting her last night, and from what I've seen she treats Sonny with plenty of respect."

Justin was appalled. "Psh.. clearly you haven't been around her enough." The eldest Russo child stated. "She's nothing but a hooligan."

Demi couldn't help but smile. "Who says hooligan?" she joked.

"Nerds." Carter and Alex said at the same time. The two looked at each other, thinking their timing was on point. Then without exchanging words they high fived. "I'm gonna need that girls number." Carter said to the skateboarder, referring to Mitchie.

"Why would Alex have the girl's number?" Justin quizzed, then a thought popped into his head. "Unless.. she's cheating.." he said slyly.

"I don't think so.." the tomboy said to Justin. "I'm pretty sure if that was the case she would've been busted by now." It would practically be impossible to date one twin without the other one finding out. Not that Justin knew who Carter was talking about anyway.

The eldest Russo thought about it. "Hm.. I guess you're right. Alex isn't that smart enough to pull that off.."

"Ok." Sonny said before Alex had the chance to reply. The blonde was getting mad now. She was at her wits end. "Two things Justin. One. Your sister is a faithful girlfriend, one who I don't worry about straying.. and, two. She is smart, she's darn smart, and I would appreciate it if you kept your snide remarks to yourself."

"Burned again!" Max shouted, slamming his hand down onto the table.

Carter stared at Justin. "Dude.. you're so annoying." She said to the older boy.

"Whatever." Justin grumbled. "I bet that girl you met wasn't even that attractive."

The tomboy smirked. "Oh yeah?" she questioned as she pulled out her cell phone. She unlocked the screen and went into her pictures. In her gallery she had a picture from last night. One from the big screen in the gymnasium. Carter got it from one of the tech guys that worked the monitors. "Check her out." She said extending her cell out for the older boy to see.

The eldest Russo squinted to get a better look. "That's Mitchie!" He yelled as he pointed at the picture on the cell phone.

Harper reached out to look at the picture. "Oh, wow. That is Mitchie." The redhead said, not too surprised, but still a little taken off guard by it.

"Selena, darling. You might want to keep your daughter away from her." Teresa suggested to her niece.

"Why?" Sel asked curiously.

Alex knew what was coming, and she knew she wasn't going to like it. "She's a bad influence." Mrs. Russo stated. "She's always getting Alex into trouble, and-"

"Mom!" Alex shouted.

"What Alex?" Teresa asked. "Don't pretend like it's not true."

"How exactly does she get Alex in trouble?" Demi questioned, jumping into the conversation. After all it was concerning her daughter.

Teresa sighed. "Just earlier this week Alex got arrested because she got into a fight. I thought I was going to be facing a lawsuit." The mother of three explained.

"How was that Mitchie's fault?" Demi asked. She was pressing the issue to figure out just what kind of girl her daughter was trying to date.

Alex spoke up before her mother got the chance to bad mouth her best friend again. "Her ex hit her, and I didn't think it was right." Alex said with conviction in her voice.

Demi having been told all about the relationship knew what the middle Russo was talking about, however she didn't know that Alex had taken the matter into her own hands. The professional ball player didn't respond, she just nodded her head taking in the information. It took Demi back to that day when she got into a fight in the cafeteria and Kendra came running, and jumping over tables to help her. It was safe to say Demi saw Alex as someone who was more of a good friend than a hooligan, as Justin put it earlier.

"Either way." Teresa began, but this time Demi cut her off.

"No." the ball player said. "That's friendship at its core.. To this day I could call up my best friend from high school, and if I needed anything I know she'd be there for me in a heartbeat.. Can you say the same about your friends from high school Teresa?" Demi pondered. "Kendra and I got in fist fights, hell we got in a fist fight with each other at one point.. but, I know she's there for me, and she knows I'm there for her. Alex and Mitchie have that same type of bond. Anyone can see it, and it's pretty selfish of you to give your daughter shit for helping out her best friend."

"..I just think Alex could associate herself with better people." Teresa defended.

Demi leaned forward. "I don't think you know what a bad person is.." She said quietly.

…..

Lunch had certainly tensed up after Carter showed off her new love interest. The teens had all relocated to the living room sofa, while the adults stayed seated at the table. Sonny had gotten up to get Alex a slice of pecan pie, and bumped into Selena in the Russo's small kitchen. "Hey." Sel greeted, she was cutting her wife a piece of the apple pie Jerry Russo had brought home earlier.

"Hi." Sonny replied as she picked up a small glass plate.

The ex-cheerleader watched the young blonde cut a decent sized slice out of the sugary treat. "Crazy stuff, huh?"

The blonde nodded her head. "Yeah.." she said as she put the slice of pie onto the glass plate. "You know, I made Alex come here today.."

"Why?" Selena quizzed.

Sel leaned against the counter patiently waiting for what the blonde had to say. "I thought that maybe Mrs. Russo and Alex could patch things up. Alex hasn't been home for nearly a week." She confessed.

"There's just some things that can't be fixed, sweetheart." Selena said trying to comfort the young girl. "What are you doing with a girl like Alex anyway? She seems like the trouble stirring type." Sel said, and the way she said it let Sonny know she didn't mean it in a negative manner. It was kind of obvious Sonny was the academic type, just from how well she carried herself. So, naturally Selena wondered what brought the two polar opposites together.

The blonde twin glanced over to see her girlfriend on the orange sofa just in time to see her give her older brother the middle finger. Sonny smiled watching Alex's childish antics. "Ironically enough, she's just so sweet and loving.. and a huge flirt."

"Mm.. Demi was the same way." Selena replied. "Not so much with the trouble stirring, but she was definitely a huge flirt. She still is. That doesn't go away."

"Good." Sonny said, her smile widening.

Back in the living room Alex had finally given Carter Mitch's cell number, and the tomboy decided to give her a call. Carter got up and headed out to the terrace that over looked part of Waverly. She hit the call button, and Mitchie's phone began to ring.

The rocker was currently up in her room, tuning her guitar, getting ready for a jam session. She had the itch to cause a little mischief, but her partner in crime was busy, so she settled for rocking out in her room. They had plans to reek a little havoc on Waverly Place later that night, so she could wait.

Mitch was on her last string when she heard her cell phone going off. "Ugh. Fuck." She groaned as she put her shiny black Gibson guitar down on her bed. The rocker looked down at the floor where she left her phone. The screen was lit up with a number she didn't recognize. She stared at it oddly, but never the less reached for it. The black haired twin cautiously hit the answer button, not knowing what to expect. She thought maybe it was Caitlyn trying to call her from a different number just so she would answer. "Hello?" she said as she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hey sexy. What you doing?"

The rocker pulled the phone away from her, and stared at the number. The area code wasn't one from Waverly. "Who the fuck is this?" Mitchie questioned, returning the cellular device to her ear.

"Carter. Carter Lovato."

"Ohh." Mitch said realizing who it was. "Heyy" She said flirtatiously.

"Hey. What are you doing tonight?" the tomboy quizzed, already making plans in her head for the evening.


	26. Chapter 26

**I guess someone reported my story Girls, Games, and Random Shit. Cause my masterpiece is no longer in existence on FanFic. Not gonna lie, I'm kinda fucking pissed about that shit...**

**Warning: Very Mitchie flavored chapter. Hope you guys like it though.**

That night Alex and Sonny had returned home to the Torres'. Meanwhile Mitchie and Carter had been out on the town.

The rocker was most definitely enjoying herself tonight. Carter was actually making the older teen laugh. It was almost like.. Mitchie was on a date. Because here they were at McDonalds sharing some French fries, smiling, and joking with each other.

It wasn't until Mitch's phone vibrated on top of the table that she realized what time it was. The rocker's screen lit up showing a text from her bestie, Alex, and the time. It was 11:44 pm.

_We hanging tonight? – Alex 11:44pm _

_Yo yo. Party at 2033 West Sanridge Ave. – Shane 11:45pm_

Mitch looked up at the undeniably cute tomboy sitting across from her. "Wanna go to a party?" She asked with a mischievous smirk. Mitch had her eyes set on the prize, and tonight that was getting what she wanted. And what she wanted was Carter.

"I don't drink." The tomboy replied nonchalantly with a shrug as she sipped on her carbonated beverage.

Mitch looked at her curiously. "Like.. at all?" she pondered. The tomboy just shook her head. "Oh.. well do you smoke?" she quizzed. Caitlyn was like that. She smoked but she didn't like drinking very much. Maybe the young Lovato was the same way.

"Nah, shit is bad for you." Carter stated. "I don't touch cigarettes." She informed the guitar player.

"Hmm." Mitch hummed in response. That wasn't the kind of smoking she was referring to, but never the less it still answered her question.

Carter let a small smile appear on her features as she asked "What?"

"You're a strange one.." The rocker replied looking the younger teen over.

The tomboy leaned forward, closer to the black haired twin. "How so?" she said with a flirty undertone in her voice.

The rocker leaned forward, just as Carter had. They were a mere five inches away from one another's faces. "You don't smoke.. you don't drink.. that's fucking weird."

The 16 year old got the same old grin on her face that her mother got. "I don't need those things to have a good time." She said slowly while looking at Mitchie's lip-glossed lips. "And, with me.. you wont either." She said confidently.

Mitchie chuckled at the forward attitude that Carter carried. She was smooth, Mitch couldn't deny that. "I kinda have somewhere to be in about an hour.. just how good are you." The rocker challenged.

"I like to take my time.." The tomboy said as she picked up a fry. "But, if that's how you wanna play.. I'll play." Carter replied taking a bite of the golden fry tauntingly.

"Don't start with me." Mitchie warned playfully. "I'll do you right here, right now." She practically threatened.

"You wont." Carter replied. She was going to call this girls bluff. After all they were in the middle of mickey d's.

The rocker just smiled at how unknowing Carter really was about her. Without a second thought Mitch tossed the fries off the table. It was like a movie scene. Carter waited to see what was going to happen. 'there's no way.' Carter thought to herself. Then the rocker climbed up onto the table top tantalizingly licking her lips. "You don't know what you got yourself into." Mitchie whispered as she connected her lips to the tomboy's.

Mitch was careful and maneuvered herself to the tomboy's lap, she was now straddling Carter. The tomboy had no issues with kissing in public, so this was nothing. However, when the rockers had found its way below Carter's waistband, the tomboy flinched. "Holy shit." She whisper yelled as she grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled it out of her jeans.

"I told you not to start with me." The rocker reminded. Then she put her mouth next to Carter's ear. "Now finish what you started." She said quietly.

Before the tomboy had time to react Mitch had already got off of her and was swaying her hips towards the exit. "Wow.." Carter said as she got up to follow the sexy older teen she met the night before. "That's it. She's getting it." The tomboy said as she went after Mitchie.

…..

Later that night Mitchie had texted Alex to meet her at 2033 West Sanridge Ave, the address of the party. Sure enough they arrived within minutes of one another in true Russo/Torres fashion. The house was packed, and the party had clearly gotten under way.

The girl known as Rebel Russo was on a search to find her rocker best friend. She knew Mitch was around somewhere. Alex scanned the living room, nothing. 'Probably in the kitchen.' The middle Russo thought to herself. Mitch was known for downing shots like they were water, so that's probably where she was at.

Just as Alex was almost to the kitchen of the unknown house Mitch came jogging down the stairs that were conveniently placed by the kitchen entrance. "Mitch!" Alex shouted over the bumping, blaring music.

"Hey babe!" The rocker yelled back. At seeing her biffle she trotted over and wrapped her up in a hug.

Alex chuckled. "Been drinking?" She asked as they pulled away, Mitch keeping an arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Eh.. Just a little." The rocker responded. "Not as much as I want." She said sounding disappointed.

This confused the skateboarder. "Why?"

"Fucking straight edge." Mitch grumbled.

"Haha What?" Alex asked still confused, but found it amusing as well.

Mitch huffed and turned to face Alex. She put both of her hands on the skateboarder's shoulders. "Carter. Is a fucking straight edge." She informed the brunette.

Alex got a wicked grin. "Priceless. Have you hit that yet?" She questioned. She just had to know. It's not every day you best friend has the opportunity to screw a famous person's daughter.

Mitchie shook her head. "No. not yet.. I'm teasing her.. she's upstairs now." She said glancing over her shoulder at the staircase. "She doesn't know I've been drinking."

"Careful." Alex warned.

"Psh. I know bitch." Mitch replied. "Fuck, I'm getting tispy." The rocker laughed.

The middle Russo laughed right along with her. "I know. You always call me your bitch when you drink."

"You are my bitch Alex. I love you." The rocker replied. "Like a fat kid loves cake."

Alex just shook her head. "I love you too.. now get upstairs. That girl is waiting on you."

"Oh!" The rocker yelled. "It's so on. I'm gonna rip her apart." Mitch damn near growled.

All Alex could do was watch her best friend high tail it to the stairs. There was no stopping her. She was smitten for the young basketball playing tomboy. "Alex!" a male voice yelled. The skateboarder turned and saw that the voice was no other than her friend Shane. "Party time! Shit can really start now! Two Russo's in the house!" The boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Two Russo's?" The skateboarder mumbled to herself. "What are you talking about?" Alex asked the Grey brother.

"Max!" Shane yelled.

"What?" the youngest of the Russo clan shouted back through the crowd of people blocking him from the older teen.

"Why are you partying with my brother?" Alex quizzed. Not that she necessarily minded, but it was kinda strange seeing a Junior party with a Freshman.

Shane just gave Alex a look that said 'really?'. "Cause, your whipped. Mitchie has been the hardest woman to ever get a hold of, and Caitlyn's ribs are fucked.. I really had no other choice. Jason doesn't drink, and Nate is a depressed little bitch.." he explained. "Now please tell me Alex is here as Rebel Russo, and came to drink!" He shouted raising his red plastic cup up into the air.

She didn't want to say it, but she had to. "..I can't drink. I'm not going home, I'm going back to Mitch's after this."

"Pussy."

"Yeah. I'm getting some. How bout you?" Alex retorted quickly.

Shane stared at the skateboarder. "I got some hash." Max spoke up. "Eat it off before you go back." The youngest Russo suggested.

….

That was all it took, and before long Shane, Max, and Alex were all out in the back yard lying in the plush green grass, high out of their poor little minds. "I don't get it.." Shane randomly said. They had been laying there in peace, just staring up at the black night sky. Not a star in sight, but to them they wouldn't have it any other way. This is what they knew, and they'd never leave it. These teens loved Waverly. Even if the only thing you could see in the sky was the moon.

"Don't get what?" Alex asked as she put her hand behind her head to get more comfortable.

"Sonny and Mitchie." Shane replied. "I don't understand them."

"What are you talking about dude?" The skateboarder quizzed. They weren't on the same wave length at all right now.

The Grey boy sat up, and took a moment to collect his scattered, disoriented thoughts. ".. Why is Sonny with you.. shouldn't Mitch be with you?" He wondered. "..It would make so much more sense."

"Ha it would." Max laughed. "Life is crazy bro."

"Yeah. I mean you like Mitch right?" Shane asked the youngest Russo.

Max shrugged. "I guess."

"No. None of that trying to be all manly shit." Shane told him. "I do.. I like Mitch." He admitted.

"We are not having this fucking conversation right now." Alex grumbled, face-palming in the process. She already knew both boys liked her best friend.

"Yeah, of course I like Mitchie." Max stated. "It's hard not to."

"See but you can go after it!" Shane yelled.

At that Alex sat up, and looked at her high friend. "Dude. No." the skateboarder instructed.

"What?" Shane retorted. "I cant. Caitlyn would be pissed if I tried to chase after Mitch." He said to the skateboarder. "But, Max actually has the chance.. and the fucking opportunity." He said to the youngest Russo. "It's right in your face."

"What are you talking about bro?" Max questioned. "She doesn't want me cause I'm just a freshman."

"That's a bullshit excuse." They Grey boy replied. "She's upstairs with a 16 year old right now." He said pointing in the direction of an upstairs window. "Think about it.. she's best friend's with your sister.. you got this."

"Shane." Alex said not wanting to have this discussion anymore.

Shane turned his attention to Alex. "You. Aw, man.. how the fuck did you do it?" he questioned.

"I'm not high enough for this shit." The skateboarder mumbled as she reached for an untouched joint. There was still two left placed in the middle of the three teen's tiny circle.

As Alex lit the cylinder up, Shane continued talking. "You pulled Mitch's _hot ass twin_ sister! How the fuck?" He said as Alex took a strong hit off the joint. "She's a straight A student. Why would she choose to be with someone like you.." Alex didn't know what to say, so she just took another hit. Then all of a sudden Shane gasped and said "You like nerdy chicks!"

The effects of the marijuana were kicking into full gear. All the middle Russo managed to do was smile big. "Yep." She said with glazed over, red blood shot eyes. Smoke protruding from her lips as she spoke. "Hot n' Nerdy. Shit is sexy." The skateboarder said as she took another big hit, this time making her cough.

"Don't be a bitch." Shane said to his coughing friend. "And for fuck sakes. Its puff puff pass. Not puff puff puff!"

"Dick." Alex said between coughs as she flicked the lit up joint at Shane.

"Ah! Hot!" He exclaimed, feeling the fire touch his skin. He frantically tossed it around in his hands before it finally fell to the ground, and he was able to pick it up. "That was awfully cunt nuggety of you."

"…I think im gonna go after Mitchie." Max randomly said. He had been quiet for the last few minutes, and they were finished talking about the rocker, so naturally he got a strange look from his high sister.

The skateboarder turned her attention back to Shane. "See what you did?" she questioned. "You.. you.. um.. shit.." she said trying to gather her thoughts. "Fuck, I'm hungry." Alex said giving up on remembering what she was going to say. "Bump this sausage fest. I'm outie." The skateboarder said as she hopped to her feet, surprisingly without falling, and jogged back into the crowded house.

She was on a search once again to find her best friend. It had been a few hours since they last saw one another, so Alex reasoned that she and Carter should be done doing the nasty. However, instead of seeing Mitch, Alex ran into Carter in the kitchen.. literally.

The middle Russo had jogged into the house, and for some reason kept jogging to the kitchen. When she rounded the corner she collided with something hard, and fell backwards onto the hard tile floor. "Ugh.. whoa." The skateboarder said after she realized she just got knocked on her ass.

"You ok Alex?" Carter asked. She was the hard, solid object the skateboarder had bumped into.

"Yeah." Alex replied as she picked herself up off the floor. "Fuck. You're solid." She said looking the slightly younger girl over.

"I workout." The tomboy stated.

"I'm sexy and I know it." The skateboarder sang without processing in her brain that she sang it out loud. "Wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah.. wiggle wiggle wiggle." Alex continued and even started dancing just ever so slightly. If you were far away you would think she was just standing still, but since Carter was right in front of her she couldn't help but laugh at the middle Russo.

The tomboy just let Alex drift off into a world of her own. Which apparently consisted of singing LMFAO songs. "Ahaha Alex!" Mitch laughed upon seeing her friend dancing in the kitchen.

When Alex heard Mitchie's voice she snapped out of it. "Skank!" she yelled happily. "I'm fucking starving. Do you guys wanna bounce out?" she asked looking between Mitch and Carter. Then the stoned skateboarder noticed how messy her bestie's hair was. "..Wait a minute.." She said eyeing her biffle suspiciously. "Did you two do the nasty?" she asked shamelessly.

"Fuck yes." Carter said before Mitch got the chance to speak.

The rocker got a wicked smirk on her face. "Mmm." She hummed as she smacked the tomboy's ass with force.

Carter turned to face the rocker. "Ooh.. Are you ready for round two."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Alex yelled putting her arms up between the two females. "I think we should go back to Mitch's place, so Alex can get some too." The skateboarder said referring to herself in the third person as she stepped in the middle of the girls.

The tomboy couldn't believe her ears. She had to be hearing things wrong. "Threesome?" she quizzed. She silently said a prayer hoping that was what Alex was talking about.

"Ew!" The rocker nearly shrieked.

"What you're telling me you don't want to have a threesome at some point in your life?" Carter asked the rocker.

"Not with Alex!" Mitchie shouted.

"Hey whats wrong with Alex!" Alex shouted right back.

Mitch took one look at her best friend, and once she saw how glossy and red her eyes were she couldn't help but laugh. "Haha nothing. Nothing is wrong with Alex. She's just a little stoned right now." She said lightly patting her best friend on the butt.

"Should we get her home?" Carter asked. She wasn't into this kind of thing. Her parents would ream her ass if she got caught doing any kind of drug, including alcohol.

"We have to feed the monster first." Mitch said staring at Alex.

"Im a motha fuckin monsta!" Alex shouted, quoting on of her favorite youtube video. "Rah! Rahh!"

"Ooh my god. You need food." The rocker stated. "You're so baked." She said as she hooked her arm with Alex's. Then she looked up to Carter. "Wanna come back to my place?" Mitch asked, then stepped up close to the tomboy. Close enough so that their chests were touching. The rocker ran her finger tips down the length of Carter's forearm. "I promise it'll be worth it." she said looking deeply into the tomboy's dark brown eyes.

Carter nodded her head. "This time.. I'm going to show you how we do it down south." She said against the rocker's lips.

Mitch moved in just a little bit more, just enough so that their lips were grazing. "How do they do it down south?" she said playfully.

It was safe to say Mitchie had met her match.. in bed at least. "I'm gonna hit that daily, nightly, tightly, and ever so rightly." She said confidently.

The rocker smirked. "You better."

"Ok. Can we go back to your house so I can get some ass?" Alex asked, breaking up the sexual moment.

…..

After Carter and Mitchie took Alex out to ihop to get some food in her system, and let her try to eat off her high, they were headed back to the Torres household. Carter let her parents know that she was going to be crashing at the Torres', and since they were having dinner there tomorrow Demi and Selena agreed to let her stay the night.

"Does she always eat that much?" The tomboy quizzed as she and Mitch headed to the rocker's room.

The rocker stopped at her door, and let Carter walk in first. "Riddle me this.." Mitch said as she entered her bedroom behind Carter, and shut the door. "How is it that you, someone who can fuck like I've never seen, has no idea what a high person acts like?"

The tomboy just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not into that kind of stuff.." She replied as she lifted her white tank top up over her head and tossed it off to the side. "..This is my drug."

"Mmm." Mitch moaned at the sight of Carter's abs. "Come get your fix then."

…..

Meanwhile, while that craziness was going on in Mitchie's room. Alex found Sonny's room to be completely empty. Her bed was still made, not a single wrinkle in it. "The fuck?" the skateboarder said to no one but herself. "Where's my woman?" she said as she turned back around. The middle Russo exited the room and headed back down stairs.

By now she was close to completely sober. So, thinking with the nearly sober mind she had she whipped out her cell phone. Alex unlocked the screen and scrolled through the contacts, stopping on Sonny's name. The skateboarder hit call, and waited.

She received no answer, which only threw her into a bigger mess of confusion. "Where the fuck could she be?" Alex thought out loud. "Ah ha! Harper." The middle Russo exclaimed. That would be the only other place her girlfriend would be at this hour.

So, Alex scrolled through her contacts again. She was now thankful that Sonny put the redhead's number in here. Once she found it she hit the call button.

After a good five or six rings Harper finally picked up. "Hello?" She said sounding drowsy. Alex's call woke her.

"Hey. Is Sonny with you?" The skateboarder asked, getting straight to the point.

"Who is this?"

Alex sighed. She didn't want to talk to Harper. She doesn't even like her. Well, she doesn't hate her anymore, but there's still no liking going on. The girl was just too weird for Alex to get along with. "It's Alex."

"Oh. Sonny was texting me earlier, but I don't know where she is."

"Awesome. You were sooo much help." The middle Russo replied, then hung up on the redhead. Alex took one look at the couch. "Fuck that." She said. She didn't want to sleep out in the living room. If she did Mitchie's family would wake her up way too early for her liking.

Alex glanced towards the staircase leading to the second floor, then glanced over to the basement door. The basement was closer, so she decided to just go down there and sleep. Its not like a creepy basement or anything. It was done up really nice. In fact it was one of the duo's favorite placing to hang out for a long time before they discovered the magical world of partying.

The middle Russo walked over to the door, and opened it once she reached it. But, when she opened it the strangest thing happened.. she heard music.

She found herself intrigued, and resumed heading down into the basement. Alex closed the door behind her, and let the music guide her down the steps.

When she finally reached the base of the stairs she saw her girlfriend's back. Sonny was sitting at the grand piano playing a melody. Alex admired the way Sonny's fingers slid over the keys.

"Sonny." Alex called out over the soft notes.

The blonde jumped, and turned around. "Oh my gosh! Don't scare me like that!" She said holding her chest when she saw it was her girlfriend that called her name.

Alex smiled. "Sorry." She apologized as she walked over to the bench, and took a seat next to the blonde. "I was looking for you." She said as she took the hand Sonny had placed over her chest, and held it in her own hand.

"In the basement?" Sonny asked curiously.

"I couldn't fucking find you anywhere." Alex replied. "I was about to pass out on the couch, but you guys tend to wake up super early around here." She admitted.

"I see." The blonde replied. "That makes more sense." She said as she gave Alex's hand a loving squeeze. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"Would've been better with you there." Alex stated. "You're really good on piano." She complemented.

Both girls were tired, but even then Sonny blushed a little. "Thanks. You know I could teach you.. if you want." The blonde offered.

Alex looked down at the white and black keys. "Um.. do you know I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Areosmith?"

"Actually, I do." Sonny replied with a satisfied smile. "Why do you want to learn that one?" she pondered.

"Do you remember that night we made love with the radio on?" Alex asked.

Sonny thought back to that night. The whole time hip hop and rap played. "Yeah." She said not understanding where her girlfriend was going with this.

"Well I woke up at some random ass hour, and you were cuddled up to me asleep.. and that song started to play." The skateboarder explained.

The blonde twin smiled again, and let go of Alex's hand. "Yes. I can teach you that song." She said, then moved to put her fingers on the keys. "I couldn't sleep tonight." Sonny said as she played the first few notes. She needed to play it once before she tried to teach it.

"why?" The skateboarder quizzed as she watched her girlfriends fingers glide across the keys.

Sonny stopped playing, and looked into Alex's eyes. "Cause you weren't laying there with me."

"Come here." Alex said, gesturing for the blonde to scoot closer. Sonny did as her girlfriend asked. "I missed you tonight."

"I missed you too." Sonny said without a second thought.

The skateboarder smoothly, and swiftly connected her lips to the blondes. The two young lovers shared a slow passionate kiss. Their lips finding that perfect rhythm, flowing into sync.

That's how they were destined to spend their lives. Constantly finding a rhythm. Constantly flowing into sync with each other. Wherever they end up, they knew in this very moment they would travel there together. This wasn't just some highschool romance. This right here, was the real thing. It wasn't puppy love, this was true love blossoming. Two completely different teens, with two completely different backgrounds, found love in each other.

Sure they're destined to have their bumps along the way. It's nothing they can't handle. Alex is ready and willing to slow down. She's ready to give up the bad habits if it means love is forever, which for her it is. In this moment Alex knew that tonight was the end of her partying ways. That party was her last hurrah.

As for Mitchie.. Mitchie makes her own destiny. She's not done. Her story is far from finished. Her life is still crazy and hectic.. But, regardless of that fact, the dynamic trouble stirring duo will always stand strong , and be there when the other is in need. That's how they always were, and that's how they'll always be.

**~THE END~**

**.**

**Super bonus points if someone can tell me what YouTube video Alex was quoting in the chapter. **

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. It means a lot to me. Especially considering I don't write as much as I wish I could. But, Umm toss me a review, yeah? :x **


End file.
